Your Mouth is Poison, Your Mouth is Wine
by xpage394x
Summary: Hermione & Severus gravitate towards each other during Hermione's 7th year. Hogwarts, Post-war, Rated M. Multi-Chapter story with lots of sexual tension.'Without thinking she caught his hand in her own before it could fall back to his side, "I trust you".
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I have been reading Harry Potter fanfiction since last summer when I was seeking a Ron/Hermione fix as the books don't give you much! I stumbled upon a world of crazy pairings which started to make so much sense to me. Most notably SS/HG (probably due to my love of Alan Rickman since the age of 8 when I fell in love with Colonel Brandon of Sense and Sensibility.) Recently I have found myself wanting to attempt to write a SS/HG with plenty of tension but still with as much smut or fluff as possible. One where he is not a fluffy bunny of kindness nor an evil meanie who only cares about himself. It is not a PWP but it will be a multi-chaptered story which focuses mainly on their relationship. Important things to note;**

**Rating= M (lovely inappropriate lemons and swear words)**

**I NEED A BETA- I would rather somebody come to me so I know who likes the idea of the story and is currently available. Understanding the SS/HG relationship is a must, I truly think they make sense in a weird way. Must enjoy a bit of smut and a bit of sexual tension (Between the characters not us…I am happily married ; -D ) Someone with quite quick turnaround would also be good!**

**This chapter was written in 4 hours and obviously has only been edited by myself, rather quickly as I am keen to get it out there and get a Beta! Apologies for any mistakes, hopefully somebody will volunteer to be my beta and give this chapter a quick tidy before we move on to the rest.**

**This is my first attempt at fanfiction ever…this is my first attempt at creative writing in about 8 years too. So please be gentle. **

**NOT FOR YOUNG UNS'- THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT (THE NICE KIND NOT THE ICK KIND) **

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ANY OF HARRY POTTER…NOT HIS TOE, HIS LEFT EAR, NADA. I ALSO DO NOT OWN SNAPE OR ALAN RICKMAN DESPITE THAT BEING MY ULTIMATE GOAL IN LIFE. I MAKE NO MONEY FROM THIS, IT IS PURELY FOR MY OWN (AND HOPEFULLY SOME OTHER PEOPLE'S ENTERTAINMENT. JKR IS THE GOD OF THE POTTERVERSE AND I AM A HUMBLE FAN HAVING A BIT OF FUN.**

X~X

It had taken three months. Three months for the loneliness to really set in. Three months in which Hermione had plastered fake smiles on her face, and laughed when prompted to with her housemates. It could not be denied any longer, Hermione Granger belonged with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. After returning to Hogwarts in September to complete her seventh year studies, Hermione had realised that Hogwarts was startlingly different without her boys. Harry, delighted to finally be free from a life of restriction had deemed returning to school and the scene of the final battle as madness.

Hermione got it, really she did. Harry spent the first half of his life restricted by the Dursley family; living in a cupboard, wearing hand me downs and any time spent outside said cupboard he was treated as no more than a servant at best, a waste of space at worst. Then he finally escaped to Hogwarts where he was free to live…by another set of rules, school rules, being-the-wizarding-worlds-only-hope rules and being-Voldemort's-nemesis rules. So when he was finally given a true say in how to live his life was there any option other than leaving school? He was given his N.E.W.T's, no questions asked, not that The-Boy-Who-Lived would even need them. Kingsley Shacklebolt, in his new position as Minister of Magic, had offered Harry, Ron and Hermione any entry level job the ministry had to offer. School was never Harry's priority, staying alive and keeping those he loved alive were all Harry truly cared about in the past and now they were out of danger all he cared about was maintaining this peaceful life and keeping himself and those he loved happy. Ron was the one who gave returning to Hogwarts a second thought.

Ron hated class, he hated studying and he certainly was never a fan of rules and restrictions but Hogwarts was more than that. Ron was the least solitary of the three. Hermione really couldn't care less about having plenty of friends and people to talk to. All she needed were her true friends and family. As an only child she was used to her own company and although she cared about many of her peers she did not crave their acceptance or approval in the same way Ron did with his inferiority complex. This was Ron's chance to shine at Hogwarts. There would be no Harry to provide a shadow for him to live in, no older siblings who were funnier, smarter or better at Quidditch. He was a celebrated war hero who got the girl, of course the thought of returning victorious appealed to him. In the end it was only the thought of returning to where Fred died that put him off Hogwarts. He really wanted to be there for George as well, to help with the shop and lend him a non-holey ear for during his low points. The only thing that really concerned Ron about not returning to Hogwarts was what would happen with his relationship with Hermione.

They talked about it…a lot. They decided that after the years it had taken them to kiss once they could keep it casual for another year. Casual to Hermione meant not having sex and writing frequently, casual to Ron meant having lots of sex and writing short notes infrequently. So the arguments began before Hermione had even left. Luckily enough, Ron and Hermione were professionals when it came to arguing with each other and the fall outs never lasted too long. The issue of sex perplexed Hermione greatly. She was ready; she was a respectable age, had a boyfriend she loved and trusted and after living through a war was certainly emotionally mature enough. It just didn't feel right. She was attracted to Ron, he was actually a very good kisser and she certainly felt some excitement when they had a good snogging session but never enough excitement to make her feel that crazed desire or overwhelming need to just shout out ' Take me Ron!'. So they discussed it (whilst Hermione omitted the fact that he didn't make her dizzy with desire) and decided they would just let things progress naturally. Ron seemed fine with that at first, however as it got nearer the 1st of September and he still hadn't managed to successfully venture under Hermione's clothes he seemed to get a bit desperate.

"Oh Mione…" Ron groaned as he rubbed up against her.

"Mmm Ron…that feels nice" Hermione mumbled back to him. She was always scared to speak during their alone time her moans and noises seemed to make him even more determined to take things further. Secretly she was quite pleased she had discovered this way of turning men on, it wasn't just Ron it worked on. She had thought it was until she was winding Harry up one day and discovered it worked on him too.

X~X

"Honestly, you would think you two were muggles. There are ways of keeping things quiet you know." She teased Harry after a sleepless night thanks to him and Ginny's noisy sex life. "Even most muggles would put some music on and try and keep it quiet." She giggled into her nearly empty wine glass.

"We're not that bad, I don't mean to be inconsiderate I just get caught up in the moment." He mumbled whilst blushing and averting his eyes.

"Yes, so I heard," Hermione snorted with a laugh "God, I suppose you're not actually that bad, it's Ginny who needs volume control what the hell do you do to that girl?" she laughed wiping a tear from her eye. Now that was enough of a confidence boost to encourage Harry to stop blushing and look up, a proud look on his face.

"Yeah, I know," Harry began dreamily "It's amazing."

"Ha, well I don't know about amazing but it's certainly…" Hermione suddenly lay back on the ground and started panting "so fucking good, right there Harry." She quoted Ginny breathlessly, and then sat up laughing.

Harry stared at her, breathing heavily with flushed cheeks. Hermione actually thought she had offended him at first.

"Never. Ever. Do. That. Again." He slowly spat out.

"Shit, Harry I was just joking I didn't mean to cause offense." Hermione grovelled as she crawled over to him and hugged him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Harry shouted as he leapt up in the air.

"Harry, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you or offend you or Ginny in any way, I love you both and I just…you're my best friend…I can't…I..You're the only one I can talk to about this stuff. It was just a joke, I'm actually impressed, I think you guys are such a great couple, so happy together and please forgive me I shouldn't have had so much wine with dinner, sorry." She begged on her knees in front of him.

"Hermione, I am going to say this once then I am going to walk away and pretend this never happened." Harry began seriously. Hermione nodded gratefully but kept quiet.

"You are my best friend, but you are also a girl, and despite the fact that I love you as a much as I would love a sister you are not my sister. So you are just a girl, a pretty girl who just lay back on the grass and panted my name whilst telling me it was 'so fucking good right there' he stated using his fingers to make quotation marks.

"You then tried to touch me which was not a good idea given the effect you had just had on me." He mumbled embarrassed as he looked down at Hermione who was blushing furiously and looked totally shocked. "Oh and FYI, kneeling in front of a guy apologising and begging for forgiveness whilst being totally submissive is a bit of a turn on too." He finished looking humiliated.

"You are extremely innocent so I am telling you this in the hope that you will please consider how you behave around males. Now I need to leave and go curl up into a ball and die. Good afternoon Hermione." Harry said politely and then strode off.

She was so shocked; she had managed not to laugh at Harry's extremely polite goodbye until she was safely in her own room.

X~X

"Fuck Mione… I need to touch you." Ron rumbled in to her neck bringing her back from her trip down memory lane. Whoops, thinking about other men during snogging sessions is surely not a good thing, even if it is Harry and it didn't turn her on. Surely thinking at all should be a challenge. She shouldn't be able to space out so easily? She was just considering how wrong it seemed when she felt Ron's hand slide down to the top of her jeans as his fingers began fumbling with the button. Whoa there partner, where the hell did this come from, not going down the standard route of attempting breast access first? Does he think by confusing me I'll let him do what he likes?

"Ron..."she panted "What are you doing."

"Shhh baby, relax, I want to make you feel good." He whispered in her ear. She shivered. Damn her ears were sensitive. But this just felt wrong. How can I distract him? She placed her hands on top of his and slid them up to cup her breasts.

"Fucking hell Mione….so fucking hot when you take control, I love how sexy you look when you're being bossy." Ron growled as he thrust his jean-clad erection against Hermione's crotch whilst quite brutally assaulting her breasts.

He really does want me, Hermione thought sadly. Why can't I react like that to him? I like the way his possessiveness makes me feel, but something about the way he does it is just wrong. It's too rough, too uneducated. That's a good thing though; he'll learn and improve (hopefully). His hands slowly started descending towards her jeans again…you're not learning that today mate, Hermione thought! Her breasts hurt and now she was turned off but Ron was even more turned on than usual, this was going to end in an argument. How to distract him and get him to stop touching me, Hermione wondered. It would have to be good this time, really good. So she ran her hand down between their two bodies and stroked his erection over his jeans.

"Uhhh fuck Mione, that felt so good." Ron whimpered as he thrust against her hand. His hands were fisting his sheets and he had completely abandoned touching her. Hmm Hermione thought this could work…and it might turn me on.

"Lie on your back Ronald," she panted using her sex voice that had traumatised Harry. Ron turned over and as she kneeled over him, he looked up at her with such lust and adoration in his eyes that it scared her. She smiled seductively at him and then began to unbutton his jeans. She had intended on making room for her hand so she could rub his cock over his boxers till he came but before she even had time to process what was happening he had lifted his bottom half off the bed and pulled his jeans AND boxers down to his knees.

And so for the first time in her life, Hermione Granger was faced with a man's cock. It kind of scared her and thrilled her in equal measure but as a brave and courageous Gryffindor she refused to be daunted. She felt her cheeks grow warm and was aware of the fact her face would be an unnatural shade of red but as she looked up to Ron's face she noticed his blushing mirrored her own. Dammit, if they had kids together they didn't stand a chance of not blushing every five minutes.

"Just…touch it Mione…i-it's not a test." Ron tried to reassure her but the impatience in his voice pissed her off.

Hermione stared at Ron, nostrils flaring trying really hard not to launch into a lecture on his tea-spoon-esque emotional range again. Then she decided she would give him the best few minutes of his life and then ignore him, leaving him craving more. That seemed a suitable punishment, might teach him a little patience.

She hesitatingly wrapped her small hand around his impressive cock. She had researched enough about sex to know that he was fairly well-endowed.

"Fuuuuck!" Ron hissed as soon as she touched him. Well this is going to be easy she thought with a smirk. She began to move her hand up and down whilst keeping what she deemed to be a suitably tight grip.

"Merlin…Mione…you are so fucking good…you don't need to be so gentle though." He added. She was grateful for Ronald's lack of sensitivity in matters like this. Yes she was a little offended he felt the need to improve her skill when she was a beginner but how can one expect to learn if they do not take criticism and improve themselves. It was a bit like Professor Snape, although not a fan of his personality, Hermione had to admit she did prefer some aspects of his teaching over the other professors of Hogwarts. With Snape there was always a chance to better yourself because in his eyes you were never good enough. God imagine how critical he would be in bed! Hermione cringed: Ahhh stop thinking about Snape in bed whilst giving the boyfriend a hand job you just know that's going to pop into your mind every time you sit in his classroom. Fuck he is a master Legilimens. As her thoughts had increased in speed and intensity her hand had matched a similar rhythm without even noticing.

"Fuck Mione…I'm really fucking close." Ron shouted.

"Shhh Ronald! Do you want the whole street to hear!" she chastised and just as her speech finished, so did he. She watched him come, part disgusted, part turned on.

"Fuck…that was so amazing." Ron moaned as he closed his eyes.

Hermione quickly muttered "Scourgify" for her hands and then headed for the door. She had just placed her hand on the doorknob when Ron suddenly back in the land of the living muttered her name quite pathetically…

"Mio-nee, you couldn't quickly Evanesco this up for me could you? Left my wand downstairs." He looked at her with cute puppy dog eyes but considering he was lying on the bed, covered in his own cum; with his trousers round his knees he didn't quite pull off the cute and innocent look he was hoping for.

"What no Scourgify? You don't want to be cleaned, just have the actual…you…know removed?" Hermione asked whilst looking entirely disgusted.

"Oh…eh…yeah that too please, of course I need cleaned too." He mumbled as he lay back with his hands behind his head whilst sighing contentedly.

Hermione pointed her wand at him and was instantly flooded with inspiration for several different spells and charms which she felt Ron was deserving of right now. He had manhandled her, taken pleasure from her, offered none in return and was now expecting her to clean up his bodily fluids while he took a quick power nap after his tiring orgasm. If she said this aloud, Ron would be horrified. Hermione knew he wasn't a bad guy, he could be so kind and sweet when he wanted to and was occasionally very attentive, although usually that was when he wanted something in return. He was a great friend and one of her favourite people in the whole world but she suddenly felt a wave of sadness when she considered that he wasn't what she hoped for in a partner. She felt guilty for feeling like that; Ron and Hermione were destined to be together, weren't they? Hermione quickly muttered an Evanesco and Scourgify and then walked out, the only sound coming from the room after she left was Ron snoring softly.

That incident had been two weeks before she had left for Hogwarts and she had barely let him touch her after that. She needed some space to clear her head and analyse the rapidly deteriorating relationship. Hogwarts would be good for that. Yeah too bloody right, she scoffed at her inner monologue whilst sitting in the great hall on the 2nd of December. Three months at Hogwarts had given her plenty of space- eight letters from Harry, two from Mrs Weasley, and one from Ron. One bloody letter in three bloody months! Hermione was angry but most of all she was sad. Her relationship with Ron was crap, she knew that, he probably did too but she missed him as a friend so much. The same way she missed Harry.

Hogwarts without Ron and Harry was dull. Her teachers all loved her, well except for Professor Snape but he hated all students. She was given pretty much free reign with regards to things like curfew and access to the restricted section of the library. There was no need to spy on Slytherins or steal potions ingredients from Professor Snape's storeroom because there was no drama. Yes interhouse rivalry still existed but more in a 'hey let's play a prank on these slimy Slytherins' rather than a 'I'll have the Dark Lord sort out that Gryffindor that annoys me later but until then there are always hexes and curses' way. The work was too easy. Hermione Granger had not spent all her time on the run reading The Tales of Beedle The Bard; she had studied and had pretty much taught herself the seventh year syllabus. The only subject that was remotely challenging was Potions and that was only because Professor Snape had high standards for everyone but particularly for those who fell into certain categories; Gryffindors, friends of Harry, those who quoted perfectly from textbooks and those who had previously wronged him (some examples of this might be, someone who stole from him or set him on fire.) in other words, Hermione was screwed when it came to Potions, she'd just have to accept her inevitable mere pass and move on.

Hermione was ruminating on all this while stirring her porridge clockwise six times fast and then anticlockwise eight times slowly, the stirs she would need to execute properly in tomorrow's Potions class. She was sure that this was where she was going wrong with Potions. Yes it was all fine and well to blame Professor Snape for her difficulties in achieving in Potions but although she was top of the class, the practical element did not come as naturally to her as she would like. Her potions always had a mind of their own after complicated stirring procedures so Hermione in classic Know-It-All mode decided to research and investigate her potion skills until she could work out her flaws and fix them. She knew it was logical, she knew it would give her something to focus on but what she did not know was that Professor Snape was sitting at the Head Table watching her stirs and had realised what she was doing. He didn't know whether to be amused at her desperation or impressed by her dedication.

**Next Chapter-Professor Snape's point of view and we see what is going on with him.**

**I'm not begging for reviews but it would be nice to know where I am going right or wrong. **

**Also if I am aware I have readers I am likely to update at a much faster rate!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews. I was overwhelmed with the response in the alerts and favourite sections too!**

**So here is the bane of my existence, Chapter 2. I will never be happy with this but thanks to my wonderful volunteer betas goldiechik and worrywart I am confident enough to let you read it.**

**PLEASE READ- *As a great deal of this chapter is Snape's point of view it seemed crazy to put all thoughts in either **_**italics **_**or ''. I tried it, it seemed wrong. So throughout this chapter the only thoughts which will be italicised will be those which take place in or around actual dialogue.**

*** There is no smut in this chapter **

***My Snape is a little more approachable/ softer than I would like (I like my Snape's hard ;-D) purely because although this story will be a decent length( like Snape ;-D) it is not going to be an epic beast(unlike Snape ;-D) and I really want to get to the good stuff soon. **

**Once again thank you goldiechik and worrywart so, so much! Xx Any mistakes are my own as a result of ignoring good advice. **

**This is my first attempt at fanfiction ever…this is my first attempt at creative writing in about 8 years too. So please be gentle.**

**NOT FOR YOUNG UNS'- THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT (THE NICE KIND NOT THE ICK KIND)**

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ANY OF HARRY POTTER…NOT HIS TOE, HIS LEFT EAR, NADA. I ALSO DO NOT OWN SNAPE OR ALAN RICKMAN DESPITE THAT BEING MY ULTIMATE GOAL IN LIFE. I MAKE NO MONEY FROM THIS, IT IS PURELY FOR MY OWN (AND HOPEFULLY SOME OTHER PEOPLE'S ENTERTAINMENT. JKR IS THE GOD OF THE POTTERVERSE AND I AM A HUMBLE FAN HAVING A BIT OF FUN.**

**x~x  
><strong>

Dear Gods, the last three months have positively dragged by. Say what you want about the Dark Lord but at least he kept things interesting, Professor Severus Snape thought as he sat in the Great Hall of Hogwarts experiencing the same scene he was forced to endure every morning. One would expect that I would positively thrive on boredom and peace after spending the vast majority of my adult life as a spy, carrying out the orders of two opposing commanders. That, however, is most certainly not the case. For now I have nothing to distract me from the bleak outlook that is my future; a future where nothing ever changes or improves, a future where I will be as miserable and alone as I am now. I am faced with the same disapproving colleagues year after year, only communicating with me when absolutely necessary. Murdering their precious, infallible Dumbledore and then spending a year as the most vicious and evil headmaster ever known has quite possibly affected my popularity, he ruminated. Forced to endure dining with those aforementioned loathsome colleagues, every meal of every day, where again, I am only spoken to out of necessity. The same mind-numbingly simple potions to teach the obstreperous little fools known as students. Despite the student body changing each year, the overall impression they leave is the same as every year group who has come before them.

Despite my distaste for teaching in a more general capacity, there are usually one or two students who seem worthy of imparting some of my knowledge and experience on. Those students are ordinarily quiet, polite, and intelligent individuals who have shown inspired thinking over the years. Sadly, teenagers like this are a rare commodity indeed and I have not been aware of any such student for several years. Hermione Granger has the necessary intellect and has shown inspired thinking over the years but never in potions. She also, sadly, finds it extremely difficult to know when to stop talking. I did once enjoy a discussion with her concerning Defence Against the Dark Arts. She was of the opinion that the course should contain knowledge of antidotes to some of the more dangerous potions. For a few minutes during one of her many long-winded points I did consider how she was perhaps worthy of my time; possibly assisting her in improving her potions skills would be less painful than I had previously considered. Then I remembered that she was the Gryffindor Princess, one-third of the infamous _Golden Trio_ and although I did begin to enjoy discussing the issue of dark potions with her, she began waffling on about bloody Potter. That is when I made the decision to actively avoid her at all costs. She was a typical Gryffindor, worrying loyally about her perfidious little friend and bravely attempting to discuss it with me, a man who detested the person in question.

I was not surprised when she returned to Hogwarts after the war. Another year for Miss Granger to indulge her lust for academia. One final year that will allow her to hide behind her books before being forced to become better acquainted with the outside world. Minerva would have a hissy fit if she heard me say that Miss Granger the Gryffindor War Hero is not well acquainted with the outside world he thought maliciously. I must keep that in mind the next time I feel like baiting McGonagall. Obviously Miss Granger has witnessed horrors no person should ever have to see, let alone before they have reached adulthood, however her experience of the outside world is not typical. There will be no horcrux-hunting or bloody battles following her graduation, only the horrors of society. Miss Granger will struggle to find her place outside of an academic setting; her books keep people at arms-length whether this is actually her intention or not. With regards to using textbooks as a barrier or shield, I cannot criticise as I was the same before my unfortunate foray into darkness. Constantly seeking knowledge and finding solace only in books and cleverness.

No, there was nobody in the whole blasted castle worthy of his valuable expertise, Snape thought bitterly. Hermione Granger was the best of a bad bunch. He looked up from his porridge and found his dark eyes landing on the student currently occupying his thoughts. He had to admit, he did enjoy seeing her so lost without the rest of her little crew. His lip curled in triumph as he reminded himself that Harry Potter had in fact left school and was never coming back. He observed her intently, drumming his fingers methodically on the table-top. He watched as she stared at her own porridge, stirring it continuously. Pity she failed to keep her stirs in potions so calm and well-paced he scoffed. Suddenly she stopped and began stirring in the opposite direction. Strange, he mused, has Miss Granger developed some kind of obsessive-compulsive disorder? When she did the same again he began to count the stirs. Interesting, eight stirs clockwise, six stirs anti-clockwise. The same stirs required for tomorrow's brewing session.

He recalled an incident last week where he commented on her desperate need to be first in everything causing her to stir her potion like an old woman making fudge. She had glared up at him and gritted her teeth as a blush crept up her cheeks; he had smirked sardonically in response, thinking he had succeeded in embarrassing her.

"Do not be disheartened Miss Granger, it seems you have found your calling." He continued sarcastically. "Shall I provide a letter of recommendation for you? I must say that Honeydukes are not to whom I usually direct such letters to, however I am sure it will improve your chances." He offered with mock pride as his eyes glittered spitefully.

He had been slightly shocked when she had returned to her potion, seemingly unaffected and paid him no mind.

"Perhaps you did not hear my kind offer Miss. Granger?" he had asked with faux innocence.

She had looked up at him with a spectacular smile on her face, "Oh I do apologise Sir, I was concentrating on my work. Yes, a letter of recommendation would be appreciated. Could you leave the recipients space blank please? I have so many options and other letters of recommendation that I will have to see if I can fit yours in somewhere," she murmured distractedly as she tucked an unruly curl behind her ear and returned to her work.

That moment last week had been a triumph. He decided to not even address her blatant sarcasm and disrespect because he had enjoyed her retort so much. Yes, she was certainly the most interesting sparring partner of all the students. If he was honest, she was more of a challenge to rile up than any staff members. Gods how depressing had his life become if his most interesting encounters were with a Know-It-All Gryffindor who set his teeth on edge? His only remotely interesting companion was one whose company he detested.

So she was working on her potions stirring during breakfast, he thought as he watched her small hand grip the spoon gently. The evil side of Snape couldn't help but delight in her lack of natural ability driving her to obvious distraction. On the other hand, the teacher in him couldn't help but be pleased with her. Pleased that she cared enough about his class to worry, pleased that she obviously cared what he thought and took his criticism on board. He was most pleased with the fact that she seemed to have ditched her beloved books and was attempting to solve this problem practically.

He watched as she dropped her spoon back in the bowl with a sigh and got up to leave. Oh dear, does Hogwarts golden girl have issues he thought cruelly as he noticed how despondent she seemed. He sobered as he considered that she might have some kind of eating disorder and that he was obligated to care. It was something Severus had experienced in his youth; his mother had struggled with low self-esteem and went through phases of refusing to eat. It was truly horrifying to watch a person waste away by their own hand; he decided rather selfishly, that he refused to witness such horror again. He got up and swept out of the hall, scanning the area for a head of bushy hair. As he walked up the first floor stairs whilst brushing his knuckles along the banister, he found her, tucked away to the side, leaning against the wall with her eyes closed.

"Miss Granger!" he barked

She jumped and opened her eyes but seemed to relax when she spotted him. _Curious, most students are relaxed until they notice my presence not the other way round_, he thought.

"Yes, Sir?" she queried from her hiding place in the shadows. He crooked his finger at her and beckoned her to him silently, his grim expression leaving no doubt that disobedience was not an option.

As she began to move towards him, he took the opportunity to study her closely. She did not appear unwell; her skin was a healthy colour, her legs looked slim but shapely and she filled her uniform well. Granted she was slim but she did not appear to have lost much weight since the beginning of term; a little perhaps, but not enough to warrant concern.

"Yes Sir?" she asked politely but with a degree of wariness attached.

"Miss Granger, please do not get any insane notion of kindness from what I am about to discuss with you. I could not care less if you chose to never eat or drink again and waste away in your blasted tower," he drawled lazily and without a flicker of concern on his face. "As a teacher it is my… responsibility," he began with disgust, "to consider students welfare and ensure they do not drop dead. So let us pretend we are both invested in your well-being and investigate why you deemed it unnecessary to eat this morning?

_Gods, he was such a bastard. It must be so tiring constantly being disgusted yet seemingly uninterested in everything and everyone around him_, she thought.

_Gods, she was such a stubborn little shit. She did not even bat an eyelid whereas most students would be cowering in fear or bursting into tears by now_, he thought.

He raised an eyebrow hoping it would motivate her to answer his question so he could finally just be alone. She just raised one of her delicate eyebrows right back at him and seemed to ponder her options.

"Well, well, well," he smirked. "Looks like you have forgotten the sole purpose of your miserable life. Remember? No? Then let me refresh your memory. I believe it is to always answer and ask as many questions as physically possible without keeling over from lack of oxygen," he explained to her condescendingly.

"Well true to form then, Sir, may I ask you a couple of questions before I give you my answer?" She paused extremely briefly before continuing with a gracious smile. "Yes? Excellent. What did you have for breakfast this morning, Sir?" She stared at him inquisitively.

He could tell she was slightly dangerous this morning. She seemed reckless, weary and angry. Not a good combination for any Gryffindor to feel when dealing with the Head of Slytherin House, particularly those with a temper like Miss Granger had been known to have.

"Porridge but I hardly see-" he began to glare menacingly at her.

"Forgive the interruption, Sir, but I feel it would be best if we wrap this up before one of us runs out of oxygen," she whispered in mock concern and with a very serious look of worry on her face. "Why did you select porridge, Sir?"

"Because," he began dangerously whilst grinding his teeth, "some ignorant little do-gooder managed to convince the house-elves that they required a leisure period, once a week." He paused and she opened her mouth to interrupt. "Which means, " he cut her off by raising his hand in front of her face and continuing to talk, "that breakfast this morning was prepared by a staff member and we were therefore limited to either toast or porridge."

"How come you didn't have toast?" she asked genuinely interested.

"Not that it is any of your business Miss Granger but once my toast has turned the same colour as my robes I find it inedible." He suppressed a shiver as he remembered the blackened bread which had crunched at the slightest touch.

"I usually have toast," she offered before continuing longingly, "but I cannot eat toast that is any darker than that perfect golden shade, covered in lovely melted butter..."she trailed off and then snapped back to reality. " Sorry Sir, I'm a bit hungry." She bit her lip and blushed furiously.

"Yes well try not to devour your lip," he mocked. _As tempting as it looks,_ he thought. _Where the hell did that come from Snape? You need a willing woman…or some toast, quickly. _

"How poetic of you, the Gryffindor Princess will only eat golden toast? Shall we all run around collecting foodstuffs in your house colours so you get the attention you so desperately crave?" he spat out nastily, trying to recover from the shock he felt at his disgusting thoughts about her pouty lower lip.

"No…I'm just saying. Anyway…Sir," the 'sir' was sneered with mock-politeness, "I usually have toast but for the same reason as yourself I found that this was not an option. Who was responsible for breakfast this morning anyway?" she asked as she absent-mindedly twirled a curl around her index finger.

"I believe it was Professor Trelawney." He stated professionally even though he wanted to ask how she could not tell by the ridiculous amount of herbs and spices in the porridge; it tasted like one of Trelawney's bloody incense sticks.

"Eugh! Well, that explains why the porridge tasted as bad as her classroom smells…minus the sherry of course," she muttered as she stared out of the window. "You think she would foresee that bread once heated will toast until blackened and be perfectly able to remove said toast before it catches fire," she snorted.

_Hermione Granger just amused me, twice. What the hell is going on? Do not show any sign of amusement, it would be entirely unprofessional and…just far too nice._

"Miss Granger?" he attempted to sound disgusted as he brought her back from her reverie but was disappointed to hear a hint of mirth in his tone.

"Hmm," she murmured absentmindedly before snapping her attention away from the window and back to her Professor, "Sorry Sir, where was I…oh yes. The toast was inedible so I choose the porridge, which was marginally better, but still awful. Considering I don't particularly care for porridge even when cooked to perfection, it was a struggle to eat," she rattled off only pausing to draw breath. "Anyway Sir, I seriously doubt you ate much breakfast this morning unless you have the ability to switch your taste buds off so…I believe I was originally attempting to highlight that my not eating is nothing to be concerned with, whether only out of a sense of duty to the school or not, and that tomorrow I will not have the same issue." She finally finished with a smile which was not unkind.

There is certainly something going on with Miss Granger, he thought as he watched her warily. She has always been partial to lengthy unnecessary dialogue however; she does not usually say the first thing that pops in to her head. Her answers are usually much more measured and well thought out than that verbal diarrhoea I was just exposed to about our comparable breakfast habits. I cannot subject myself to her company any longer; perhaps I will point out to McGonagall that Miss Granger is having trouble functioning normally. Well normal has always been a bit of a push for her he thought with a smile, but there is most definitely something amiss.

"Good, now that Porridge-gate is over perhaps you could kindly stop talking so I can hear myself think and take yourself away from the general vicinity of my person, far away, Miss Granger." He said rubbing his forehead, signalling an oncoming headache.

"Yes Sir," she said quietly so as not to aggravate him further. He watched her walk briskly away from him as she shrugged her bag over her shoulder and only relaxed when she was out of sight and more-importantly ear-range.

That girl is insufferable. Her intelligence and academic ambition are unrivalled here at Hogwarts. He began to walk the corridors, heading as far away as possible from the great hall and the unbearable noise escaping from its open doors. She is so frustrating; every time I consider giving her some assistance with her potions skills she exasperates me beyond belief, and I decide I cannot stand the sight of her. At times she can be so quiet and dignified, her responses can be measured and calculated with shocking cunning worthy of the most consummate Slytherin; but what use is any of that when she will not stop befriending dunderheads or suddenly talking at a rate which would make a Quick –Quotes Quill implode! Bloody Gryffindors, why are they always so annoying? Can they ever just slow down. Impassioned speeches, sharing everything, holding nothing back; I suppose their infamous bravery will not allow them the treachery of privacy.

'Complete disclosure' Lily used to call it. Lily was the same as Miss Granger in this respect. Actually no that is not accurate; Lily was worse. She too, would speak quickly when she was stressed or distracted, but that was nothing compared to when she was upset or angry. I could never stick around long enough to find out what calmed her down. Despite the fact that I was utterly enraptured by her, her incessant chattering when she was in one of those moods was just too much to handle. However, she would calm down, my headache would pass and we would wander the grounds discussing anything and everything at a normal pace. She could be so rational and gentle sometimes, like she selected the superior qualities from a Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff, respectively, rather than being the stereotypical Gryffindor she ultimately was. Miss Granger was similar to Lily in many ways, both the good and the bad aspects of Lily's personality. Lily would be pleased to know Harry had a friend to mother him and show him the kindness he grew up without, that was comforting. Severus, personally, did not care about Potter's welfare in the slightest; the boy was a slight improvement on his cruel father but was still an insolent little shit when he was Hogwarts. The fact that he had a decent friend and role model in Miss Granger only released Severus even further from the sense of duty he felt towards protecting Lily's only child.

Sometimes, Severus thought, sometimes, I seriously consider myself unlucky to have survived this war. I did not expect to, nor was I prepared to live. The peace I had felt as I slipped into death was cruelly snatched away from me. That brief feeling of serenity was the most settled and content I had ever felt. Voldemort did such a thorough job even the pain was short-lived. I mean nobody could have…should have lived through having their throat sliced by the most powerful dark wizard who ever lived and then being attacked by his giant venomous pet snake. Nobody except me, or perhaps The-Boy-Who-Never-Gave-It-Up-And-Died he thought with a snort. No I had most certainly died, he conceded, but bloody Albus and his bloody meddling just had to get involved. Even in the Afterlife he could not resist controlling me. He controlled almost every aspect of my life and decided that he would control my death, or as it turned out my almost-death.

Once the pain stopped and I was able to see and hear I was not surprised to find myself faced with Albus, who with the classic sentimentality of a Gryffindor, saw fit to launch into a heart-warming speech about how proud he was of me. About how I had truly repented for any of the misdeeds of my youth, was how he put it, I believe. The misdeeds of my youth? I did not spray-paint a neighbour's car, I pledged allegiance to a monster and carried out horrific acts. I caused the death of the only true friend I have ever known and for those reasons I was most surprised to find myself not burning in the fiery pits of hell. That was certainly my first instinct, however once Albus started spouting all his usual nonsense about the power of love I considered that perhaps I was in hell. That certainly made sense. I was being punished for my heinous behaviour by having to spend an eternity listening to the man drone on and on about the greater ruddy good. All we need now, I had thought, is for Potter, either one would suffice as a hellish companion, or even worse both Potters, Black and Lupin to appear and I would be nicely set up for an existence of sheer misery. That, however, was thankfully not the case. I remember hearing footsteps and groaning anxiously wondering who I was to suffer now. When Lily swept into view I remember being suddenly sure I was in hell, for the guilt I had carried my whole life was painfully compounded into one instant gut wrenching reaction when I saw her. She was here to punish me for letting her down so grievously.

"Remind me never to fall out with you again," she said with a smirk. "I know I hurt your feelings when I refused to be friends with somebody who called me a Mudblood but there was no need to have me killed, Severus." I don't quite remember my comeback and I certainly could not recreate it even with the memory but what I can tell you is that it was the strangest noise ever made by man or beast.

"Severus, I am joking," she said in a kind voice crouching down to where he still lay on the floor. "You must realise by now that the prophecy was indeed about Harry? I am almost positive that Voldemort would have conveniently removed me from Harry's life at some point. You did not know at the time who it involved, I do not see it as a personal attack." She stood back up, "Well, are you just going to lie there all day? I do have other people to concern myself with right now, there is a battle going on," she huffed with a flick of her hair.

"Lily…I…how can I…-" he attempted.

"Oh for goodness sake Severus, spit it out. You never had a problem listening to the sound of your own voice before why would you now?" she interrupted trying to stifle a smile.

He slowly stood, noticing that for the first time in years he felt truly healthy. There was no pain or weariness, the only pain he was experiencing was emotional. "Lily, I am sorry," he began to pace before her whilst running his fingers repeatedly through his hair. "There is no excuse for my behaviour, I was a foolish young man at the time, and I only hope that it will offer you some comfort to know that had I been aware of the effect my behaviour would have on you and your own I would never have…"

"Save it Severus; I know of the wrongs you have committed but I also know of all the good you have done. I was a bad friend to you and I am sorry for that. I should have forgiven you, perhaps if I had…" she trailed off. "What you have done in my memory…all you have done for Harry, well, I find myself in a very forgiving mood." She smiled reassuringly.

He looked at her, shocked that she could forgive him for all the harm he had caused. He began to wonder why she was with him and where he actually was. He seemed to be in a grand hall but everything was tinged with soft lighting and warmth, there were no objects only himself, Lily and…well Dumbledore had slinked off so only himself and Lily remained.

"Where am I?" he asked uncomfortable with not having the answers for once.

"Hmm, I suppose you could call this a place of limbo... or the entrance to the Afterlife? Not quite sure. I do know why you are here but I am needed elsewhere, I am being called," she said sadly.

"Will I see you when you return? I have so much I need to say to you-"

"Severus, we have said all that needs to be said, I need to watch over Harry now, I am sure Dumbledore will be along to assist you but-"

"Harry? Is he…alive?" he gulped nervously.

"Yes he is, you're not that lucky Severus. Getting a second chance at life and bumping off your most hated student in one day." She laughed and looked at him fondly but then the light in her eyes diminished. "You could have been kinder to him…I know you were putting on an act but…I wish he had grown up knowing the real you… the one I was lucky enough to call a friend."

"That person does not exist anymore; only the man I have become remains, sadly," he quirked with a sad but genuine smile.

"I do not believe that to be true. He is just…lost. You have a chance to find him. Embrace life Severus, you are finally free. Do not turn away those who care for you or whose company you enjoy no matter how difficult you find socialising. Oh and I'd steer clear of derogatory remarks if you do manage to make some friends along the way."

"I do not make friends," he ground out; gods she was still a pain in the arse.

"Or…what shall we say then…acquaintances?"

He nodded curtly at her. "Thank you for your forgiveness; I do not deserve such a kindness."

She merely rolled her eyes and laughed as she turned and walked slowly but determinedly away from him.

His meeting with Lily had surprised him, he reminisced as he made his way along the corridor that led to his office. He had not expected forgiveness or kindness. He was also surprised to note that he did not feel the same around her as he had done in his youth. Whether or not that was because he had wronged her and felt he could not possibly be so bold as to be in love with her or he had grown out of his adoration he would never know. All he knew was that now when he thought of her it was with the fondness one thinks of family or friends. He did not feel the same undying devotion; he did not believe that his love for her would never allow him to love another. His sparkling personality and dislike of people would never allow him to love another, not any kind of loyalty to a dead woman. He unwarded his office door and once again considered that perhaps things would have been better if he had remained in that strange limbo-like place; everything here was brighter, louder and more painful. That place had been so calm and peaceful; the closest thing on earth to it that he had experienced was Hogwarts during the summer holidays or his favourite journal section in the bookstore of Hogsmeade. Alas, it was not to be. After Lily had left him Dumbledore had returned and offered him a bloody sweet. He had refused him as he always did in life but then Dumbledore the sneaky old bastard that he was had goaded him;

"Oh Severus my boy, if you cannot enjoy a little confectionery now that you are dead and cannot rot your teeth, you will find this place most unsatisfactory." He had joked, holding out his bag of sherbet bloody lemons.

"Sherbet Lemons…howoriginal Headmaster." Severus had sneered as he grudgingly plucked a sweet from the bag.

"Severus, I have always thought that a little sweetness in your life would do wonders for your temper, bare that in mind until we meet again my boy," he had said with a wink.

"Where are you going?" I had asked as I tossed the infernal sweet in my mouth. It was not even enjoyable, it was as bitter as sucking a real lemon.

"Oh I am not going far. It is you who has one more journey to make. Please try to enjoy it Severus," he said sadly.

"Hmmm what now, another mission for your loyal spy? Where will this journey take me?" I asked bitterly; the man was still infuriating, and I had never forgiven him for asking me to kill him.

"I cannot answer that dear boy, none of us ever know where the journey of life takes us. Just try to enjoy the ride." He had twinkled obstinately at me and waved.

Everything had faded to black and when I awoke, I was lying on the floor of the Shrieking Shack. My robes were torn and bloody but no injuries remained. I had slowly stumbled through the tunnel and by the time I arrived back in Hogwarts the battle was over. The-Boy-Who-Lived-Despite-My-Wishes had survived, Voldemort was gone, Albus was gone and I had never felt more lost.

Severus shook his head as if hoping to shake off the memory of his resurrection and walked towards his desk. Yes, nothing much had changed, only now I have no purpose, he thought. Life was not the ride Dumbledore believed it to be. Cheers Albus, a miserable stretch of boredom ahead of me before I find peace again. His headache had persisted despite putting as much distance between himself and Miss Granger as possible. Probably hunger he thought with a snort. Ironic, worrying about a student's eating habits and the outcome of their health whilst not even considering my own. He tore off his outer robes and rolled his shirt sleeves up to his elbows, threw himself into his chair and groaned placing a hand over his eyes as he flung his head back. Why do I assign so much homework? He thought as he leaned forward, prepared to mark a stack of essays. He was surprised to notice an item on his desk, which had no reason to be there, it was one of the kitchens trays with a cover over it.

"Artie!" he barked

"Yes Sir?" a slightly less excitable than normal house-elf asked as it appeared with a pop.

"What is this? Where did it come from and why? My wards were untouched which means you delivered it, who prepared this tray?"

"Forgive me Master, I prepared it. The Bossy One made me do it!"

"The Bossy One?" Snape sneered in confusion, feeling satisfied as Artie began shuffling nervously from foot to foot.

"The Bossy One, Sir. She always tells us house-elves what to do, tells us to ask for time off and sick pennies? She is not very good at knitting and is a silly girl, but she is kind and has good heart, Artie knows it; the late and great Dobby the Free Elf, told us Sir!"

_Oh good god what was I thinking. Bloody Granger, bloody Gryffindor…probably thinks I am going to braid her disastrous frizz and listen to her talk about boys now. Why did I show any interest?_

"That will be all Artie." He said suddenly feeling exhausted.

"Yes Master, should Artie punish himself?"

"No Artie you did nothing wrong, leave the punishment to me." He smirked evilly

"Yes Sir…sorry Sir…oh poor silly Bossy One…I warned her…" he muttered nervously before disappearing with a pop.

_Let's see what the silly little Know-It -All has provided, probably some fancy foreign breakfast food or bleeding muggle Pop Tarts. Why must she insist on showing off? She can never just keep things simple_ he thought bitterly as he reached for the tray.

But Severus Snape was pleasantly surprised when he lifted the cover only to find toast cooked to perfection with lovely melting butter under a very complex stasis and toasting charm. There was a note beside the plate,

Sir,

I apologise that it comes in Gryffindor gold, however unless you have dramatically changed the colour scheme of your wardrobe since this morning I would imagine you will find it edible.

H.G

Although he was incredulous that she felt it appropriate to provide him with breakfast and leave such an overly familiar note he could not help but be amused. As he breathed in the delicious scent he found himself feeling reluctantly glad that Hermione Granger was such an interfering little madam.

**A/N- I don't want to beg for reviews but this is one chapter I would really appreciate them for. I am very keen to hear any constructive feedback (I like the nice stuff best :-D)**

**Next Chapter- Hermione faces the consequences of teasing Professor Snape and why does she stay behind after class? An agreement is reached between Hermione and her Professor.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Hello all! Sorry this update has taken a little longer than usual, I've had a crazy week. Work, hubby, kids, illness, uni and Jeff Goldblum are all to blame. The good news is the next few updates should be a little quicker as I am on holiday from work, woohoo! Oh Alan Rickman was on The View on the 28th Feb- the interview is on youtube for those who love Alan as much as I do.**

**The title of this story is a line from the song 'Poison and Wine' by The Civil Wars- Full credit to them, I do not make any money from this etc.**

**(The Civil Wars are immense btw and listening to them while reading/writing sexual tension is a must!)**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TO MY WONDERFUL BETAS WORRYWART AND GOLDIECHIK WHO ARE NOT ONLY WONDERFULLY EFFICIENT BUT FANTASTICALLY ENTERTAINING PEOPLE WHO MAKE ME LAUGH.**

**THANK YOU! YES YOU! FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEW! X WHAT'S THAT? YOU DIDN'T REVIEW? WELL WHY NOT DO IT THIS TIME *WINK WINK*  
><strong>

**This is my first attempt at fanfiction ever…this is my first attempt at creative writing in about 8 years too. So please be gentle. **

**NOT FOR YOUNG UNS'- THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT (THE NICE KIND NOT THE ICK KIND) **

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ANY OF HARRY POTTER…NOT HIS TOE, HIS LEFT EAR, NADA. I ALSO DO NOT OWN SNAPE OR ALAN RICKMAN DESPITE THAT BEING MY ULTIMATE GOAL IN LIFE. I MAKE NO MONEY FROM THIS, IT IS PURELY FOR MY OWN (AND HOPEFULLY SOME OTHER PEOPLE'S ENTERTAINMENT. JKR IS THE GOD OF THE POTTERVERSE AND I AM A HUMBLE FAN HAVING A BIT OF FUN.**

**Rating= M (lovely inappropriate lemons and swear words) NO SMUT OR LEMONS IN THIS CHAPTER *SADNESS* IT'S COMING...EVENTUALLY.  
><strong>

****X~X

It had been twenty-four hours since Hermione had made the rather rash decision to provide Professor Snape with breakfast. Luckily she had managed to avoid him, until now. As she made her way down the stairs for breakfast she resigned herself to the fact that if he didn't publicly humiliate her in the Great Hall during her morning meal he would certainly catch up with her during the first class of the day, potions. _What the hell was I thinking? Leaving toast for Professor Snape and a cheeky note? Who does that? I am supposed to be the brains of the 'Golden Trio', I am supposed to be the 'brightest witch of my age', I am worthy of neither accolade for I, Hermione Granger, am an idiot._ As Hermione approached the doors of the Great Hall she was undecided as to whether or not Professor Snape's lack of reaction thus far was a good thing. _Perhaps he was ok with it, perhaps he enjoyed the toast and the banter and that is why he has yet to confront me? Or, perhaps, he is biding his time, luring me into a false sense of security and then, when I least expect it he will strike. _Hermione groaned as she considered how utterly ridiculous her first theory sounded and how entirely plausible her second theory was. _Time to face the music, _she thought, _oh well it's a miracle I've made it this far. _

X~X

_Flashback- Yesterday_

After overseeing the house-elves preparation of the toast and ensuring they would deliver it, she had made her way to double Charms. The rest of the day, which she could not help but refer to as Porridge-gate, had been spent sneaking around the school grounds with sweating palms hoping to avoid a confrontation for as long as possible. Lunch had been a quick sandwich grabbed from the kitchens that Hermione had eaten as she walked around the lake. When she had entered the hall for dinner, Professors Snape and McGonagall had both been absent from the head table. Upon realising this, Hermione had decided to eat as quickly as humanly possible and then leave before it was too late. Her heart had thumped in her chest throughout dinner that she had eaten in a manner which would have made Ron truly proud.

"You okay there Hermione?" Dean Thomas had asked with a raised eyebrow. Dean had also returned to Hogwarts due to his last year consisting of a stay with the Malfoy family in their wonderful dungeon facilities after spending the beginning of the school year on the run.

"Yesh…" she began and then stopped in horror covering her disgustingly full mouth. She blushed spectacularly as she finished chewing her dinner.

"You seem a bit out of sorts, is everything ok?" Dean asked awkwardly whilst rubbing the back of his neck.

Hermione and Dean had never been particularly good friends before their post-war return to Hogwarts. Hermione had always respected him and was fond of the boy due to the loyal friendship he had provided Harry and Ron with throughout the years. She had also felt the very brief stirrings of a crush during their 5th year when he had defended Remus and praised his teaching upon hearing Umbridge refer to the former professor as a 'dangerous half-breed'. It never amounted to anything and fizzled out as quickly as it had ignited. Hermione now recognized it for what it was, his passionate defence had been a major turn on. As proved by her sudden kiss with Ron after he showed concern for the house-elves, there was nothing hotter to her than a man standing up for those less fortunate or for misunderstood creatures. They seemed to gravitate towards each other upon returning to Hogwarts. They understood each other; they had both experienced being exiled from Hogwarts due to their blood status, they had both been captured by Snatchers, they had shared the horror of Malfoy Manor and what was possibly their strongest bond of all was that Dean seemed to miss Seamus as much as she missed Ron and Harry.

"I'm fine Dean…I just," she looked over her shoulder anxiously before leaning in and whispering, "I might have angered Professor Snape," she finished solemnly.

"Oh…that's…not good." Dean said trying not to smile.

"Exactly," Hermione stated before covering her face with both hands, "Oh gods what have I done?"

"What did you do?" Dean asked in cautiously.

"I don't even know where to start; I don't know why I did it. I was rude and sarcastic…but the worst part is that I teased him." She grimaced and then concealed her face with her pale and clammy hands.

"To his face? " Dean asked in astonishment.

"Partly…I was rude and sarcastic to his face but I made fun of him in a note," Hermione confessed with a groan.

"Maybe he hasn't read the note?" Dean offered hopefully, "Where did you leave it, maybe we can get it back?" he suggested kindly whilst walking round to Hermione, grabbing her hand and pulling her to her feet.

"Onhisdesk," Hermione whispered inaudibly. Dean merely looked at her questioningly.

"On his desk…" she began as Dean looked at her in shock.

"I'm screwed aren't I?" she asked Dean, her wide eyes imploring him to disagree with her.

Dean Thomas swung his arm round her shoulder and picked up her bag. _I thought Ron and Harry were the bad influences but Granger manages to get into a whole world of trouble, and the boys aren't even in the country, _he thought to himself. "Yes Granger, you are well and truly screwed. Now let's get back to Gryffindor tower before Snape catches up to you," he said with a laugh.

"Professor Snape," she corrected automatically as they made their way out the hall.

"You're the one who left a cheeky note on his desk, and you're telling me off for calling him Snape?" Dean asked in shock as he studied his friend.

"Yes I am," she began, raising her chin. "At least my note was addressed to _Professor_ Snape," she answered seriously placing a great deal of emphasis on the word professor.

Dean looked at her and tried to keep a straight face but found it an impossible mission. As he burst out laughing, Hermione's lip quirked into what could be considered a smile. "Come on Granger, let's get you in hiding," he laughed as he dragged her in the direction of Gryffindor tower.

_End of Flashback_

X~X

Hermione walked in to the Great Hall for breakfast confidently. She marched straight over to the Gryffindor table, sat down and started buttering her toast without looking at the head table once. _So far so good, _she thought optimistically. Dean was sitting opposite her and was sneaking glances at Professor Snape from behind his copy of _The Daily Prophet._

"Good Morning. Anything interesting in the paper today?" She asked politely and with a great deal more composure than she actually possessed. She looked at Dean with a forced smile which fell instantly upon observing which direction his eyes were flicking back and forth to.

"Not much interesting in here," he began nonchalantly as he gestured to his newspaper. "But Professor Snape looks particularly sinister this morning. If you don't make it out of Potions alive I just want you to know that I have come to value our friendship." Dean finished solemnly as he wiped an imaginary tear from under his eye.

"Oh gods, how bad is it?" Hermione bit her lip and stared at Dean, waiting for his response.

"See for yourself; he's fixated on stabbing his eggs to death right now," Dean gestured with a surreptitious point in the Professor's direction.

Hermione attempted to casually peer over her shoulder, flicking her golden brown curls as she turned. Something in her actions must have alerted Professor Snape to her presence for as soon as she laid eyes on him his head snapped up from his plate and he looked directly at her. She met his dark eyes accidentally and found herself unable to look away. He looked at her, his frown deepening into a scowl, for what must have been merely seconds but felt like an hour, before curling his lip in a pronounced sneer. Hermione instantly turned back to her plate and attempted to eat her previously delicious toast that now tasted like cardboard. She looked up at Dean and noticed he was watching her sympathetically.

"You're not screwed Granger. You're totally fucked." he said with a grimace.

X~X

After surviving breakfast relatively unscathed, Hermione made her way to the dungeons slowly. Not slow enough to result in her being late for class but slow enough to mean she would have a class full of witnesses. _You can do this Hermione. You withstood torture at the hands of Bellatrix Lefreakingstrange. This is merely Advanced Potions, _she thought as she entered the classroom. She scanned the classroom perimeter and heaved a sigh of relief as she realised she had time to get to her seat and begin studiously reading her textbook before the Professor arrived. _Thank Merlin, he's not here yet. Now the best way to deal with this situation is to…_

"Miss Granger, do you plan on taking a seat anytime soon or would you perhaps prefer to stand for the entirety of today's lesson?" drawled the seemingly disembodied voice of Professor Snape.

_Where the hell did that come from? _She whipped her head round, desperately seeking out his presence. When she failed to locate the source of the silky voice, she practically ran to her seat.

"Excellent," Professor Snape purred as he emerged from his store cupboard. "Now we have Miss Granger poised in her seat, ready to raise her hand and generally make a nuisance of herself, we may begin," he finished as he strode determinedly to the front of the classroom.

"Today we shall be brewing the 'Emovere Potion'. You should all have completed the assigned reading and therefore will be able to astound me with your knowledge," he drawled sarcastically.

He began pacing back and forth along the front of the classroom with his hands clasped elegantly behind his back. "Who can tell me what the effect of the 'Emovere Potion' is?"

Hermione had decided on her way to class that the best course of action would be to continue to behave in the same manner as usual. Not answering questions would only result in snide comments being thrown her way. If she knew the answer, he would know she knew the answer; to not raise her hand would only invoke his wrath. As she glanced around the classroom she noticed every student had raised their hand. _He'll still pick me, _she thought bitterly as she tentatively raised her hand.

"Mr. Widdick?"

_Huh…I could have sworn he would have picked me, mocked me and chastised me for giving a textbook answer, _Hermione thought to herself. _That has always irritated me, would he prefer the wrong answer or a less eloquent one? Why give out the bloody textbooks if the answers are not satisfactory? If numerous experts and publishers deem an answer as the definitive version why would he not want to hear that from his students? _

"Anyone who consumes the 'Emovere Potion' will be able to read the emotions of those around them," the studious Ravenclaw answered.

_Textbook answer, _Hermione thought with a snort.

"Correct, Mr. Widdick. What are possible benefits and/or side effects of this potion?"

Hermione raised her hand again, along with the rest of her classmates.

"Miss Heatherill?" Professor Snape inclined his head towards the scheming Slytherin.

"The benefits are obvious, being able to feel the emotions of those around you allows you to manipulate them," she began as she grinned deviously, "and a possible side effect is being unable to keep your own emotions private. If the dosage is incorrect the consumer of the potion may voice any emotions they are experiencing.

Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes. _Trust that conniving bitch to pay attention to the manipulation aspect and leave out pretty much everything else. _Hermione had always been wary of Elenor Heatherill, she had witnessed enough of her behaviour to know she was not to be trusted. It wasn't until she began taking classes with the girl, who had previously been in the class below, however, that she began to truly dislike her. Ginny felt the same way; they had been hexing one another since they were forced to sit together in first year Transfiguration.

"It seems Miss Granger finds your answer unsatisfactory Miss Heatherill? Do you have anything to add or shall we give Miss Granger the opportunity to astonish us with her knowledge?" Professor Snape queried.

_And there it is…the opportunity to secure his revenge. _

Hermione cautiously raised her head and made eye contact with Elenor. _Gods that girl just radiates maliciousness, _Hermione thought as she forced herself not to flinch under the force of her scowl.

"Let's hear Granger out Sir," she smiled coyly at the Professor. He seemed to flinch and for a moment, Hermione thought he was going to sneer at Elenor.

"How gracious of you Miss Heatherill," Professor Snape conceded before turning his attention to Hermione. She was staring at the younger girl with a look of disdain affixed to her flushed face.

"Miss Granger? If you would be so kind?" Professor Snape drawled as he gestured for her to provide her interpretation of the benefits and side effects of the potion, with the strangest expression on his face. It resembled a smirk but he was trying to contain it, his eyes, which were usually full of hatred were almost…twinkling.

_Holy fuck, is Professor Snape smiling? Which leads me to my next question, why is he so amused?_

"The Emovere Potion allows the imbiber to read the emotions people around them are experiencing. Benefits of this would be, being able to manipulate others to ones' own gain," she began, her distaste evident as she met Elenor's glare. "Being able to empathise with others, being able to track the intentions and feelings of others from one moment to the next, being able to forge a connection or bond with another and being able to read people's reactions would allow one to understand the effect and impact their words and actions have." She drew breath before squaring her shoulders and continuing, "The aforementioned benefits could allow for successful personal and professional communication as well as aiding the imbiber in self-improvement through analysing the effects their actions have."

Professor Snape eyed her warily. Her usual answer would have been the standard textbook answer and nothing more. The answer she had just given provided additional comment on how this could be used in personal and professional relationships, which although fairly evident, was not supplied by the assigned textbook. The comment on self-improvement was not something Professor Snape had ever heard anybody else credit this potion with. _Finally, Granger is considering how her lessons can be used in practice rather than theory alone, _Professor Snape thought.

"Quite right Miss Granger, and the side effects?" he asked genuinely whilst stopping directly in front of her desk and folding his arms across his chest.

_What is going on, 'Quite right Miss Granger'? No snide comment, no insults is…is…he finally satisfied with an answer I have given? _As Hermione ruminated on this, she failed to notice the passage of time. She was staring at her Professor in shock while the rest of the class began to shift uncomfortably at the awkward silence.

"Oh dear…has that burst of innovative thinking overwhelmed your mind?" He mocked cruelly.

_Bastard. Just when I think he is being a fair and encouraging educator he reverts back to his snarky demeanour. _Hermione snapped her mouth shut and refocused her attention on the class discussion. She sat up straight in her chair and lifted her chin defiantly. "Side effects vary depending on the dosage administered. If an appropriate dosage is ingested the majority of subjects will experience no side effects whatsoever, however some may find themselves experiencing a mild headache if they were dealing with strong emotions. If the dosage administered is too low, subjects may find the emotions more ambiguous and difficult to read. A sense of whether an emotion is positive or negative will be achievable but more specific emotions such as shame, grief, awe or admiration will not be coherent enough to be recognised. Finally, if the dosage administered is too high the subject may vocalize their own emotions as a result of the brain being overwhelmed by emotions and unable to accurately categorise and file said emotions. A more serious complication is the possibility of overwhelming emotions leading to long-term confusion and madness."

"Correct, Miss Granger," he purred silkily. "Although very similar to the answers given in the textbook," he finished in a bored tone.

_And there it is…_ Hermione thought to herself. The rest of the lecture proceeded in a similar manner. Professor Snape would ask questions concerning the potion and the class would answer, sometimes these answers were deemed appropriate to which minimal praise would be offered but more often than not, they were found to be lacking by the Potions Professor. The practical component of the class began with the Professor telling them simply to begin and striding dramatically back to his desk, robes billowing. Hermione walked determinedly over to the store cupboard to gather the necessary ingredients, and upon returning to her work bench she laid out her ingredients neatly and breathed deeply.

_You can do this. You know this potion like the back of your hand, you understand the theory and have practised the preparation of ingredients and stirring, _Hermione motivated herself internally. She rolled up the sleeves of her cardigan and scraped her unruly curls back into a high ponytail. Then, she began. She focused on remaining calm and not rushing any aspect of the brewing process; she prepared everything methodically and efficiently.

_Well, well, well, _Severus thought with a smirk, _looks like the little know-it-all has finally recognised her own limitations. _He watched as her brow furrowed in concentration and she wiped her hair from her eyes using her forearm. She was referring back to the textbook occasionally but was not relying on it as heavily as normal. He watched as she worked herself through the steps of the potion with an air of calm he had never witnessed her possess. When her eyes darted up to the clock above his desk and she noticed the time she began to panic before closing her eyes briefly, taking a deep breath and returning to her work. _Perhaps Miss Granger is finally worthy of a little encouragement._

It would be genuinely refreshing to be able to encourage his brightest student, despite her unfortunate house allegiance, however the fact that she was an infuriatingly cocky member of his least favourite band of misfits would make it almost painfully difficult to do. _ Just because I suddenly deem her a student worthy of my time and expertise does not mean I suddenly deem her a person worthy of my respect or compassion. _Snide remarks would still have to be made, critical marking would still be applied but he would find it liberating not having to punish and humiliate her simply for caring about her studies. No, there would be ample opportunity to bring her down a peg or two in more constructive and professional ways.

He began to ponder the ways in which he could keep her in no doubt of his lingering distaste for her as he observed her at work. He watched as she worked diligently on her potion, although there was an evident improvement in her skills, she was still lacking the poise and finesse an accomplished brewer possessed. She always sliced thing too finely, pulverised instead of crushed, stirred too quickly. Yes, her intensity and anal retentiveness, which made her truly inspiring in research and brilliant in revision, did cause her practical work to suffer. She still performed well above average for any N.E.W.T level work, if he was being honest with himself, any other student would receive constant Exceeds Expectations or even Outstandings for the standard of work she produced. But she did not exceed his expectations because while he was loathed to admit it he had very high expectations of her indeed. She could do better and Snape knew it, however he was not going to tell her how. It seemed she had already realised the areas in which she could improve but if she wanted to truly excel in the art of potion brewing it would take a great deal more insightfulness and innovativeness...enough to at least seek his guidance and until then his expectations would never be exceeded.

Professor Snape looked up from the third year papers he had yet to start grading, glancing at the clock as he did so and realised he had spent far too long ruminating on Miss Granger's shortcomings.

"Bottle your mediocre attempts, clean up and await the bell," Snape drawled lazily, showing no sign that he had let the time get away from him.

"Quickly," he spoke leisurely in disgust as though it were his students faults that they were about to run out of time.

"Here you go, Sir," an annoyingly calm voice stated. Snape looked up and saw the smug Miss Granger standing in front him holding a vial that contained a visually perfect attempt at the Emovere potion. _Typical over-eager little swot, only caring about the finished product not his directions. _

"I don't believe I asked you to hand your work in Miss Granger," he queried in mock confusion. "Perhaps," he continued, "if you could learn to follow instructions I would not have to ask you to remain behind to clean up your station," he finished with a smirk as the bell rang.

_Yes, we must make Miss Granger pay for her over familiarity yesterday, _he thought maliciously. _No doubt the inevitable will now happen, she will gesticulate wildly whilst droning on about human rights to a lunch break or perhaps attempt to appear nonplussed, when in reality she always makes it so obvious she is controlling her temper. Her cheeks flush, she chews her lip and you can practically feel the magic crackling off her as a result of unemployed hexes._

Of all the reactions Snape anticipated her smirk and following sarcasm were wholly unexpected.

" My apologies, Sir, I thought since I had bottled my potion and cleaned my station I would ensure it was safely submitted before moving on to helping my classmates clean up." She smiled brightly at him before continuing, "So that you could get away to lunch without having to wait even longer than usual for my classmates and I to leave."

_The girl is bloody insufferable; typical hero complex Gryffindor wanting to help her peers and save the day, although the smirk and sarcasm were almost worthy of a Slytherin_, he thought grudgingly. _Only a Gryffindor, however, would be so characteristically obvious and cocky when attempting to outwit their opponent,_ he thought with an internal smirk and an outward sneer.

"How noble." he drawled

"Stop what you are doing at once," he said louder so everybody in the room could hear.

He looked the smug little madam in the eye and noticed her calm composure waiver as a flicker of uncertainty crossed her eyes.

"Miss Granger here has kindly offered to stay behind so we can all scurry off to lunch in a timely manner while she stays here and cleans up all this mess," he stated whilst never dropping eye contact with the 'Gryffindor Princess'.

"Everybody else is excused," he finished whilst emphasising every syllable.

A handful of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students stayed where they were and looked ready to offer assistance as the rest of the class begin to leave.

"Now." Snape growled leaving no room for argument as he directed his withering gaze upon the imbeciles who thought his dismissal was optional.

As the final students left the classroom, Snape glided over to his desk and began warding it before moving on to the store cupboard. He could have sworn he felt the girl's eyes on him but when he turned to face her; she was busily scrubbing her neighbour's cauldron. She looked perfectly calm and, dare he say it, almost amused by the situation.

"Thank you ever so much Miss Granger," he simpered sweetly with a mock bow before heading for the door. He had to force his feet to keep moving when he heard her give a quiet chuckle before softly saying,

"Touché Professor Snape, touché."

X~X

Hermione settled down by the fire that evening and felt that overall the day had been a success. As she stretched her legs languorously along the comfiest couch the Gryffindor common room had to offer, she opened her book and began to read but found her concentration thwarted by distracting thoughts concerning Professor Snape. _Was that it or was there more to come? _She pondered this as she absentmindedly twirled her hair round her felt overwhelming relief that he didn't seem to be out for her blood but she could not bring herself to feel entirely certain that his thirst for revenge would be quenched by merely forcing her to clean a few cauldrons. _Perhaps he is biding his time, planning on attacking when I least expect it. The man is an enigma; why am I even attempting to understand him, _she contemplated with a groan. She felt a sudden restlessness and resigned herself to the fact that reading would be pointless at this time. Although she was under no obligation to do so this evening, she decided to patrol the corridors for an hour or so in the hope that she could walk off all this nervous energy she had buzzing within her.

As she entered her room, she noticed her current attire was probably not suitable for wandering the corridors. She had a pair of grey jogging bottoms on with some pink, fuzzy slipper socks with cute rainbow cartoons on them and a black strappy top. _Oh what the hell, robes cover everything anyways,_ she thought as she shrugged her robes on over her comfy clothes. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun that she noted was probably not helping the sore head she had felt coming on for the last few hours. She pulled her wild hair loose from the bun and let it fall naturally over her shoulders. _Much better, _she thought as she felt some of the tight tension leave her head. As she left her bedroom she glanced in the mirror and wondered why her hair never looked this pretty when she tried to style it down. _Oh well, just one annoying aspect of living with hair with a mind of its own, _she thought wistfully as she made her way down the stairs and towards the portrait hole.

X~X

Snape strode determinedly down the corridors of Hogwarts with his black robes billowing. Patrolling the corridors was his least favourite part of the day because he found himself unable to ignore his overactive mind. He spent his time wandering the halls thinking about all that was wrong with his life and how it would always be this way. During the war he often found patrolling a calming experience, one that allowed him a momentary pause, a chance to breathe and plan his next moves. These days it only served to highlight the fact that he had nothing to think about, nothing to plan and certainly no need for a pause. He felt that at this point his whole life was on pause, waiting for a purpose, waiting for something…anything that could relieve him from the boredom and loneliness he felt every day of his life. Meddling fool or not, Albus had provided companionship, and Hogwarts without him was a lonely place.

As his boots clicked ruthlessly along the stone floor, Snape felt a jolt of excitement when he saw a figure turn the corner ahead. _Finally some prey,_ he thought desperately as he increased his pace in an effort to catch up with the poor fool who was out after curfew. Upon sighting the student, he had cast a silencing spell over his boots because if there was one thing Professor Snape enjoyed more than catching his prey, it was catching unsuspecting prey. Almost as soon as he drew breath to speak he found himself on the end of a wand held in very steady hands and looking down into the piercing eyes of one Miss Hermione Granger. He slowly raised his hands in mock surrender as he watched her cool façade slip and saw how genuinely scared she had actually been. Her breathing was erratic, and she lowered her wand and began to rub her chest whilst grimacing.

"Nice reflexes Miss Granger," he drawled smoothly, whilst steadfastly ignoring the pang of sympathy he felt for her obvious discomfort.

"Thank you, Sir," she practically whispered as she leant against the wall and tried to regulate her breathing.

He locked eyes with her and raised one eyebrow, questioning her evident alarm.

"I'm fine, Sir. I apologise for pointing my wand at you…I can't help my reactions sometimes," she offered whilst looking sincerely apologetic.

"Do not concern yourself with apologies Miss Granger, I am unharmed and unaffected by your attack," he sneered.

"It was self-defence!" She exclaimed as her cheeks were tinged with a rosy hue, and she locked eyes with him once more.

"Tell me what exactly were you defending yourself against? My, walking behind you? Am I not permitted to approach a student out of bed after curfew? I am interested to hear what exactly you think the purpose of my patrolling these halls amounts to?" His eyes glittered with anger and he leaned in menacingly close as he enunciated every syllable he spoke with perfect precision.

"I…I thought," she began feebly, "I did not know it was you Sir," she finished whilst lowering her gaze to the floor. He watched as her curls fell round her face, hiding her from his scrutiny and recognised that he had very rarely seen her with her hair down, she was always so uptight and composed, seeing her like this made her seem alarmingly fragile and human in this moment.

"As I have already informed you I am unaffected, Miss Granger. Do you care to enlighten me as to why you are roaming the halls at this hour?" His tone made it clear he was to be answered as he took a step back from her.

"I was…restless, Sir. I couldn't concentrate on my reading so I thought a quick patrol might help settle my mind," she offered earnestly.

He looked down at her and remembering his earlier instincts that something was wrong with Miss Granger, he found himself curious as to what was plaguing her mind. She looked up at him with wide eyes that seemed to be growing alarmingly wetter by the second. _Oh gods, if there is one thing that unnerves me more than annoying students it is annoying, emotional students. _He stood up straight and looked down his nose at her with a cold stare.

"Miss Granger, if you require some kind of guidance or assistance I am positive Professor McGonagall will be agreeable to meeting with you in the morning," he began with professional coldness, "I think it would be wise to return to your room now and try and get some rest," he stated dispassionately before turning to leave.

"Professor Snape…Sir," she began as he stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to face her. She was biting her lip and tugging on the sleeve of her robe.

"I wanted to apologise…for yesterday Sir. It was entirely inappropriate, and I am sorry," she began nervously. "Although, it is important that you know it was done with the best of intentions, Sir."

He merely raised an eyebrow at her and folded his arms across his chest.

"I thought you were probably as hungry as I was but that you wouldn't have time to go to the kitchens, and I noticed you seemed to have a headache," she began to ramble. "Anyway, I thought…I mean I was grateful for your concern." She noticed him beginning to frown and suddenly looked panic-stricken. "I am aware it is only because you have a responsibility for a student's welfare and I am labouring under no misapprehension that it was done out of any sort of kindness or compassion, however I was grateful for your concern nevertheless and just…well I just wanted to return the favour." She looked down at her feet sheepishly and began to shuffle nervously.

He studied her intently. He did not doubt the sincerity of her words, after all she was a classic example of a bleeding-heart. What he did doubt was her subconscious motivation. He could honestly say that had Potter and Weasley been kicking about somewhere she would not have given his welfare so much as a second thought. She had changed a great deal since she went off on her little adventure with those ridiculous boys. She carried herself differently, there was an air of sadness or weariness about her these days.

"Miss Granger, I have noticed you are not yourself this year. Incidents like yesterday only corroborate this opinion I hold. If something is wrong you really must speak to Professor McGonagall," he stated firmly but not unkindly.

"Really, Sir, there is no need. I suppose I am feeling a little lost…now that…well now that it is all over I find myself feeling like I have no purpose," she declared vehemently, "and…I am…well I'm alone and it is…unsettling," she finished sadly.

He was blown away by how much her feelings seemed to mirror his own and it was this tiny little thread of comparable emotions that lead him to feel empathetic towards her. The vehemence with which she had stated her lack of purpose alarmed him. _Surely one so young should not feel their existence so meaningless?_

"I can't help but notice you seem to working on bettering yourself with regards to your brewing skills Miss Granger," he stated in a measured tone. "Perhaps you require some additional practice?" he queried whilst reading her expression for any kind of reaction. He found only disbelief and shock evident on her face.

"I expect you at 10.00 am every Saturday and Sunday morning in the Potions classroom. Good evening Miss Granger." He strode off leaving Hermione standing utterly bewildered in the corridor.

_Shit, was I supposed to respond,_ Hermione thought as her brain finally caught up.

"Yes Sir. Good evening Professor," she practically hollered down the hall. She watched as he stopped, his shoulders suddenly tense. He turned and walked back towards her purposefully. As he advanced upon her she felt her breath catch in her throat and found herself considering what a powerful presence her Potions Professor had.

"Do refrain from shouting in my presence, we are not at a Quidditch match Miss Granger, try to conduct yourself appropriately," he sneered as he looked her up and down, pausing briefly on her feet before his lip curled in a terrifying smile. He began to walk away before suddenly turning and adding, "Oh one more thing Miss Granger?"

_Shit now what, _Hermione thought as she gulped and nodded.

"Those socks are an abomination," he scoffed as he smirked at her wickedly before finally escaping.

Hermione looked down at her fuzzy pink slipper socks covered in rainbows before returning her gaze to the spot her Professor had just vacated.

_Yup, Professor Snape is certainly an enigma, _she thought as she headed back to Gryffindor tower, _Bat of the Dungeons, Evil Potions Master, Former Death Eater, Double Agent…and member of the fashion police apparently._

Hermione could not help the snort of amusement from escaping as she considered how bizarre her life had become as a result of her encounters with her brooding Professor.

_Oh well at least he keeps things interesting…_

**Oh Hermione, you have no idea how interesting...**

**I would really appreciate feedback on the Emovere Potion which I created. Thanks peeps x  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Hello! Sorry again for running a bit behind schedule, I'm sure this chapter will make up for it because it has little snippets of smut and tension! Yay..ok so I feel it is important to point out that the characters are still blissfully unaware of their simmering attraction so the slow build will return but I had to give you something ;-D** **WARNING- THIS CHAPTER FEATURES RON/HERMIONE SMUT. If you find this yucky or it turns you off that was fully intended. Ron is no Snape and this smut is not meant to be sexy so please stick with me for the good stuff! **

**The title of this story is a line from the song 'Poison and Wine' by The Civil Wars- Full credit to them, I do not make any money from this etc.**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TO MY WONDERFUL BETAS WORRYWART AND GOLDIECHIK WHO ARE NOT ONLY WONDERFULLY EFFICIENT BUT FANTASTICALLY ENTERTAINING PEOPLE WHO MAKE ME LAUGH.**

**THANK YOU! YES YOU! FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEW! X WHAT'S THAT? YOU DIDN'T REVIEW? WELL WHY NOT DO IT THIS TIME *WINK WINK***

**NOT FOR YOUNG UNS'- THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT (THE NICE KIND NOT THE ICK KIND) **

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ANY OF HARRY POTTER…NOT HIS TOE, HIS LEFT EAR, NADA. I ALSO DO NOT OWN SNAPE OR ALAN RICKMAN DESPITE THAT BEING MY ULTIMATE GOAL IN LIFE. I MAKE NO MONEY FROM THIS, IT IS PURELY FOR MY OWN (AND HOPEFULLY SOME OTHER PEOPLE'S ENTERTAINMENT. JKR IS THE GOD OF THE POTTERVERSE AND I AM A HUMBLE FAN HAVING A BIT OF FUN.**

**Rating= M (lovely inappropriate lemons and swear words)**

X~X

Hermione woke up the next day with a smile on her face. It took her a moment to register this strange occurrence but when she did, she buried herself under her covers sighed contentedly. Something about this morning made her feel decidedly giddy, she couldn't quite decipher exactly what had caused this refreshing change to her mood but she was going to enjoy it. She threw her covers back dramatically and jumped out of bed, sniggering when she clocked her fetching socks. _Professor Snape made fun of my socks. He teased me, _she thought incredulously. She began rifling through her wardrobe and found herself saying "Those socks are an abomination" in a low, sarcastic voice before letting out a giggle. She began gathering her toiletries for her morning routine when she was interrupted by a knock on her bedroom door.

"Who is it?" she called out cheerfully

"It's me! Let me in Mione!" She heard Ginny exclaim.

She skipped over to the door and opened it wide, beaming beautifully at a rather excitable looking Ginny. "Morning Sunshine, come on in!"

Ginny stood in the doorway staring at Hermione as if she had three heads. After a moment, she shuffled in to the room suspiciously, her eyes never leaving Hermione's face as they were narrowed slightly in contemplation. "Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" She asked sounding deadly serious.

"Ha ha," Hermione began sardonically as she rolled her eyes. "Has it really been that long since you've seen me in a good mood?"

"Honestly? Yes." Ginny answered sincerely as she sat on the edge of Hermione's bed.

"Oh come on Gin, I know I've been a little out-of-sorts what with missing the boys and feeling a bit bored, but have I really been that bad?" Hermione asked as she grabbed a towel from her drawers.

"Yes." Ginny stated plainly. "Truthfully Hermione, that's why I haven't spent much time with you."

Hermione felt her good mood falter for a moment, how she was feeling must have shown as Ginny jumped up and enveloped her in a hug as she tried to apologise. "Ginny…I-"

"No don't, Hermione, I'm sorry. I've been such a terrible friend to you, but…you just seemed so different and distant. At first I thought maybe it was because you wanted to hang out with people from your own year; but you don't do much of that either," Ginny blurted out honestly. "With me being captain of the Quidditch team now I have so little time left to get all my work done and socialise…I just…well honestly? Ginny asked as she pulled back and looked Hermione squarely in the eyes waiting for her friend's permission.

Hermione nodded eagerly. "Go on Ginny, I promise I won't take offense."

"Anytime I thought about spending time with you; you were studying, hanging out with Dean or well…depressing to be around. I know it's selfish, but I just want to have fun this year," Ginny stated with an impatient huff as she sat back down on Hermione's bed.

Hermione looked over at Ginny fondly. They were so very different from one another yet somehow their relationship worked. She thought of Ginny as a kind of sister rather than just a friend. They wouldn't necessarily choose to hang out with each other as their hobbies, interests and temperaments were so dissimilar, but they were always there for each other. Hermione walked over to Ginny and sat down beside her. She leant towards Ginny and gently nudged her with her shoulder.

"Ginny, we're not friends," Hermione affirmed sadly.

Ginny's head snapped up and she looked at Hermione with an expression of hurt and anger on her face. For a moment Hermione was concerned she was going to be on the receiving end of Ginny's legendary temper.

"Ginny we're… so much more than that. We're family, you and I. You are like a sister to me. You didn't spend much time hanging out with Ron or…Fred and George at Hogwarts." Hermione gulped at the mention of the much missed Weasley. "That doesn't mean you didn't love them more than everybody else in the building. I know what we mean to each other; and I don't feel the need to spend every minute of the day proving it," she finished as she picked up Ginny's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Ginny smiled warmly. "You're right Hermione; you are like an older, much, much, _much_ wiser sister," she grinned deviously before hopping back to her feet and dragging Hermione up with her. "Anyways, I came to tell you some exciting news." She began spinning Hermione round gleefully.

"Before I throw up, would you care to share this exciting news?" Hermione asked her good mood increasing under the influence of the enthusiastic girl in front of her.

"Our boys are coming to Hogwarts!" She practically squealed.

Hermione stopped spinning, rooting her feet firmly to the floor and stared at Ginny. Harry and Ron were coming to Hogwarts? What for? How long would they be here? Would things between her and Ron be any easier after all this time apart?

"What…when…why?" Hermione spluttered.

"Geez Hermione, I thought you were supposed to be intelligent and eloquent," Ginny teased in a snobby voice before letting out a snigger. "Professor McGonagall has demanded somebody from the shop come to discuss the effects of the Skiving Snackbox with Madam Pomfrey. Did you hear that an anti-sickness potion Pomfrey uses has been causing a reaction when mixed with the new improved puking pastilles?" Ginny rambled. "Oh Merlin, you should have seen the state of-"

"Ginny, focus!" Hermione interrupted her gossip.

"Right, sorry." Ginny nodded "Yeah, so George suggested Ron do it so he can visit you, and then Ron mentioned it to Harry and he decided to tag along!" she began bouncing animatedly. "They asked McGonagall and she said yes...obviously!" She finished with a grin.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm going to see the boys! When are they coming?" Hermione asked happily.

"Today! They will be here in an hour; isn't that amazing! Anyway I have to go and find something sexy to wear for Harry," she finished with a wink as she headed for the door.

Hermione stood in the middle of her bedroom, still as a statue. _An hour? Shit, shit, shit, shit!_

"What are you going to wear?" Ginny asked drawing her attention back to the present.

"My uniform? I mean…it is a Friday. I have two classes today and don't you have three?" Hermione asked her brow furrowed in confusion.

"McGonagall says as long as we go to our morning classes we can take the afternoon off, since we're so far ahead," Ginny said innocently.

"_We_ are far ahead?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well part of _us_ are," she giggled mischievously. "Anyway find something pretty to wear under your robes; don't worry I got permission. See ya!" She rambled as she darted out the door.

Hermione began pacing her room nervously. _This is good, I miss the boys I'm going to spend the day with them, this is…exciting. Gods except I'm angry at Ron for being such a shitty boyfriend, and I really don't have the energy to fight him. _She began raking through her wardrobe with a groan, _well, there goes my good mood._

X~X

_Why on earth did I throw Miss Granger a lifeline? _Thiswas the first thought in his mind when Severus awoke the next morning. _Now I have just offered to spend even more time with her than the school curriculum already enforces. _He lay in his bed, stroking his bare chest absent-mindedly as he stared up at the ceiling.

Severus Snape loved his bed. It was a king-size, four-poster with the most sumptuous silk sheets, and the mattress was actually magical. He had charmed it to relieve aches and pains for after particularly difficult meetings with The Dark Lord, and back then he found himself overwhelmed with joy whenever he actually made it to his bed. To him, his bed was symbolic. It was his peaceful sanctuary, his safe haven and that is why despite his constant levels of high energy he found it bloody impossible to get up in the mornings. He felt a strange kind of energy today however. It was almost like he wanted to get up, wanted to walk the halls, and wanted to teach the…no, perhaps not. _I feel almost cheerful, _he thought with a shudder of disgust.

_What has changed since I awoke yesterday morning? _He thought about his day and decided that the only real change was that now he would be offering Granger extra tuition and guidance with Potions. _Am I really that bored? Why am I suddenly filled with a new sense of liveliness and vigour? Am I that pathetic that having students to teach at the weekends makes me want to leap out of bed and whistle? _It was not merely that Severus had students to teach on the weekends; it was that he had one excellent student to teach. As he threw his covers back and launched himself out of bed purposefully, he decided that not only would these extra classes help relieve some boredom for himself they would also benefit Granger tremendously. Not only would her potions skills improve, but perhaps it would pull her out of this low mood she seemed to have settled into.

_Why does she feel so redundant? Is it some kind of trauma from her experience, _he thought as he turned his shower on and removed his charcoal grey, cotton trousers. Severus Snape was all too aware of the emotional trauma fighting in a war or simply surviving a war can have on a person. _Obviously she has matured greatly since before the war but that does not explain the dramatic change in Miss Granger since the beginning of the school year. During the first few weeks of the term, I was pleasantly surprised to discover that the resident Know-It-All seemed to also have a good handle on post-traumatic stress syndrome._ Severus thought, as placed his hand under the stream of water, testing the temperature._ Obviously she would forever carry the baggage and scars the last few years had provided her with, however she seemed to be functioning well. She seemed happy, annoyingly chatty, and disgustingly enthusiastic when it came to class. She was as much the same girl she had always been. _Then it all changed. He had gradually noticed her transforming over the last few months, becoming more subdued, and he often observed her wandering the castle listlessly. She was becoming a shadow of her former self, but nobody seemed to notice. She would paint on a smile and chat away with Professor McGonagall and Minerva would quite happily walk away thinking her favourite pupil was fine. But Severus Snape knew better; after all he was a spy. He caught Hermione in her unguarded moments, and he knew she was far from fine. He wished it was some quiet Ravenclaw or disheartened Slytherin he had noticed floundering but annoyingly it was the classic Gryffindor. Unfortunately, her house affiliation did not make it any less necessary for him to help a student in need.

_That is why I am offering her a focus, _he thought as he stepped under the scalding hot water, steam rising around his lean, firm body. He remembered their meeting the night before, how fragile and delicate she had looked with her tired eyes and unruly hair tumbling around her drawn face. Then an image of those god-awful socks popped into his head, and he let out a dark chuckle. _She was enormously enjoyable to mock, _he thought as he lathered the soap bubbles and massaged them into the pale skin of his arms and chest. _I also find it amusing when she mocks me, _he admitted to himself;_ lucky little madam, there are not many who would get away with it. _As Severus reminisced on his recent encounters with Hermione Granger he began to sport an impressive erection but he did not make the connection. _Just a typical bodily function in the morning, _he thought as he took his rigid cock in his hand and began to pleasure himself at a leisurely pace. He stroked himself up and down from the thick base up to the swollen head and back again, the water from the scorching shower only adding to his natural lubrication. And, if at the moment of climax the faceless female who was conjured up by his mind seemed to resemble the Gryffindor Princess with her tumbling curls and slender curves, he did not notice…

X~X

Hermione left her bedroom with a sigh and headed down the stairs towards the common room. She had been tempted to wear some unflattering, shapeless clothes on the off chance that Ron managed to get her alone at some point. She didn't want to look too attractive or, worst of all, sexy. But then she had considered Professor Snape's reaction to her socks and decided it would be prudent to dress nicely so as not to damage her reputation_. If a man like Professor Snape notices my socks, what will the entire student body say if I do not dress nicely for my boyfriend? People are far more observant than I give them credit for._ She had gone for camel coloured skinny jeans, which accented her curvaceous yet toned rear, a cream tunic-style blouse, which although classy did highlight her 'charms' considerably. On her feet she had a pair of cream ballet pumps, and she had decided to wear her hair down with only a minor smoothing charm applied. Her locks were miraculously behaving and today were playing the part of warm golden curls which were in no way frizzy. She had found herself getting carried away with the freedom non-uniform dress was providing her and had even applied a little light make up. Her skin was glowing, her hair was shining and a light slick of lip balm and eyeliner lead to her being pleasantly surprised by her reflection in the mirror. She had her robes over the crook of her arm and when she walked into the common room, she heard someone let out an exaggerated whistle.

"Wow Hermione, you look really nice." Dean offered awkwardly. Hermione couldn't help but notice the way he audibly gulped after speaking.

"Aw, thanks Dean," she offered sincerely whilst reaching out to rub his arm affectionately. "Have you seen Ginny?"

"Ehh yeah," he began uncertainly, attempting to tear his eyes away from his friend. "She was here a minute ago, but she said something about not waiting any bloody longer and then marched out the portrait hole. Come to think of it she was looking a little…different today; what are you to up to? You heading out somewhere?" Dean asked as he folded his arms across his broad chest.

"No," she began, rolling her eyes at Ginny's impatience. "Harry and Ron are visiting for the day; I only found out an hour ago."

"Wow, that's great. I can't wait to see them," Dean said enthusiastically with a smile before looking Hermione up and down. "You found out an hour ago? Nice work Granger," he finished with a wink.

"Come on, let's head down to breakfast," she said with a shake of her head and a chuckle.

X~X

_Well, there goes my good mood, _Severus thought upon entering the hall and spotting the school's visitors for the day. Why that bloody Weasley and The-Boy-Who-Lived-For-Popping-Up-At- Any-Opportunity, were here he had no idea. _Potter looks well enough…relaxed, carefree. Good for him, _Severus thought genuinely. _He deserves a bit of peace. As do I, so he better not even think about coming up to me and trying to engage me in a conversation. _He watched as the female Weasley came running in the hall and attacked Potter, practically knocking him over. _Gods what the hell is she wearing?_

"Oh dear," Minerva began with her lips pursed in distaste. "I had hoped Miss Weasley would have shown some sense and not dressed inappropriately when I allowed her and Miss Granger a non-uniform, half day."

"Excuse me?" Severus drawled, surprised that Minerva was engaging him in a conversation that had nothing to do with timetables or budgets.

"As you well know I need to discuss those blasted sweets with a representative from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes." She uttered the name of the business as if it were something entirely despicable. "Mr Weasley asked if he could bring Mr Potter along to spend some time with the girls, and I agreed. " She finished sneaking a glance at her Potions Master's reaction.

"Why on earth would you do a thing like that?" He groaned. "And why does that mean Miss Weasley is allowed to dress like a common prostitute?"

"I offered the girls some freedom with their attire since I decided to give them the afternoon off, but I had hoped they would wear something more along the lines of…that." Minerva finished with a smile and point at the doorway.

Severus followed her directing gesture and found himself staring at a girl who was almost unrecognizable. Hermione Granger was walking into the hall laughing at something Dean Thomas had said, and she looked like an entirely different person. She looked so much older and well…prettier. _I am not completely ignorant, I can acknowledge that she is an attractive girl but I did not realise that she was such a stunning young woman, _he thought almost ashamedly. Her clothes, hair, make-up everything about her was elegant and understated. _Alarmingly different from her usual frizzy ponytail and ghastly cartoon socks, _he thought with a snort of amusement. He suddenly became aware that Minerva was observing him closely and attempted to arrange his features into a look of indifference.

"Yes, I suppose what Miss Granger is wearing is appropriate, although I do not see why they could not have just worn their uniforms." He remarked before taking a bite of his toast and sneakily returning his glance to the entrance. At that moment, Hermione began scanning the hall nervously and as though she felt his eyes on her she looked up and smiled tentatively before being attacked by the male Weasley. _Blast, _he thought as his vision was blocked by the lanky red-head. _Why do all Weasley's insist on attacking others as a show of affection? What is wrong with them?_

"I do love a good romance, Severus. Don't you think Miss Granger will benefit from the attention her attire will garner her?" Minerva asked as she hid her grin behind her cup delighted that Hermione was finally being noticed for the beauty she was.

"Of course you do," he muttered with an eye-roll. He looked around the hall and noticed many of the male students were admiring Miss Granger. "Unfortunately your plan for true-love has backfired," he scoffed sarcastically. "It is not only Mr Weasley enjoying the view; there seems to be a lot of males in the room realising the little know-it-all is an attractive young woman."

"Oh yes, I had noticed some coming to that realisation." She smirked at the many male students staring at Hermione before observing Professor Snape's line of vision and subsequent curious expression and then wondering if she hadn't just made a very big mistake.

X~X

_Why the hell is everyone staring at me? Where are the boys? _Hermione thought after Dean had walked away. She scanned the hall and felt an overwhelming urge to look up at the teacher's table. When she did she locked eyes with Professor Snape. She remembered their meeting the night before and felt a strange rush of fondness for her moody Professor. He was staring at her and there was something odd about his expression; he looked vulnerable, human and younger. She offered him a smile and was just realising that she really must look away when she was attacked by Ron. _Dammit, I lost eye contact with Professor Snape, _she thought as she struggled to breath.

"Ronald…too tight…can't breathe," she managed to gasp out.

"Oh shit…sorry Mione." He offered as he let go of her and smiled awkwardly. "You look beautiful."

His endearing blush which accompanied the praise he offered her melted some of her anger towards him. "Mione? Oh thank goodness, you do remember who I am? It's been so long since you wrote me a letter I thought perhaps you had forgotten me," she teased as she prodded him playfully in the stomach.

"I'm so sorry Mione…I just miss you, and writing letters to you makes me sad. It's not the same as being with you," he finished with a grin as he intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Well I expect more in future…aim for at least two this time?" She smiled and then let out a chuckle before making her way over to Harry and Ginny, dragging Ron along behind her.

"Harry!" She let go of Ron's hand and pulled Harry into a hug. She felt his comforting familiarity wrapped around her and let out a sigh…"I think I've missed you most of all Scarecrow," she whispered with a smile as she reached up and ruffled his messy hair.

"I've missed you too; it's great to be back here," he murmured with a fond smile before searching for a seat at the table. The Golden Trio sat down to breakfast with their unofficial fourth member and some old Gryffindor friends. Hermione felt a calm wash over her. _This is bliss._

X~X

_If Ginny keeps fidgeting like that I am going to kick her, _Hermione thought uncharitably as she watched the girl beside her drum her quill off the desk with one hand, bite the nails of her other hand and bounce impatiently in her seat.

"Ginny!"

"What? Gods I'm so bored I just want to get out of here and see Harry," Ginny whined. "Why did I take Advanced Arithmacy…it's so bloody boring and there is no way I'm going to pass."

Hermione shook her head and let out a laugh. It was lovely how keen Ginny was to spend time with her boyfriend. Hermione had to admit that she was looking forward to the end of class and getting the chance to spend time with both her boys. She had felt a twinge of attraction with Ron she hadn't felt in a while. When he hugged her she had felt that nervous excitement and the need to be thoroughly snogged. _Actually I suppose I felt that way before I even saw him…it must have been anticipation. _She tried to listen to the lecture, but Ginny's enthusiasm for the end of class was infectious, and she found herself wishing the minutes away till she could meet the boys.

At the end of the class Ginny jumped out her seat, stripped her robes off and sauntered out the room. _That skirt is shameful, and the top is far too low cut; she looks like a bloody prostitute, _Hermione thought with a frown as she packed up her things. As she exited the classroom she found Ginny 'working her corner' with an amorous Harry Potter. Hermione cleared her throat thinking she sounded alarmingly like Umbridge when she did so, _ewww. _

"Oh…Hey Hermione," Harry offered self-consciously as he attempted to disentangle himself from Ginny…who hadn't even noticed Hermione was there. "Are you looking for Ron? His meeting should be finishing up any minute."

"Oh great, I'll just head up to Professor McGonagall's office and wait for him outside. Bye!" She couldn't get away from the infatuated couple quick enough.

On the way she popped into the common room to check Ron hadn't made it back already. He hadn't. She dropped off her bag and her robes and then made her way up the stairs. Whilst walking along the corridor that led to Professor McGonagall's office she heard heavy, exaggerated footsteps behind her.

"I thought it best to walk noisily in the hope that I will avoid finding myself on the end of your wand… again," Professor Snape drawled as he fell into line with her.

"You're safe, I knew it was you. I heard your robes billowing," she smirked before turning her head to take in his reaction. He was attempting to glare but his amusement shone through. As she reached the entrance to the office, she stopped and leant back against the wall. She was surprised when Professor Snape stopped also and leaned in towards her.

"I think you forget who you are talking to Miss Granger, remember I can assign detention and deduct points," his low smooth voice spoke menacingly.

"I know Sir. I just thought in light of your comment about my socks, we were at a place where we could be honest with each other. Whilst remaining professionally courteous, of course," she offered seriously.

"Yes, those socks were an abomination," he snorted. "I was offering my opinion in the hope that you would see sense and burn them."

"Yes and your robes do billow a lot…and audibly," she countered with a raised brow. She was acting as though she was perfectly calm but inside her stomach was in knots.

"Perhaps."

She stared at him disbelievingly. He was smirking but had yet to pull back from his earlier threatening stance. Hermione tried to breathe deeply and heard her breath hitch. He showed no reaction and remained glued to the spot staring at her. _God, where's Ron, I really need a snog, _she thought.

"Are we still on for tomorrow Sir?" She spoke, her voice huskier than usual due to her suddenly dry mouth. She noticed his nostrils flaring, and for a moment thought he was angry about their weekend meetings.

"Yes, of course," he answered as the staircase began to move signalling somebody was exiting the office. He suddenly stepped away from her and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I'm looking forward to it," she declared sincerely. He said nothing but he looked at her in genuine surprise. They maintained eye contact which was only broken when Ron spoke.

"Hey Mione, you waiting for me?" He smiled kindly as he walked over to her and took her hand. Embarrassed by him being openly affectionate with her in front of two of her professors, Hermione's eyes darted around nervously catching Professor Snape's eye and noticing his pointed look and ensuing sneer at their joined hands.

"Ehh yeah…come on. Goodbye Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape." She rushed out before attempting to pull Ron away.

"Miss Granger, Mr Weasley." Professor Snape replied politely, inclining his head before sweeping past Minerva and up the stairs.

"Have fun you two and be good." Minerva twittered fondly as she watched two of her favourite students walk off together. If she could have seen Professor Snape's expression she would have noticed his eye-roll and sneer were alarmingly fierce, even by his usual standards.

X~X

Hermione and Ron had walked slowly back to the Gryffindor common room holding hands and discussing how their last few months had been spent. When they got back to the common room it was completely deserted due to the fact it was lunchtime.

"Harry and Ginny must have headed down to lunch already, come on," Hermione muttered pulling him back towards the portrait-hole.

"Maybe they are hanging out in Ginny's room…you go and check," Ron said in disgust.

"No way! I'm not getting in the way of that!" Hermione laughed.

"Maybe we could hang out in your room?" Ron asked nervously. "You're not up the girl's staircase anymore are you? Didn't you say you had a private room?"

"Well yes but-"

"Can boys still not go up to the private rooms?" Ron grimaced.

Hermione contemplated lying but one look at his earnest face and she just couldn't. She also found herself in the mood for a snogging session; three months without a good snog would do that to a girl. "No they can, it's just…can you imagine if we got caught?" She bit her lip anxiously.

"We won't; which way is it?" Ron practically growled. Hermione took his hand and led him up to her room. As soon as she opened the door; she found herself pushed up against the wall by a passionate Ron.

"Fuck you look amazing…you're so beautiful," he declared before kissing her. Being pushed up against a wall and kissed was exactly what she needed. She felt like she had been waiting for this since she had been standing outside the office earlier. Ron kicked the door shut with his foot and dragged her over to the bed, never breaking the slightly sloppy kiss he was giving her. He lay down on top of her and ground his erection against her core; even through two pairs of jeans she felt it acutely. She let out a moan, which only turned Ron on even more. He began unbuttoning her shirt and she found that unlike before, she was happy with it. She needed something, she just didn't know what.

"Merlin, your body is amazing. Can I..?" He looked down at her bra.

"Can you what?" She asked breathlessly.

"Can I touch your boobs?"

She cringed at his uncouth ways of seduction. _A man should know when the time is right and just go for it and calling them boobs is just pathetic._

"I suppose so-"

No sooner had she began to speak he had shoved his hands under her bra and began pawing at her. The feel of a man's hands on her nipples was exciting enough for Hermione to ignore the clumsy squeezing he was doing.

"Fu-uck Mione, you're so bloody perfect," he shouted as he continued to thrust against her and squeeze.

_Don't be an idiot Ronald, it's the nipples that get a_ _girl going stop ignoring them, _she thought desperately. She was too turned on to care though but what she couldn't wrap her head around was why she was so turned on. Most of Ron's actions were turning her off, so why did she still feel that underlying desperate need?

"Sit up." Ron demanded pulling her upright and stripping her shirt from her. He reached round her back and tried for several minutes to unclasp her bra. Eventually Hermione reached back and did it for him, watching his face as he looked at her bare chest.

"Ron?"

"Hmm?" He asked never removing his eyes from her chest.

Hermione got fed up waiting for him to snap back to reality so pulled at the bottom of his t-shirt until he realised what she was doing and chucked it off. She lay back down on the bed and pulled him to her. She let out a hiss when she felt his naked chest against her own; her head was back, her eyes were closed and she was so turned on.

"Mione you feel-"

"Shh Ronald, stop talking." Hearing his voice was slightly off putting.

"Sorry, can I?"

"Can you what?" She huffed out. Then she felt his fingers at the buttons of her jeans. _Fuck yes, I need him to touch me, _she thought. "Yes, whatever Ron." _Just man up and do it, twenty questions isn't sexy, _she thought taking three minutes to unbutton her buttons, he unceremoniously shoved his fingers down her jeans and cupped her.

"Ohh," she moaned

"Are you supposed to be this wet?"

"Ronald please shut up!"

"Right, sorry." He sat back and pulled her jeans down and eventually off her.

"Fuck, your body is amazing."

"Thanks, are you gonna…?"

"Oh right yeah," he mumbled cupping her once more but under her knickers this time.

"Mmmm"

"Fuck, it's so sexy when you make that noise Mione."

"Well, see what other noises you can get me to make," she whispered in a husky voice which she knew would turn him on.

"Ehhh…oh right."

He fumbled around for a while; Hermione wasn't too bothered, any contact felt good at this point. She was so desperate for release that every little movement affected her sensitive core. Particularly when he accidently found her clitoris a few times as he clumsily felt his way around. Eventually he gingerly found the place he was looking for.

"Is that where I?"

"Yes!" She ground out in frustration. And then he suddenly thrust two fingers in her…hard.

"Ouch Ron, too hard!"

"Oh sorry, I don't know what I'm doing."

_Yes I can tell, _was what she thought but "It's fine, I think your better than you think you are" was what she said. He beamed at her and then started pushing his fingers in and out really fast. It felt…nice but it wasn't getting her anywhere.

"Are you gonna come?" He asked after approximately thirty seconds.

"Erm, I don't think so. Maybe I'm just nervous," She offered helpfully.

"Oh, right. Well shall we just do it now then?"

"What? Ron, I'm not going to have sex with you today!"

"You're not?"

"No."

"Oh…"

"Should I keep fingering you?" Hermione cringed and felt completely turned off.

"No, it's ok. Let's worry about you now," she huffed knowing his selfish needs would get him off of her.

"Ok, if you're sure?" He asked fairly sweetly.

"Yes I'm sure." She said with a fond smile trying not to let her sexual frustration ruin her opinion of her boyfriend.

X~X

By the time Ron and Hermione left her room, she felt she was proficient in the art of hand jobs. She had even very briefly ventured into the art of blow jobs, but frankly after a minute down there she had reached her limit, it just wasn't for her. He smelt like he hadn't showered that day plus he kept thrusting into her mouth and making her gag. When they entered the Great Hall, Ron was walking with the most pronounced swagger ever; and he had the biggest grin on his face. _Oh gods Ron, way to make it totally obvious, _Hermione thought. She sheepishly sneaked in behind him entirely unaware that her dishevelled hair and swollen lips made her look thoroughly shagged.

Professor Snape gripped his fork painfully tight in his hand. _Stupid girl, I thought she had more sense that that, _he sneered. _Look at her, she looks like she's been fucked every which way by that smug little shit. I thought she was better than that, _he thought disappointedly not entirely sure why he cared so much. He suddenly heard laughter erupt from the Gryffindor table and noticed that Hermione was bright red and not amused. She stood up and stormed out furiously. He watched Ginny glare at her brother before storming out after her friend. _Hmmm this could be my chance to overhear what is going on, _he thought as he strode determinedly out of the hall. He placed disillusionment and silencing charms on himself and sneaked round the corner. He paused and listened; he could hear sobbing coming from where he had the Porridge-gate intervention with Miss Granger about her eating habits. He slowly made his way closer and listened carefully.

"Eugh he's such a knobhead Hermione, just ignore him!" A voice he recognised as Miss Weasley's soothed.

"We've never even had sex, why would he say that? He made it sound like we've been at it for months. We've hardly done anything!" Miss Granger said sadly.

_They've never had sex? Hardly done anything? Good, _he thought. _Maybe she isn't just another little hormonal fool._

"He's just a bloke, showing off to his mates. You do look like you've been fucked every which way." Miss Weasley very astutely observed.

"Well I haven't." She sniffled crossly. "Wait, how exactly do I look like I've been fucked?"

_Merlin I hope she never says fuck near me again that was almost arousing coming from such an innocent. _

"Your lips are all swollen and pink and your hair…well."

"My hair is always a disaster; you remember what it gets like in potions with all the steam?"

"True," Miss Weasley laughed.

_True,_ he thought with a snort.

"I always bite my lips till they get like this. Admit it, if I had come in to the hall like this any other day you would think I had been studying a complicated potion, wouldn't you?"

"True," Miss Weasley laughed again.

_True, _he thought, feeling some remorse for misjudging her so badly.

"Merlin Hermione, I'd give anything to look so effortlessly sexual. You look hot," Ginny said enviously.

Hermione's answering laugh was the last thing he heard as he walked off.

_Effortlessly sexual? Hot? The Know-It-All? _he thought as he headed for his chambers. _If I were Miss Weasley I would have gone with a lie a bit more plausible, _he thought with a snort as he entered his chambers. And if he was lying to himself at that particular moment, he did not notice…

X~X

Hermione lay in her bed that night feeling utterly miserable. Ron had left without saying goodbye to her. She felt disgusted with herself for getting so carried away earlier. _What was I thinking? _She groaned in embarrassment when she remembered how wanton she had seemed earlier. As she lay in her purple shorts and strappy top set, she flung the covers off herself. She felt warmth spreading through her, part embarrassment, part arousal. _What's with the sudden rush of hormones Granger? _She began tracing patterns over her chest with her fingers and considering all the different times she had felt aroused today. In the hall before she saw Ron, outside the office before she saw Ron, being pushed up against the wall by Ron. Her hand was casually working its way down her body, briefly stopping off to slowly trace each nipple through her top until they were rock hard. Each time she rubbed her nipples, she felt a jolt of excitement head straight for the apex of her thighs. Eventually she reached the waistband of her tiny shorts and with a guilty moan, slid her hand under and began to fervently explore her folds, running her finger up the length of her slit to circle her clit lazily, panting and moaning as she grew wetter. Then she plunged a finger deep inside herself, twisting and curling before adding another. She began to picture some faceless man doing this to her. A man who knew where everything was as well as she did; a man who knew to curl his fingers to hit that spot and a man who knew exactly how, and when, to sweep upwards and tease the sensitive bud. As she reached her climax the image of the faceless man pushed her over the edge more beautifully than she had ever managed before. And if the faceless man who was conjured up by her mind seemed to resemble her Potions professor, with his long dark hair, pale skin and long, skilful fingers, she did not notice…

**A/N- A tad in denial are they not? I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Next chapter- Their first weekend working together plus a plan is made for an excursion for the following weekend. Hmmm. ;-D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Illness, technical difficulties, my birthday, my Mum gettting engaged and planning my trip to the Harry Potter Studio Tour in London next week *squeal* got in the way of this chapter. **

**Also, I wrote this a few times and it originally covered a larger timescale but it seemed rushed. I should be back to my normal schedule and we are coming up for the section where I have wrote a few chapters so I may even speed up a bit!**

**I don't own nuffin' *said in Stan Shunpike voice* **

**I love my betas. Thank you worrywart for laughing at my bad jokes and appreciating my Alan Rickman Photo Spree. Do not blame goldiechik for any errors as she is being a good little Hermione and working on her coursework just now!**

**Thank you all so much! x  
><strong>

X~X

The Christmas holidays were nearly upon the students of Hogwarts; the school was festively decorated for the last few weeks of term and provided a cosy, warm atmosphere. Signs had been placed around the school this morning, alerting the students to the news that they had permission to visit Hogsmeade the following weekend. This announcement, in addition to the heavy snowfall which had occurred overnight, meant that spirits were high at breakfast. As Hermione made her way through the corridors, she was surrounded by hyperactive teenagers wrapped up in warm woollen hats and energy and noise levels were exhausting just to witness. As Hermione headed down to the dungeons, trying her best not to hex the next giddy fool that bumped into her, she found her path blocked completely by a solid chest which she rebounded off of. Two strong hands gripped her round each arm, stopping her from sprawling to the floor.

"Thank you," she mumbled absentmindedly before attempting to walk around the obstacle in her path without even checking to see who it was, or reprimanding them for not watching where they were going.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" She looked up and found herself under the scrutinizing gaze of Dean. He was still holding onto her and was slowly rubbing her upper arms reassuringly with his thumbs.

"Oh, I'm sorry Dean. I was miles away." She offered with a genuine yet lacklustre smile.

"Are you ok? You look really upset; is it to do with what Ron said yesterday? That was well out of order. I gave him a piece of my mind and so did Harry. Don't worry; I don't think anybody took it seriously. I think he was just showing off because you looked so hot yesterday, you know, like he was marking his territory or something? I think you should-"

"Dean! Stop talking!" Hermione said with a laugh.

"Oh…yeah, erm sorry bout' that." He grinned in embarrassment. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Dean's concern was enough to weaken her defences; she felt tears build behind her eyes and was likely to burst out crying as soon as she tried to speak. She was momentarily halted upon the realization that he was still rubbing her arms affectionately and was just about to speak, when she was interrupted.

"Mr Thomas, has Miss Granger been hexed?" The dangerously soft voice of Professor Snape pulled the two teenagers out of what had turned into a rather awkward silence.

"Eh…no, Sir?" Dean stuttered hesitantly, not quite sure what he was supposed to say.

"Forgive my ignorance Mr Thomas, was that the answer or another question?" Snape scoffed at his nervous and unsure reply**. **

"Eh…-"

"Never mind, I do not have all day to wait on your feeble mind to catch up with current events," he stated impatiently before his eyes flickered down to where Dean's hands were gripping onto Hermione, harder than ever. "I was merely curious as to why you find it necessary to hold Miss Granger as though her arms may fall clean off her body if you do not? Has she suffered an injury of some sort? Slicing hex? Can I be of any assistance?" He finished his questions with a sarcastic raise of one eyebrow and an accompanying smirk.

Hermione shivered and decided perhaps Dean having his hands on her was a tad inappropriate. _Especially__ if it makes me shiver like that, _she thought. She pulled away from him and noticed a slightly hurt expression cross his face before she spoke, "I'm fine Professor Snape; Dean just stopped me from falling over by grabbing my arms."

"Oh yes and I suppose his ridiculous fondling of your person was merely to improve the blood circulation in your arms?" He asked in mock confusion. "Miss Granger, if you can pull yourself away from your _saviour, _for an hour, I have some work for you to do in the lab. You have four minutes until the appointment we arranged is upon you; if you find yourself late, you will find yourself locked out." And with that he swept off in the direction of his classroom.

Hermione stared at his retreating form, wondering if he suffered from some kind of multiple personality disorder. She shook her head and turned to Dean, ready to laugh with him over Professor Snape's ridiculously over the top reaction. The laugh died in her throat when she spotted Dean's surly expression.

"Ehh…well as long as you're ok, I'll let you get to your appointment." Dean shoved his hands in his pockets and turned to leave.

"Wait, Dean! What's wrong?" Hermione asked as she curled one of her delicate hands around his wrist. She watched as his eyes flickered down to her hand before his expression softened.

"Nothing Hermione, I'm sorry. It's just Professor Snape can be such a….dickhead!" Dean exclaimed. "I don't want that dickhead to lock you out of whatever it is your supposed to be doing though so I'll let you go. But Hermione, I want the full story later, yeah?" He asked as he turned his wrist and grasped her hand in his own, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Of course Dean. I'll meet you in the common room after lunch?" She squeezed back before letting go and upon receiving Dean's nod of confirmation she took off at a sprint.

She ran down the corridor and knocked on the door with thirty seconds to spare. _Ha, three and a half minutes, no waiting, no billowing! Beat that Snape!_

"Enter."

She opened the door tentatively and was just about to offer her thanks for him agreeing to help her, when his cold voice interrupted her.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger," his voice stated dispassionately as he continued writing on a piece of parchment he had on one of the work benches, his tall body leaning casually over it.

"What on earth for?" Hermione spluttered indignantly.

"Five for running in the corridors in your rush to get here, five for inappropriate behaviour in the corridor with Mr Thomas, five for not taking your responsibilities seriously and not focusing on punctuality, and the final five were for the inevitable cheek I would receive upon docking those earlier fifteen points. " He did not stop his writing or look up once; until he heard her laughter that is.

"Is something amusing, Miss Granger?" He spat every syllable out as he narrowed his eyes in contempt.

She attempted to stifle a giggle, but failed. "I'm so sorry Sir; it's just kind of funny how you knew I would be incensed. Am I that predictable?"

Severus looked at the young woman in front of him. She was standing with one arm folded across her stomach, the other was covering her mouth in an attempt to hide her amusement. Her smooth curls were pulled back in a ponytail, and she wore a little light make up. She was wearing her robes but they were open so he could see that she had a pair of black jeans and a wine-coloured t-shirt which was just short enough to show a glimpse of a toned stomach.

"Unfortunately you are as predictable as a wasp on speed Miss Granger; however, every wasp will eventually sting when provoked," he straightened his posture and crossed his arms over his chest, smirking gleefully.

"I don't know what to be more shocked by, a Professor mentioning drugs, a powerful wizard quoting a Muggle darts commentator or you…just you… admitting you provoked me?" She aimed for humorous but by the end of her speech her genuine amazement shone through.

He rolled his eyes before smirking almost good-naturedly at her and then said, "Professors are people too, Miss Granger; some of us watch Muggle television, some of us can admit our own part in a disagreement and…" He tailed off before Hermione jumped in, attempting to finish his train of thought.

"And some of you take recreational drugs?" She raised an eyebrow at him before laughing.

"And some of us are aware of recreational drugs and the effects they have on people. Mentioning speed does not make me a-"

"Junkie? Addict? No, you don't seem the type," she smiled; delighted that he seemed to be talking her comments in jest.

"Well unless you deem my coffee addiction as a dangerous drug habit, you are entirely correct Miss Granger. Now are we quite done with this little heart-to-heart?" He drawled as he stalked off in the direction of his store cupboard, leaving her running behind him. As she ran to catch up, not wanting to miss anything, he suddenly stopped in his tracks, and she ran straight into him.

_Man, Professor Snape is well built, _Hermione thought as she rebounded off his back and landed sprawled on the floor. He turned and looked at head level as if expecting to see her there before looking down at the floor, his lip curling in a terrifying sneer before he spat out, "Miss Granger, why are you lying on the floor in such an unladylike fashion?"

"I fell over…" She stammered, uncertain of what answer he actually expected her to give.

"Obviously," he drawled. "Do you plan on getting up anytime soon, or will you be requiring a cauldron down there?"

She let out an exasperated sigh as she tried to get up, wincing slightly when she put weight on her left wrist. She shifted all her weight on to her right arm and attempted to get up before her Professor unceremoniously offered her a hand to help her up. She paused and looked at his hand before looking up at his face. He merely raised an eyebrow and pushed his hand closer to her. _What is with the multiple personalities? _Hermione never knew what to expect from her Potions professor. She gingerly slipped her right hand in to his own and he abruptly pulled her to her feet, dropping her hand the instant she regained her balance.

"I take it you have injured yourself?" He enquired gruffly, glancing at her left hand thatshe was nursing with her right.

"I think I landed on it; I'm sure it will be fine in a moment." He rolled his eyes before once again offering his hand to her. Once more she found herself tentatively placing one of her own hands in her Professor's. This time he waved his wand over it, muttering softly under his breath. She felt a tingling sensation in her wrist before a sharp jolt of pain shoot through it, and then it was healed.

"Better?" He locked eyes with her whilst still holding on to her previously injured hand gently.

"Yes, th..thank you, Sir." Hermione maintained eye contact with him as long as she could, but despite her best effort her eyes eventually fluttered down to their joined hands. His reaction was instantaneous; he snatched his hand away and stalked over to his desk before unceremoniously throwing himself in his chair.

"Why are you here Miss Granger?" He asked as he clasped his hands together in his lap.

Hermione wanted to say_ 'Because you told me to come? It was your suggestion, why are you being so __obtuse, you__ strange man?'_ She knew what answer he was looking for and thought at this particular moment in time it would be in her best interests to play along.

"I am here because I have reached a point in my studies of this subject in which nothing further can be learned from a book." She raised her chin and tucked an unruly curl behind her ear before continuing. "I am lacking in some of the more practical skills necessary to become more than a merely competent brewer."

"Indeed. Why are you dissatisfied with your current abilities? Surely the level of work you produce is satisfactory for any witch or wizard who is not particularly interested in a potions career?" He was observing her with genuine curiosity; there was no cruelty or malice in his words, only interest. He had barely moved since he sat at his desk; his self-control astounded Hermione who had only recently mastered not bouncing up and down and waving her hand in the air.

"Truthfully Sir, I strive to be the best at everything I do." She folded her arms across her chest. "I am disappointed with my standard of work because I set myself very high standards. I am also bored rigid by this year's curriculum and I believe that you alone can provide me with the challenge I need in order to be satisfied."

He stared at her for at least two minutes, he barely blinked and for a moment she was worried that he had slipped into a catatonic state. Resisting the urge to fidget and wave her hand before his face she waited for the moment to pass. Noticing that he had not spoken, she wondered if he found her answer unsatisfactory.

"It is important that you know I also have a genuine interest in the subject and had it not been for my less than perfect skills I may have considered a career in this field." She noticed him come back to life as she had spoken. He studied her intently for another brief period before offering her an almost unrecognizable nod. He then cleared his throat before turning his attention to the board that satbehind his desk. He waved his wandand his elegant script appeared upon it.

"Brew these three potions Miss Granger. As you encounter difficulties write down what stage you are at, what has or has not occurred and how you rectify the situation. This will allow you to really examine your strengths and weaknesses."

"Of course Sir, thank you," and with that she began to gather the necessary ingredients and equipment.

X~X

_Merlin, what is happening to me? I'm having some sort of breakdown, _Snape thought as he watched the seventh year student in front of him work diligently on her task. He found himself puzzled by his behaviour during encounters with the 'brightest witch of her age'. _I'm practically kind to her, _he thought in disgust. He couldn't begin to explain when or why his attitude towards Hermione Granger had changed, but he could not deny that it certainly had changed.

He found her to be a fairly sensible, mature and witty young woman. He felt that they were both going through themotions; done with Hogwarts but not entirely sure what direction they should head in next. _Well, if I can't figure out what I am supposed to do with my wretched __life,__ I can certainly assist Miss Granger in figuring out her purpose. _His eyes lingered on the student in question; observing her, analysing her. She reduced the heat under her third and final cauldron to simmer, took a seat and began to write manically on her parchment. He watched as she scribbled away, biting her lip in concentration. Her hair had grown wild as she worked due to the heat and steam surrounding it and Severus found himself remembering Ginny Weasley's earlier comments about her looking 'effortlessly sexual'. _Effortlessly sexual, _he thought with a snort.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when Hermione suddenly got up from her seat and began carrying her cauldrons over to the sink area. She placed them in the sink and began to fill it with water. She wandered back over to her workstation, took off her robes and carried over a few knives and stirring rods also requiring a thorough clean. He watched as she began to scrub the cauldrons, noticing that her Muggle clothes highlighted just how much she had matured. _Yes, Miss Granger has matured quite nicely, _Snape thought with a predatory smirk. _Oh gods, what is wrong with __me? This__ is a student, a Gryffindor student, a very annoying, Gryffindor student. _He returned his focus to the essays in front of him thatwere waiting to be graded.

Xxx

Hermione had finished tidying up her workstation when she noticed there were still ten minutes of simmering time left on her final potion. She sat back down in her seat, looked over her notes and found them satisfactory. She glanced up at her Professor and noticed he was currently furiously grading what seemed to be a substandard essay. He was concentrating fully on destroying the self-esteem of one poor student, and so Hermione took the time to study her serious professor.

Being around Professor Snape, without Harry and Ron constantly referring to him as the Greasy Git, had led to Hermione forgetting all about that particular accolade. She noticed that his hair did not seem to be particularly greasy; it was very fine and dark, but it seemed shiny rather than oily. He did seem to be taking better care of his self these days. He was a much healthier colour; _I suppose spying on the Dark Lord would make anyone a little green around the gills, _she thought as she remembered the strange sickly pallor he used to be inflicted with. _His nose doesn't seem as overpowering a feature as it used to be, it's merely well-defined or even noble, _she thought as she pulled her hair down from her ponytail and ran her fingers through her unmanageable curls. As she massaged her tense scalp she closed her eyes briefly, enjoying the soothing sensation of freeing her hair from the constraining ponytail. She opened her eyes and noticed Professor Snape was watching her with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you have a headache Miss Granger?" He didn't seem to be mocking her, but Hermione did note the way his mouth quirked as if he was fighting the urge to smirk or sneer.

"A little, it's nothing compared to the ones I usually suffer from," she groaned.

"Do you need to visit the hospital wing? We can continue this little experiment tomorrow." He began shuffling the papers on his desk before standing.

"No Sir, I'm fine to discuss the results of my work today," Hermione spoke eagerly, scraping her curls back into a ponytail and flipping through her parchment.

"I think perhaps it would be best if you took some time to consider how this morning's brewing session played out. Take some time to read over your notes tonight, and we will discuss it tomorrow." He seemed disinterested and so reluctantly Hermione began gathering her belongings. "I also think a quick visit to the hospital wing would not go amiss. There is no need to suffer in silence, Miss Granger," he finished with a smirk which lacked its usual vindictiveness.

"Yes, you're right Professor."

"Obviously," he drawled with an accompanying eye roll. He looked startled when Hermione laughed softly.

"Thank you Sir, "she said kindly. "I appreciate you giving up your time like this."

"Yes, because my leisure time is usually jam-packed with numerous social events," he drawled sarcastically. "Working with you on your meagre potions skills is slightly more tolerable than spending time listening to the faculty gossiping all weekend. You, Miss Granger, are an excellent excuse for hiding in the dungeons." He smirked wickedly but sounded genuinely thrilled at his freedom.

"Glad to be of service Sir!" Hermione smiled and offered him a mock salute before laughing awkwardly at her silly behaviour.

He chuckled softly and Hermione felt a pang in her chest when she realised it was a sound many people would never hear. She was interrupted from her thoughts when her Professor suddenly spoke up;

"I feel I must let you down next weekend Miss Granger. I have the odious task of chaperoning your peers to Hogsmeade. I also have a few matters to attend to; however, this will only affect Saturday."

"Oh..," Hermione began, sounding genuinely disappointed. "Well I suppose, I do have some research to be getting on with.

"I presumed you would be meeting up with your little band of misfits; Potter and Weasley. Or are you worried they won't be able to find their way back home from Hogsmeade? I hear a trail of breadcrumbs usually works well enough for those who are so moronic their I.Q does not measure above room temperature."

She drew herself up to full height and found herself bristling at his biased opinion of her two dearest friends. "I suppose it would be a good opportunity to spend some time with friends." She hadn't meant to place such a heavy influence on the word 'friends', unfortunately she had practically sneered it.

"Of course, I can't imagine it is particularly enjoyable spending your weekends with your loathed professor," he spat out, after trying to hide the way he had flinched at her insult.

_It's fairly enjoyable when you're not being a complete dickhead_, she thought uncharitably; although she did feel guilty when she recalled his reaction to her snide comment.

"Actually Sir, I am looking forward to working with you. Truthfully, I hadn't even considered cancelling next Saturday's session in order to go to Hogsmeade." She spoke with sincerity, trying to keep her temper at bay. The man was unbelievably difficult but she was speaking the truth, she really did appreciate his help.

"Well, Miss Granger, you are as pathetically dedicated to your academic career as everyone says you are." He attempted to mock her but succeeded only in sounding weary. "You are dismissed." He rubbed his forehead and grimaced slightly.

"I am extremely dedicated Sir, but I don't see that as a negative quality. I hope you will take your own advice and stop by the hospital wing if you have a headache. Thank you again for your time." She had stated all of this as kindly as she could, considering the man was infuriatingly moody.

Professor Snape was torn between telling her to mind her own business or thanking her for her concern. When he looked up from his desk, he found it was an irrelevant issue, as she had already noiselessly left the room. He let out an exaggerated sigh and wondered how long they could work together before they ended up hexing one another.

X~X

When Hermione entered the common room an hour later all she wanted to do was crawl to the nearest couch and have a quick nap. Working with Professor Snape had left her feeling physically and emotionally drained; conversing with him politely was an extremely exhausting task. She was halted in her plans when she stumbled across Dean halfway to the couch. _So close and yet so far, _Hermione thought as she eyed the couch longingly.

"Hey Hermione, thank godsyour back. I've been so bloody bored," Dean grinned at her. "How'd it go with Snape?" His grin shifted into a concerned frown. She offered a wobbly smile and Dean grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the couch. "That bad?" He questioned her with a grimace.

_Ahhh couch, how I've longed for you. Now if I could just get rid of all other human beings, I could close my eyes and drift off to sleep, _Hermione thought bitterly. She eyed Dean speculatively. _How quickly can I end this conversation? _"It was fine, a little tense at times, but fine. Professor Snape wasn't particularly mean so…yeah, it was fine." She smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Woah Granger, that was one too many 'fines'. So, not good then? Why were you working on a Saturday morning anyway?"

One of the things Hermione loved about Dean was that he was such a friendly guy; kind and welcoming to everyone he meets, always shows an interest in others, and unfortunately, at this moment, chatty. The only way to get him out of her hair anytime soon would be to talk. And talk she did. Hermione told him everything; how she had been feeling a little lost and lonely, how she had been focussing on improving her brewing skills and that Professor Snape had somehow picked up on this and offered her a lifeline. When she got to this point she decided to leave out a few of their more friendly encounters. She felt odd, like she would be betraying her professor's trust if she revealed his more human side. She actually found herself feeling better when she began discussing this morning's fairly bizarre experience.

"I just….urgh! The man is infuriating!" She jumped up from her seat and began to pace back and forth in front of the fireplace, gesticulating wildly. "One minute he's Professor Snape- evil, snarky, mean and selfish. The next minute he's Professor Snape- offering assistance, helping me when I injure myself, cracking the occasional joke." She barely noticed Dean attempting to talk as she continued to rant furiously; her hands taking on a life of their own, flapping around as if attempting to bat away the awful experience. "And then suddenly he's back to being mean Professor Snape, with his spiteful comments and grumpy demeanour!" She threw herself back on the couch dramatically.

"Professor Snape cracked a joke?" Dean stared at Hermione incredulously and gasped when she nodded the affirmative. "Blimey, that is something I need to see."

"No Dean you don't," Hermione began manically, "because just when you think he is a semi-normal human being he turns into his usual snarky self."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you Hermione. Pull out of these sessions?"

"I can't. He has offered me his time and expertise, and I do want to learn from him. I also really appreciate having something to focus on. I'm being terribly ungrateful aren't I?" Hermione bowed her head and picked at the hemline of her t-shirt.

"I don't think so," Dean offered kindly. "I think you're nuts for wanting to work with him, as well as nuts for wanting to attend extra classes, but if it makes you feel better and you are learning something from it then go for it. Just don't expect him to be nice and if he ever is, just enjoy the moment and then move on."

"You're right, of course you're right! If I lower my expectations of him and expect him to behave no better than he has since I first came to Hogwarts, then any good behaviour will just be a bonus!" Hermione sighed happily before turning her head to smile at the boy beside her. "I don't know what I'd do without you Dean, I'm so glad we've got to know one another better this year. You are a wonderful friend."

"Uh…yeah. You know I'd do anything for you Hermione, you've come to mean a lot tome," Dean offered sheepishly.

"I hate to be rude Dean, but I could really do with a nap." Hermione stretched, arching her back and finishing with a previously supressed yawn.

Dean gulped and then said "Yeah, sure. You goin' up to your room just now then?"

"Oh actually, I prefer to nap in the common room. The noise level seems to keep me from falling too soundly asleep. If I go up to my bed I'm likely to have nightmares," she smiled sadly.

"The nightmares still bad?" Dean reached out for her hand and grasped it reassuringly.

"Yes, horrid; I thought they would get better with time, but I suppose experiencing a war never really leaves you. Being near Ron would always help me over the summer," she smiled fondly, "I either wouldn't have a nightmare or he would wake me up before it got too upsetting." Hermione was shocked out of her reverie when she felt Dean pull his hand away from her.

"Yeah, Ron can be a twat but he's a good guy." Hermione watched Dean as he spoke; he seemed to be confused about something.

"Sometimes…" Hermione said non-committedly, feeling she couldn't possibly be any more generous at this moment in time; her anger towards Ron's boastful lies was taking it's time to fade.

She didn't notice the small flicker of a smile grace Dean's face when she refused to praise Ron any further. "Do you want me to stay nearby? That way you're doubly protected; the noise in here should stop you from dreaming, but if you do start to get distressed I can wake you up?" Dean asked this enthusiastically before he suddenly stared down at his feet and rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. "Or… I mean, we could go to your room? I could sit in a chair,and if you have a nightmare I can wake you up?" Dean never once looked up as he made this suggestion, and Hermione couldn't help but consider what this could mean.

_Shit, that is the last thing I need. Dean doesn't, I mean he couldn't… gods I hope he doesn't fancy me. No way, he wouldn't, _Hermione attempted to reassure herself mentally, _I'm Hermione Granger, none of the boys see me that way, except for Ron._

"Eh no, that's fine Dean. I really do prefer to nap down here, but thanks!" She added, noticing his disappointed and embarrassed expression.

"Yeah, it's cool. Do you mind if I stay here and read?" Dean leant forward to pick up an Advanced Arithmacy book from the coffee table.

"No, of course not. No bother at all. Sorry if I snore!" Hermione joked before curling up at the other end of the couch, trying desperately to ignore the facts her brain insisted on screaming at her. As she drifted off, she couldn't help but wonder why Dean would be reading that book when he hadn't set foot in an Arithmacy classroom in several years.

X~X

_Miss Granger looks decidedly confused, _Professor Snape thought as he observed her eat her eveningmeal half-heartedly. _Surely this isn't about this morning's brewing session? Nothing went disastrously wrong. _He watched as she sat playing with her food, ignoring those around her. She looked as if she was deep in thought, and he noticed she occasionally took a deep breath. Severus tried to ignore the feeling of concern he felt building within him. _She's just an annoying little girl, why should I care if she can't handle her life. _Yet, it was as if he had no control over his eyes; they kept flickering back to the sombre Gryffindor. He cursed inwardly when she raised her head suddenly and looked straight at him. He was utterly baffled and a little grudgingly disappointed when she quickly looked back to her plate without offering him any kind of polite acknowledgement which she usually favoured him with. He stood from his chair and bitterly swept out of the hall, wondering all the while which part of the morning's disastrous encounter had offended her most.

Xxx

_Gods why is nothing ever __simple?_Hermione thought as she attempted to swallow down her chicken along with the lump in her throat. _I feel like screaming; I don't know how I feel about Ron or how he feels about me for that matter_, _I have an awful suspicion that Dean's feelings are __changing,__ and if I don't feel the same __way,__ I'm going to lose the person who has come to mean so much to me this year. And to top all that off nicely, I have no bloody clue how to deal with Professor Snape; how on earth can I gauge what is appropriate behaviour when his behaviour towards me changes every ten __minutes?_Her breathing was coming out in short gasping breaths; _great, a bloody panic attack, that's all I need. _Without any awareness of her actions, Hermione looked up and sought out the figure of her brooding professor at the head table. As soon as she spotted him, she locked eyes with him noting that he had already been looking at her. Not a single flicker of recognition that he had been caught staring crossed his face, so Hermione decided to listen to Dean's earlier advice. _Expect the worst Hermione, that way you can't be disappointed by him. Well if the miserable bastard isn't going to acknowledge me why should I acknowledge __him?_Hermione thought huffily as she returned her gaze to her plate. _He was looking at me first, it's only fair that he should greet me first, _Hermione argued as the guilt began to sweep through her body. _That really was appallingly bad manners though, and he is a professor. Shit, I'll look back up and smile briefly and then I want to get the hell out of here. _With a feeling of dread she raised her head and returned her glance to the faculty once more. _Oh, he's gone. Well, I am not going to seek him out and __apologise;__ he won't thank me for it if I do, _she thought stubbornly. And with that, she got up and fled the Great Hall, desperately willing her breathing and her life in general, to regulate.

X~X

When Hermione awoke the next morning, she just wanted to bury herself under her covers and hide from the world. She didn't know what to deal with first; her suspicions concerning Dean and his possible feelings for her, Professor Snape and their strange working relationship or the letter currently sitting on her bedside table. The letter had been delivered last night; she had let the bizarre owl, (who was cross-eyed and hooted like he was giggling) in last night, to find he was delivering a letter which had Ron's handwriting on the front. As she dressed, preparing for her second appointment with Professor Snape, the letter seemed to catch her eye every few seconds. _No Hermione, do not open the letter until after your, no doubt catastrophic, potions session. Dean can be dealt with later too, _she thought as she finished getting ready. Twenty minutes later Hermione was heading down to the common room, determined that today would go better than yesterday.

"Hermione, have you got a minute?" She tried not to wince when she heard Dean's voice.

_Well, so much for today being better than yesterday. _She turned and greeted Dean with a fairly false smile. "Yes, of course. Although if it's going to take any longer than a minute we'll need to chat later, I'm popping down for breakfast early. Don't want to be late for Professor Snape!" She giggled nervously, annoyed that suddenly talking to her friend felt like the most awkward thing in the world.

"Oh it's just, it's kind of important." Dean looked crestfallen.

_Shit, shit, shit! _Hermione thought desperately, trying her best to school her features into a suitably concerned but not anxious expression.

"Well, tell me what it's about andI'll tell you when the best time to talk is." _No Hermione, bad Hermione, run away and avoid him for a few weeks, don't confront the issue head on. _

"This is a little awkward…"he began nervously. "I have this friend, and I think they are having some relationship troubles."

"Ok, so you don't know what to say or how to help them?" Hermione asked thoughtfully.

"The thing is, my friend is a girl and lately I've been feeling a bit protective over her. I have been thinking that no matter how much I like the guy she's dating, she could do so much better. And well…somehow my stupid mind has decided that I would be better for her; that she should be with me."

Hermione had tried not to react, but she was pretty sure her face said it all right now. She was dumbfounded, nervous and a little freaked out.

"Dean…I…I d-don't know what you want me to say." Hermione spoke gently, hoping it would soften the blow.

"Gods…it's fine Hermione. Don't say anything. I know what you're thinking and your right. I am being a terrible friend. Just forget I ever mentioned it ok? Good!" He exclaimed without waiting for an answer or response of any kind. "Anyway, I'll see you later yeah? Cool!" He answered his own question again and scarpered off, leaving Hermione completely shocked and dreading how the rest of the day was going to pan out. _Well, the Dean issue has only got __worse;__ let's hope the rest of the days obstacles aren't quite so painful._

X~X

When Hermione finally made it to her room that night she was exhausted. She changed into her comfiest pyjamas before slipping under her covers and sighing. Several events of the day flashed before her mind;

*Dean confronting her a second time beginning ominously with, "Hermione you have to talk to me about this…I can't pretend nothing is going on. Please talk to me."

*Opening the letter from Ron to find it began;

_Dear Hermione,_

_Crazy birds just aren't worth the hassle, you know? I am sorrier than you'll ever know but I have no choice…_

*Professor Snape greeting her with;

"Thank you for your punctuality Miss Granger. Before we consider going any further with these sessions there are a few things we need to discuss concerning appropriate behaviour and our personal opinions of one another…"

As Hermione lay in her bed attempting to process the day's events she felt the moment when it shifted. When it just became too much, her eyes filled with tears, her chest was heaving with gasping breaths and before she could help it, she lost control.

X~X

**A/N-** **The bestest late birthday gift of all is your reviews! I have sexy photos of Rickman for those who review and then PM me their e-mail address. Go on...you know you want to. Ahhh blackmail, delving into Snape's mind has turned me into quite the little Slytherin. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- There are no words to convey how sorry I am for disappearing for over 3 weeks. So I'll give you lots of other words in the form of chapters 6 and 7 today! The second one will be up later as I am still editing it.**

**The Harry Potter Studio Tour was Epic- It felt like home being in the Great Hall. If I start talking about it I won't be able to stop. PM me if you want to ask about it!  
><strong>

**My betas are wonderfully awesome and I don't know what I would do without them.  
><strong>

**You guys are amazing, thank you so much for your reviews and messages.  
><strong>

**I don't own nada.  
><strong>

X~X

_When Hermione finally made it to her room that night she was exhausted. She changed into her comfiest pyjamas before slipping under her covers and sighing. Several events of the day flashed before her mind;_

_*Dean confronting her a second time beginning ominously with, "Hermione you have to talk to me about this…I can't pretend nothing is going on. Please talk to me."_

_*Opening the letter from Ron to find it began;_

_Dear Hermione,_

_Crazy birds just aren't worth the hassle, you know? I am sorrier than you'll ever know but I have no choice…_

_*Professor Snape greeting her with;_

_"Thank you for your punctuality Miss Granger. Before we consider going any further with these sessions there are a few things we need to discuss concerning appropriate behaviour and our personal opinions of one another…"_

_As Hermione lay in her bed attempting to process the day's events she felt the moment when it shifted. When it just became too much, her eyes filled with tears, her chest was heaving with gasping breaths and before she could help it, she lost control._

X~X

As tears ran down Hermione's face, her snorts of laughter echoed around the room. _What a bloody day, _she thought before laughing hysterically. _Dean, Ron, Professor Snape; men are all unpredictable bastards. _She wiped the tears from under her eyes and attempted to compose herself, but every time a memory of the day's events flashed through her mind she couldn't help but laugh.

She had opened the letter from Ron shortly after dinner. It had been burning a hole in her pocket all day. After dealing with the other two men in her life currently causing her grief, she had gone for a walk around grounds, bracing herself to face whatever was in the letter.

_Just open it Hermione; if he's dumping you you're free to move on without damaging the friendship. What if he doesn't want to be friends? What if he is so mad at me for storming out of the Great Hall on Friday that he hates me? What about Harry? What about Christmas at The Burrow? Oh gods why did I ever think it would be a good idea to date one of my best friends? _As she ruminated on all of this, she paced frantically back and forth biting her lip and twisting the letter in her hands. She did not notice her Potions Professor watching her from the window, nor did she noticethe reluctantly fond smile gracing his face as he watched her freaking out. She stopped suddenly, squared her shoulders, took a deep breath and then ripped the letter open. Her eyes instantly filled with tears when she saw more of Ron's handwriting.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Crazy birds just aren't worth the hassle, you know? I am sorrier than you'll ever know but I have no choice. After the way we left things on Friday I had to send you this letter but Loki was the only owl kicking about. Believe me, I would not use him to send you a letter if I had any other choice. He's George's new owl and he's totally nutters! I mean what owl hoots like a mad man laughing? Did you see his eyes? Trust George to go for the wackiest owl he could find. His full name is Loki-Cokey apparently but me and Harry refuse to call him that. That owl is so not 'what it's all about!' Dunno where the Loki came from some Nose God or something; is that a Muggle thing? Like how your parents are teeth people, was he like head of the nose people?_

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's Nose God comment; _Norse God, doesn't he ever listen? Loki is the Norse God of Mischief, known as the Trickster God (not the leading surgeon in Rhinoplasty). Perfect for an owl belonging to one of the best trickster's Hogwarts has ever seen, _Hermione thought with a sad smile. There was a little pain in Hermione's chest every time she thought of the Weasley twins. She was glad to see George improving with time, but she knew he would never be the same again; none of them would, not without Fred.

Hermione still did not notice Professor Snape observing her from the window on the first floor. His fond smile morphed into a good-natured smirk when he witnessed her eye roll, enjoying her evident exasperation with whom he hoped was the ginger dunderhead. When he noticed the sadness suddenly come over her features, he instinctively moved closer to the window, alarmed once again at the concern he felt for the Gryffindor girl. He watched as she looked around the grounds of Hogwarts wistfully, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks that were stained red from the cold December wind. Her unruly curls were blowing around her face, and Professor Snape could not help but notice there was a certain sad beauty about her. He clenched his fist and willed himself not to go to her, but he found himself striding determinedly towards the staircase.

Hermione returned to Ron's letter once more, knowing that dwelling on Fred's death was the last thing she needed to put herself through today.

_I'm really sorry if I upset you on Friday Mione; it was just banter, I didn't think about how it would make you feel. Dean and Harry put me in my place though. Speaking of Dean, Harry thinks he might be into you! I'm pretty sure Harry thinks Dean is always out to steal the girl but he was moaning about it for hours, telling me to watch my back. You're so not Dean's type so I wouldn't worry about it._

_I hope you can forgive me; let me make it up to you. Will you meet me in Hogsmeade next weekend? Ginny told me you would all be going and I've had a really romantic idea! You'll love it; please say you'll come?_

_Love you Mione._

_Ron x_

_P.S- Sorry for being a twat! _

Hermione finished the letter with mixed emotions. She almost felt disappointed that he was still trying to fix their relationship. Before she had time to analyse how she was feeling, she looked up and saw Professor Snape walking towards her. He looked different; he didn't have his usual cold mask of indifference in place. _Perhaps our little chat earlier has had more of an impact than I had originally thought? _She tucked her hair behind her ears and smiled at him, raising one hand to her face to shield her eyes from the setting sun.

"Is everything alright Miss Granger?" He was standing before her now, and she couldn't help but notice how tall he was as he looked down at her.

"Yes Sir, everything is fine. I had a letter to read and fancied a walk; it's a beautiful night."

He stared at her, his eyes never leaving her face as he murmured "Yes… beautiful."

She felt ridiculously warm all over and couldn't help but smile at him. Surprisingly, he quirked his own lips back at her before clearing his throat.

"Do you have patrol duties this evening?" His usually smooth voice sounded raspy.

"No, I am patrolling on Monday, Wednesday and Thursday this week. I think I might walk for another ten minutes and then I'll head up to the library. What about you?" She looked up at him as if she was challenging him to keep up the polite conversation.

"Hagrid has managed to procure some rare ingredients for me, probably illegally might I add; I am on my way to pick them up," he lied effortlessly, not wanting to admit that he had only left the castle this evening to see if she was all right.

"Oh, can I join you? I haven't visited Hagrid this week," she asked politely, looking up at him with a smile.

"Yes." Severus Snape had never spoke without thinking before in his life, but he could not have answered her question any quicker if he tried. "I mean, that would be tolerable," he added looking nonchalantly over her shoulder.

Hermione tried to fight the smile she felt creeping over her features. _He is trying to be polite, he really is trying. He's actually quite sweet when he isn't being mean, _she thought as she watched him look anywhere but at her. _He seems nervous; surely being nice to me isn't so scary?_ "Thanks Professor."

"You are welcome, Miss Granger." With that they began to walk together in companionable silence. Hermione glanced at her Professor occasionally; he seemed uncomfortable, and so she began to ask him questions about the last potions article she had read. Once she had him talking about something he seemed to relax a little, and by the time they had reached Hagrid's, he was behaving rather sociably.

"Hello Professor Snape, Hermione. What you two doin' down ere?" Hagrid asked pleasantly.

"I came to pick up those ingredients you mentioned earlier, if now is an appropriate time?" Snape asked politely.

"I tagged along; I thought I would come and say hello!" Hermione said with a warm smile. "Shall I make some tea?"

"Yeh're a guest Hermione, I'll be the one gettin' the tea." Hagrid said gruffly.

"No Hagrid, you get Professor Snape his ingredients, and I'll get the tea, _I insist." _She stated firmly, catching Professor Snape's eye and grinning at his smirk of understanding.

"Alrigh' then, back in a mo!" Hagrid exclaimed happily before wandering off round the side of his hut.

Hermione who had entered the hut poked her head back out the doorway." Have you ever tasted any of Hagrid's tea?" Severus shook his head. "Lucky you, you've managed to escape it yet again," she had whispered guiltily before ducking back into Hagrid's home.

Hagrid walked back around the corner to see Professor Snape smiling and shaking his head. "Yeh're in good spirits the day Snape; you stayin' fer tea? Our Hermione makes the bes' brew."

"Yes, I think I shall join you for some tea tonight Hagrid," Snape said politely before striding into the hut. Hermione passed him on his way in and awkwardly squeezed past him with a smile. She walked outside, and threw the tea bags onto the compost heap and suddenly noticed Hagrid standing perfectly still.

"Hagrid?"

"Wha's got inter yer Professor Snape? I've never got 'im ter stay fer a cuppa before? Wha've you done Hermione?" Hagrid asked knowingly.

"And what, may I ask, makes you think I have anything to do with it?" She answered defensively, folding her arms across her chest. Hagrid merely tilted his head to the side and raised a bushy eyebrow.

She cracked under Hagrid's scrutinizing gaze and threw her hands up in the air exasperatedly. "Fine! I may have…I may have mentioned his lack of social skills." Hermione pretended not to see Hagrid's slack-jawed expression and continued talking. "We're working together, and we need to get along so we had a…discussion."

"Blimey Hermione, watch wha yer doin' there. He's not a bleedin' house elf!" Hagrid let out a bark of laughter. Hermione blushed furiously before stomping back into the hut, Hagrid's laughter following her all the way to the kettle.

The bizarre combination of Hagrid, Professor Snape and Hermione had passed a pleasant hour together. Hermione was unaware of her Professor's eyes on her almost the whole time. After their discussion earlier in the day he saw her in a different light. Professor Snape and Hermione bid Hagrid goodbye and began the uphill walk to the school. Hermione huffed and puffed, trying to keep up with her Professor's long strides.

"Eurgh…I'm so unfit these days. With no Horcruxes to run around after, I'm getting seriously out of shape!" She spoke before letting out a self-deprecating laugh. Professor Snape stopped and turned to look at her, she was doubled over and breathing heavily.

"So it seems." He smirked and raised an eyebrow at her. "Try not to be too upset, not many people can keep up with me."

Hermione was torn between being offended and wanting to race him up the hill or appreciating his pointing out that he was a difficult competitor.

"Teaching Potions isn't exactly the most athletic of vocations; what keeps you in shape?"

Something I do every day, throughout the day," he finished with a teasing smirk.

"I must confess Professor, I am at a loss."

"How did you put it the other day Miss Granger? 'Billowing' I believe?" He smirked wickedly as he opened the castle doors, deciding not to mention she was out after curfew.

"Billowing," she repeated as she stood stock still in the doorway.

"Yes it takes excellent muscle tone to billow as effectively as I do. It's harder than it looks actually." He let out another one of those rare low chuckles that made Hermione's heart clench before pointing to the staircase. "Off you go, Miss Granger; I'll give you a head start before I chase after you to deduct house points. It is after curfew you know?"

She stared at him incredulously before noticing the wicked glint in his eye. _He's actually going to try and catch me, even though he's been with me this whole time and hasn't mentioned curfew once, _Hermione thought before squealing and running up the stairs.

"Goodnight Professor!" She had shouted over her shoulder as she put as much distance between them as possible. _Oh gods, what have I done? He's just as scary when he's being friendly. _

X~X

Hermione snuggled into her blanket with a contented sigh. _Ron didn't dump me. Maybe we can make this work? _She giggled as she remembered the silly note he had sent her, and the fact that he had something romantic planned for the following weekend. She desperately ignored the uneasiness that settled over her as she imagined her future as Ron's wife and instead focused on the giddy excitement she felt that he was planning something special for her. _I could have sworn I was about to be dumped, _she thought with relief. Relief that she didn't need to deal with such a life changing event rather than relief that Ron still loved her. _And, thank heavens, Dean isn't in love with me, _she thought with another unladylike snort as she remembered their conversation earlier in the day.

X~X

Hermione was wandering back from the dungeons with a smile on her face. She passed several Slytherins on the way who looked at her warily, wondering what on earth the Gryffindor Princess could be so happy about down in the depths of the dungeons. As she pondered the enlightening encounter she had just had with her potions professor, she spotted Dean up ahead. She faltered momentarily before deciding to charge ahead with Gryffindor bravery and deal with the uncomfortable situation.

"Hi, Dean!" She greeted him with false cheer that came out a little louder than she had intended. She tried not to laugh as she saw him jump before placing a hand over his heart.

"Gods Hermione, you scared the shit out of me!" He chuckled nervously as she stepped into line beside him.

"Sorry," she offered genuinely. They walked in silence, which was an unusual occurrence for the two friends, before Dean suddenly spun round and grabbed Hermione by the shoulders.

"Hermione, you have to talk to me about this…I can't pretend nothing is going on. Please talk to me," Dean implored as he looked at her.

"Of course…I'm always here for you Dean," Hermione spluttered. "I think you misunderstood me earlier. I didn't say I wasn't willing to talk to you about it, only that I didn't know what to say."

"Oh…eh right. Great." Hermione watched as he stammered nervously.

"Well, go on then. Talk to me." She offered him an encouraging smile.

Dean began to pace the hallway, nervously wringing his hands together whilst sneaking the occasional glance at Hermione. As she watched him, she couldn't help but feel flattered; he was extremely handsome. He kept opening his mouth as if to speak and then sighing dramatically.

"Dean, what do you want?"

"What do I…want?" He stopped and stared at Hermione and she had to resist the urge to roll her eyes.

"Yes Dean, what do you want? Are you hoping to break the couple up? Do you want to be with the girl, or are you just happy to see her out of the relationship?" Hermione drew her shoulders back and stuck her chin out proudly. "You have to tread carefully Dean. As this girl's friend, you have a great deal of power to influence her decisions. To abuse the friendship in order to benefit yourself would be…unforgivable." She finished seriously as she wondered how on earth she was going to get down from her high horse she had found herself upon.

"You're right, Hermione." He looked down at his feet. "I think the best thing to do would be to avoid communication with her until I can get over this or she is available."

Hermione found herself feeling rather tearful at the thought of Dean avoiding her but knew it was for the best. "That's probably wise, Dean."

"Shouldn't be too difficult. I mean, I only see her during the holidays. If I stop writing to her so much-"

"She's not at Hogwarts?" Hermione interrupted in surprise.

"Nope. Don't you think I'd have come to you sooner if you knew her?" He smiled and shook his head. "Blimey Hermione, I'd have involved you months ago if I saw her every day."

"Oh…I just thought. I mean I got the impression that…" Hermione trailed off, never quite managing to finish a sentence.

"You thought what?" Dean asked as he studied her intently.

"Nothing. It's not important." She smiled at Dean feeling somewhat relieved if not a little offended that he wasn't madly in love with her. _Where the hell did my ego come from?_

"So, you think I should avoid her then?"

"Well, it would be unkind to start ignoring her, but perhaps writing less frequently and trying not to comment too much on her relationship would be wise," Hermione pondered as they resumed their walk back to the common room.

"Seems like a decent plan," Dean nodded before smiling at her. "Cheers Hermione."

"Don't mention it." She was almost in a daze which she quickly snapped herself out of. "Oh I need to go to the library to check something," she exclaimed as she slapped her hand across her forehead. "I'll see you later though!" She began to walk briskly away from Dean, grateful that he couldn't read her alarmingly arrogant thoughts.

"Yeah, no worries." As Dean watched Hermione walk away, his face changed from a carefree smile to a worried grimace. Had Hermione noticed she might have been curious as to what exactly he was hiding behind his fake smile.

X~X

Hermione had sobered as she recalled her encounters with Dean. She was sure she was missing something; it just didn't quite add up. It was completely uncharacteristic for her to think a guy was interested in her, but she had been so sure of it. _Gods what on earth is wrong with me, _she thought as her cheeks flushed. She threw her duvet over her head and began laughing again when she considered how ridiculous the idea of a guy like Dean having feelings for her was. She couldn't quite shake a feeling of unease when she considered how confident she had been that she was the girl he was talking about. _Poor Dean, I clearly misjudged the situation. What next, I wonder? Will I think Professor Snape is about to ask for my hand in marriage because he admitted I am a tolerable human being? _The giddy feeling of warmth and happiness returned to Hermione when she considered her professor. _Professor Snape thinks I am tolerable_, she thought as she desperately fought the urge to squeal. _He was actually excellent company today, especially this evening at Hagrid's. _She smiled as she remembered her Professor's awkward attempts at being civil. As she lay in her bed, she contemplated how surprisingly well he had taken her earlier comments.

X~X

Hermione knocked on the door of the Potions classroom at precisely 10.00am. Upon hearing Professor Snape's curt invitation to enter, she shuffled into the room quite nervously wondering which side of her Professor she would have to deal with today. She noticed he had yet to raise his head and was scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment.

"Thank you for your punctuality, Miss Granger. Before we consider going any further with these sessions there are a few things we need to discuss concerning appropriate behaviour and our personal opinions of one another." He enunciated every syllable perfectly without halting in his actions or lifting his head.

"Sir?" Hermione questioned politely, unsure where he was going with this.

He resolutely ignored her for several moments before placing his quill down on the desk, raising his gaze to meet hers. "I feel that two _individuals_ such as ourselves," he began placing a great deal of emphasis on the word 'individuals', "can only work together harmoniously by setting a few guidelines," He finished before his lip curled upwards in a smirk. "Do you understand Miss Granger?"

"I think so, Sir." She spoke hesitantly, tucking an errant curl behind the shell of her ear. When he merely raised an eyebrow in response, she decided to elaborate. "We will end up arguing until we hex one another, or I end up expelled if we do not discuss correct protocol for these lessons," she quirked her own eyebrow at him questioningly, a tiny smile daringly gracing her lips.

"Precisely. Take a seat Miss Granger, we have a lot to discuss," he waved a hand nonchalantly gesturing she should take a seat at the work bench directly in front of his desk.

She scurried over to the workbench and took a seat before getting out some parchment and a quill. She began organising her work materials in the usual fashion before she was startled by a bark of laughter. She looked up at her Professor and stared at him incredulously. He was leaning back in his chair and grinning at her unapologetically.

"Put your blasted quill away, Miss Granger. This is not a test, it is an informal discussion," he finished with a snort of undisguised mirth.

Hermione felt her cheeks flush with anger and embarrassment as she tucked her study materials back in her robe pocket. She sat back in her chair, mirroring his relaxed pose before folding her arms across her body defensively.

"Now, now Granger. No need to go in a huff. Since you seem to be less than thrilled with me at this moment, why don't you begin? Your personal opinion of me; go on." He mirrored her actions mockingly, folding his arms across his chest and furrowing his brow.

Hermione tried to hold back, really she did. She always respected teachers, always grudgingly respected Professor Snape but the man was just infuriating. At this moment she was wholly unconcerned with the fate of her education, her reputation, even her life.

"You are unforgivably rude, Sir," she chastised confidently. He merely smirked and gestured for her to continue. "I'm not entirely sure why you offered to help me since you clearly do not like me. You detest my friends and have no issues making unnecessary snide remarks about them. You make it fairly evident you think I am a silly little know-it-all with hardly any redeeming qualities, and you never, ever offer praise." She gasped for breath at the end of her little speech; partly due to not pausing for breath throughout her dialogue, partly due to fear upon realising what she had just said.

"Is that all?" He stared at her disinterestedly.

"Actually, no. No, that is not all. Since I made the obviously catastrophic mistake of showing you some kindness by making sure you were well fed, you have been infuriatingly difficult to read. One moment we are wandering the halls, cracking jokes and teasing each other. You have offered me kindness and compassion," she held her hand up to stop him from interrupting. "Whether you like it or not sometimes you are nice."

"I'm nice?"

"Yes, but you need to learn how nice people behave. You can't be nice one minute and mean the next. I have no clue which version of you I am going to encounter from one day to the next. Subsequently I have no idea how to behave around you because I am never sure if you are going to tease me about my socks or your coffee addiction or whether you're about to rip my friends and my academic ambition to pieces. I mean really-"

"You're covering old ground, Miss Granger. I suggest you wrap this up."

Hermione took a moment to compose herself before straightening her posture and eyeing him defiantly. "Sir, you are inspiring in your field. You are quite possibly the scariest teacher in the history of the world, however, your methods are actually the best I have seen at Hogwarts, bullying and nit-picking aside. Your academic record speaks for itself. You are the only person in the building other than myself who actually seems to read for pleasure. As cruel as you can be, your sense of humour is occasionally the best I have ever known. If you could just work on your severely lacking social skills, you would be truly wonderful company." Hermione willed her cheeks to cool but she had the sneaking suspicion she was as red as a howler at that moment. She wondered whether or not she should be making a break for it as the awkward silence stretched on. Professor Snape was no longer smirking at her, however, he wasn't quite glaring murderously yet.

"Thank you for your evaluation Miss Granger, it may comfort you to know that you are only partially incorrect. Now I believe it is my turn to return the favour?" Professor Snape smirked wickedly at her before getting up to pace the floor. Hermione watched him, observing that he seemed entirely unruffled by her impassioned speech; little did she know he was trying desperately not to let her kind words knock down his carefully built defences.

"You are overly familiar with people, stubborn and uptight," he began harshly. Hermione couldn't help but agree with his evaluation and was feeling disappointed that he had no positive things to say as she had when he began to speak once more. "You never know when to shut up, you rely far too heavily on research and books rather than experience, and you are insufferably insubordinate."

Hermione was trying to decide how best to react to this less than flattering analysis when he began to speak in a softer voice. "You are tolerable I suppose. You are unfailingly kind, extremely intelligent and unwaveringly dedicated to any task you undertake." Hermione could tell how uncomfortable this conversation was making him as his usual cold arrogance had vanished, only to be replaced with an anxiousness that caused him to study his footwear and speak quietly. "At times you can be…amusing and as much as I am loathed to admit it, your conversational skills make you one of the only people in the whole building that I can stand."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she considered what her Professor had just said…what he had_ finally _said after years of treating her as nothing more than a nuisance. He respected her; he admired her kindness, dedication, intelligence and sense of humour. Not only had he offered her long overdue praise, but he had offered her _glowing_, long overdue praise. She was tempted to make light of the situation, to say something like "Thanks, I have often aspired to become _tolerable_," but something stopped her. She was genuinely touched and pleased with Professor Snape's good opinion of her. She was equally impressed with his actually coming out and saying it; for a man like him to be so positive about anyone or anything must have caused him physical pain. Hermione watched as a man she had previously thought to be unfeeling and incapable of fear glanced up at her anxiously.

"Thank you, Sir. You have no idea how much I value your opinion," she offered him a genuine smile before suddenly feeling ashamed of her earlier rant. "I apologise for what I said before. Clearly you do know how nice people behave." She let out a small laugh to try and diffuse the tension. Professor Snape was staring at her as if attempting to work out a complicated riddle. "Sir, I appreciate the opportunity you have given me to work on my potions skills, but I also feel you should know how much you have helped me." He continued to stare, but not unkindly. "I felt lost, like I had no purpose or no one to talk to. These sessions have given me a purpose, and I would like it if I could also take this opportunity to have someone intelligent to talk to?" She looked at him anxiously, hoping he wouldn't throw her offer of companionship back in her face.

"I would not be opposed to the occasional conversation as we work," he offered warily. "Who else would I talk to? Anyone else intelligent enough to be remotely interesting is intelligent enough to avoid me." He spoke gruffly and Hermione felt a little pang in her heart when she thought of how lonely this man must be.

"Well, that is clearly their loss, Sir." She spoke sincerely before giving him a smirk and adding "as long as you work on your severely lacking social skills," she offered in quotation marks and a mocking tone. "I believe I am the one who is unforgivably rude, I apologise for my remarks Sir."

"Rude? Yes. Wrong? Unfortunately not. You are lucky I am so bored, Miss Granger, otherwise you would have an extremely irate Professor out for your blood." He offered her his trademark sneer.

"So what are the guidelines for our working relationship? I will allow you to mock my socks if I can tease you concerning your addiction issues, although there are worse vices than coffee I suppose," she spoke good-naturedly as she stuck her foot out from behind the desk showing him a glimpse of her novelty socks.

"Is that Beaker from The Muppets?" He spoke with a deadpan expression.

"Yes."

"Why on earth is he on your socks?"

"Why not? He's my favourite."

"Rather ironic that your favourite Muppet knows only how to keep his mouth shut whereas you seem to suffer from the exact opposite problem?"

"Oh good, so banter is allowed?"

"I suppose, although there is a line Miss Granger." He got up and walked over to her, he placed his palms on her desk and grinned wickedly at her.

_Gods these little exchanges make me feel alive, _Hermione thought as she decided how best to proceed. "Where do you draw the line, Sir?" She spoke breathlessly, not quite sure why she felt so excited by all this.

"I guess you'll find out when you cross it," he spoke menacingly but his lip curled in what could be deemed an actual smile.

"Looking forward to it, Sir." She locked eyes with him and smiled. She noticed something flicker across his face and she watched as his eyes seemed to trace her features. After a rather uncomfortable minute spent staring at one another, he cleared his throat and spoke suddenly. "Why don't you leave your notes from yesterday with me to look over, and we'll start the work next Sunday?" His normally silky smooth voice sounded rough and raspy and he suddenly turned away from her and walked back towards his desk.

"Oh…okay Sir. If you're sure?" Hermione noticed she sounded disappointed.

"I think we've got along rather well today; let's not spoil it by dragging it out and arguing with one another again," he smirked at her as she handed him her notes. She smiled at him warmly before nodding.

"Have a nice day, Sir."

"Thank you. You too, Miss Granger." He began shuffling through her notes, and she took this as a sign of her dismissal.

Had Hermione looked back she may have noticed her Professor's demeanour change abruptly as he grimaced before holding his head in his hands. Had she been listening she may have heard him groan before mumbling, "Not again. Well done Severus, very appropriate."

X~X

As Hermione drifted off to sleep that night, it was her encounters with Professor Snape that dominated her thoughts; the kindness he had shown her, the respect he had finally given her and the way he was transforming into a different person the more time she spent with him. But what plagued her thoughts in the final moments before sleep took hold of her was just how in the hell he knew who Beaker from The Muppets was?

**A/N- Chapter 7 will be up soon- 5 days, 5 encounters and a little bit of lovely development.**

**Can't wait to hear your thoughts! x  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Here you go, second update of the day so make sure you read Chapter 6 first. This one is a little shorter than the others but there is still plenty going on! Chapter 8 should be up in a week…ish. This kind of dips in and out of both characters points of view. 5 days, 5 encounters all leading up to an enlightening Hogsmeade visit which will be the focus of Chapters 8 and 9, mwhahahaha. **

**I own nothing except my beta worrywart who is awesome. That's right, you're mines! I don't own my other beta goldiechik yet (who is also awesome) but I'm working on it *shifty eyes*.**

Monday:

Hermione was wandering the halls of the 2nd floor carrying out her patrol duties when she looked up and saw a fifth year couple run around the corner, whispering anxiously.

"No running in the corridors. Walk or I'll be forced to deduct points." Hermione spoke firmly but with a kind smile.

"Please Hermione, we can't slow down or he'll catch us," implored a panic-stricken Ariella Corningston. Hermione had discussed a few academic matters with the Ravenclaw; she found her to be a very nice and sensible girl and so was just about to tell them to run along when Professor Snape swept round the corner silently. Before she could greet him or enlighten the others to his presence, he raised a finger to his lips and signalled a demand for her silence.

Hermione was fighting a losing battle with her mouth which was attempting to twitch into a full blown grin at the sight of her Potions Professor sneaking up on her two fellow students.

"Sorry Hermione, but we have to run! We were caught up the Astronomy Tower by Professor Snape. He didn't see who we were so we still have a chance to get away with it, I mean, can you imagine what he would do to us if he caught us?"

"I can," drawled the unmistakable voice of Hogwarts' scariest staff member. "Several horrifyingly disgusting detentions and a loss of 20 points, _each _should suffice."

As he spoke Hermione watched the two normally level headed 5th years jump out of their skin and begin to whimper fearfully. They slowly turned away from Hermione to face their professor and as they did Hermione noticed his facial expression sharpen and grow colder. Hermione turned to leave but was halted by his voice.

"Miss Granger, I need a word with you. You two, get back to your common room now, and I expect to see you in my office at 7.00am precisely."

Hermione's peers needed no further encouragement. As soon as their professor had finished talking they mumbled an apology and fled. Hermione looked at him and merely raised one eyebrow.

"What?" He spat out.

"Was that really necessary?" Hermione smiled fondly at him.

"It was entirely necessary," he smirked before gesturing that they should walk on beside one another.

"Well what did you want to talk to me about Sir?" Hermione glanced at Professor Snape as she walked alongside him. He furrowed his brow and turned to her, studying her face intently. His face suddenly relaxed as realization dawned upon it, and his lips quirked upwards in a smirk.

"Oh that? Nothing. I just don't have the energy to be vicious this evening, so I thought I would use you as an excuse."

"Again, Sir? What are you going to do if I don't play along? Lock me in the dungeons?" She joked with a hearty laugh.

"That's not a bad idea," he mumbled quickly and quietly.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that?"

"I said that's not a bad idea. Tell anybody about my excuses, and I will lock you up." He threatened in a menacing tone but his eyes glittered with good humour.

He had leaned into Hermione to make her feel threatened but she placed a hand on his upper arm and chastised "now, now Professor; no need for dramatics." The atmosphere seemed to change almost immediately. Hermione thought it was because she had crossed a line and withdrew her hand, fearing that he would be cross with her. Professor Snape thought the change in the atmosphere was due to the fact that she had noticed him staring at her and that she withdrew her hand because he made her uncomfortable.

"Sorry Sir, I suppose I should really get back to my common room too." Hermione smiled nervously at him as he studied her before looking away abruptly.

"Yes, it is late. Goodnight, Miss Granger."

"Goodnight, Sir." Before she had finished speaking he had already began walking away from her. She watched him for a moment before turning and making her way back to Gryffindor Tower, fighting the urge all the way down the hall to turn around and see if he was still in sight.

Tuesday:

Hermione was bored and so Tuesday evening found her in the library researching some of the more obscure brewing methods recorded. She sat at a table in the back corner of the library, twirling a lock of hair round her finger as she read her book, completely absorbed in the content. She was so absorbed in the content she did not notice a pair of eyes watching her, studying every flicker which crossed her face, mapping every feature and struggling in vain not to make contact with her. She found a reference note regarding another book which she knew she had seen on one of the shelves earlier, so she scrapped her chair back and got out her seat, stretching languidly as she did so. She made her way over to the shelves and began scanning for the book she sought. After scanning the titles for some time, Hermione eventually found what she was looking for and turned to head back to the table, a triumphant smile adorning her face. Upon turning around she found herself face to face with Professor Snape, his eyes flickered down to the book in her hands briefly before he returned his gaze to her face, raising one eyebrow in query. Hermione couldn't help but smile widely at him, glad to see him.

"It was referenced in _Inspired Brewing: Volume 1_, is it any good?" She looked up at him, biting her lip anxiously.

"The only thing that book is any assistance with is suicide," he spoke incredulously as he snatched it from her hands. "I can't believe they have this book in the library. Promise me you will never attempt anything in here…unless you have a death wish."

Hermione let out a soft peel of laughter before promising she would stick to the recommended books.

"I thought you were giving the books and research a rest and focusing on your natural instinct?"

"What natural instinct?" She scoffed at the very idea anything she did in potions making was natural or instinctual as she leant back against the shelves behind her. Professor Snape came and stood before her, staring at her until he managed to lock eyes with her.

"Miss Granger, you are the most promising student Hogwarts has seen for many years; in all subjects, Potions included," he informed her sincerely. "Stop doubting yourself and embrace the challenge."

Hermione stared at her professor, he continuously surprised her. As she began formulating a response which would do justice to how much she appreciated his words he muttered an extremely brief "good evening", before striding off with his robes billowing.

Wednesday

"We meet again," Hermione offered with a wry grin as she came across Professor Snape during her Wednesday night patrol.

"So it seems," he acquiesced with an answering smirk as he slowed to allow her to fall into line with him.

"How's your day been?" Hermione asked kindly not noticing the brief pause in her Professor's steps as he registered her kind enquiry. It was not a question often asked of him, unless it was Dumbledore sneakily asking how order business had gone.

"Uneventful," he drawled coldly, attempting to mask his true emotions. Several moments of companionable silence passed between the two before Hermione spoke again.

"You know, I've spent the last few days trying to figure something out and I just can't. Do you mind if I ask you a slightly personal question, Sir?"

He chuckled darkly before speaking in dangerously soft tones. "Careful Miss Granger, remember the line it would be wise not to cross."

"Oh, it's not that personal, Sir. It's silly really."

"Go on then, we both know your Gryffindor sensibilities will provide you with the necessary bravery." He rolled his eyes and let out a huff of annoyance.

"Well, it's about The Muppets," she gazed off into the distance as if attempting to solve a mystifying puzzle.

"The Muppets?" He stopped abruptly and waited for her to notice. She eventually turned around and walked back to where he stood.

"Yes, Sir; how did you know who Beaker was? You don't strike me as the Muggle television type." She had the good grace to blush and shuffle her feet nervously.

Pause.

"You've spent a good part of the last few days wondering how I was able to make a pop culture reference about a children's television show? Really Granger, are you that bored?"

She began laughing and it soon enough overwhelmed her. She was doubled over, clutching her stomach before she straightened, wiping tears from her eyes. "Yes, I suppose that is ridiculously sad."

Warmed by the sound of her laughter he found himself talking quite freely with her. "It was Lily. Don't bother with the shocked and confused expression Miss Granger," he said in an exasperated manner. "Whether or not certain aspects of my testimony were kept private from the general public, I have no doubt that you are fully aware of my friendship with Potter's Mother." His lip curled in a familiar sneer as he leant back against the stone wall. Hermione tried not to flinch; she knew the sneer was directed at Harry rather than her.

"Lily made you watch The Muppets?" Hermione leant against the wall beside him, turning her head to the side to view his profile as he spoke.

"No, Lily mentioned Beaker in our 3rd year and so during the summer holidays I did a bit of research and found out what on earth she was talking about. I wasn't ever allowed to watch the television in my childhood home; my father was the only one who got to watch programmes, so The Muppets were a complete mystery to me."

Hermione studied him carefully, thinking that if she concentrated hard enough she might be able to see the lonely little boy he had once been. As if he felt her eyes on him he slowly turned his head to return her gaze, and she was surprised when he didn't shy away from this close human interaction. "What did Lily say? What made you research The Muppets?" She smiled at him and was heartened to notice him return her smile.

"Your toes are getting dangerously close to crossing the line, Miss Granger." He smirked and Hermione couldn't help but notice how much nicer he looked when he was relaxed.

"It's worth the risk," she whispered softly not sure where the rush of adrenaline she felt had come from. She watched as eyes traced a familiar path over her features. This was something she had noticed him doing the last few days; he seemed to be observing her very closely.

"One day she came looking for me whilst I was brewing," he began with a sigh as he looked away from Hermione. "She wanted me to attend a study session she had set up in the library. I refused to leave because I was at a crucial stage of a new brewing process and she told me I was…"

"Yes, Sir?" He returned his gaze to her expecting to find her amused by the situation but instead she looked perfectly serious and seemed to be hanging on his every word.

"She said I was becoming the Beaker to Slughorn's Dr. Bunsen Honeydew." He spat the words out, waiting for the inevitable laughter but he was surprised when Hermione merely rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"That's ridiculous, a person with your natural authoritative presence could never be viewed as a hapless assistant, even at such a young age. "

After shaking her head she turned to face him once more and noticed he looked utterly dumbfounded and was once again staring at her. She smiled at him encouragingly.

"Anyway, I had no bloody idea what she was talking about , all she would tell me that he was some character from The Muppet Show, so I did a little research and found out who Beaker was. I wasn't very impressed." He furrowed his brow as if reliving the disappointment. He looked straight ahead and began ranting about something which had obviously irritated him for years. "When I spoke to Lily after the holidays she was pleased to know I was aware of the reference. She thought she was extremely clever and pointed out to me how Beaker has a constantly downturned mouth to rival my constant moodiness-"

"Professor Snape, correct me if I am wrong but does your mouth not spend around 70% of the time smirking?" She finished with her own smirk. He returned his gaze to her yet again but this time moved slightly closer.

"You are positively teetering on the line this evening," he said silkily and Hermione felt a jolt in her stomach when she heard his tone and saw how close he was to her. _He must still scare me, _she thought although the swooping sensation in her stomach was accompanied by happiness rather than fear. She came to her senses and realised they were staring at one another and she could have sworn she saw him move ever so slightly closer when they were interrupted by a loud crash at the end of the corridor which caused them to leap apart.

"What the hell…" Professor Snape started to head in the direction of the noise but stopped when he turned around and saw Hermione standing with her eyes closed and a hand over her heart as she exhaled shakily. He swooped back towards her and crouched down in front of her. "Miss Granger, are you alright?"

She opened her eyes and looked down at him, attempting to smile. "It's nothing…Sir," she panted out. "I don't have the best nerves after the war," she grimaced as he stood, observing her closely.

"How bad does-"

"It's fine, Sir," she interrupted in embarrassment. "I should really head back to Gryffindor Tower, but thank you for your concern." She turned and began to walk away but was halted by the cold voice of Severus Snape.

"Hold it right there, Miss Granger." She flinched it his harsh tone and peered nervously at him as he came to stand beside her. His expression softened and he wordlessly gestured for her to walk on. After a few moments he spoke whilst watching her the whole way, "Let's get you back to the lion's den."

Thursday:

"Miss Granger, could you please go into the storeroom and collect 26 standard stirring rods and the tray of lacewing flies I have laid out," Professor Snape drawled dispassionately.

"Yes Sir." Hermione replied before heading for the store cupboard trying not to show her amusement at the little act he was putting on. As she climbed the ladder to reach the stirring rods her Professor strode into the cupboard and sighed dramatically.

"How do you put up with these morons, Granger." He groaned as he rubbed both hands over his face.

"I don't," she answered simply as she continued in her task. "Haven't you noticed I have very few friends?" She began navigating the rungs of the ladder, clutching a bundle of stirring rods in her left hand. She misjudged the second last step of the ladder and slid off, flinching as she anticipated the impact of the ground. She felt two arms hold her securely and steady her before letting go. She turned to face him, her cheeks stained with embarrassment. "Thanks, Sir."

"I can't have you injure yourself in here, Potter and Weasley will think I sabotaged the ladder."

Hermione stifled a giggle behind her hand. At that moment the voice of Elenor Heatherill rang out, claiming that Hermione was probably trying to resuscitate some of the ingredients. "You know what she's like about silly little creatures." Hermione was breathing heavily, her cheeks were red and she looked like she was about to blow.

"Gods I hate that little sychophant." Snape spat out furiously before storming out of the cupboard.

Hermione let out a snort of laughter before trying desperately to keep quiet. She composed herself and entered the classroom, heading to the front work bench and placing the items she had gathered down.

The remainder of the class was rather enlightening for Hermione. It seemed nothing would go right for Elenor. An unfortunate incident of wrongly labelled ingredients led to her spending the last twenty minutes in the hospital wing. Despite this little mishap Professor Snape was in a rather good mood as he dismissed the class. Hermione purposefully slowed her actions as she packed her things away and once her last classmate had left she cleared her throat loudly. Professor Snape looked up with an innocent expression. Hermione merely raised an eyebrow in question and smiled broadly when he gave an almost imperceptible nod. She shrugged her bag over her shoulder and gave him a small salute before walking out the door.

Friday:

"Ahhh Hermione, there you are. We were just talking about you; were your ears burning?" Professor Flitwick announced as he spotted her outside the staffroom. She gave a puzzled smile before scanning to see just whom this 'we' consisted of. She saw Professor McGonagall sitting in an armchair, nursing a cup of tea and completely oblivious to what was going on around her. Sitting on the couch to her left, working diligently on his marking, was the new Defence teacher, Professor Shardlow. The room seemed otherwise empty and Hermione wondered if Professor Flitwick had been having a one-sided conversation. Just as she was about to ask him for the book he had promised her, the door was yanked open fully and Professor Snape was standing before her looking severely pissed off. Hermione was unsure how to proceed and settled for smiling politely before averting her eyes and returning her attention to Professor Flitwick.

"I was just wondering if you looked out that book we discussed yesterday?" Hermione asked trying not to look at Professor Snape even though she could feel his gaze upon her.

"Oh, I have Hermione but I've left it in the classroom. Why don't you pick it up tomorrow before the Hogsmeade trip?" Professor Flitwick smiled warmly at his favourite student.

"That sounds perfect. Thanks Professor."

"No problem. Good night all." Professor Flitwick took off down the hall leaving Hermione and Professor Snape standing awkwardly on the threshold of the staffroom.

"Goodnight Professor," Hermione said before making her own way along the hall. It took her a few moments to process that Professor Snape had also left the staffroom, closing the door firmly behind him. She turned and took in his stony expression and paused for a few moments to way up the risks of engaging him.

"Are you okay Sir?" Hermione asked tentatively, still not looking directly at him.

"I'm fine," he spat out, increasing his pace. Hermione matched his pace determinedly.

"It's just you seem a little…out of sorts." She spoke gently as if trying to coax a dangerous animal back into its cage.

"How would you possibly know whether or not I am 'out of sorts' Miss Granger?" He questioned her snidely.

"With all due respect Sir, I haven't seen you this mad since Harry left Hogwarts," she spoke forcefully but respectfully.

"With all due respect Miss Granger, I fail to see how this is any of your business," his focus remained on what lay ahead of him.

"It is none of my business. Please except my sincerest apologies for thinking you might have wanted to talk about it. Had I known my concern was so unwanted I would never have offered it. Good night." She had spoken sarcastically but unwaveringly politely before attempting to storm off. _Shit, I did not think this through. I forgot how fast he is at walking, _she thought as she noticed he was directly behind her, even though she was almost sprinting_. _

"Miss Granger...

Miss Granger...?

Hermione!" He practically yelled, frustrated at being ignored.

She stopped suddenly; so suddenly that her Professor did not notice and walked straight into her. In attempt to make the scenario less awkward he tried to stop her from falling by pulling her towards him; the force of the impact, however, had left them both unsteady on their feet and so he succeeded only in making sure they were facing each other when he landed on top of her. Both of them had the wind knocked out of them and so they spent a few seconds recovering. It only took those few seconds for Severus to notice how she looked from this vantage point; pinned underneath him, chest heaving in an attempt to catch her breath. She looked effortlessly sexual. _Effortlessly sexual where have I heard that before? Fuck, I hate it when a Weasley is right, _he thought bitterly_. _Just as he was about to leap to his feet and plan his escape he noticed Hermione raise a hand to her head, wincing slightly when she made contact. He smoothed her hair and brought his fingers to rest at the point she was touching, brushing her fingers as he did so. "How badly did you hit you head?" He spoke in a professional yet compassionate manner and was completely oblivious to how silly it seemed since he was lying on top of her. They were looking into one another's eyes and he catalogued her expressions as she tried to determine how she felt.

"Pretty badly I think…I feel…odd." As she whispered her response he felt her breath caress his cheek, and it brought him back to reality. He leapt to his feet and then leant forward, wrapping an arm around her shoulder for support he pulled her back to her feet. He took in her dazed expression and saw her sway slightly so he left his arm where it was, wrapped around her, and began to walk her to the hospital wing. As they walked through the shadowed hallways, she began to lean more heavily into him until her head was resting on his chest. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I'm sorry if I overstepped the boundaries," she spoke sincerely yet with a tremble to her voice, and he felt his heart clench uncomfortably.

"It is I who should be apologising. I took my frustrations out on you when all you were offering was kindness," his voice was pitched soft and low so as not to exasperate her headache.

"Apology accepted. Keep talking," she murmured sleepily, "your voice is so soothing."

He flinched, uncomfortable with how inappropriate this encounter had become. "What on earth would I have to talk about? Oh I see," he spoke with a hint of danger in his voice, "you are still trying to wheedle my secrets out of me; find out why I was so angry. How positively Slytherin of you."

"Hmmm," was all the response he received.

"It was nothing significant," he began with a sigh. "Just the usual feelings of hatred, mistrust and suspicion. Minerva tries her best but I think she is still too hurt from losing Albus and being kept out of the loop. She doesn't want to understand. Recently I have noticed her trying to make small talk so perhaps she will come around eventually. I don't know why I bother going to the bloody staffroom; the only one who seems to have any time for me is Filius, and all he wants to talk about is some annoying little Gryffindor who is apparently something of a Charms prodigy." He felt her chuckle softly against him and reigned in the urge to hold her tighter to him.

"They are all fools," Hermione's voice had a dreamy quality to it due to her evident concussion, but the intent behind her words was fiercely strong. "You made some mistakes in the past, but you have spent half of your life making up for those. How many others can say that? Not only that, but you have dedicated your life to assisting and protecting those who have treated you appallingly." She mumbled every word into his chest but then she pulled away and looked up at him, bringing them to a halt outside the hospital wing. "I know you think I'm an annoying and overly emotional girl, but I want you to know that there is no feelings of hatred, mistrust or suspicion here. Well, not on my part anyway," she joked with a wry smile. "I trust you implicitly Sir, and I truly enjoy your company." He looked down at her earnest expression, still wholly aware she was in his arms but not concerned in the slightest with how inappropriate it was. They were forced to tear their eyes away from each other as the doors were wrenched open by a puzzled Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh dear, what seems to be the matter Hermione?" As she spoke she pulled the girl from the arms of her professor and wrapped her own around her.

"She fell and hit her head quite hard on the stone floor." Snape followed them over to a bed and watched in concern as Poppy effortlessly pushed Hermione down onto the bed.

"Is she concussed? How has she been behaving?" She bustled around the room collecting equipment as she questioned him, and he was reminded of what a force of nature this woman could be.

"It appears so. Her speech is a little slurred, she seems extremely lethargic and a little disorientated." He couldn't remember the last time he had spoken like this; earnestly, with no sarcasm or anger. _This girl is beginning to affect my relationships with everyone, _he thought in shock.

"What did she say?"

"Excuse me?" Professor Snape spluttered uncharacteristically.

"What was it she actually said? Did it make sense? Was she aware of whom she was talking to?"

"She was certainly aware she was talking to me, and it all made sense, but I suppose she spoke a little more freely than she normally would around a professor." He spoke delicately, aware that Poppy was a very observant woman.

"She's a brave girl, speaking freely to Professor Snape," Poppy said to Severus but it was directed at the girl.

"More like stupid," Hermione rasped as the potions that had been administered began to work through her system.

"Yes well that too. I'll give you a moment to thank your saviour and then I want you to sleep here. You are completely fine now but I would prefer to keep an eye on you," she marched off briskly.

"Does that woman do anything quietly?" She cringed as she spoke before turning onto her side to get comfortable.

"Never," he offered her a smile.

"You look nice when you do that," Hermione mumbled into her pillow. "When you smile."

"Oh dear, clearly this fall has done more damage than we originally anticipated, I better got Poppy back here at once." He jested as he got up from his seat.

"No, I'm fine. I've thought that before…" She trailed off with a yawn.

"Clearly we need to look into spell damage from the war then. Goodnight…Miss Granger." He managed to stop himself from calling her Hermione but couldn't help but notice the way she held her breath as he paused and looked disappointed as he spoke her name. _ Does she want me to call her Hermione, _he thought. _All the other teachers call her Hermione, that's all it is. She wants to feel like an equal amongst the staff. _

"Sir?"

"Yes…Miss. Granger?"

"Will I still be able to go to Hogsmeade in the morning?" She asked as she closed her eyes.

"Yes, you will be fully able to run around with your silly little friends." He began walking away, her question reminding him who she was, how young she was and who she was friends with before she interrupted him with a laugh.

"Gods I couldn't care less about that. I just really need to look out a journal at the bookshop. Goodnight."

He turned around to ask her which journal, but noticed that sleep had already claimed her.

"Goodnight…Hermione."

**A/N- Well? What did you think? I can't wait to hear from you guys. x**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- If you can't be bothered with rambling then know that I'm sad, I'm sorry and I love you all. Then skip the rest of the Authors Note lol. **

**Okay, I don't quite know where to begin. I am sorry for disappearing, I am sorry for not replying to all the wonderful reviews; I will get round to it I promise. I wrote this chapter waaay back in Feb and it suddenly didn't fit with the story...so I had to fiddle about with it and change it. Which I did on my phone, my phone died before I could save I lost it all grrrr. So I had to start over and then I lost my mojo lol. I have just finished my 3rd year of Uni and May is a stressful time. Life has been hectic and not that much fun recently so I got a bit fed up and my muse went on holiday lol. You will be pleased to know that my muse is loving Chapter 9 yaaaay! Anyway big hugs and apologies to you all.  
><strong>

**I don't own anything. This is not for any financial gain etc.  
><strong>

**I adore my lovely ladies who help me so much with this story, we've all been ill and stressed lately.  
><strong>

**Warnings- Ron/Hermione Smut...noooooo! Smut in general, swearing the usual.  
><strong>

Chapter 8

As Hermione entered the shop, she heard the familiar bell and inhaled the smell of old leather and parchment. "Finally," she sighed happily. She had been looking forward to visiting the bookshop all week. She had awoken today feeling perfectly normal after her bump on the head the night before and had spent the morning pondering over the fuzzy memories she had of Professor Snape. He surprised her more each day, and she was excited that he seemed to be letting her in. He needed a friend and she certainly needed a friend like him. Someone she could argue with about everything from novelty socks to errors in common arithmancy practices. She couldn't believe how much she enjoyed his company but more than anything, she couldn't quite wrap her head around the fact that he seemed to enjoy her company. Sure, there were times when he billowed past her and ignored her entirely, but more often than not, he seemed comfortable with her, relaxed even.

She headed up the stairs and made her way towards the potions section. She realised she had never been this far back in the potions aisles, but she knew the journals were kept in a room behind the books. When she finally came across the journal store room she began looking for the British Potion Association Issues; _try saying that five times fast_ she giggled to herself. She finally found the corner of the room which held the BPA Issues, but she had also found something else. Professor Snape was sitting on the floor reading. He was wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black trousers and was just sitting there; relaxing. He had numerous different issues spread out on the floor in front of him and was flicking between them all. His robes were discarded and lay on the floor beside him. As he read, he tucked his hair behind his ears and drummed his fingers on his legs. Hermione thought he had never looked younger, happier or more human than he did right now; she was glad for him. She had surprised herself by becoming quite fond of her professor; he was a complicated man, there was no doubt about that, but he was also a good man; honourable and considerate despite his less than stellar social skills. As Hermione studied him, he suddenly reached for the issue closest to her feet. She flinched as she noticed him spot her boot clad feet and watched as he slowly stood, bringing himself up to his usual stance of towering above her.

"What do you want Miss Granger?" he asked, sounding much more exasperated than he actually felt.

She had the good manners to blush as he looked into her eyes.

"N-nothing Sir; well actually I do require a couple of issues of the BPA journal, but I do not require anything from you," she offered with a tentative smile. "I promise, I will not get in your way or disturb you any further, sir." she added sincerely.

"That will be debatable, I am sure." he mumbled with a snort.

She looked at him with what could almost be described as fondness while she rolled her eyes and chuckled. To say that this bothered Severus was an understatement. He was well aware they had been growing closer, and he himself was beginning to consider her as a colleague or friend even rather than a student, but he was Professor Snape; nobody rolled their eyes at Professor Snape and lived to tell the tale.

_I can't let that pass without comment, even if I do have some ridiculous, disastrous attraction towards her, _he thought.

He glared at her and was about to launch into a speech about respecting staff of Hogwarts in a professional manner when she began to talk again.

"Now, now Professor; we've been getting along so well this week," she unwound her scarf from her neck and placed it on the floor next to his robes, "let's not spoil it. Hmm?" she asked as she unbuttoned her coat and removed it. She rolled up the sleeves of her elegant sage green blouse, which she was wearing over a chocolate-coloured, camisole-style top and began to rake through journals.

He knew he should berate her for speaking with him in such a familiar way, but she did seem much happier than a couple of weeks ago, and he was loathed to cause a crying female scene. As much as it pained him to admit it, even to himself, there was a small part of him that loved the thought that he had contributed to her current contentedness; that his company and new friendship with her was more than something she merely tolerated. He watched her reach for a crate of issues at head level and was painfully aware that from this angle it was far too easy to forget she was Hermione Granger, his student. From the back she passed for a random attractive woman with golden brown curls hanging down her back, a shapely figure with a small yet curvaceous waist and..._what an arse she has,_ Snape thought in mortification. It was not the first time he had noticed some qualities in a seventh year, he was a man after all, but it was certainly the first time he had felt an actual attraction. _She really should have graduated months ago, she is older than any Hogwarts student has ever been in their 7__th__ year,_ he thought trying to make himself feel better.

'Uhh, it's too hot up here," she moaned breathlessly how can you stand it, sir?"

_Fuck! That sounded distinctly sexual,_ he thought. _Imagine her pinned under you screaming your name in that voice...no don't! Don't fucking imagine that. _

"Yes the heat is stifling up here, hence why you found me in this state of undress." He gulped as he finished speaking; she was peeling off her shirt and her skin seemed to glow and glisten with heat.

"What? Robes off and sleeves rolled up? Tsk, tsk, sir, practically naked in a book shop," she laughed.

"Yes, well excuse me if I don't follow your lead and take my shirt off, but I seem to have left my strappy top at home," he said sounding thoroughly bored as he flicked through a journal, not taking in a word of it.

"Ha! Professor Snape you are positively excellent company today," she said whilst smiling at him over her shoulder in appreciation of his dry sense of humour.

She reached the shelf above her head and started to slide a crate out above her. Snape was torn between watching her stretch from a safe distance or helping her to not kill herself. He strode over to her and reached up to help, thinking that this juvenile crush had to stop.

_Oh good, Professor Snape is coming to help,_ Hermione thought as she heard approaching footsteps. Suddenly he was behind her, and she was hyper-aware of everything; the heat radiating off his body, the smell of him, how he towered over her, she even felt has gentle breathing against her hair. Already quite breathless with exertion, Hermione noticed a further hitch in her breath as he leant forward to relieve her of the crate. She felt the hardness of his broad chest behind her and registered the awkwardness of this encounter. Before he brought the chest down from the shelf, he ducked his head and spoke softly in her ear;

"I believe you have broken your promise Miss Granger. Did you or did you not promise me that you would neither disturb my peace nor get in my way?"

With his arms still on either side of her reaching for the crate, she felt completely boxed in, like there was no escape from the awkwardness. When he spoke to her, she felt his breath on her infuriatingly sensitive ears. She felt sick and hot but not uncomfortably so; more like excitement.

_Stop flirting with your student!_ Snape mentally groaned. _Why am I doing this; she's not that attractive, she annoys me and I do not like people. I like to be alone. Except, she has been kind and attentive company this week and I do not find myself as annoyed by her as before. I do not mind her company occasionally for who wants to be alone all day every day?_

_This is silly, I am going to turn around and face him and point out that he chose to come over and assist me._ Hermione mentally prepared and then turned slowly to face him.

_Why is she turning around? Oh shit, it was bad enough when I could feel the heat from her back against my chest, but now I can now feel her front against my front; this is seriously inappropriate. Fuck,_ he thought looking into wide, warm eyes; _she isn't merely attractive she's beautiful._

_Ahhh I did not think this through! Good one Hermione; pressing your breasts against your professor. Oh shit; he's looking at me, and he seems very serious._

_Just because I acknowledge her beauty does not mean it has any effect on me. The poor girl looks terrified._ He decided it was time to move the crate and go back to his work and just as he gripped the sides of the crate, he heard noisy footsteps coming towards them.

"Mione? You up here?"

_I would know that oaf's voice anywhere,_ Snape thought as he forcefully grabbed the crate, threw it on the floor and moved as far away from her as quickly as was physically possible.

_Shit! Ronald, what is he doing here? Why do I feel guilty? Because he's disrupting the Professor's peace that's why,_ Hermione thought to herself.

"Here you are, thank Merlin. How big is this bloody place? Oh...er...hello Professor Snape. " Ron walked into the room, reddening slightly as he noticed one of his professors was observing him. Ron was still wary of his former potions professor which amused Hermione greatly; what could he do give Ron a detention, deduct house points?

"Good afternoon Weasley," Snape murmured with cold civility.

"Eh...yeah, anyway come on Hermione; I've got a surprise for you," he grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the exit.

"Ron...Ron wait...Ronald! Let me go." Hermione was mortified at Ron's behaviour.

"What?" he asked sounding like a huffy child.

"How about, 'Oh, hi Hermione, how are you, it's great to see you sorry I am," she looked at her wristwatch dramatically "...four hours early but I really need to show you something; would you mind coming with me?'" she suggested coldly.

"I did something nice for you and you're having a go at me? I mean for fuck sa-" he began.

Hermione tried to chastise him but Professor Snape beat her to it.

"Now, now Weasley, try not to swear abusively at your sweetheart." he mocked without looking up from the journal he was pretending to read as he leant against the wall.

"I'm sorry, but what's this actually got to do with you Snape?" Ron spat out in the heat of the moment.

"Miss Granger is a student of Hogwarts; I happen to be a chaperone for the students of Hogwarts. Therefore, if one of my charges feels threatened I will defend them." Severus pushed himself away from the wall, tossing the journal to the floor as he spoke with deliberate malice.

"Threatened? By me?" Ron scoffed

"Yes, I cannot see how somebody as pathetic as yourself could be threatening but-" he began to walk towards Ron when Hermione stepped in front of him.

"Stop," she pleaded gently whilst looking up at him with watery eyes.

"See Snape, I knew-" Ron began smugly.

Hermione turned her head towards Ron but kept her body angled towards her professor. "I meant both of you, you especially," she glared at him. She turned back to Snape and smiled. He looked a little tense, embarrassed even, and she noticed a muscle in his jaw twitching. "Thank you" she mouthed silently at him; he nodded ever so slightly in acknowledgment and then returned to his journals.

She forced herself to turn back to Ron who looked rather sheepish. "Hermione, I shouldn't have sworn at you, I'm just excited to surprise you," he finished with a lovable smile.

She squared her shoulders and offered him a small smile. "Here's the deal, I can come with you now and come back here after lunch or I can meet you at 1.30 as planned and stay till the carriages arrive."

"Mione," he whined "we really need the whole day."

"Well, I have other things to do," she whispered aware that Professor Snape was observing the entire encounter."

"Well that sucks," Ron huffed as he crossed his arms.

"That's life, Ronald. It's about balancing your responsibilities with your leisure time," she was beginning to lose her temper.

"It's hard to think about balance when I miss you so much," he smiled and took her hand. "It's hard being away from you for months at a time."

"Life is hard..." she began.

"It's harder when you're stupid," Snape added, not quite sure where the need to interfere had come from. The two teenagers stopped and stared at him incredulously.

"Just quoting John Wayne, it doesn't apply to anybody here of course," he said innocently.

"Who?" Ron spat with disgust.

Severus did not register his question as he could not tear his eyes away from Hermione; she was laughing and her smile was breathtakingly beautiful. Her eyes sparkled and the way her mouth curved upwards was fascinating, her mouth fascinated him; biting her lip, pursing her lips, how distracting they were when she spoke and sound of her laughter was so peaceful, not like other women's cackles and giggles.

"My Mum used to say that when I was teased for loving school," she said warmly.

"It proves somewhat true, I have found," he murmured still staring.

Ron looked at his loathed ex-professor thinking that he seemed different somehow; calmer, relaxed and he looked 10 years younger. He was staring at Hermione and he did not seem annoyed by her. He was looking at her, almost fondly. _Better warn Mione to avoid him. _He directed his gaze towards Hermione who, to Ron's frustration, was looking at Snape and laughing just as she would at one of his or Harry's jokes.

"Eh...I'll take you now till after lunch," Ron grumbled, "if that's ok?" he added as an afterthought.

"Yes of course," she answered Ron but was still staring at Professor Snape. "Just give me 10 minutes to tidy up this mess." Ron sighed and turned the corner as Hermione knelt on the ground. She began gathering the journals she had been sorting through when she saw Professor Snape's feet walk over to her and stop in front of her.

"I will put these back; I need to look through this crate anyway. You can leave now, Miss Granger." He seemed to have regained some of his infamous composure and was studiously avoiding eye contact as she looked up at him.

She stood up too quickly and felt a little dizzy. When Professor Snape reached out to support her by grasping her wrist, she very nearly fainted. His hands were warm but where he touched her wrist burned and tingled. She felt his eyes watching her as she stared at his hand. _I must look like a complete muppet, stop staring at his hand; look somewhere else, anywhere else. _

"Thank you, sir." she practically whispered her face still downcast, eyes flickering anywhere but his hand burning where it still gripped her wrist.

"You are most welcome, Miss Granger but I feel I should make you aware of my ulterior motives," he began with a crooked smile "had you injured yourself you would have got in my way even more than you already have. It was a purely selfish motivation that lead to my assisting you," he finished in a bored drawl.

With that he removed his hand and swept away from her. She was resolutely ignoring the feeling of loss that this inspired in her.

She bent over to pick her blouse up and was about to slip it back on when suddenly the act of dressing herself in front of him felt more intimate and inappropriate than her earlier undressing had. She quickly walked over to her coat leant forward and picked it up.

"Goodbye, sir," she said politely.

"Yes run along Miss Granger," he muttered as he dismissed her with a wave of his hand. She had to force herself not to flee the room and as soon as she rounded the corner, she leant against the bookshelves and gasped, _what is going on with me?_

"What's going on with you Mione?" Ron asked as he appeared from the aisle to her left.

"Hmmm...what?" she asked nonchalantly despite the fact her heart felt like it was trying to leap from her chest.

"You look like you might pass out, are you ok?" he asked sweetly but with some degree of suspicion present.

"Yes, I think I want...I think I need...some air; that room is stifling," she spluttered.

"You still better wrap up before we head outside, it's bloody freezing today. Not that I want you to cover up," he finished with a roguish wink.

"Behave Ronald," she chastised as she pulled her coat on over her reapplied blouse.

"Oh, I've left my scarf. I'll be right back." She dashed off round the corner. As she entered the back room, she walked right into Professor Snape who was holding her scarf. "Oh..." she exclaimed before offering him a wide smile. She couldn't help it, and she certainly couldn't explain it, but being around him these days made her feel happy.

He looked down at her almost anxiously. No sneer marred his features, and he returned her smile, although his own was so slight it was almost undetectable**.**

"I noticed you had left this behind and thought I might catch you. Try not to be so careless with your belongings." The smile on his face stopped his chastisement from being taken too seriously. He reached out his hand, offering her the scarf, which she gratefully accepted.

"Will do, sir," she stated as she wound her scarf round her neck before offering him her trademark mock salute.

He chuckled and without thinking reached up to untuck her curls from her scarf. She gasped at the familiar gesture, and he quickly snatched his hand away as if burnt. His cheeks were become flushed and he looked at his feet as he spoke. "My apologies, Miss Granger…I…Your-"

"No, sir, its fine. My hair provokes a reaction from most people. I don't blame you for trying to fix it. Actually it is a bit tangled, could you possibly pull it out from under my scarf?" _Stop talking, stop talking, stop talking, _Hermione mentally screamed at herself.

Hermione had spoken with the intention of putting him at ease, but had now only succeeded in making the atmosphere even more uncomfortable. She watched as his head shot up in reaction to her speech before he returned his gaze to his feet once more.

Sorry, sir, I'll get it myself just now. See you later Professor Snape." With that she turned to leave but was halted by a warm hand grasping her own. She turned to look at him and noticed his eyes had now left their focus of his feet and had moved to intensely studying some unknown location just above her head. He let go of her hand and raised his own to her hair, he gently pulled her curls out from her scarf blindly, as he determinedly avoided looking at her, his hand brushing along her neck as he did so. She shivered and he lowered his gaze and locked eyes with her. Her mouth went dry and she felt herself shift closer to him. She noticed both of them were breathing heavily, and she felt a change in the atmosphere. Just as she was about to move closer, closer than could ever be explained or deemed appropriate, a crate of journals fell from their pile in the corner and the noise penetrated the heady atmosphere causing them both to jump. Hermione let out an undignified yelp. _Shit, what the_ _hell am I doing, _she thought. "Th-thank you, sir." This was all she said before she turned and fled from the room only pausing when she turned the corner to collect her thoughts._ Oh gods…did I just put the moves on Snape? Did he let me? Was he putting the moves on me? Are we attracted to each other? _These questions along with many others were running through her mind as she fled the bookshop and found her boyfriend waiting outside.

X~X

These days Severus Snape was rarely flummoxed. He always had a snide response, he never averted his gaze and he was certainly never affected or embarrassed when talking with a female student. Hermione Granger had just shattered his self-control, his beliefs and his personal conduct. His fingers tingled where they had swept over the soft expanse of skin on the back of her neck and his mind raced as he attempted to discern what exactly had just happened. _Did I act inappropriately? Yes. Did she let me? Yes. Did she act inappropriately? Yes. Does she return my affections?_ _Not possible, _Severus thought with a snort; and yet he couldn't quite shake the feeling that the one-sided attraction he had been harbouring had suddenly shifted, and it seemed that now he had someone to share the burden with.

X~X

"The Three Broomsticks?" Hermione asked incredulously. Ron was standing outside the decrepit building looking extremely pleased with himself.

"Yeah, they do more than Butterbeer here Mione! The food's actually pretty good," Ron offered as he pushed the door open and strode on in. Hermione looked longingly down the street towards freedom before grabbing the door with a sigh and heading into what was Ron's idea of a romantic setting. As she entered the pub she noticed that there didn't appear to be any tables free; _well, this is going excellently, _Hermione thought petulantly. Truth be told she didn't want to be here; she wanted to be back in the warm, comforting bookshop with its abundance of knowledge at her fingertips and her...well her Professor Snape. Before she had time to consider the events of the morning Ron called her over to him.

"Come on Mione."

"Come where?"

"To our private room; it wouldn't be particularly romantic if I brought you out for pub grub with half of Hogwarts." He laughed and shook his head before taking her hand and leading her up the stairs.

Hermione was torn between being impressed with the effort or suspicious of the motives behind such a thoughtful gesture. As she entered the shabby room, she tried to be positive about the situation; she was alone with her boyfriend who happened to be her first love, he was making a genuine effort to be sweet and romantic, and they had all day to spend together. As Hermione's eyes swept over her surroundings, her mind kept tossing little realisations at her that she had been desperately ignoring.

She wasn't in love with Ron, and she certainly didn't want to spend the rest of her life in a relationship with him.

She wasn't even particularly attracted to him anymore.

There was only one man she currently felt any kind of attraction towards, and she couldn't believe she hadn't seen the truth until now.

She was attracted to Professor Snape; it was him she enjoyed being alone with, his company she craved, his presence which made her heart thump wildly in her chest and her breathing quicken.

She smiled anxiously at Ron as he wandered around the room, poking and prodding everything as if he had never seen furniture in his life as she considered her options. As far as she was concerned, there were two options available to her; she could push her feelings so far down that even she could not access them and attempt to get back on track with her nice, age appropriate boyfriend whilst denying how she felt (even to herself), or she could face the situation head on with typical Gryffindor bravery, break up with Ron, analyse her attraction towards her professor and sensibly decide how best to proceed.

Hermione Granger liked to think she was a sensible young woman, and so she chose the sensible option. Denial and repression, because really, was there anything less sensible than falling for Severus Snape?

X~X

Severus paced the floor of the bookshop so frantically that it seemed he would wear a hole in the carpet. _This cannot be happening, why am I completely incapable of forming attachments to anybody remotely appropriate, _he thought in embarrassment as he strode furiously back and forth. _First Lily; who was my best friend, a Gryffindor and undoubtedly too good for me, and now Hermione Granger, who is my teenaged student, the consummate Gryffindor and entirely too good for me. _

Although Severus had been aware of his inappropriate feelings for Hermione before today, this encounter had shaken him to his core. Not only was he now one hundred percent sure that he was attracted to her, he had acted on that attraction. He was ashamed of his unprofessionalism and was seriously concerned about how difficult he was finding it to fight his feelings.

As he nervously worked his way across the room and back again, he ran his fingers through his hair and attempted to figure out a way out of the 'Granger Situation'. _I must distance myself from her, _he thought sadly. _I can't stop her weekend potions sessions so soon, she will know something is wrong and pester me with insightful questions and searching eyes. I will put a stop to all this silly banter… and she'll only try harder to make me laugh. I will go back to being rude and snarky towards her… and she'll only try harder to find out what is wrong with me. Dammit, why is she so stubborn! There is no way I am getting out of this situation without bumping her off, running away or willingly becoming a Death Eater once more. Since none of those options are feasible I'll just have to settle for being unbelievably anti-social and inhumanely horrid. If I begin this change in behaviour subtly enough she may buy it. After all, she's experienced me being sociable towards her for two weeks, whereas I have been rude and cruel to her for almost 8 years. It shouldn't be too difficult to make her believe that this side of me is a passing phase._

_X~X_

_This is merely a passing phase, _Hermione thought desperately as she tried to push all thought of Professor Snape from her mind. _Focus Hermione, focus, _she thought as Ron began kissing down her neck. A dramatic sigh left her which prompted Ron to stop what he was doing and grin up at her.

"Was that good?" He asked with a smirk looking utterly delighted with himself.

_No Ronald, it's one of the most common erogenous zones in the world and is featured in pretty much every passionate clinch throughout literature, media and reality, but that was totally not enjoyable, _Hermione thought with an eye roll as Ron returned to her neck which he was now attacking with great fervour. Hermione wrestled with her thoughts, trying to keep them on her boyfriend and the moment they were sharing, but she couldn't help but ruminate on her recent discovery. She was so distracted she barely even noticed Ron unbuttoning her blouse and was only alerted to his presence when he hauled her upright and pushed her blouse off her shoulders before pulling her camisole over her head. As she flopped back down onto the bed and ignored Ron and the path his mouth was taking down her body, a memory of Professor Snape claiming he had left his strappy top at home popped into Hermione's head and she had to stifle a giggle behind her hand. She noticed that Ron found it an encouraging sound because he began unbuttoning her jeans. As Hermione remembered the joke her favourite professor had made earlier, other flashes of memories popped into her head; the way he had looked sitting on the floor reading with his hair tucked behind his ears, his long fingers gently tapping a rhythm, the way he towered over her when he stood to greet her but most of all, the way she had felt as he had stood behind her. She felt like she could sense a kind of electric energy coming off his body, she had been so aware of every aspect of him and the effect he had on her. The heat radiating from him, the divine and manly smell of him, she had no idea what it as but she knew that it certainly smelt good. _No Hermione, you don't want the middle-aged and loathed potions professor you want your young, war-hero boyfriend, for gods sakes! _She did try to put all thoughts of Severus Snape from her mind but it was impossible. _Fuck, I'm thinking about Professor Snape whilst in bed with my boyfriend…again! Oh gods have I always had a thing for him? I remember imagining how critical he would be in bed…oh imagine how perfect he would be, _Hermione thought as Ron began attempting to give her an orgasm with his fingers. _This doesn't feel as uncomfortable as the last time, _Hermione thought in confusion before realising she was extremely turned on. _Shit, I'm turned on because I'm fantasising about my bloody professor. I am the worst girlfriend ever, _Hermione thought guiltily as Ron brought himself up to kiss her gently on the lips.

"I don't deserve you Mione. You're so perfect and pretty and…I just… I love you so much," Ron spoke sweetly staring into Hermione's eyes.

That was the moment when Hermione Granger knew there was no use denying her feelings for Severus Snape; if her best friend, who she'd desperately wanted to kiss for 7 years, could whisper the sweetest declarations of love whilst she lay half naked underneath him and leave her completely unmoved, then she was obviously not in love with him. When she was with Ron, she didn't even feel the faintest trace of the multitude of emotions her professor had evoked in her that very morning just by standing behind her. So Hermione had lost denial, she could no longer deny her feelings but she was intent on fighting them.

"Hermione…would you, I mean…do you think you'll be ready any time soon to…take things…I mean to-"

"Have sex?" Hermione blurted out interrupting Ron's stammered and nervous attempts at asking her about sex.

"Well…eh yeah," Ron muttered before letting out an embarrassed chuckle.

"Absolutely." _No, no, no!_

"Really?" Ron asked completely taken aback and slightly terrified by her response.

"Why not?" _Erm…how about because you don't love him, you don't even want him, you want your middle-aged professor. Then there's the whole what if you get pregnant, what if it hurts, what if we break up and I wish I was still a virgin… _Hermione's brain began throwing reason upon reason at her but she kept ignoring the little voice attempting to dissuade her from acting rashly.

"Well…I didn't mean right now…but erm…great!" Ron mumbled before smiling at the end as if his brain finally processed that he was going to have sex if he didn't screw the next five minutes up.

"Right…well then, that's that." Hermione looked up into Ron's eyes and smiled; the only sign of her fear was her heaving chest and trembling hands.

"Yeah…that's that." Ron smiled as he spoke quietly as if frightened he might scare her away.

After pausing momentarily to seek out her inner strength Hermione took a deep breath before pulling Ron down towards her and kissing him hard.

X~X

Severus was gathering his things and preparing to give the village a quick patrol for any troublemakers when he heard the sound of frantic footsteps making their way towards him. As he looked up Hermione Granger entered the room looking flustered and upset, with tears falling freely as she attempted to tame her unruly hair, nervously running her fingertips through her curls. He had presumed his presence would provide her with the necessary shock to the system to make her pull herself together, but when she noticed him standing warily in the corner of the room she crumbled. She sank to the floor, pulled her knees up in front of herself protectively and began sobbing openly as she pressed her head to her knees.

"Miss Granger?" Snape asked politely as he made his way across the room to her. She did not respond, even when he was standing directly beside her. As her cries intensified Severus found himself kneeling in front of her, concern radiating from him, now was not the time for him to build walls between them. She clearly needed him and if the ache in his chest and anger fuelled blood pressure was anything to go by, he desperately needed to be there for her.

"H-Hermione?" Severus practically whispered. Despite how uncomfortable he was by this encounter, he couldn't quite bring himself to be distant and cold towards her.

At the sound of her professor speaking her first name, Hermione's head shot up and she stared into his eyes before bursting into another flood of tears. He gave her a moment to compose herself and was about to speak when she let out a dramatic sigh.

"Oh gods, what have I done?" Hermione groaned into her knees as she tapped her feet nervously on the floor.

"I will undoubtedly regret becoming an accomplice in your crimes but what exactly have you done?" Severus asked wryly, feeling slightly better now that she had stopped crying and started talking.

Hermione raised her head once more and stared pensively into his eyes before taking a stuttering breath and wiping her eyes.

"I've made a mistake; I acted without thinking and now I have done something I didn't want to do and can never, ever take back," Hermione forced out before bursting into a fresh round of tears.

Just as Severus decided to stand and try and regain some professional composure he felt a small hand grip the sleeve of his robe firmly before Hermione pulled him down so that he was sitting beside her and leant her head against his shoulder; and then, she cried.

**A/N- Reviews make me happy, being happy makes me write, writing makes me post, posting makes you review, reviews make me happy...do you see where I'm going with this lol. Can I just say again how grateful I am for all you peeps, you always make me smile with your kind words. xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, alerts and favourites...it is such a wonderful feeling. *happy dance* Sorry I am behind on my replies again, but I figured you lot would prefer an update first. **

**I have a busy time ahead of me and a backlog of brit-picking work to do on worrywart's 'A Raven's Story' (Shameless plug: check it out) so I can't be sure I will manage Chapter 10 within the week but it will be within 2 weeks.  
><strong>

**Thank you to worrywart and goldiechik for their wonderful help.  
><strong>

**I don't own anything Harry Potter related...except a copy of the books, dvds, a beautiful time turner keyring, photographs of me at the studio, The Monster Book of Monsters, A chocolate frog card and empty box...(mmm was yummy), a bar of Honeydukes chocolate which has sat in my cupboard for a month and a wanted poster of me in Slytherin cloak, with wand, looking badass.  
><strong>

_Last chapter:_

_"I've made a mistake; I acted without thinking and now I have done something I didn't want to do and can never, ever take back," Hermione forced out before bursting into a fresh round of tears._

_Just as Severus decided to stand and try and regain some professional composure he felt a small hand grip the sleeve of his robe firmly before Hermione pulled him down so that he was sitting beside her and leant her head against his shoulder; and then, she cried._

X~X

And for 47 surprisingly comfortable minutes, the two sat on the floor; Severus staying perfectly still as Hermione cried. Severus couldn't quite decide whether or not he was infuriated by her over-familiarity or delighted by the opportunity to be close to her. He reached his decision when she sat up, brushed the tears from her eyes and gave him a small tentative smile; he cherished the way she looked at him and would not lose the moments like that for anything in the world.

"What did you do and how do we fix it?" He asked solemnly as he stared at her unblinkingly.

"We?" Hermione choked out in surprise as her eyes drank in the sight of the man beside her.

Severus rose to his feet before offering Hermione his hand. She took his hand and he pulled her upwards, not letting go of her hand right away.

"I hexed Ron," Hermione blurted out before lowering her gaze to the floor. She was relieved to note her professor was still holding her hand but was utterly dumbfounded when she heard what could only be described as a _snigger_ come from him. Her head shot up in anger and defensiveness, and she felt her anger rise as she noticed he was outright laughing by this point.

"Are you enjoying this?" She asked incredulously. "Is there something amusing about this?"

"Ignorance does not suit you Miss Granger; of course I find this situation infinitely amusing," Severus drawled sarcastically with a smirk. "I am entirely sure the fool deserved it."

Hermione hated being teased and so out of nothing more than a natural reflex she pulled her hand away from Severus and stomped across the room, crossing her arms across her chest. She noticed Severus' hand remained slightly outstretched before he flinched and drew it back to his side with a scowl. Realising that she had perhaps hurt his feelings and offended him, Hermione couldn't stop herself from crossing the room to stand directly in front of him. "Sorry, I hate being teased and this is serious! Who hexes their boyfriend? What is he going to say? Oh gods what is Mrs Weasley going to say? Harry? Ginny?" Hermione began rambling in a panic.

"I don't suppose your little drama is any of my concern," Professor Snape spat out coldly before heading for the exit.

"But it is your concern!" Hermione yelled before speaking her next words more gently. "It is your concern because I know you won't be angry at me. You always listen to me, and I feel like I can talk to you about this. You-you always make me feel better." Hermione had spoken these words to the tense back of her professor, which was all she could see of him since he had halted in the doorway. He suddenly spun around before stalking over to her furiously.

"No, I am not your friend," he sneered. "I do not want to listen to you whine about your little lover's tiff, and I am certainly not going to tell you that hexing a fellow member of the magical community is an appropriate way to deal with your little temper tantrums!" He looked her up and down coldly before heading for the exit once more.

"Excuse me,_ sir_," Hermione shouted sarcastically. "Didn't you just say that it was amusing and probably deserved?" _Ha, _she thought as he turned to face her looking uncomfortable. "What happened to how do _we_ fix it? Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?"

"You are dangerously close to crossing the line Miss Granger," Severus practically growled.

"Oh to hell with it, I've already crossed the line! I'm so far over the bloody line I can't even see it if I turn around!" Hermione yelled before blushing furiously.

Severus heard her words and was attempting to understand what she could mean, but he couldn't concentrate with her standing there with her hair all messed up and her flushed expression. _She's far too beautiful when she is angry, _he thought as he attempted to figure out a way out of this conversation. _She really does look effortlessly sexual when her hair is all messed up like that, I thought that when she came running in here crying…, _Severus thought before raising a hand to silence any future outbursts.

"Why did you hex Mr Weasley?" He asked in a deceptively calm voice.

"S-Sorry?" Hermione asked as the flush in her cheeks intensified.

"It is quite a simple question Miss Granger, and as I have mentioned before, ignorance does not suit you." He had walked across the room as he spoke and was once more standing directly in front of her.

She stared up at him with her lips pursed in anger and did not speak a word.

"Did you have a good reason for hexing him or was it just one of your little outbursts similar to the one you have kindly bestowed upon me this afternoon?" He asked as he quirked his eyebrow at her.

"I-I thought you didn't want to know about my little lover's tiff?" She stared up at him, determined to meet his gaze but fear of him using legilimancy on her led to her faltering after merely seconds.

"Actually I feel it is necessary I know the reasoning behind your behaviour so I know how to proceed with any punishment."

"Excuse me?" Hermione choked out.

"You heard me. You are a representative of Hogwarts when you visit Hogsmeade and as your professor I demand to know why you have behaved so recklessly," his nostrils were flaring in an attempt to control his own temper.

She looked up at him as if she were a wounded animal before her expression hardened. "Well, _sir, _I thought it prudent that I hex Ron before I end up losing my virginity in a disgusting room above The Three Broomsticks." Hermione pretended not to notice her professor's raised brow or the way he was spluttering incredulously and continued to speak over his blustering attempts. "Don't presume that he forced himself on me or anything dramatic like that. I was going to have sex with him, but then I changed my mind; we argued, he hurt my feelings and so I threw one of my _legendary _little temper tantrums and hexed him before fleeing. I am sure you will decide on an appropriate punishment concerning my reckless actions." She spoke sarcastically, pausing only long enough to ensure the blow of her revelation hit him before flouncing out of the room, and the book shop itself without another word.

_Oh fuck. Did I just say that? To Professor Snape? _Hermione's mind was racing as she made her way towards the carriage drop off point. _I basically told him I was partaking in illicit activities with my boyfriend on a school outing, and it's not as if a man like him is going to be concerned with my emotional welfare. Except that he _was_ concerned and then suddenly he was all cold and distant. What changed? Why is he reverting to his cruel and snarky self? _Hermione arrivedat the road end where the carriages usually picked up the students and was surprised to note that there were none in attendance. She spotted a group of fourth year students milling around and walked over to speak with them.

"Excuse me, where are the carriages? They usually sit here all day until it's time to go back, and we still have several hours before that."

"Dunno really," a small Hufflepuff boy muttered hesitantly. "A carriage just left with some Slytherin sixth years. Professor Flitwick was here a minute ago, and he said something about poorly thestrals and them running the carriages in shifts? Anyway, we were told to wait here for the next ones to arrive."

"Oh…ok. Thank you," Hermione offered kindly before turning away from the group. _Fuck, _she thought as she spotted Professor Snape charging towards her furiously. _I'm not sticking around for this, _Hermione thought before making her way down the road which led to Hogwarts. _I can't handle this right now and especially not from him, not when I…oh how could I be so stupid, Professor Snape? Really? _

"Miss Granger, where do you think you are going?" Professor Snape drawled from not far enough behind her for Hermione's liking.

_Oh bugger, I forgot how fast he walks. _She turned to face him and noticed he was in fact only a few feet away from her and looking severely angry. "I'm not feeling very well sir and there are no carriages, so I thought I would walk back to the school." She nodded her head in the direction of the nearby fourth years who were watching the exchange intently. She watched as comprehension dawned on Professor Snape's face and was surprised by his next words.

"I will escort you back to the castle if you are unable to wait; it is far too dangerous to go traipsing off on your own, unwell and in this cold weather."

"I-I-" Hermione stuttered, desperately racking her brains for an intelligent way of escaping. She struggled to contain her anger when she saw a flicker of a smirk cross her professor's face as he watched her reaction.

"Excuse me, Professor?" A confident voice broke their private exchange.

"Yes?" Snape responded without looking away from Hermione.

"Could we walk back with you? None of us have any money left, and it's too cold to wait around for a carriage." A fourth year Slytherin Hermione knew to be called Perseus confidently asked of his head of house.

Hermione felt a small burst of triumph when she saw annoyance cross Professor Snape's face. _Ha, you wanted to shout at me all the way back to Hogwarts and make me uncomfortable and now not only are you unable to do so but you have to put up with a bunch of students, _Hermione thought nastily.

"Yes, that is acceptable, but no dawdling," he warned before stalking off after Hermione. She hadn't waited around; as soon as she heard the word 'yes' she had walked away briskly.

"Are you feeling alright, Miss Granger?" He asked loudly as he fell into step beside her.

"No." She kept her gaze on the horizon and maintained her brisk pace.

"What ails you?" He asked with a smirk, pleased that he was putting her on the spot.

"I have a sore heart," she murmured sadly before attempting to walk ahead.

"Concerned about Casanova?" He spat out cruelly but quietly enough that they wouldn't be heard. Hermione turned to look at him and when they locked eyes, she smiled sadly.

"No sir. You see, I have this person in my life; I'm not quite sure how to describe them. Not quite a friend, but someone who is important to me. Anyway they have sorely disappointed me today, and I find myself heartbroken that they aren't quite the person I thought they were." She did not falter in her steps, not even when he came to an abrupt stop and so Hermione found herself walking most of the way back to the castle alone as her professor hung back to hide amongst the fourth years.

_I have done nothing wrong, _Severus desperately reasoned with himself as he kept an eye on the solitary figure ahead. _I offered her comfort when she needed it, and then I discussed an issue of appropriate behaviour and suitable punishment with her. I am a staff member; it is not only my right to do so but my responsibility. Except that I actually threw a Granger-style tantrum because she stopped holding my hand and wanted to have sex with her boyfriend. _Severus had been arguing with himself all the way back and now that the castle was in sight he found himself feeling anxious that he hadn't had the opportunity to make things right with Hermione. He turned around and noted that the group of students accompanying them were quite far behind, and so he decided to catch up with Hermione and attempt to diffuse the tension between them.

"Miss Granger, I feel that we should discuss the matters of the day before we reach the castle," he spoke firmly but not unkindly after feeling a little chastised by her earlier words.

"I don't," she offered with a laugh.

"Miss Granger-" he began furiously.

"Oh, so it is Miss Granger now?" Hermione asked sarcastically as she turned to face him with tears in her eyes. "It's just I could have sworn you called me Hermione twice last night and once today, but I guess that was your alter ego speaking," she continued marching at a furious pace.

"You have crossed the line Mi-"

Hermione whirled around furiously. "No, you have crossed the line Severus; don't you dare pretend otherwise." She spoke bitterly as she wiped the tears which were now falling freely from her eyes. "I'm not a normal student; the other teachers think of me as a fellow member of The Order or an ex-student who has merely returned to the school as a formality. Minerva even considers me a friend and I thought…I thought you and I were becoming friends too. Clearly, I was wrong. I apologise if I have overstepped the boundaries but I have evidently misread the situation entirely. I apologise for speaking inappropriately today; I promise you it will not happen again. I now have a full understanding of our roles and how we should converse with one another. Could you open the gate please?"

"I-I…" Severus stuttered at a loss for words.

"Just open the gate sir, please?" she pleaded despondently as her anger waned.

He nodded as he studied her warily before unwarding the gate and letting her through. She marched on a little before stopping and taking a minute to compose herself. She turned around and smiled at him, and he felt his heart clench uncomfortably as it dawned on him how much hurt he had caused her.

"Could I possibly speak out of turn one last time sir? I promise I'll keep it brief," she asked in a shaky voice as she wrapped her arms around herself and peered round her professor to check for other students.

He simply nodded, unable to do much else at this point due to the guilt and sadness eating away at him.

Hermione walked back until she was standing directly in front of him before looking up at him fondly. "For what it's worth sir, I think you are wonderful; when you're not pushing people away and being needlessly cruel that is. If you let people see the good in you, life might be a little easier, or a little less lonely.

"Yes, because doing that obviously works so well for me," Severus commented dryly as he pointed between the two of them.

"I'm obviously not the right person to be your friend but I just thought you should know that I was willing, more than willing, that I…" she began to tear up, "that I was-"

"What Hermione?" Severus asked as he stepped closer to her.

"Hermione now?" she asked in genuine puzzlement. "I don't understand you; I don't understand any of this." She stared up at him, he was so close they were practically touching. Suddenly the noise of chattering and laughing broke the powerful silence as the other students came into earshot. Hermione turned and fled leaving a thoroughly confused Severus behind.

X~X

When Hermione reached the common room, she kept her head down. _Just sneak up to your room, close the curtains on your bed and then you can cry, _she thought to herself.

"Hey Mione, fancy a game of Gobstones?"

_Shit, so not what I need right now. _She fixed a fake smile to her face before turning around. "Oh hiya Dean, erm I'm not feeling too good so I'm going to go lie down." She rubbed her temples to give the impression of having a headache.

He wandered over to her furrowing his brow in concern. "Are you ok? You look like you've been crying."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but her bottom lip wobbled and her eyes filled with tears. She wiped her hand under both eyes before scanning the area to see who was watching.

"Come on," Dean said kindly as he grasped her hand and led her towards the boy's dormitory.

Hermione couldn't bring herself to chastise him for his blatant rule-breaking. When they reached the room, he strode in confidently.

"Where is everyone?" Hermione came to a stop in the doorway, her eyes darting around nervously.

"Playing Quidditch or snogging their girlfriends," he answered with a chuckle as he kicked some smelly socks and questionable looking fruit under his neighbour's bed. "Bunch of pigs this lot," he muttered before sitting on his extremely neat bed. He looked up at Hermione and patted his West Ham bed covers, indicating she should sit beside him. She wandered over reluctantly and plonked herself down beside him with a sigh. He picked up one of Hermione's hands and began rubbing it reassuringly. "It's heartbreak isn't it?" Dean asked with a grimace.

"What? No o-of course not," Hermione blustered as her cheeks turned pink.

"I think I know what's going on with you Hermione; I've seen the way you are around him."

Hermione jumped up and began pacing the floor. "That's...I mean...that's ridiculous!"

Dean jumped to his feet. "Which part of it is ridiculous? The part where he's not particularly good to you-" Dean began

_True, _Hermione thought.

"The part where you're so wrong for each other-"

_Well that's a tad extreme, if he was a bit younger, not my teacher and not an ex-Death Eater we'd be fairly well suited, _Hermione thought huffily.

"And he makes you unhappy. Being around him should make you happy!" Dean finished.

"Being around him does make me happy; I adore spending time with him. It's all the other issues that make me miserable!" Hermione argued passionately, still in disbelief that Dean had figured it out.

"Like his immature attitude, lack of consideration and stubborn tendencies?" Dean raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"He's the least immature person I've ever met!" Hermione bristled at how wrong Dean had Severus.

"Hermione are you mental? Are we talking about the same guy here?" Dean chuckled whilst shaking his head.

_Oh shit, stupid, stupid Hermione, _she thought to herself all the while attempting not to outwardly show her reaction.

Dean clocked her sudden silence and neutral expression. "We are talking about the same guy aren't we?"

"Well I was talking about Ronald obviously," Hermione rolled her eyes. _Obviously!_

"Hmmm," was all Dean said as he eyed her suspiciously.

"Ok, I'll tell you what happened," she began as she tossed herself back on the bed before launching into a lengthy description (minus the Snape issues). After she had finished Dean was finding it difficult to look at her.

"Dean, it's just sex. I'm sure I'm not the first friend to talk to you about it, and I didn't even go through with it!" Hermione lay on his bed watching him pace anxiously.

"You're the first female friend to mention it!" Dean let out an embarrassed laugh as he continued pacing.

Hermione giggled hysterically before it tailed off into quiet sobs. Dean came over and motioned for her to make room for him before he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into him.

"You...why are you crying?"

"Because my relationship is a disaster; I hexed my boyfriend, I acted like a tease and then a freaking nun! Not to mention all the other confusing feelings I'm trying to deal with. Take your pick!"

"Ron deserved to be hexed. You are a young woman who stopped herself from doing something she wasn't ready to do. Your relationship _is_ a disaster, but I doubt that'll be an issue much longer."

Hermione glared at Dean for being so blunt.

"What it's true! When you kindly broke it to him that you weren't ready for...you know, he went in a huff and told you that you were making a big deal out of 'nothing' and that you were a shrill tease for taking offence to him calling your virginity 'nothing'!" Dean sighed and began tracing circles on her upper arm soothingly. "Hermione, I think Ron is a great guy, but he deserved to be hexed and frankly he deserves to be dumped."

As Hermione lay in her friend's arms she felt her worries about Ron evaporate. _Dean is right; hexing Ron wasn't a particularly mature way of dealing with the situation, but he did deserve it. No matter what I was playing at any person has the right to change their mind about something like sex. This is the perfect opportunity for Ron and I to end things without it seeming out of the blue, and hopefully we can rebuild our friendship down the line, _Hermione thought as she sighed internally with relief. Without the Ron issues weighing her down her thoughts turned to Severus Snape and their bizarre association. Uncomfortable with thinking about something so private and new to her around another person, she bid Dean good night and began her nightly routine in the sanctuary of her room.

X~X

_I want Professor Snape, _she thought as she put on a pair of pink shorts and a black strappy top. She reached for a pair of slipper socks with penguins wearing top hats on and giggled. _THESE socks ARE an abomination, _she thought echoing her Professor's earlier words, tossing the socks aside in frustration.

As she snuggled down into bed, she remembered all their encounters that had taken place since porridge-gate; the day he finally seemed satisfied with an answer she gave in class; the evening on patrol where he kindly offered to spend some time working with her on her potions skills; the way he had teased her outside Professor McGonagall's office; their first morning together when she collided with his firm back, and he gently held her hand as he healed her wrist.

Hermione tossed and turned in her bed before more memories of Professor Snape came flooding back; the day they confessed their opinions of one another and had tea with Hagrid; the nights they met on patrol; the day he sabotaged Elenor Heatherill's ingredients in defence of Hermione and then there was Friday night when he landed on top of her and took her to the hospital wing. By this point Hermione was positively breathless as she remembered the feel of him on top of her and some of the little smirks he had sent her way. _Urgh I'm obsessed and he's…utterly perplexing, _Hermione thought as she punched her pillow, attempting to rearrange it into something more comfortable.

_What am I going to do about tomorrow? Surely he doesn't expect me to turn up for our Sunday session after all that arguing today, _Hermione thought as she battled to determine the correct course of action. _I'm Hermione Granger…I always honour my responsibilities and I never back down from a challenge; I simply must go. _But, as Hermione drifted off to sleep, she remembered the way her professor had sneered at her; that he was not her friend and that he didn't care about her problems, and as much as she felt that attending was the correct thing to do, her heart was far too bruised to allow her to face him anytime soon.

X~X

After spending a fitful night tossing and turning, Severus Snape was sure of two things; firstly that he was a stupid bastard, and secondly that he needed Hermione in his life. She was the first person in years to stand up to him, put up with him and still like him…_well until I royally fucked that up yesterday, _he thought with a sneer. _Yes, I think she is beautiful, yes I am undeniably attracted to her, no it will never, ever happen, but does that mean I have to remove her from my life altogether? _Severus lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling thinking that there was no point in getting up today as his 10.00 appointment would undoubtedly not show up. Just as he was about to roll over and try and get back to sleep it dawned on him just who his 10.00 appointment was; there is no way Hermione Granger would disobey a teacher, pass up the opportunity to learn, shy away from anything or let someone scare her off. _Shit, _he thought as he flung his covers off his body and checked the time; _9.45-she'll be here in 15 minutes I know she will, _he thought as he gathered some clean clothes and ran into the bathroom.

10.15:

_Where the fuck is she? _Severus thought as he slumped against the desk. After getting ready and rushing through to his classroom for 9.58, Severus had been determined to look poised and relaxed so he had sat down at his desk, completely disregarding the fact that he was not wearing his outer robes. As the minutes ticked by and she still hadn't arrived, anger began to course through his veins. _She's just like the rest; abandoning me, giving up on me, _he thought with a snarl. _Well I may not be able to force her to like me but I can certainly force her to uphold her promises, _he thought bitterly as he marched out of his classroom and began striding down the hallway, his eyes narrowed slits of rage. It wasn't until a terrified first year looked him up and down that he realised he was stomping about the castle in only black trousers and a white shirt. Furthermore he had rolled the sleeves up and pushed his hair back off his face as he had paced his classroom furiously.

"10 points for gawking," he snapped at the first year who then scurried away with a yelp. He smirked before disillusioning himself and slipping into the shadows.

X~X

_What the hell, _Hermione thought as she awoke with a start. The pounding on her door continued, and she glanced at her grandmother's old watch that lay by her bed. With eyes blurry from sleep it took her a moment to focus but when she did and she saw that it was 10.25, she had no doubt that it was Severus Snape at her door. She jumped out of bed and stood by the door.

"Who is it?" She attempted to speak firmly but it came out a croaky whisper.

"Open the door," a voice she knew only too well growled.

"Excuse me?" She spoke in shock, staring down at her half naked self.

"Open the door _at once, _lest you want to spend your days regretting that you never sat your N.E.W.T's."

In a panic and a fit of indignation, Hermione opened the door a fraction and was surprised to see nobody waiting outside her door. She paused and the silence terrified her. She opened the door a little more before she spotted the tell-tale shimmer of a disillusioned person; before she could react, a shimmering foot was wedged firmly in her door. She stepped back, giving up the pretence that she had any control over the matter and the door swung open before closing firmly. Although it came as no surprise that it was Professor Snape standing before her once he removed the disillusionment charm, she was shocked to notice his lack of formal attire.

He stared at her, nostrils flaring and breathing heavily.

She stared at him, chest heaving and hands trembling.

Moments passed and still nobody spoke and nobody moved.

_What the fuck is he doing and could he look any hotter doing it, _Hermione thought in desperation as she drank in the sight of him with his arms showing and a few buttons undone. His hair was pushed back from his face and the tips still looked wet as if he had recently showered. She shivered involuntarily as goosebumps prickled her skin.

_What the fuck is she wearing and could she look any more tempting, _Severus thought as he drank in the sight of her standing before him. Her feet were bare and perfectly formed, _even her feet are pretty, _he thought with a snort of disbelief. His eyes travelled up long, smooth legs which filled out into surprisingly womanly thighs for one so slim. Her shorts ended indecently close to her crotch, and he considered that if she turned around he could almost definitely see the curve of her buttocks. Her shorts sat low, and he could see a small expanse of a toned yet curvaceous stomach before a tight top covered and yet clung indecently to a shapely waist and firm, perky breasts. _I am done for, _he thought as his eyes travelled up to a part of her he was more familiar with, her beautiful face. Her cheeks were flushed with, rage? Embarrassment? He did not care, all he knew was that those flushed cheeks combined with her luscious figure and bedraggled hair completely destroyed his self-control. Her hair was a disaster, an absolute fright. It was bushy, sticking up and he could almost see the knots forming as they stood and yet, she had never unnerved him more or looked more perfect.

He took a few steps towards her, willing himself to speak. She backed away from him until she found herself up against the wall. He saw how vulnerable she looked and recognised that this was his opportunity to claw back some control and so he charged on, only coming to a stop directly in front of her, his eyes boring into her own.

"Do you know what day it is?" He could smell her shampoo, perfume, natural scent…all of it; he wasn't sure what exactly she smelled of, but he knew he could inhale it for days.

"S-Sunday." She began with a wobble but managed to state loudly, her chest heaving enticingly as she spoke.

"Do you know what time it is?" He glared at her and inhaled a sharp breath as she began biting her bottom lip. When she released it to speak, he had to resist the urge to bite it himself.

"Around 10.25?" She asked nervously.

"Even later than that, Miss Granger," he teased condescendingly. "Do you remember where you are supposed to be during this hour on a Sunday?"

She glared at him before speaking. "In your classroom, but I hardly think-"

"Did I tell you that your presence was not required today?" He raised a hand as he interrupted her, only letting it fall to his side as he finished speaking.

"Well, no but-"

He raised his hand once more cutting her off. "A simple yes or no will suffice." His voice was dangerously calm and Hermione cursed her treacherous body for responding to his cruel tone.

"No," she ground out before crossing her arms, not realising that it only pushed her breasts up and gave her professor an even better view. She watched as his eyes seemed to somehow smoulder and although she knew she should be mad at him for everything, especially for his behaviour right now, she had never wanted to kiss someone so much in her life.

"So why are you standing _here_ in your _pyjamas_," he sneered as he looked her up and down, "when you should be in _my _classroom, _working_?" He enunciated every syllable as he brought one of his hands up to lean against the wall, trapping her.

_Gods I wish he would stop being an arsehole and kiss me, we both know what's going on here, _Hermione thought as she stared at his mouth in fascination. _I don't know how or why but I know that he feels what I feel…he has to._

_Why is she staring at my lips like she wants to devour them? I thought that was the way I looked at her; not the other way around, _Severus thought. _She can't possibly feel what I feel…she just can't. _

Hermione unfolded her arms and rested her palms against the wall behind her, her intention was to hold herself steady but all she did was push her body closer to Severus. Her upper body came into contact with his own and she had to stifle a moan when she felt her nipples rub against his warm chest. He exhaled audibly before his eyes closed for a moment.

_She's going to be the death of me, _he thought as he fought with all his might not to grab her and kiss her. _Does she want me to kiss her? It feels like that moment in the book shop when I could have sworn she was about to kiss me before we were interrupted, _Severus thought as he studied her reactions closely. _Nothing to interrupt us in her private rooms, _he thought feeling something between excitement and anxiousness. He swallowed, trying to get more air into his lungs and gulped; he watched her watch his reactions.

"I couldn't face you," she murmured softly from under her lashes as she stared at the floor.

Severus brought one hand up to her chin and used his hand to guide her eyes back to his own. "Why not?" His voice was gruff and gravelly instead of his usual smooth baritone, and he had to stop himself from cupping her cheek.

"Because…because of yesterday: all of it," she finished, before he could ask which part. "Because I thought we were…s-something and you turned on me. I didn't think you would want me in your classroom today, or ever again for that matter. I was just trying to give you what you wanted," As she spoke her eyes had filled with tears and she broke eye contact with him, focusing on his left shoulder.

"You don't hate me then?" He rasped, stunned by her shocked expression as she returned her gaze to his face.

"Never," she breathed out, sounding surprised that he would think such a thing.

"You haven't given up on me?" He asked quietly as one finger gently caressed her face.

"Couldn't even if I wanted to," Hermione smiled ruefully at the man who had become her world.

As Severus Snape stood there, pressed against a girl half his age with her chest heaving and her eyes glistening with tears, he tried to figure out what his next move should be. He thought about all the time they had spent together, the way she had spoken to him, looked at him, and the trust she had placed in him and suddenly it became clear how he should proceed.

He knew what he _should_ do, what he_ wanted_ to do, what he _needed_ to do…

**A/N- **Reviews make me happy, being happy makes me write, writing makes me post, posting makes you review, reviews make me happy...do you see where I'm going with this lol. That seemed to work the last time so I thought I would repeat the sentiment. I am excited about this chapter and I hope you guys are too! x  
><strong>**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't know whether to be delighted I have such passionate readers or fearful for my life. Thank you all for the AMAZING reviews; I'm sorry I have fell behind with replies.**

**Thank you to my wonderful friend worrywart for her invaluable input.  
><strong>

**I own nothing.  
><strong>

**I'm sure you are all aware of the purging, I'm not sure how this is going to change my story, hence my late upload. I'm working out a plan and then you guys will be the first to know!  
><strong>

Last Chapter:

He knew what he _should_ do, what he_ wanted_ to do, what he _needed_ to do…

X~X

"Hermione…I-," Severus rumbled in an uncharacteristically nervous tone.

"Yes?" Hermione asked breathlessly as she willed her hazy mind not to throw herself into his arms.

They stared at one another, both breathing heavily. The air was thick with tension and Severus' hand still lingered uncertainly on Hermione's face.

"I owe you an apology," Severus murmured sincerely as he let his hand fall from her upturned face and cast his eyes towards the floor.

Moments passed, and Hermione had yet to speak. She was desperately willing her mind to come up with something, _anything, _remotely appropriate, but the thoughts running through her mind were anything but appropriate.

_I don't want you to apologise to me, I want you to touch me._

_Apology accepted now shut up and kiss me. _

_You had better be apologising for the passionate attack you are about to launch on my extremely willing body._

Her silence eventually caused him to raise his eyes back to her face, attempting to gauge her reaction. When their eyes met, Hermione, in a fit of nervousness, burst out laughing. Severus watched incredulously as she clutched her stomach in mirth and covered her eyes with her hand.

"Sorry…it's just, well it's not what I expected," Hermione offered as she sobered slightly.

"Quite," he drawled with a roll of his eyes. "I can assure you I rarely apologise in life so I suggest you enjoy it.

"Oh I intend to," Hermione answered with a smile. Severus responded with a subtle curl of his own mouth before his expression turned serious once more. He was still standing directly in front of Hermione, and although there was still a certain degree of tension in the air, the atmosphere was decidedly less awkward.

"I should never have given you the impression that I was unconcerned with your welfare. I am wholly concerned with your welfare and your happiness," he admitted passionately whilst looking into her eyes. "Against all logical reason and common sense, you have come to mean more to me than…well, than you should," he scoffed at his own words self-deprecatingly.

The sound of Hermione's heartbeat in her mind was deafening. She could feel all the blood rushing to her head and she found herself trying desperately not to swoon like some Victorian heroine. "I-I have?" She licked her lips as she began threading her fingers together nervously with her hands clasped in front of her. She watched as Severus' eyes flickered over her from head to toe, studying her behaviour, and she found herself wondering if her attraction to him was written all over her face.

"Yes, you have Hermione." Severus reached out as he spoke and pried her joined hands apart; he had to stop himself from rubbing his thumbs over them gently before letting them go. "I don't know how, and for the love of Merlin I cannot even attempt to puzzle out why, but you have become…a friend to me." He frowned and folded his arms across his chest, building up his defences as he awaited her reaction.

Hermione stared at him and were it not for his insecure gaze she may not have spoken at all. However she found herself compelled by the need to reassure him and so she smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you Severus; you have no idea what that means to me," she offered with as much sincerity as her disappointed heart would allow her to muster.

_It means I'm a fool for entertaining the idea that a man like you could be interested in a silly little girl like me, _she thought sadly.

"You have become a very good friend to me too, and I know it seems strange what with me being your student and all, but it's just like Minerva and I, or Hagrid and I," she spoke as if it was of no major concern to her, attempting to cover up her attraction.

"Yes…I suppose it is the same." Severus nodded in agreement all the while thinking…_Hagrid? She thinks of me in the same way she thinks of Hagrid? Good thing I didn't give into my urges and kiss her, she obviously isn't attracted to me. _He strode over to the door and turned to speak once more before he disillusioned himself, "My classroom, 10 mintues." And with that he was gone.

Hermione slid down the wall which had been supporting her throughout their entire exchange and slumped on the floor dramatically. _The only thing worse than wanting my teacher? Wanting my friend who also happens to be my teacher and who doesn't return my feelings. Nice work Hermione, _she thought as she covered her face with her hands.

X~X

_Hagrid? Fucking Hagrid, really? _Severus had returned to his classroom and was currently sitting at his desk ruminating on the encounter he had just had with Hermione. _Hermione, beautiful, half-naked, lovely Hermione, _he thought before he groaned and rubbed his face dramatically, as if hoping he could wipe away the vision of her which swam before his eyes. _I could have sworn she felt something more, but she seemed perfectly happy with my offer of friendship. I'm just another Minerva or Hagrid to her. Well she's got another thing coming if she thinks she can talk to me about Ronald Bloody Weasley, _he thought with a snort of derision. He heard a knock at the door and braced himself. "Enter."

X~X

She knew it was immature, but Hermione couldn't help herself. As she had reached into her wardrobe for her usual t-shirt and jeans she had remembered the way everyone had looked at her the day Ron and Harry had come to visit. Before she knew what she was doing, she had arranged her hair into a rather grown-up looking chignon that was secured by not only Muggle hair grips but also a rather complex holding charm. She applied a light layer of natural make up with only a touch of subtle red on her lips standing out. She stood in front of her wardrobe and grimaced, _here is where the plan to look like a mature, attractive woman fails. _Hermione rifled through her wardrobe seeking something that would enhance her assets without looking too obvious. She settled on a long-sleeved top in dark blue that had a plunging neckline but when teamed with jeans looked fairly casual. The sleeves insured that barely any of her skin was showing but the top fit her like a second skin, and she knew Ron (and even Harry) had always found the neckline distracting. She decided not to bother with her robes; _it's a Sunday, he wasn't wearing his, if we're brewing they'll end up coming off anyway, _she thought to herself as she made her way to his classroom. Along the way she had run into a few fellow students and she had noticed the boys smiling a little more fiercely or staring a little longer than usual. She pushed her nervousness away as she reached the classroom door and smirked before knocking gently. "Enter," the honeyed tones of her professor washed over her.

X~X

_Fuck, I am absolutely fucked, _Severus thought as he watched Hermione enter the room. She looked breathtakingly beautiful, and the top she wore clung to her and showed all her curves.

"Hi Severus; what are we going to get up to today then?" She hopped up on his desk and favoured him with a genuine smile.

_Well, Hermione, first I am going to pin you down on this desk and kiss every inch of your body, and then I think I might take you up against the wall or…no, perhaps bent over the desk. After that I will take you to my bed where I plan on keeping you for the rest of my natural born life. _

"Brew potions," he stated with as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Really Granger, aren't you supposed to be the smart one?" He drawled before getting up and walking past her as if totally unaffected by her presence. Had he looked around he would have noticed the disappointed expression that graced Hermione's face briefly before she hopped down from the desk with a smile.

"What potion?" she asked from directly behind him.

"Merlin Hermione, I said you were a friend not that I wanted to become joined at the bloody hip," he growled before heading into the storeroom. _Hmmm, her hips against my hips, actually that's not such a bad idea, _he thought as he rooted through the shelves for an ingredient.

"Sorry Severus," she spoke from his right hand side and he jumped, knocking a few jars to the floor. When he ascertained that none had smashed, he finally looked up at Hermione in anger, trying not to soften when he clocked her sheepish expression.

"How in the bloody hell do you keep popping up beside me?" He growled incredulously.

Hermione blushed and looked down at her feet before she spoke nervously, "Severus…something is happening. It's like a kind of chemical reaction, and it's going to explode in our faces if we don't deal with it right now!"

"Hermione…I thought…I mean… I don't think we should be standing here having this conversation." Severus gulped unsure of how to proceed.

"You're right, but look," she pointed to the floor by the door, "it's spreading already, how will we get out of here?"

_Spreading? _Severus thought in confusion as he turned to look where her hand was pointing. _Bloody fucking hell; chemical reaction, explode in our faces…it's not our attraction, it's the bloody contaminated floor coming into contact with a leaking vial of…something I can't see dammit! _He backed her into the corner and covered her body with his own before he cradled her face into his chest, protecting her from whatever explosion was about to take place.

_She smells amazing, I can't think clearly with her this close to me, _he thought as he let his hand slide over her hair.

_Oh my god, he smells amazing, must focus on not sniffing audibly, _she thought as she breathed in his scent.

The puddle of dangerous looking goo on the floor made an ominous whistling sound before it splattered all over the room, covering Severus' back. Sensing the danger had passed Severus effortlessly picked Hermione up and carried her into the classroom before setting her down on the floor and shedding his shirt that was smoking and disintegrating.

"Fuck," he muttered as the burning began to take effect. He grabbed Hermione by the waist and sat her up on his desk before running his hands over her arms, looking for any injuries. He noticed her stifle a shiver. "Are you ok?" he asked through gritted teeth as he cupped her cheek in his hand and stared into her eyes. She stared back before pulling him into the cradle of her legs and wrapping her arms around him, hugging him fiercely. Were it not for his burns that her hands came into contact with Severus could have stayed there forever.

"Oh…I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" He had winced under her hands as she had touched his injured skin. She pulled back to look at him, and Severus wondered of his burns would be ok as long as it took to press her onto his desk and have his way with her.

"Fine," he gritted out.

Hermione gently pushed him away from her before she jumped down from the desk and ran over to where his medicinal potions kit was stored for emergencies such as this. She came back over with a jar of burn paste and handed it to her professor. He began rubbing it into his wounds as fast as he could but the pain was unbearable. He flinched in anticipation every time he got near to a burn.

"Here, let me," Hermione offered as she scooped a liberal amount from the jar and began gently applying it to his skin. He quivered a little and she looked up at him trying to gauge his reactions. She found that if she was staring into his eyes when she touched him, he didn't flinch as much and so she kept eye contact, trying desperately to ignore the fact that Severus was shirtless in front of her and she was touching him.

_Merlin, her hands feel incredible, _Severus thought as he stifled a shiver.

_Gods I could touch him all day, _Hermione thought as she continued looking into his eyes. She began biting her lip as she concentrated on maintaining as much eye contact as possible, without blushing.

_Not the bloody lip biting, _Severus whined internally as he glanced away. He looked down and the vision of her worrying her lower lip with her teeth was replaced with the sight of her hands caressing his naked chest. _Even worse, _he thought as he struggled with his self-control. _Poor girl must be scared half to death, this must be like rubbing Hagrid's naked chest for her…oh gods, _he thought in mortification.

"Hermione, I am so sorry about all this," he muttered gesturing to his body before covering his face with his hand.

"What? It was my fault; I'm the one who should be sorry!" Hermione pulled his hand from his face and held it in her own.

"Yes, I have no doubt that you are extremely sorry. Your reckless actions have resulted in you having to not only see your friend and professor half naked, but touch him too. I am sure this is the perfect punishment; you will almost certainly never behave so foolishly again," he chastised her but his smirk showed it was done in jest rather than genuine disapproval.

"Hmmm," Hermione answered half-heartedly as she continued her ministrations.

_Hmmm? What does hmmm mean? _Severus' mind was racing as he observed her closely.

"What does hmmm mean?"

"It means I'm neither agreeing nor disagreeing with what you said," Hermione spoke in a matter of fact tone as she gestured for him to turn around so she could treat his back.

Severus turned and now that he didn't have to face Hermione, he felt a sudden surge of bravery and curiosity take hold of him. "What, you plan on causing more accidents in the future? You've already admitted it was your fault so what part could you possibly disagree with?"

"I wouldn't class this as the perfect _punishment." _Hermione closed her eyes in horror at what had just slipped out. She had meant to emphasise the 'perfect' to make it seem like there are worse or more appropriate punishments, but her urges caused her to emphasise the 'punishment' part of the phrase, which was the part she wholly disagreed with.

There was a pause of silence.

"You mean you wouldn't class this as the _perfect _punishment? That there are more nasty alternatives that I haven't considered?" Severus questioned her as he tried to understand.

"Hmmmm," Hermione murmured as she continued working on the last few burns.

"Stop with the bloody hmmmming and talk to me," Severus spat out in frustration.

Hermione was torn, she didn't want to lie to Severus, but she couldn't exactly tell him the truth; _Actually this has been the best 5 minutes of my life. and I don't think I've ever been rewarded so well for bad behaviour, _she thought with an ill-disguised snort of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Severus huffed as he crossed his arms, fighting the urge to peer over his shoulder.

"I would hardly class this as punishment, it's not exactly difficult, the burn paste smells quite lovely compared to some other medicinal concoctions poor Madam Pomfrey has to deal with and well…it's just not really a punishment," Hermione spluttered in embarrassment.

"Hermione, I am your half-naked, old, professor turned friend. It's like you having to rub that stuff on Minerva or Hagrid; are you saying that doesn't bother you?" _Ha, she'll have to admit how freaked out she is now. _

"It's nothing like that," Hermione said as she wrinkled her nose in disgust at the thought of Hagrids hairy stomach. "If any of my friends required treatment I would happily help, but you're not the worst patient in the world." _There, that should get him onto a new subject, _Hermione thought.

"How is it different?" Severus asked stubbornly.

"It just…is," Hermione muttered hesitantly.

"How though?" He turned to face her and she merely turned him away from her once more.

"I don't know Severus. Why does it matter?" Hermione gritted her teeth an annoyance. She was finished with his burns but literally couldn't face him so kept rubbing paste gingerly onto previously burnt areas.

"How is it different from Hagrid?"

"Well you're a lot smaller for a start; less terrain to cover," Hermione remarked dryly.

"And?"

"And what?" Hermione was utterly exasperated with his curiosity by this point.

"You said for a start, so what else is different?" Severus demanded insecurely as he rotated to face her yet again

"You have a high pain threshold; less moaning for me to put up with than someone like Hagrid would do," Hermione offered with an eye-roll as she gripped him gently by the shoulders and swivelled him away from her once more.

"And?"

"That's it; those were my two reasons."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Promise?"

_Oh fuck I can't promise him that, my word will mean nothing if I do that, _Hermione thought desperately.

"You paused! What's the other reason?" Severus smirked triumphantly wishing he could turn around and see her flustered face.

"Oh for gods sake Severus, why does it matter?" Hermione yelled in frustration.

"Hermione, I_ am_ a faculty member, watch the tone," Severus grumbled at her cheek.

Another pause took place.

"Well? What else?"

"Oh for the love of Merlin, you're not exactly the worst male specimen in the world. I mean of all the people in this school I could be forced to see half-naked, I can't exactly complain!" Hermione yelled before she gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

Another pause took place.

"Not the worst male specimen in the world, why thank you. High praise indeed," Severus sneered in embarrassment. _She obviously thinks I'm more attractive than Hagrid or Filius, but that's still not exactly glowing praise. _"I have always strove to be 'not the worst'."

_He still hasn't figured out that I like seeing him naked, thank heavens, _Hermione thought. _But now his feelings are hurt, and I've offended him. _

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear…" Hermione began guardedly before being cut off.

"Oh no, you made yourself _perfectly _clear," Severus drawled sarcastically.

"Oh good, so you are aware that out of all the male students and faculty in the grounds there is nobody I would rather see half-naked than you? Good. We're done here." Hermione spat out cruelly as her frustration got the better of her.

Severus turned to tell she had missed a spot on his shoulder and then kiss her thoroughly, but when all he saw was her flouncing out of the room he realised she wasn't merely done with treating him; she was done with him altogether.

X~X

_Maybe I can test out? Leave Hogwarts in the middle of the night and never return, _Hermione thought frantically as she ran back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Hermione, could you come here please?"

_Oh shit, Minerva. What, has he flooed her already? Please remove Miss Granger from the castle she is a filthy little perv, _Hermione's mind drawled.

"Oh Minerva, would you mind if I come tomorrow it's just I-"

"I'm afraid I require your presence now, Miss Granger," Minerva offered sympathetically.

Hermione walked towards her head of house feeling decidedly uncomfortable. _She knows!_ _Could this day get any worse, _she thought. As she reached the office she came to the conclusion that today could indeed get a great deal worse.

"Hey Mione, can we talk?" Ron stood in the doorway with his hands in his pockets.

X~X

_She would rather see me half-naked than anyone else in the school? Not Thomas or all those sixth year boys who follow her around? What about the Defence teacher, Shardlow? All the other senior girls fawn over him. _Severus paced nervously across the worn floor of his classroom, still shirtless. _I can ignore this and avoid her like the plague or I can use this information to my advantage and seduce her…No, I can't manipulate her like some silly girl with a crush, this is Hermione. I decided earlier today that she was a valuable friend, and I couldn't bear to lose her, I can't take advantage of her like that. _Severus continued pacing but his thoughts were interrupted by a throat clearing from the doorway.

"Not that I don't enjoy the sight of a shirtless young man on a Sunday morning, but Severus don't you think perhaps you should be dressed appropriately in your classroom?" Minerva arched her brow at him, her lips quirking upwards in a wry smile.

"Bloody hell," Severus rumbled as he wandlessly clothed himself in a white shirt.

"That's better; you don't want to end up with a fan club like that bumbling Lockhart had," Minerva laughed light-heartedly.

"That is a fairly unlikely outcome," Severus declared as he winced at the sensitive skin knitting back together.

"Oh come now; I've seen worse. You are a fine young man," Minerva informed him dispassionately.

"Yes apparently I am 'not the worst', a matter which has already provided me with a great deal of confidence today."

"I'm not sure I follow?" Minerva walked into the room and began nosing around his shelves. "Where do you keep the tea?"

"I don't keep tea in my classroom, who would I drink it with? Students?" He scoffed at the idea.

Minerva merely rolled her eyes before summoning Artie and asking for some tea. "I think it's time you and I put the past behind us Severus and moved on from our previous assumptions about one another. Although, before we go much further I simply must ask, why on earth were you shirtless?"

"Granger knocked over a vial of Bulbadox juice which came into contact with gods only knows what on the floor and exploded. I suffered severe burns, and the shirt I was wearing melted off my back."

Minerva took in the pink tinged patches on his skin and the white scrap of burnt fabric on the floor. "Oh dear, was Hermione looking for help when I stopped her? My, my, she was in rather a hurry I suppose."

"No, I told her I would be quite sufficient at treating myself; I'm sure I have no idea why she was in such a rush," Severus replied indifferently.

"Well, young Mr Weasley certainly stopped her in her tracks." Minerva joked as she began preparing the tea.

"Weasley?" Severus enquired curiously.

"Yes. Ronald Weasley turned up today seeking an audience with Miss Granger; apparently they've had some sort of a falling out, and he didn't want to attempt to fix it in a letter. Quite a mature way of dealing with the situation I must admit." Minerva handed Severus a cup of tea.

Severus stood nursing the hot drink in his hand, enjoying the grounding feeling of the heat burning his palms and jolting him back to reality. "Yes, she was…upset yesterday. To be honest, I'm not entirely sure he will leave Hogwarts with all his limbs," he snorted in amusement.

"Oh dear, perhaps I shouldn't have left them alone in my office. I presumed they would be able to sort things out fairly amicably," Minerva fretted as she sipped at her tea.

"You left them alone in your office? Isn't that a tad irresponsible?" Severus sneered sceptically.

"I don't see a problem with it. Do you really think he's in that much danger? I know our Hermione has a bit of a temper but she is a responsible young woman and I have faith in her," Minerva argued passionately.

_Our__ Hermione, I wonder how much of our relationship Minerva has clocked, _Severus thought anxiously. "It's hardly my place to comment on your little Gryffindor's; I don't know Granger well enough to speculate," Severus offered nonchalantly before draining his cup.

"Come now Severus, I am no fool," Minerva scoffed before staring him down determinedly. "I am well aware of your fondness for Miss Granger and in turn, her fondness for you. Do not attempt to convince me that you don't care for the girl, or know her as well as I do."

Severus merely stared at the Gryffindor woman in shock. _Well aware of our fondness? I bloody hope not. _

"Just see that it doesn't become anything that could be misconstrued by others. I know Filius, Hagrid and I consider Hermione as an equal, a friend even, but none of us are young males who seem to parade around shirtless in front of her," Minerva stood as she spoke, tidying the tea things.

"Don't be ridiculous Minerva. Why are you even here? I thought you wanted to put the past behind us and now, here you stand, throwing more accusations in my face," Severus yelled as his anger escalated.

"I throw no accusations, only an offer of friendly advice," Minerva stated calmly. "I do owe you an apology Severus, but I fear now is not the time to get into such heavy matters as the last twenty years; not to worry, that conversation will keep until you are in a more forgiving mood."

"Hadn't you better go and check on your cubs before they kill one another?" Severus spat out, enraged at the witch's audacity.

"Yes, you're probably right. Or perhaps they will have sorted out their issues, and I will interrupt their passionate reconciliation?" Minerva suggested as her eyes carefully studied the puzzling man in front of her.

"Perhaps," Severus mumbled quietly before sweeping into the storeroom to clean up.

_Oh dear, what on earth am I going to do about that? _Minerva thought as she noticed the pained and insecure expression that crossed her potions professor's face.

Minerva left the classroom and was stopped in her tracks by the sight of Hermione pacing back and forth across the corridor talking to herself. "Hermione, where is Mr Weasley? What are you doing down here?" She enquired kindly as she approached her favourite student.

"Oh, he left already," Hermione waved the comment off as if it was of no concern to her. "I was just going to check on Professor Snape and apologise for my careless behaviour; I caused a bit of an accident you see," Hermione spoke with a great deal more compassion than when she had discussed Ron, and her cheeks were tinged with red.

Minerva eyed the girl warily and considered some previous whisperings she had heard. Poppy, some friends in Hogsmeade and several portraits had commented on the developing friendship between Severus and Hermione. Minerva herself had thought he seemed quite enraptured by Hermione's beauty the day she had allowed the girl to attend classes in non-uniform. She thought of Albus and how he would deal with the situation, and although it pained her sever the two war heroes from one another, she felt it was the right thing to do. "Hermione, Professor Snape is fine, and I assure you he does not blame you for the accident," Minerva began, feeling a great deal of guilt at seeing how pleased this information made Hermione. "However, unless you can find a few willing participants to join you, I'm afraid we must put a stop to these weekend potions lessons." Minerva watched as Hermione's face fell and was left absolutely sure that she was doing the right thing, judging by the girl's emotional response. "It just isn't safe; had both of you been injured there would have been nobody to raise the alarm, and you may not have been happened upon until Monday morning! I really must insist that unless there are more students involved that it does not continue." Minerva watched as a fire began to burn in the girl's eyes; Hermione was always respectful, but Minerva was well aware that she had no problem arguing with faculty members.

"That seems a bit extreme Professor; I'm not sure Professor Snape will appreciate his authority being undermined," Hermione began arguing proudly as she stuck her chin out. "In fact, I am almost certain that he will-"

"Hermione, Severus agrees with me; he thinks it is for the best." Minerva cut her off sharply not giving the girl any more rope to hang herself with.

"Severus agrees with you?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yes, he does. So shall I help you recruit more students for this little club or-"

"No, it's fine Professor. These potions lessons have been a bit of a waste of time if I'm honest; it's not like I'm going to fail, there's really no need to put Professor Snape out." Hermione lied convincingly although Minerva saw through the act. "At least, I'll have my weekends back now!" Hermione laughed before heading down the corridor and out of sight.

Minerva heard the door of the potions classroom click shut and with a sigh she walked back and knocked on the door.

"Enter."

She walked in and saw Severus scribbling furiously on parchment, his robes back on and every button in place.

"Severus, it seems Miss Granger will no longer be requiring-"

"Yes Minerva, I heard. It is of no concern to me."

"Excellent. I shall see you in the Great Hall for lunch," Minerva offered before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. As she walked briskly down the hallway she sighed dramatically. _All this meddling is rather vexing, even if it is for the greater good, _she thought to herself as the guilt began to seep in. She couldn't let Hermione and Severus damage their reputations by allowing these private sessions to continue. She could see the lines of proper behaviour were already becoming blurred and, unfair as it was, there was a difference between Hermione and Severus being alone together and Hermione and Hagrid being alone together. Severus was, despite his flaws, becoming quite a catch. He was a war hero, whose bravery eclipsed even Harry Potter himself; he was one of the most successful potion masters in the wizarding world and he was a fairly young, attractive, single wizard. _It would be improper for me to allow their relationship to flourish while Hermione is still a student of Hogwarts,_ she justified the matter to herself. _Besides, she is entirely too young and too good for a grumpy, former Death Eater in his late thirties, no matter how much we all owe him, _Minerva thought sadly.

X~X

After Minerva had left his classroom the first time Severus had waited a few moments before deciding to seek Hermione out. When he reached the doorway he heard voices and he paused to listen-

"Yes, he does. So shall I help you recruit more students for this little club or-"

"No, it's fine Professor. These potions lessons have been a bit of a waste of time if I'm honest; it's not like I'm going to fail, there's really no need to put Professor Snape out. At least I'll have my weekends back now!" He heard Hermione say before she laughed gently.

Severus closed the door without giving a thought to alerting them to his presence. _At least I'll have my weekends back now, _he thought bitterly. He spelled his robes back on and marched over to his desk, pulling out a sheet of parchment and a quill. He began writing down everything Hermione had said in the last few days, trying to determine what she actually did want, when he was interrupted by Minerva.

"Severus, it seems Miss Granger will no longer be requiring-"

"Yes Minerva, I heard. It is of no concern to me," he interrupted trying not to acknowledge the disappointment he felt.

"Excellent. I shall see you in the Great Hall for lunch," Minerva offered before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

_What in the bloody hell is Hermione thinking? She wants to work with me one minute, she doesn't the next? We agreed to continue these sessions only this morning when I was in her room, _he thought as he attempted to figure the beautiful girl out. _I would think that perhaps my obvious attraction towards her has made her uncomfortable, but she just said she would rather see me half-naked than anyone else at Hogwarts. _Severus got up and began pacing furiously around the room. _At Hogwarts…Weasley wasn't at Hogwarts when she said that. Now she's seen him and suddenly she doesn't want to see me at all, let alone half-bloody-naked. She must have realised my attraction towards her and been flattered into behaving flirtatiously. I am an idiot, when will I realise that not everyone feels as strongly and loyally as I do. _He tore up the parchment in front of him in anger. _She obviously sees me as nothing more than a friend to flirt with when her boyfriend has upset her. Well, _he thought stubbornly, _if she thinks she can boost her self-esteem by getting a reaction from me she can think again. I will never allow it to show that I feel anything other than a platonic kinship with Hermione ever again. _

X~X

Hermione closed her bedroom door before leaning wearily against it. As soon as she was ensconced in her room a few tears began to fall, and soon enough she was outright sobbing against her door. _How could I be so stupid? _Her breathing grew erratic is she hiccupped her way through her tears, causing her to panic. _Breathe Hermione, it's one thing to have panic attacks over seeing people die before your eyes, but not over a failed attempt to seduce your teacher! _Hermione had felt like a complete idiot over what she had said to Severus and how she had left things; she had spent her entire conversation with Ron planning exactly what she should say to him.

She had decided to apologise for storming off and saying inappropriate things. Her plan had then been to plead with him until he was willing to move on from it and never mention it again. A little part of her had dared to hope that he wouldn't want to forget what had been said, that he would acknowledge her feelings and return them. She knew now that such thoughts had been childlike and fantastical. _As if a responsible, honourable man like Severus would be swayed by a silly girl's adolescent confessions, _she thought despondently. She didn't know why she was surprised when Minerva told her he had agreed that their private sessions must come to an end. _How did I expect him to react? What would I do if I was a teacher and one of my students claimed they wanted to see me half-naked? I'd report the entire situation to the necessary authorities! I should think myself lucky he has spared me by keeping it to himself, Minerva was obviously unaware of why he wanted to end the sessions. Gods, he even managed to make it seem as if it was all Minerva's doing and he merely agreed. _Hermione brushed the tears from her cheeks and sniffed pitifully. _I need to keep my distance, _she thought with a new sense of conviction_. I won't push him away or ignore any attempts at civility, I will be perfectly friendly if I come across him, but I will avoid him at all costs. It's what we both need. _

Hermione began inhaling deeply, relieved that her new breathing exercises seemed to be helping her avoid panic attacks. Ron was always uncharacteristically patient when she suffered from one of her attacks; he was always so good at calming her down. Their conversation earlier hadn't been much of a conversation at all; she had seen him standing there looking sheepish and had thrown her arms around him, whilst apologising profusely for hexing him. He had accepted her apology and offered his own in return for his insensitivity. When he had moved in to kiss her though, she had pulled away. She had explained that she wasn't sure what she wanted or where they stood as a couple, but that she loved him with all her heart as a friend and she was so glad to see him. Hermione felt that he had taken it surprisingly well; he had looked a little put out but he told her he understood if she needed a little time to think. And then he had given her just that; all he had asked as he had grabbed a pinch of floo powder was that she would meet him in Hogsmeade soon and have a proper chat with him, a stipulation which she had readily agreed to.

Hermione felt a kind of calm settle over her. She would seriously consider her relationship with Ron but she was already fairly certain that they should part ways, and soon. Seeing how he had behaved today had allowed her to feel hopeful that their friendship could be salvaged. Despite the disastrous encounters with Severus today, she felt she had reached an important turning point; she had accepted that they would never be anything more than friendly acquaintances, and despite the dull throb of pain she felt in her chest at the thought of never being with him, she knew this was the most sensible way to deal with the situation. It was a crush that had gotten out of hand, and it would never be anything more, or so she thought.

X~X

**A/N- I'm sure some of you will be unhappy with the lack of smooching but before you flame please realise that this chapter is an important point in the plot. A student and a teacher, especially with a shared past such as Severus' and Hermione's wouldn't fall into bed together without some serious build up. I mean, he's her teacher...you don't just lean in for a snog and hope for the best lol. I can promise you that the next few chapters are a culmination of all the tense build up we have seen and that you will all get what you are looking for soon. I aim to update at a much quicker rate for the next few chapters so please hang in there my lovely readers. x**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: After this story is finished I fear I may have to give up writing fanfiction. Since I began all these horrible little unexpected issues keep arising. My husband was rushed to hospital as I was working on this chapter last week. Some of you lovely readers are aware of this as I was replying to reviews and chatting away when I got the phonecall. He is fine…well, he is home and not currently in any pain but we still have no idea what is wrong with him. Then my internet refused to cooperate and I had no way of posting. The good news is my week without online distractions allowed me to work on Chapters 12 and 13 and so as an apology I will be posting 2 chapters in the next 24 hours; this one and then Chapter 12. Chapter 13 still needs some serious work. **

**I would like to thank all of you who reviewed and I would like to say a big hello to all the new readers the last chapter brought to this story. **

**I have to thank my wonderfully efficient beta worrywart, who is super speedy and supportive. I adore you! **

**I have a busy week and a family wedding this weekend so Chapter 13 will have to wait for now…it is half-written though! **

**Chapter 12 to follow shortly…**

**Chapter 11**

**Hogwarts Festive Fundraiser**

As Head Girl, your presence is required at a function the school is hosting on the 19th of December. The guest list will consist of distinguished alumni, the school board, faculty members and award winning students from each year group. Prefects must be fully briefed on protocol and visibly present around the school as all staff must be in attendance.

The dress code is formal; either dress robes or appropriate Muggle eveningwear.

All current students are expected to behave in nothing short of an exemplary manner.

X~X

Hermione sighed as her eyes skimmed the familiar words of the missive she had received that morning. She had managed to successfully avoid Severus all week. She had caught the occasional glimpse of him in the Great Hall but had managed to entirely circumvent any awkward altercations. She had even managed to miraculously avoid coming face to face with him in Potions; he had been dealing with an issue concerning one of his Slytherin charges when Hermione had nervously attended the first class of the week, and Hermione had been excused from yesterday's class in order to assist Madam Pomfrey.

Since the war, Madam Pomfrey had seen more and more students come to her suffering from some form of post-traumatic stress. Hermione had mentioned her breathing exercises when discussing her health with the dedicated Medi-Witch, and Poppy had instantly wanted to know more about this Muggle therapy. Hermione had jumped at the chance to avoid Severus and thought it possible that she just might make it to the end of term without having to deal with the increasingly uncomfortable situation.

With only a week left before she could escape Hogwarts, and the overwhelming emotions she was experiencing, Hermione had begun to feel hopeful that this problem would just fade away over time. News of this function had eliminated that pipe dream; she would see him, he would see her, they would have to be civil, and they must behave in a professional manner. Despite Hermione presuming that she would feel nothing but fear and anxiousness, she was thoroughly vexed to find herself experiencing what could only be described as excitement. She had even caught herself wistfully daydreaming about stolen glances, attractive gowns and even more attractive potions professors.

X~X

Despite Severus presuming that he would feel nothing but dread and uneasiness concerning the upcoming function, he was thoroughly vexed to find himself experiencing what could only be described as excitement. He would see Hermione, and she would have no choice but to face him. Despite the anxiety that this realisation stirred within him, he couldn't help but wonder how she would look, whether she would talk to him and how he would respond if she did. He had barely seen her this past week. He had caught the occasional glimpse of her wandering ahead of him in the corridors or eating meals with her peers, but there had been no real encounters. He had been half relieved and half disappointed when the week's classes passed by without him coming face to face with Hermione. He had forgotten all about the planned function and had just been considering how likely it was that Hermione would avoid him entirely until after the Christmas holidays when Minerva reminded him. He hated these functions with a passion, but the chance to observe Hermione's behaviour and reaction to him were tempting enough prospects to leave him looking forward to this one. The more he had thought about the events which had occurred recently the less sense the whole situation made. Despite all his natural instincts screaming at him that Hermione didn't care about him, there was a small part of him that thought she did; that _knew _she did. She was the one who had created this part of him; a part of him that wanted to trust people, a part of him that wanted to form bonds with people, a part of him that hoped for more from life. No, her sudden dislike for spending time with him didn't just appear out of nowhere. Something had to have happened, and Severus intended to find out exactly what that something was.

X~X

"I wish I could get all dressed up and party," Ginny whined as she threw herself down on the bench beside Hermione. The older girl merely raised her eyebrow before returning to her reading. Hermione sat at the table, her book was open and leaning rather precariously against a cooling teapot. She had a half-eaten sandwich on the plate in front of her and kept half-heartedly picking at a bowl of grapes. She felt Ginny's eyes boring into the side of her head, and so with a sigh looked up from her reading.

"I'm hardly going to be 'partying', or dressed up for that matter," Hermione muttered as she felt an oncoming headache.

"Hey, what's up with you? Are you ok?" Ginny's expression changed from concern to anger in a split second as her eyes flickered down to Hermione's plate. "Are you not eating properly again?

"No. I can't explain it," Hermione began sadly. "I just feel sick to my stomach, and I can't remember the last time I actually felt hungry. It's weird, but I promise you I'm fine."

"You don't sound_ fine_," Ginny scoffed sarcastically. "Ha, you're not pre…" Ginny tailed off awkwardly as her cheeks turned red.

"No, Ginny. I don't have sex with my boyfriend, I hex him, remember?" Hermione groaned and rubbed her hand over her face.

"Yeah, and have I told you I love you for that?" Ginny asked with a wicked grin. "I still can't believe you told me!"

"Well, how else could I explain hexing your brother?" Hermione argued.

"True," Ginny concurred as she began picking at the grapes. "So, on to more interesting topics; what are you wearing to this party?"

Hermione stared blankly at Ginny and said nothing.

"Oh, don't give me that face, Mrs I-Only-Care-About-Books-And-Not-Fashionable-Looks," Ginny grumbled. "I saw how hot you looked that day the boys came to visit. Don't think I'm not seizing the opportunity to dress you up like my own little doll!" Ginny clapped her hands before tossing her hair over her shoulders. "I'm thinking we go for a Muggle dress, classy but sexy, in red or-"

"Ginny, stop, please, I beg you." Hermione winced as Ginny's mere presence seemed to cause her headache to worsen.

"Oh, Hermione, what's going on with you? You're all sad again. The last few weeks you've been so happy, what's changed?" Ginny rubbed her friend's arm reassuringly.

_Everything. I'm obsessed with Professor Snape, and he was the cause of my happiness and now he doesn't even want to spend time teaching me, let alone…doing other things to me… mmmm all kinds of other things, _Hermione thought wistfully.

"There, right there!" Ginny pointed at her face. "That look, that dreamy look! You've been walking around like that for weeks and now…" Ginny stopped and stared at her. Hermione just looked anxiously over her shoulder as if trying to puzzle out what Ginny was staring at. "You like someone!" Ginny exclaimed in delighted shock.

"What? That's preposterous! How could you think-" Hermione spluttered indignantly as her cheeks flushed spectacularly.

"Save it Granger; I'm on to you. You know, you and my brother really need to break up," Ginny murmured quite matter-of-factly as she got out her weekly planner and began sifting through it. "Yes! No homework due tomorrow. You, me; your room; tonight! You bring sweet things from the kitchens; I'll bring outfits to turn you into a sweet thang!" Ginny pointed between the two of them at the appropriate moments as she got up and began backing away from Hermione.

"But-"

"No buts!" Ginny shouted over her shoulder as she turned and walked away.

_Damn, _Hermione thought.

X~X

"Severus, could I have a quick word, mate?" The defence teacher, Professor Shardlow asked as he jogged along beside Snape.

"A. Quickest word there is as far as I'm aware," Severus drawled. _Anything else, _mate_?_ He kept his pace brisk as he tried to escape. _Why this dunderhead insists on calling me _mate_ or speaking to me at all is beyond me, _he thought.

"What…oh…A, I get it," the good-natured professor said sheepishly. "It's about Hermione Granger."

Severus ground to a halt in surprise, but recovered quickly with an eye roll. "What's the insufferable little madam done now?"

"Oh…eh, nothing. I was just wondering if I could borrow her tomorrow morning. My first years keep asking questions about her and her friends, and I just thought if I got her in for a quick question and answer session, I might be able to get them to move onto topics other than The Golden Trio," he explained with a nervous laugh.

"Am I the only member of staff who understands that Granger is a student here?" Severus asked incredulously. "She isn't a faculty member, and she has missed one lesson already this week 'working' in the school. She _is_ here to learn." Severus let a little of his exasperation show.

The younger professor grinned cheekily at Severus. "I think we both know that there isn't much we could teach that girl. I'll admit it; she runs rings around me intellectually."

"Your point being?" Severus drawled without missing a beat.

"My point being," the dim-witted professor continued, not noticing the slight. "Does it really matter if she misses a few classes at the end of term?"

"In my opinion, yes. I will, however, leave that decision up to Miss Granger herself. If_ she_ wishes to teach _your _class on your behalf then she will receive no punishment or ill will about it from me. Good afternoon." Severus swept off down the corridor, robes billowing masterfully as he went.

X~X

"Hermione, could I have a quick word?" Professor Shardlow smiled at her as he ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

_A. That quick enough?_ Hermione snorted at her own joke. "Yes, Professor Shardlow?" She tried not to let her exasperation show. Hermione found this year's defence teacher somewhat disappointing. He seemed like a nice enough man, and he wasn't bad to look at, but Merlin was he dim.

"I was wondering if you could pop along to my class tomorrow and have a chat about all your brave exploits with my first years; I can't get them to stop asking questions about The Golden Trio," he admitted with a laugh.

_Gods, I can't imagine anything worse, _she thought. "Oh, I'm afraid I have a full day of classes tomorrow, not to mention assisting with preparations for the party. Sorry sir," she offered apologetically as she began backing away.

"Ah, that's where you are wrong. You aren't needed in Potions tomorrow, and that just happens to be when my first year class is in session!" He grinned at her as if she should be pleased to be spending time with him rather than Severus.

"What on earth do you mean; I'm 'not needed in Potions'?" She let her distaste show as her frustration got the better of her.

"Oh, Professor Snape said if you have other commitments in the school and couldn't attend a few classes at the end of term, he wouldn't have a problem with it." Professor Shardlow's face fell as he took in the young woman's angry expression.

"How accommodating of him," Hermione sneered, not realising how much she was beginning to sound like Severus. "Fine, I shall see you in the morning. Good afternoon." Hermione turned and marched down the corridor, unaware that her school robes were rippling in just the faintest of billows.

X~X

Hermione lay on her bed, her stockpile of sweet treats surrounding her. She had just started nibbling on a piece of chocolate when her bedroom door flew open. Hermione merely raised her eyebrow at the sight that greeted her; either she was being attacked by some kind of sophisticated clothes demon or there was a Ginny somewhere under the rather excessive amount of eveningwear.

"Oh, don't get up or anything Mione," Ginny grunted as she peered around the clothes.

"I won't; it's not my fault you have no restraint when it comes to fashion. And might I remind you that I am wholly against this effort." Hermione popped a piece of chocolate in her mouth and let it melt on her tongue.

Ginny dumped the clothes on the floor and closed the bedroom door. "Oh good, you're eating!" She beamed at Hermione sincerely.

Hermione let out a soft snort. "It's a couple of squares of chocolate Ginny, hardly nutritious."

"Hmmm, you can't eat anything but chocolate, dreamy far off looks…you've got it bad! So who's the lucky fellow?" Ginny flopped down on the bed beside her and started checking out the calorific haul.

"You do remember I'm dating Ron; your brother?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, but you two are on the outs, and I've told you before he's not good enough for you! I haven't forgotten how much he hurt you with his deceitful bragging when he came here to visit." Ginny devoured a Cauldron Cake in three bites before starting to sort through the clothes. Hermione walked over to join her, fingering a grey, full length gown.

"How is it you, a pureblood, have ten times the amount of Muggle dresses I have?" Hermione was a little jealous.

"Girls are fickle, "Ginny shrugged. "Most of these are freebies from girls in my dorm who only wear something once.

"Maybe that's where I'm going wrong; a lack of female friends is seriously affecting my wardrobe."

"Well, I'm all you need baby! Your one stop shop to hotness." Ginny began laying clothes against Hermione, discarding certain shades and neckline styles. "Oh, and nice try, but I'm Molly Weasley's daughter; don't change the subject, who do you fancy?"

Hermione felt her palms begin to sweat, and she shifted nervously before focusing her attention on the clothes. "I don't fancy anyone."

"You're a terrible liar Mione. Fine, don't tell me who, just tell me what's happened, how you feel and whether or not he will see you at this party?" Ginny selected three dresses and placed them in Hermione's hands before nudging her towards the bathroom.

Hermione practically ran to the bathroom, glad to be free of Ginny's scrutinizing gaze. She looked at the three dresses, one full length and two not-enough length dresses, she went for the shortest first knowing she would never wear it and wanting to get it over and done with.

"Nothing has happened," Hermione mumbled from under the impossibly tight dress which was wrapped around her head. She slid the red dress down her body and began to zip it up at the side. "It's just a bit of a crush…really." Hermione cringed at the dress which barely covered her and walked back into the bedroom. "Ginny there are holes in this dress!"

Ginny let out a giggle, "It's a cut-out style dress Hermione, there isn't supposed to be fabric there."

"And what exactly did you hope to achieve by suggesting this dress? I'll get kicked out of Wizarding Britain for wearing this!" Hermione pointed at the little sections of her bare waist in exasperation.

Ginny cackled before spinning Hermione around. "Even I wouldn't wear this to a Hogwarts function Hermione, I just fancied a giggle. But can I just say you're looking fit, I totally would!"

"Would what?" Hermione asked as she willed the heat in her cheeks not to show.

"Shag you! Gods, you're such a little innocent." Ginny rolled her eyes affectionately before shoving her back into the bathroom. "So this crush…continue," Ginny demanded through the bathroom door.

"Well, what about it?" Hermione was standing in her matching underwear eyeing the next two dresses warily. "It's just…a kind of…friend or acquaintance really. I get a bit flustered around him sometimes because I find him attractive, that's all." Hermione went for the full length gown this time, she took a moment to admire it. It was a kind of antique rose shade, almost gold or bronze, but with a hint of something warmer. It was made from the most beautiful silk and as soon as she touched it, Hermione knew that it was a very expensive dress.

"Does he find you attractive?" Ginny asked kindly.

"I doubt it." Hermione slid the dress over her head and shivered as the cool material enveloped her body. It fit her like a second skin and the fabric skimmed over her curves before pooling around her feet elegantly. Hermione walked into the bedroom and took in Ginny's shocked expression.

"What? Do I have chocolate on my face?" Hermione nervously wiped at the corners of her mouth.

"Hermione, you look beautiful." Ginny continued to stare, and Hermione was horrified to notice that her eyes appeared a little misty. "How could any man not be attracted to you?" Ginny gestured for her to turn and face the mirror.

Hermione gasped at the sight before her. The woman staring back at her in the mirror looked like some kind of film star. The cut of the one shoulder dress was unbelievably flattering; she looked like a mature, sophisticated woman. _Perfect, _she thought as her mind drifted to Severus once more. "I look…nice," Hermione offered in surprise.

"Nice? You look freaking breath-taking Hermione," Ginny exclaimed passionately. "And that's without all the hair and makeup done!"

"I'd be terrified to wear it; what if I ruin it?" Hermione asked anxiously as she smoothed the fabric down with her hands before turning to admire the back of the dress over her shoulder.

"It's yours! " Ginny spoke firmly. "It was actually given to me by a girl who was too dumpy for it but she got it from her Ravenclaw friend…_Cho_," Ginny spat out bitterly. "I could never wear it. I don't like her thinking I enjoy her leftovers."

Hermione cringed at Ginny's rather unladylike way of describing Harry as leftovers but she could see her point. Hermione would certainly never wear a dress that had belonged to Lavender. "Those leftovers just happen to be madly in love with you Ginevra Weasley," Hermione chastised as she placed her hand on her hip.

"Ohhhh, it looks even better when you move and act all Hermione-like in it!" Ginny exclaimed, ignoring Hermione's disapproving look. "It's like it was made for you."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, it just feels right." Hermione looked at Ginny seriously.

"Why do I get the feeling you're not talking about the dress anymore?" Ginny asked as she took in Hermione's anxious expression.

"Okay, so maybe it's…more than a crush," Hermione admitted softly before she sat down on her bed. "I'm…I've-"

"Take your time," Ginny interrupted as she came and sat beside the girl who was like a sister to her.

"Gods, Ginny, I can't bear it. My heart, my breathing, my legs….my whole body is affected by just the sound of his voice," Hermione exclaimed, relieved to be finally getting this off her chest. "When I started getting closer to him this year I genuinely had no idea I would end up feeling like this."

"Hermione, it's not Dean is it? Not that I mind, it's just-"

"No, of course it's not Dean," Hermione interrupted with a laugh. "I mean, he's lovely and I must admit, he is attractive, but we've got even less in common than Ron and I do. This person… it's as if I could spend forever with him, and it still wouldn't be long enough. He's the most interesting person I know, and I just feel…complete when I'm with him." Hermione sighed as she stood. "It's never going to happen though, so I should really just get over him."

"Why is it never going to happen?" Ginny asked as she watched Hermione pace around the room.

"Where do I begin? He's not interested, he wouldn't exactly get along with everybody else in my life, our relationship would be seriously frowned upon by…everyone! Oh, and have I mentioned the part where he's not remotely interested?" Hermione let out a huff of frustration before returning to the sanctuary of her bathroom.

Ginny racked her brains, desperately trying to come up with anyone who fit the profile. Not liked by Hermione's friends, their relationship would be badly received by everyone, has things in common with Hermione, interesting, and has been getting to know Hermione better this year... Ginny was stumped; nobody fit the description. The only boys Ginny had even seen Hermione with this year was Harry, Ron and Dean. Determined to get to the bottom of this, out of sheer nosiness as well as a desire to help her friend, Ginny kept Hermione talking. "How do you know he's not interested? Have you told him how you feel?"

Hermione's answering groan was the only reply she got for several moments, followed by a tentative, "Sort of…"

"Sort of?" Ginny asked with a quirked eyebrow as Hermione reappeared in the doorway, this time wearing her pyjamas. "Hey, I gave you three dresses to try!"

"Yeah, like I'm ever going to wear any dress other than that masterpiece I just tried on," Hermione snorted before lying back down on the bed and reaching for the chocolate.

"I suppose not; you did look beautiful. Still do, even with those horrific socks on; what the heck is all that weird writing on them about?" Ginny scrunched up her nose as she tipped her head to the side trying to read the socks.

"It's the Muggle Periodic Table…chemical elements are organised on the basis of their properties. They're actually presented in increasing atomic number. An atomic number is also known as the proton number which is basically the number of protons that are found in the nucleus of an atom-"

"Woah, hang on there, missy!" Ginny raised her hand and waved it back and forth above her head. "That's way over my head with all your crazy Muggle intellect. Chemical elements? Is that chemistry?"

"Yes, that's right."

"We learnt about that in Muggle Studies, it's kind of like Potions in some ways isn't it?"

"Yes, it is a little." Hermione smiled at her friend.

Ginny let out a snort of laughter, "Gods I bet Snape would love those socks!"

Hermione sobered instantly but was determined not to alert Ginny to her reaction. She thought about his opinion of her socks in the past and managed a genuine smile. "I doubt it, he'd probably be horrified that I had something as important as the periodic table on some frivolous novelty socks."

Ginny giggled and nodded her head. "Miss Granger, how dare you sully the esteemed science of chemistry with your fancy footwear," Ginny sneered in her best impression of Snape.

"Those socks are an abomination!" Hermione mimicked perfectly.

Ginny wriggled about, laughing loudly. She sat up and wiped a tear from her eye, "That was classic Snape!"

Hermione desperately wanted to tell her friend that it was a direct quote, but she was terrified of drawing attention to Severus when Ginny had been so curious about her mystery crush today. So she settled for laughing along with her bubbly friend.

"Gods, everytime I see Snape I'm going to be imagining him wearing funny socks under his robes," Ginny squealed before launching into a rather impassioned plea. "Oh, please for the love of Merlin can we send him some silly socks for Christmas? Oh, oh, oh could we get him the same ones as you? Oh, do they come in pink? Ahhhh, I should not have so much sugar this late!" Ginny ranted in a hyperactive manner.

"Calm down," Hermione laughed. "What's gotten into you?"

Ginny smiled at Hermione before lying down beside her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I'm all giddy about you having a crush on somebody…it makes you such a girl." Ginny locked eyes with Hermione. "You're always so perfect and in control, it's refreshing to see you freaking out over hormones."

"I wish I felt giddy about it," Hermione sighed sadly. "I suppose I did at first. Now it's just…such a mess."

"I don't understand how it's such a mess? Is it because of Ron? I think even he knows it's only a matter of time before you two break up," Ginny offered reassuringly.

"Obviously Ron is a major concern in all of this, but even if I was single it would be a mess. It's never going to happen, Gin, and I don't know how I can move on."

"But why is it never going to happen? How do you know that? Has he ever actually said that he has no feelings for you whatsoever?" Ginny was desperate for her friend to open up to her.

"No but-"

"But what? If he hasn't ruled it out then you shouldn't either," Ginny stated firmly. She got up and began folding dresses. "Is he going to be at Hogwarts during this function?"

"Yes," Hermione said through gritted teeth. "I just know it's going to be disastrous. I may have…I may have said something to alert him to my…well, to my not strictly platonic feelings for him, and I've managed to avoid him but now…oh gods I can't avoid him when we're stuck in the same room together." Hermione groaned dramatically before planting her face onto her mattress.

"Well, at least you'll look smoking hot," Ginny offered with a shrug as she racked her brains trying to think of all the males attending the party. "Hermione, who is it?"

She heard a muffled rumble from the bed.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that?" Ginny laughed.

Hermione lifted her head. "I said," she began as she blew an errant curl from her face. "I would love to tell you, but I can't. It wouldn't be fair to him, or to Ron. Add to that the fact that you'll think I'm crazy and I don't want to lose you," Hermione whispered seriously. "Can't you just give me a little time?"

"Of course. I am always here for you; you Hermione, not the juicy details…although I do like those too," Ginny admitted with a grin.

"Thank you," Hermione breathed sincerely. She was relieved that Ginny wasn't pushing her on the matter. She knew it was only a matter of time before Ginny figured it out, and Hermione wanted to know exactly what was going on before that happened.

"I would like to remind you that no matter how much I support you, my loyalty to my family does require that I kick your arse if you let anything happen with this mystery man before you break up with Ron," Ginny laughed anxiously. She genuinely didn't think her brother and Hermione belonged together but she wouldn't stand for Hermione cheating on Ron. She encouraged the crush because she felt it was exactly what Hermione needed to realise that her and Ron were never going to last, but she would never condone Hermione being dishonest.

"I would never do anything to hurt Ron, he's…he's my best friend. I love him so much Ginny." Hermione pledged fiercely. "That's what's so frustrating, I adore him and I fancy him like mad but…he's just not right for me. He's not…oh I don't know what it is. It's probably me, he's probably too bloody good for me, and I'm screwing it up to do him a favour." Hermione vented in frustration.

"And what, this guy is _not_ good enough? I don't get it." Ginny screwed up her face in puzzlement.

"No, but he's like me. Ron is fun and sociable and lights up a room whereas I would rather sit by the fire and read. This person is like me in that respect. It's not that I think Ron is better than us, it's that I would feel like I was holding Ron back in life, that I was causing him to miss out on things." Hermione deliberated as she watched Ginny gather her things. "This person is all I would need in life and I think…I think I could be all he needs," Hermione spoke tentatively. "Ron needs so much more than I can give him, he deserves so much more," she spoke more passionately now. "As a matter of fact, I do, too. I deserve someone who wants the same things as I do, who wants to discuss theories and research, who-"

"Hermione, I don't need to hear all this. I know all this, Harry knows all this and I'm pretty sure the rest of my family do. I think the only person that needs to hear all this is Ron." Ginny smiled sadly at the older girl.

"Your right, of course you are. It's just…" Hermione tailed off before bursting into tears. "What if I lose him Ginny? He's my best friend and I don't think I could live without him in my life. What about Harry? How awkward is all this going to be? And oh, think of my visits to The Burrow! Will they have to stop? Or will they be awkward? What if your mother hates me? What if I'm no longer welcome? You guys are my family and I-"

"Hermione Granger! You are acting like a hysterical Lavender Brown, pull yourself together," Ginny chastised crossly. "You will always be welcome in our home. When I say _our_ home I mean your home as well as my home; you are part of my family, and nothing is going to change that, nothing."

"What if Ron hates me?" Hermione sniffed pathetically.

"He could never hate you, he loves you. He loved you for years as a friend, and he'll love you that way again. I'm not saying there won't be the odd awkward moment, but the bond you two have is so strong, I honestly don't think anything could sever it."

_Ha 'sever', I bet fancying Severus would sever it, _Hermione thought in amusement.

Ginny took her smile to mean she had cheered up. "That's better sweetie. Now here's what you're going to do. You are going to work out a time and place to have a serious discussion with Ron. You cannot do anything about that before this function, other than chucking him in a letter, which I do not recommend…" Ginny tailed off absent-mindedly as if recalling some past experience before shaking her head and regaining her focus. "So you go to this party, looking absolutely stunning. You mingle, you dance and you just go with the flow. If lover boy wants to talk to you, let him; you listen. Don't say anything unless you have to, but don't be rude either. Have a flirt if you must, but don't let it go any further," Ginny warned as she bared her fists to Hermione. "I don't want to have to fight a war hero."

Hermione laughed before raising herself up off the bed a little.

"No, I'll see myself out. You stay there with the chocolate and have a little think. "

"Ok, thanks Gin. I really needed that," Hermione exhaled shakily.

"I know you did, don't leave it so long next time before you talk to me, hmmm?"

"I won't, I promise," Hermione spoke assuredly.

Ginny left before poking her head back round the door. "Oh and Hermione, I know you're the 'brightest witch of our age' and all that, but you're bloody clueless about boys so…try not to make a hash of it!" Ginny hastily shouted before closing the door, luckily missing the pillow that was thrown her way.

X~X

"Turn to page 267," Professor Snape drawled dispassionately to his seventh years.

"Sir, sir?" Eleanor Heatherill simpered.

"Yes, Miss Heatherill?" He willed his frustration not to show, he couldn't stand this girl.

"Hermione Granger isn't here yet, she must be late or absent or something," Eleanor said in mock concern which fooled no one.

"How observant of you Miss Heatherill, thank you for pointing that out to me; I would almost certainly have failed to make that logical conclusion from the facts presented," he enunciated every syllable as he gave the Slytherin girl a withering look.

"It's just she wasn't in class-"

"Quiet. If I require your input I shall ask for it. Miss Granger's current whereabouts are none of your business."

She lowered her head instantly but Severus could see her scowling at her parchment. _She really has it in for Hermione; she doesn't stand a chance against the Gryffindor witch. If she were here Heatherill would be verbally annihilated in mere minutes, _he thought with a snort of amusement. He had noticed Hermione's absence instantly and didn't know what to think or feel. Mainly he felt angry and bitter; she had been avoiding him since Sunday, and he was torn between missing her presence and enjoying having the time away from her to think. _She will have no choice but to see me at this function, and I intend on finding out exactly what she is playing at. _

_X~X_

**A/N: Don't let the lack of Severus/Hermione interaction get you down…the next two chapters more than make up for it *wink wink*. **

**Please review, it sounds petty but I like value for money and the same applies to my posting. I know I will sit here holding out for reviews before I post the next chapter because most people will only review the second one. Hey, at least I'm honest!**

**Special Mentions- **

**Honoo Moero actually e-mailed me constantly the first night my husband was in hospital and I love her for that. She has just began posting a new SS/HG story and I know it's going to be wonderful, so please check it out. **

**ConsciousCare- Thank you for your kind words; yes, the Ginny/Hermione sock interaction was created entirely for you! **

**MissRichTea- Since Hagrid is in this lady's 'Top Ten Hot Harry Potter Males' list please blame her for any future topless Hagrid scenes…I gotta give the people what they want!**

**ExMaloBonum- An extremely wise and mature young lady who is currently working on a SS/OC fic which I have yet to check out but I suggest you all join me in doing so. **

**Rasperryjukebox- I put your words in the mouth of Ginevra Weasley because I loved your review so much. I actually added that whole trying on clothes scene to fit it in! See, I told you I would…here's to making a hash of it and ingesting too much sugar late at night!**

**Thank you to all the other wonderful ladies who offered their support. I only individually mentioned the ones who have affected the content of the story or who are currently posting their own work, but there were many of you and it meant the world to me. **

**xxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Second update of the night…well it's actually 1am here and I have a busy day tomorrow but you lot are worth the effort. Make sure you caught Chapter 11 first!**

**The function begins…hmmm I wonder what might happen?**

**I don't own Harry Potter…or any of his chums.**

X~X

Hermione glanced at her reflection in the mirror. Ginny, as usual, had been right about the dress; it looked even better now that she had her hair and makeup done. Ginny had wanted to help her get ready, but Hermione couldn't handle her banter; she was unbelievably nervous.

She was pleased with her makeup; she had been practicing earlier in the week and had managed to pull off a fairly professional look. Her eyes were smoky with a great deal more eyeliner and mascara than she would normally wear, her lips had a layer of gloss over a subtle slick of dusky pink lipstick and her cheeks were rouged delicately. Her curls tumbled down her right shoulder and had been tamed with copious amounts of Sleakeasy and hair charms. Ginny had suggested wearing her hair tossed over one shoulder; apparently it was the 'new style' and although Hermione had felt a little lopsided at first, she could now see the benefits. An up-do paired with this particular dress would have been a little formal and so with this style, Hermione felt more comfortable. However, the effect of the hair being pushed to one side meant that her neck and collarbone on one side were showing. The dress itself was rather conservative, but by wearing her hair like this she was drawing attention to the only bit of skin on show; she felt sexy and classy in equal measures and was pleased.

No matter how pleased she was with her look for the evening, she couldn't help but feel anxious about the party itself. She changed her earrings four times, settling in the end for a pair of chandelier style drops that were much more dramatic than anything she would normally wear. After realising she could procrastinate no more, she made her way down the stairs, her favourite pair of heels heralding her arrival. They were her staple shoes, she had originally bought them for Bill and Fleur's wedding and had spent an obscene amount of money on them in her fatalistic approach to the war. They were nude coloured patent-leather pumps with five inch heels and had she not discovered magic, she would never have been able to walk in them; as luck would have it, a combination of a couple of cushioning and balancing charms made these particular Muggle torture devices seem like a pair of comfy slippers. She spotted a few of her friends milling about by the fire and attempted to sneak out unnoticed, but was betrayed by the Ginger Menace known as Ginevra Weasley.

"Holy shit, Hermione…" she exclaimed loudly before tailing off suddenly speechless. Hermione cringed as she felt every pair of eyes in the room focus on her.

"Blimey, Hermione…" Dean muttered before also tailing off in shock.

She was then descended on by a group of younger girls she barely knew, all clambering to tell her how stunning she looked. She thanked them profusely whilst trying to escape their clutches.

"Oi, give the girl some space; if any of you ruin her hair or makeup I'll hex you," Ginny shouted through cupped hands before winking at her Hermione.

"I really should be going," Hermione offered apologetically to her new fawning fan club. "The party starts in 10 minutes, and I'm supposed to be there to greet the guests."

She managed to climb out of the portrait hole as elegantly as possible before she felt a hand grip her arm. She turned around and saw Dean looking at her curiously. "Is everything okay, Dean?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you how beautiful you look," he spoke softly. "Fancy an escort downstairs?" He grinned roguishly at her.

"Sure, why not?" Hermione smiled at him. "And thank you," she said sincerely.

"No problem, I mean it. You look…I mean you always look pretty, beautiful even, but it's like…you look unbelievably good tonight," Dean stammered nervously as they began to walk down the hallway.

"Honestly Dean, I won't be able to fit my giant head through the door if you keep massaging my ego," Hermione teased as she fought the blush she felt creeping over her face.

"Nah, you're not that kind of girl." Dean took her arm to help her down a flight of stairs.

"Hmmm, what kind of girl am I then?" Hermione asked, feigning concern.

"The perfect kind," Dean spoke hastily before thinking.

"Hardly." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No, you are. Look, Hermione, I'm not an idiot, I know there's something going on with you. It seems like you're interested in someone who isn't Ron, and I just think you should know that if you're out to impress someone tonight…well, mission accomplished I reckon."

Hermione was totally flattered by Dean's kind words, but was left a little uneasy by the vehemence in his voice. _Why does he care so much? _

"Dean…I don't, I mean there isn't anyone-"

"Don't, Hermione. I understand if we're not close enough friends for you to confide in me, but please don't lie to me. I just want you to know that you look stunning, and whoever he is would be an idiot not to see that." Dean leant forward and kissed her forehead before turning and walking back up the stairs. Hermione watched him for a moment before shaking her head and marching into the Great Hall determinedly.

X~X

Severus Snape strode down the corridor, his elegant dress robes billowing furiously. He had spent the last half hour working up the courage to show his face at this party, and now he was twenty minutes late. He was thoroughly disappointed to notice the strange swooping sensation in his stomach had not abated and was disgusted that Hermione Granger, his student, had shaken his resolve to such an extent.

He entered the Great Hall as confidently as ever, although inside he felt like an awkward teenager. He scanned the room, taking note of all the guests he should certainly avoid and those whose company he could tolerate for a brief discussion. In actual fact there was only one person who he was looking for, and he was surprised to note she was nowhere to be seen. He approached Minerva and noticed she was greeting the guests all by herself, a task usually shared by other faculty members or the Head Boy and Girl.

"Thank heavens; Severus stand beside me and start greeting your fellow latecomers," Minerva ordered as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into line.

"Why on earth would you have me greet guests Minerva," he whispered through gritted teeth as he saw a couple of School Board Governors approach.

"Because my Head Boy is arguing with his girlfriend round the corner, and my Head Girl is currently trying to stop them from killing one another," Minerva hissed back at Severus before smiling and making small talk with the guests.

As soon as the first group had passed, she looked Severus up and down before patting his arm. "You'll do for five minutes whilst I deal with this teenage heartbreak. Poor Hermione, I hope she hasn't been caught in the crossfire. I shall be back momentarily." Minerva marched out the doorway purposefully.

Severus felt sick to his stomach. Hermione Granger was going to walk through those doors any moment, and here he was, standing like a berk, making small talk with sycophantic morons. He spent at least ten minutes nodding terse greetings and shaking hands with people he could tell detested him before he saw Minerva marching into the hall looking furious.

"That poor boy is no match for his current love interest," Minerva sighed as she fell back into line with Severus. "Morag was completely wild with jealousy that she wasn't permitted to accompany Justin this evening, a matter which was only made worse by the appearance of Hermione. "

"Yes, well, Mr Finch- Fletchley has always been a little wet behind the ears," Severus offered knowingly. "I fail to see how Miss Granger being in attendance is remotely relevant to their issues; she is Head Girl and her presence is required. "

Minerva eyed him warily before deciding to give him a little warning. "Hermione is looking rather pretty this evening; I suspect jealousy is what caused Morag to lash out at her."

"I believe it was Lawrence Durrell who said 'It is not love that is blind, but jealousy,' wise words if ever I heard them," Severus managed to splutter as he fought the instinct to react to the mention of Hermione.

"Well, you'd have to be blind as a bat not to notice Hermione Granger's beauty this evening," Minerva said with a frown. "I think we are free to mingle now."

"Goodie," Severus drawled sarcastically before making his way to the quietest corner in the room.

He had only just managed to procure his first drink of the evening when Severus saw her. He lowered his goblet and willed his heartbeat to normalise. Hermione Granger was, at this moment in time, the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes upon. As he took in her stunning figure that was accentuated by an extremely tasteful, yet clinging dress, he found his thoughts heading down less than wholesome avenues. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her, and the longer he stared the more difficult he found it to calm his traitorous pulse.

He watched as she laughed at something Shaklebolt had said and was mesmerised by the way the flickering candlelight only increased the already ethereal quality of her beauty. In that moment, he knew that he was done for; there was no coming back from the place he now found himself. He was disturbed to note the feeling of longing he felt, not to ravish her, but to simply be with her. To talk with her, to be the one to make her laugh, to have her look at him in that utterly disarming way she had looked at him before. He would almost have preferred if he had wanted nothing more than to take her back to his chambers and indulge in all kinds of carnal acts; yes, he would have been disappointed in his depravity, but at least it could be explained away by biology. This longing to simply be around her worried him more; he was feeling attached, besotted and possessive, a heady combination of confusing emotions which left him feeling anxious and perplexed as to how to get himself out of this situation.

He watched from under hooded lids as she moved gracefully around the room, charming all who she encountered along the way. He fought a smile as he watched her relax and share a joke with Luna Lovegood; the bizarre girl had earned her invite by showing a rather unnerving talent in the subject of Divination. He struggled with the urge to rush over and wrap an arm around Hermione's waist as he observed several males undressing her with their eyes. He passed almost two hours watching Hermione closely, all the while drinking mulled wine as if it were Butterbeer.

He only noticed the foggy, alcohol-induced haze he found himself in as he attempted to make eye contact with a rather displeased looking board member. The man proceeded to make it quite clear that if he had anything to do with it, Severus would be in the cells of Azkaban rather than the dungeons of Hogwarts. Severus felt a muscle in his jaw twitch, and he tried to find something to focus on over the shoulder of the self-righteous imbecile, lest he hex the fool. He was momentarily stunned to find himself locking eyes with a concerned Hermione. He hadn't realised she was only a foot or so away, and he was unsure how to feel now that he knew she had most likely heard the dressing down he had just received. He watched as her cheeks flushed and he fought the urge to sneer at her embarrassment on his behalf. He was therefore left unreservedly dumbfounded when she marched straight over to him whilst glaring at the back of Mr Holsworthy's head.

"Gentleman, I hope you can forgive my interrupting what I am sure was a most illuminating exchange, but I simply cannot wait any longer to thank Professor Snape here," she spoke charismatically whilst plastering a false smile on her face.

"Ahh, Miss Granger. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Mr Holsworthy grovelled as he shook her hand before leaning forward and kissing it. While his head was downturned Hermione scrunched up her face in disgust before rolling her eyes for Severus' benefit. Severus' lip curled up in the slightest of smiles, and his dark eyes twinkled with good humour. "Whatever is it you need to thank Snape for?" Mr Holsworthy spoke as though Severus wasn't even present let alone worthy of her appreciation.

"Why Mr Holsworthy, I simply wouldn't know where to begin," Hermione said captivatingly as she placed her hand on Severus' forearm. "Not only did he spend the entirety of his summer rebuilding this castle, despite his poor health, but he also found the time to create that fine memorial monument that you passed on your way in this evening."

Hermione spoke as though Severus was the greatest man in the world and although Severus knew it was simply to wind up Holsworthy, he couldn't help but luxuriate in her words.

"Then there is all the wonderful support he has offered some of the most affected students, myself included."

_Slight exaggeration there Miss Granger, since you are the only student to whom I have actually offered support, _Severus thought as he admired her Slytherin cunning, she spoke no lies. No matter how many embellishments she added, her honesty could not be contested.

"I was struggling with a kind of depression after the war," Hermione began sorrowfully as she lowered her gaze to the floor, "and Professor Snape here, found a project for me to channel my energy into and has been allowing me the use of his lab and his books for research." Hermione stared up at him reverently and Severus found himself struggling to remember this adoration was all an act. "Oh, and let us not forget the numerous times he has saved my life as well as the lives of those I love."

Hermione began to ramble absentmindedly "Why even going as far back as my very first year at Hogwarts, he saved my dear friend Harry from what would have been a fatal Quidditch accident. You know Harry right Mr Holsworthy? The one who just defeated Voldemort?" Hermione asked her questions innocently enough, although it was clear to Severus that she was well aware what effect mentioning Harry would have on the man. "Thank goodness he was still alive to meet his fate. So I suppose, inadvertently Professor Snape is responsible for the death of Voldemort, isn't he?"

Hermione laughed; she was beginning to act like a bit of an airhead, which only added to the hilarity of her little speech when coupled with her flawless speech and arguments. "In my second year he brewed the antidote I required when I had been petrified," Hermione began ticking each item off her fingers. "In my third year he stepped in between myself and a werewolf, in my fourth year he followed Dumbledore's orders implicitly and returned to the Dark Lord to spy for the light, and what an inconvenience that must have been!" Hermione spoke as if it were nothing more than having to pop out to the shop for some milk, highlighting Holsworthy's ignorance concerning Severus' sacrifice. "During my fifth year he sent word to the Order when we thought Sirius was in danger, despite the fact that Sirius, rest his soul, was an insufferable, immature bully who did nothing but attack Professor Snape! Phew, excuse me, I can scarcely draw breath…" Hermione tailed off as she took the goblet of wine from Severus' hands and took a sip before handing it back to him.

"Eh…Miss Granger…I think I see what you are saying here. Obviously Professor Snape has not _personally_ wronged you and I know what you order members are like with one another; defend each other to the bitter end and all that. It's just-" Mr Holsworthy began before Hermione stepped in front of him and smiled sweetly.

"Well sir, now you know never to ask me why Professor Snape is due thanks or respect," she offered with a tinkling laugh. To the casual observer it may have seemed that Hermione meant that she could go on and on talking about Severus' good deeds, but the underlying hint of steel in her voice, not to mention her earlier behaviour told Severus that what she was actually issuing was a threat. No wizard wanted to cross an irate Hermione Granger, and she had just made it perfectly clear to those directly involved in the conversation that Severus Snape was to be respected and appreciated. "That, Mr Holsworthy, was merely the tip of the iceberg. Don't even get me started on the fact that he has pretty much sacrificed his entire life to bring us all to this point. Where would we be without him, hmmm?" Hermione dropped her smile and her blank expression and flushed cheeks made her distaste for the situation evident. "Anyway, excuse me, I must be off. I'm sure Minerva needs me…" she tailed off as she walked away from the two shell shocked men.

"Yes, well. Have a pleasant evening Professor; it seems as though you've earned it," Mr Holsworthy stuttered from a place somewhere between angry humiliation and guilt.

"It does, doesn't it?" Severus sneered coolly as he turned and walked away from the traumatised man.

Inside he was completely rattled. Hermione Granger had just defended his honour, and rather passionately too. She had made it clear that she supported him, an unwise choice for a young witch about to embark on a career to do around a man as powerful and bitter as Holsworthy could be. It was more than that though; she had put aside their current differences to come to his aid. How many times had he wished Lily would defend him, even after their falling out? He recognised a quality in Hermione, which he had always sought in Lily yet never found, loyalty. She was still in his corner, she still believed in him, and he was furious at what all this meant. _I'm falling in love with Hermione Granger, _he thought in shock as he desperately hunted for a place to hide for the remainder of the evening.

X~X

"…lucky to have slithered your way out of a one way ticket to Azkaban if you ask me," a voice spat out cruelly and grabbed Hermione's attention. She smiled and nodded at the group of alumni students who were currently comparing legendary Hogwarts pranks, before letting her eyes scope the surrounding area for the owner of the aforementioned voice.

"I think you should know that not everybody here believes your lies; spying for Dumbledore for years? How convenient," a portly man scoffed in Severus face. Hermione took in his pained expression. She watched as a muscle twitched in his jaw and realised he was fighting very hard not to react. She moved closer in an attempt to overhear the brutal conversation a little better. As she listened to the man drone on and on about how untrustworthy Severus was, she felt her blood rush to her head. Her hands were shaking with anger, but the worst part was the look of sad resignation upon Severus' face. Her heart ached for him, she wanted so badly to make the awful man disappear and tell him that none of those things were true. But it wasn't her place; he wasn't her friend and he certainly didn't return her feelings. She studied him intently, preparing herself to come to his aid at a moment's notice. As she observed him, he raised his gaze and they locked eyes. She tried to convey to him how much she sympathised with him as the man continued sharing his terrible opinions, but Severus didn't seem calmed by her supportive look, if anything he looked more likely to lose his temper.

"Who here actually likes you Snape? What do you have to offer this school?"

Hermione snapped. _That vile bastard, _she thought as she marched towards him ready to forcibly remove him from the school. It was only seeing the puzzled look upon Severus' face that allowed her to see clearly how she should proceed. He agreed with everything this man was saying, he felt he deserved it, and he couldn't understand why she was coming over to help him. _When I'm done with these two, both of them are going to know just what kind of man Severus Snape is and how much he deserves to be praised, _she thought as she came to stand in between them.

"Gentleman, I hope you can forgive my interrupting what I am sure was a most illuminating exchange, but I simply cannot wait any longer to thank Professor Snape here," she spoke politely as she willed her temper to stay under control.

"Ahh, Miss Granger. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," The disgusting little man she knew to be Edgar Holsworthy; a pureblood who worked in the Educational Reforms department of the ministry, grovelled. He grabbed her hand with his own sweaty palm before leaning forward and planting a wet and lingering kiss on her hand. _Did he just smell my skin? _Hermione thought as she cringed in disgust. She looked up and noticed the amusement dancing in Severus' eyes and the slightest upturn of his lips. Noting the creepy man had yet to relinquish her hand, she looked at Severus and rolled her eyes with a slight smile on her face. The man finally brought himself back up to full stance and smiled at her in a sickeningly sweet manner. "Whatever is it you need to thank Snape for?" Mr Holsworthy spoke as though Severus wasn't even present let alone worthy of her appreciation and Hermione saw her opportunity and ran with it.

"Why Mr Holsworthy, I simply wouldn't know where to begin," Hermione said captivatingly as she placed her hand on Severus' forearm. She managed admirably well to ignore the way her hand burned as she touched him, and she resisted the urge to squeeze his arm or stroke it soothingly. Being this close to him, touching him, being able to smell him and to experience that overwhelmingly powerful presence he had, made her giddy. _Gods, I've missed him, _she thought before she launched into a speech about all the things he should be applauded for. She was disappointed that she didn't get to say half the things she felt before she actually had to pause and collect herself. She decided to take a drink in order to give herself a moment to catch her breath. She thought nothing of reaching out and taking Severus' drink, nor of returning it to him after her lips had been around the rim of the goblet. Holsworthy interrupted her before she could get going again, and as she listened to him, she watched Severus out the corner of her eye. He stared pensively at the goblet before taking a drink and smiling.

"…I know what you order members are like with one another; defend each other to the bitter end and all that it's just-"

"Well sir, now you know never to ask me why Professor Snape is due thanks or respect," she interrupted before laughing good-naturedly as she tried to lighten the atmosphere a little. She was disappointed that the moment seemed to have passed, and she was yet to say a great many things she admired about Severus. She began to panic at the thought of being left alone with Severus after Holsworthy made his excuses; nothing had changed; she still meant nothing to her professor. She couldn't excuse herself without making it clear to Holsworthy that she was not to be crossed on this matter again. "That, Mr Holsworthy, was merely the tip of the iceberg. Don't even get me started on the fact that he has pretty much sacrificed his entire life to bring us all to this point. Where would we be without him, hmmm?" She stared at him with an openly disdainful look before making her excuses and fleeing.

_Bloody hell, good one Hermione, _she thought as she ran over to Luna and asked her about whether or not Nargles affected Muggles, knowing she was in for a lengthy and entertaining distraction.

X~X

"So you see Hermione, Nargles do not differentiate between Muggles and Magical folk, they simply cannot bear the mobile phone signals in the air and the sound of Hip Hop music," Luna spoke as if it were the most logical thing in the world. "That's why they tend to avoid Muggle areas, although strangely enough, they seem to gravitate towards that Kanye West, he's surrounded by Nargles constantly…" Luna trailed off dreamily as Hermione smiled at her.

"Wow Luna, that's amazing. You really know your stuff; I'm sorry if I ever belittled your opinion in the past, "Hermione spoke sincerely. It was hard not to adore Luna Lovegood.

"That's ok Hermione, you weren't ready to have your knowledge challenged at that point. Now that you are more secure and feel as though you have earned your place in the magical world, you're much less threatened by differences of opinion."

"I think your probably right. You don't miss a thing do you?" Hermione admired her wacky friend.

"Oh no, Hermione…all the time. I missed breakfast this morning because I was looking for my Head Girl badge…but then I remembered I'm not Head Girl yet…that's next year." Luna shook her head and laughed at her silliness.

"Next year? How do you know?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"I just do. Just like I know that Professor Flitwick will get drunk and dance on that table before the night is through," Luna pointed at a small table by the entrance. Luna turned her gaze upon Hermione. "It's the same way I know that you have fallen in love with your soul mate and that tonight is going to be the start of a beautiful partnership which will bring you a lifetime of happiness." Luna murmured as if she was discussing something as mundane as the weather.

Hermione choked on her wine. "Luna…what are you-"

"Oh, fine, Hermione, don't believe me; but you're never going to get anywhere with Professor Snape if you sit here hiding all night," Luna stated matter of factly before humming along with the music and skipping off somewhere.

Hermione spent the next hour pacing around the room avoiding conversations with others. Luna knew she had feelings for Professor Snape, did anyone else know? Was she that obvious? Hermione didn't even bother getting excited about Luna's talk of soul mates. Yes, the girl was insightful but Hermione was sure that most of the time she simply said the first thing that popped into her head. Hermione's musings were interrupted by a loud drunken cheer, she looked up and spotted a crowd milling around the entrance. She walked over slowly before peering over Luna's shoulder and what she saw made her heart stop. Professor Flitwick was dancing on the small table Luna had pointed out earlier. Hermione backed away from the group slowly, struggling for breath as the implications of Luna being able to see the future hit her. _I can't deal with this here, _she thought as she located a cupboard she had every intention of hiding in for the rest of the night. She threw open the door and dived inside.

"Thank Merlin for broom cupboards," Hermione whispered as she clicked the door shut and locked and warded it.

"My sentiments exactly Miss Granger," came a silky voice from behind her. She spun around and drew breath to scream, reactionary of course, when her mouth was covered by a large, warm hand.

X~X

**A/N: Sorry to leave you all dangling over a cliff but this was the original and only cliff-hanger I had planned when I started writing this. **

**I feel the need to tell you that writing Luna was the easiest part of the night and as soon as I wrote about Hip Hop music the thought popped into my head that Kanye West seems like he would be riddled with Nargles…so I said so. (I don't own Kanye West either…thank goodness!) **

**And I was nice and posted this as quickly as I could, even though I only got 1 review for Chapter 11 (I'm really no good at blackmail.) I would love it if you could review both; I know Chapter 11 might not be the most exciting but it was important nevertheless. **

**Chapter 13 I hear you cry…erm let's say will be posted in 2 weeks ( I have a much sooner aim in mind but after the last few weeks I don't want to let you guys down again.)**

**I am falling asleep as I type *snore* **

**See my livejournal for a photo of Hermione's dress- xpage394x dot live journal dot com (minus spaces and .'s instead of dot's...man why are they so against links!)  
><strong>

**We're so close….**

**x**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- Thank you for all the wonderful reviews/PM'S/E-mails. Sorry I haven't been in touch. To be honest, I won't be able to be online much for at least another week so don't be alarmed by my radio silence.  
><strong>

**Thank you worrywart for donating a brain to those more disadvantaged people (myself) who seem to have misplaced theirs.**

**I don't own anything.  
><strong>

**I wrote a witty, brief and concise A/N but it vanished and you got this instead...whoops my bad.  
><strong>

**ENJOY!  
><strong>

_Last chapter- "Thank Merlin for broom cupboards." Hermione whispered as she clicked the door shut and locked and warded it._

"_My sentiments exactly Miss Granger." Came a silky voice from behind her. She spun around and drew breath to scream, reactionary of course, when her mouth was covered by a large warm hand. _

**Chapter 13**

"Please consider what will happen to me if you scream, and the rescue brigade arrives." Severus murmured softly in her ear. Hermione shivered. _I wonder if I can make her shiver again_, Severus thought as the alcohol he had consumed clouded his senses. He pulled away from her ear and studied her intently. She had backed herself against the door and was looking rather vulnerable and delectable. _Must get out of this cupboard without attempting to seduce student,_ Severus thought several times over as she gazed up at him with wide, trusting eyes. "If I remove my hand, do you promise not to scream?" he questioned in his smoothest tone; although it sounded a little slurred, even to his own ears.

_I want him to make me scream_, Hermione thought. An image of him pushing her dress up past her thighs and taking her against the cupboard door as she screamed into his hand appeared in her mind almost instantly. _Shit… Do not make eye contact. Why am I thinking such dirty thoughts about a man who has made it quite clear he does not wish to spend time with me? _

She averted her eyes from him and nodded shyly as he felt her cheeks under his hand warm rapidly. _Gods, she does everything so prettily, _he thought as he took in her rosy cheeks. He could feel her warm, uneven breathing and soft lips against the flesh of his palm, and he stifled a moan as he thought about where else he'd like to feel those things.

"Do you promise?" he asked as he enjoyed teasing her. She nodded again, with her eyes trained on the floor. "Look at me Miss Granger," he added darkly and stepped even closer to her. Her eyes fluttered to his hesitantly before widening in fear, and it dawned on him that she thought he was going to use Legilimancy on her.

"I would never enter your mind without your permission," he said bitterly as his hand slipped from her mouth.

Without thinking, she caught his hand in her own before it could fall back to his side. "I know that. I'm sorry; I don't know what I was thinking." She offered him a smile that was not returned. _He looks so hurt_, Hermione thought as she used her free hand to start rubbing her chest which had begun to ache.

"I trust you," she stated firmly as she squeezed his hand.

He stared at her, his eyes smouldering as he looked her up and down. "You shouldn't," he practically growled before averting his eyes. It was rather awkward in the cramped and stifling cupboard; there was nowhere for him to actually avert his gaze to.

"Why ever not?" Hermione asked as she tugged at his hand in order to bring his attention back to her.

He snapped and with something resembling a snarl pinned her against the door. "Don't you know who I am? Don't you know the things I have done? You are foolish to think that a man like me is trustworthy." He loosened his grip on her wrists slightly, but couldn't quite bring himself to actually release her from his grasp. He could feel her body, warm and soft against his own; the skin of her wrists against his calloused fingers was so smooth. He took a moment to examine her more closely. Her eyes were captivating; _since when did the colour brown become so unbelievably beautiful and complex? _In his slightly inebriated state, he couldn't quite find the words to do her eye colour justice. He took in her expressive eyes, her soft and lightly tanned skin and the full-bodied curls that had grown wilder over the course of the evening. She was so warm; her skin tone, her hair colour, her eyes, her voice; everything about her was so soft and warm. He was cold and ragged around the edges. He felt like she was the perfect antithesis of himself. He couldn't decide whether that meant he should avoid her at all costs or that he couldn't live without her.

Severus' face was mere inches from her own, and she could feel his laboured breathing ghost across her cheek as she watched him try to control his temper. _He's actually angry at me for trusting him, _she thought in exasperation as she struggled to remember the words he had just spoken. She wanted to argue how ridiculous that was but she was finding it extremely difficult to concentrate with him so frustratingly close. She knew that if she shifted just a fraction their lips would be pressed together. Hermione felt like she was on fire; she was too hot in the tiny cupboard with the man she'd been lusting after pressed up against her. She wanted to claw at the skin on her wrist where the touch of his fingers caused a kind of electric shock. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and pull him more firmly against her. She wanted to feel his lips against her own, and yet here he stood claiming she was some silly little girl who trusted the big bad wolf blindly. Hermione was beyond frustrated, and she had no idea how to make it better. "I know exactly who you are, Severus, it's you that seems to have no idea," Hermione snapped at him, her own breathing becoming erratic. She watched as his expression grew thunderous.

"Of course you do," he scoffed before throwing his hands up in exasperation and walking away from her. "You are an insufferable Know-It-All," he sneered contemptuously. "Tell me, who exactly is it that you think I am?" he asked as he came to stand in front of her once more.

_Merlin, I can't breathe, _Hermione thought as she rubbed her chest. Although he wasn't touching her this time she felt pinned to the door by his unrelenting stare. _The man is infuriating; _she thought as he quirked an eyebrow at her as if taunting her sudden silence. She wanted him so badly, but more than anything she wanted him to stop hurting himself. Something within her snapped, and she decided that at this point she had absolutely nothing to lose. "You're Severus Snape; a flawed but ultimately good man. You made some idiotic, selfish decisions when you were too young and fucked up to know better. You made amends. You have done so much_ good,_ and yet all you remember is the _bad_," Hermione spat out in frustration not feeling at all threatened by his narrowing eyes. "You wore a mask of viciousness and anger for pretty much your entire adult life, and now that you don't have that to hide behind, you have no idea how to behave." Hermione spoke somewhere between a whisper and a shout and despite the quietness of her voice, she managed to convey her anger and frustration through her bitter tone and passionate speech. "You are far more complicated than I could ever hope to convey in such a short time frame, but am I close?" Hermione asked as she raised her own eyebrow whilst breathing heavily.

"You are too close," he groaned as he closed his eyes and massaged his temples. He paused in his ministrations and looked up at her. "You are _always_ too close. Your presence in my life is suffocating," he had raised his voice in anger, yet there was something vulnerable in his tone.

Hermione gasped for breath and only struggled more as she began to feel the tell-tale symptoms of a panic attack. _Does he hate me that much? He finds my presence suffocating. Well, no wonder he started distancing himself from me, _she thought as her emotions got the better of her and the dull ache she had felt in her chest transformed into a full-blown stabbing pain. "Well…I…I'm…sure…you'll," she began rubbing her chest as tears filled her eyes. "…push…m-me…away; you're…good…at….t-th-"

"No. _You_ were the one who no longer _required _our weekend potions work," he sneered as he paced back and forth across the tiny space. "Are you so arrogant that you presume to know all there is about potion-making , or was any excuse to get away from me good enough?" He looked up at her and noticed she was still gasping for breath. _Don't fall for it; you said you were going to find out what was going on with her and you will, _he thought to himself, determined to sort out this whole mess.

"I-I d-didn't; you…you said…it w-would be….for t-the best," she wheezed. "Minerva s-said you w-wouldn't work...alone…w-with me."

As if his vision suddenly cleared, he took in her shuddering form and realised something was definitely amiss. He grabbed both her hands and brought them together in his own. "What's wrong with you? Areyou in a great deal of pain?" he asked gruffly. "Additionally, you should know that I was told you no longer wished to participate in our private lessons," he offered soothingly. _What the bloody hell is Minerva playing at? She must suspect…_he thought before he returned his attention to Hermione's health."Are you suffering greatly?" He took in her flushed cheeks and wheezy, uneven breathing.

Hermione stared at him completely speechless as she attempted to regulate her breathing. _Yes,_ she wanted to say, _I am in agony. I am in a relationship and expected to have sex with somebody I am not in love with and who I feel nothing more than deep friendship for. Meanwhile__I am expected to remain professionally distant with the one man who makes me feel…everything. Who makes me burn with desire, shiver with anticipation and makes my heart ache when I see sadness in his eyes._

"I…I…I'm f-fine," she managed to choke out softly.

"You are in pain," he stated, almost crossly, as he rolled his eyes.

"No…I am fi.." She was interrupted by his words.

"Hermione, I'm not Potter; you can't fob me off with an 'I'm fine'." He stared into her eyes, his concern was written all over his face. "You are struggling to draw breath, are rubbing your chest as if in some kind of severe pain, you are flushed and seem disorientated. Tell me what is wrong so I can help," he demanded.

The only sound that could be heard for several moments was Hermione's gasping breaths.

"Let me help," he pleaded kindly as he brought a hand up tuck her hair behind her ear. She stared into his eyes thatseemed to have softened since they first began talking this evening.

"The only thing you can do to help…is…is…" Hermione stuttered. _How can I tell him that he makes me feel all of this? He'll laugh in my face. Don't do it, Hermione; do not tell him he is responsible for your aching heart and arousal. What would I say anyway? Leave so I can function normally? Kiss me? Touch me? Fuck me? Love me? I don't know what I need so how can I ask for it?_

"Yes?" he enquired as he tenderly caressed her clenched fists with his thumbs, moving them in soothing circular motions.

"L-leave." He flinched and a look of pain crossed his face so briefly Hermione wouldn't have spotted it if she hadn't been looking for it. _He does care, _she thought as she began to feel dizzy.

"Severus…when you…I…I c-can't…" she attempted as her breathing grew heavier_. Gods, so not the time to have a panic attack Granger. I must tell him he needs to leave because I want him too much._

"Hermione, please stop speaking at once and concentrate on your breathing." He wrapped an arm around her and then withdrew it as if burned. "I must get somebody else to help you," he mumbled as he reached for the door.

_No, no, no,_ Hermione thought. _He thinks you hate him. He thinks you want him to leave because you are scared of him. I must tell him I'm overwhelmed by my feelings for him._

"Let me…e-explain,…I…I'm…scared…of…how you…" she managed to gasp as she gulped for air.

"I understand perfectly Miss Granger," he said as he opened the cupboard door and gently guided her into the hall. He was relieved that everyone's attention was directed towards the front of the room. _Is Filius dancing on a table? _Severus thought as he searched for somebody reliable and sober enough to take care of Hermione. He felt her lean upon him more heavily and noticed her eyes were increasingly unfocused. "I am so very sorry for this, I know how uncomfortable this will make you, but I fear I must carry you to help. Forgive me." He finished as he swept her up in his arms.

As soon as Hermione felt his arms aroundher, she felt peace and slipped out of consciousness as she literally swooned in his arms.

X~X

"She will be ok Poppy?" Severus asked as he paced at the bottom of her bed in the hospital wing.

"Yes, Severus. She will be fine. Just a panic attack; Miss Granger suffers from them from time to time. She was lucky you found her when you did," Madam Pomfrey added fondly. She couldn't explain it, but she had a soft spot for Severus;he was always so lost.

As Poppy wandered off to get some potions from her store cupboard, Severus looked down upon the face of Hermione Granger and felt overwhelmed. _She's so beautiful, _he thought as he took in her rosy cheeks, pink pouty lips and golden brown curls. _She offered me friendship and companionship, and I built it up to be something more than it is. How did I get everything so wrong…again?_

"Poppy?" he called quietly as he backed away from the bed.

"Yes, Severus?" she called back from across the wing.

"I am going to speak with Minerva. Take care of Miss Granger here…she is one of the good ones, like yourself." He stated sadly.

Poppy turned in shock, hearing such heartfelt sentiments coming from the grumpy Potions Master, but he was already gone.

X~X

When Hermione awoke several hours later, the moonlight was filtering through the blinds thatdecorated the windows. As she looked around the familiar hospital wing, she noticed that Madam Pomfrey was in her adjoining chambers rather than in her office. She sat up and tried to process all the overwhelming thoughts and emotions she was experiencing, but the only tangible point that she could pick out of the din was that she needed to see Severus.

As her memories of the evening began to return to her, she realised her feelings could no longer be ignored. She had wanted to defend him and protect him from everyone in the room. Hermione was no fool, she was well aware of what many of the 'esteemed' guests at tonight's festive function thought of Severus, but actually hearing them verbalise it, and to Severus himself, had shocked her. She had never felt so much rage and bitterness in all her life. Seeing Severus standing there and taking the abuse had made her heart ache with a longing to wrap her arms aroundhim, and tell him that none of it was true; that he _was_ valued and that he _was_ loved. _Loved, _Hermione thought as her heart began beating wildly. _Do I really love him? _

Hermione remembered so many of their more amicable encounters and fondly recalled the small gestures of affection he offered her; tentative smiles, comfort and concern, the odd good-humoured eyebrow quirk..._but perhaps that is just friendship? _Hermione felt a sudden heaviness in her stomach and light-heatedness as she remembered other encounters they had shared; the feel of his body behind her in the bookshop, the way he sometimes leaned closer than necessary, the way his eyes watched her, the way he had behaved in her room…_No, there is something more going on here and I refuse to ignore it, _she thought determinedly.

Hermione slipped out of bed, wincing at the gentle creaks of the bed springsthataccompanied her actions. She glanced down and saw she was wearing some rather fetching pyjamas and quickly, without drawing the curtain lest the noise alert Madam Pomfrey to her behaviour, changed back into her dress. She tiptoed quietly to the doors, shoes in hand and spotted a mirror above the sinks; she darted over quickly and took in her reflection. She looked pale, she looked weak and her hair was an absolute fright, but fear that she had hurt Severus overrode all those concerns as she opened the doors a fraction and slipped into the hallway.

She had no idea what time it was as she made her way towards his office; _I hope his chambers are actually around here somewhere,_ she thought, realising she had no idea where to find him. When she reached his office,she noticed a soft glow was emitting from under the that she may have found him so easily, Hermione knocked on the door without thinking and then flinched as she heard the scrapping of a chair on the stone floor and furious footsteps thundering towards her. The moment the door flew open she regretted her decision; his most terrifying sneer was in place, and he looked ready to kill whoever had disturbed him. But when he looked down and saw who stood beforehim, his face changed instantaneously and showed only anxiousness and concern.

"Miss Granger, is everything alright?" he spokehesitantly, his eyes only meeting her own occasionally and briefly at that.

"Yes-I mean, well no not really," she stuttered surprised at his kind yet professional demeanour. She presumed he would have been either his normal self with her, calling her Hermione or completely distant and cruel. This strange courteous blend of the two was a little disconcerting.

"Shouldn't you be in the hospital wing?" He leant against the door jam and folded his arms across his chest. Hermione detected the faintest scent of Firewhiskey emitting from his person, and she noticed he looked weary. _Firewhiskey and numerous goblets of wine…how is he still standing? _Hermione thought before realising he expected her to speak.

"I sneaked out," she offered with a shrug and a slight grin.

"And why would you do something as foolish as that? Clearly Poppy wanted you there for a reason, or are you such a know-it-all that you think you understand treatment better than an experienced mediwitch?" He scoffed, and despite his teasing words there was a flatness to his tone thatgave the impression that while he was not joking, he was not entirely serious either. Hermione didn't quite know how to take this version of him.

"I- I wanted, well that is to say, I needed to talk to you," she admitted anxiously before worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

"At two o'clock in the morning? What could possibly merit such an inappropriate display?" Again his cruel words lacked their usual bite, and Hermione thought he looked utterly exhausted.

"I owe you an apology and also an explanation…of sorts. She pulled every ounce of Gryffindor bravery she had and made eye contact.

"It is not necessary I assure you; the only apology you owe me is for this bizarre disturbance to my evening, and since you don't seem to understand the-"

"Severus, stop. Please," she interrupted in no more than a whisper, but it was enough to catch his attention. "Can I come in and talk to you…properly."

"No, you cannot. Not only is it entirely inappropriate for you to be here at this time, after your…attack earlier I think it would be wise to keep yourself away from stressful or potentially threatening encounters," he spoke calmly but by the end of his speech, his bitterness began to shine through.

"But that's what I want to talk to you about," she raised her voice as her emotions got the better of her. She felt his slender fingers enclose her wrist in a bruising grip and pulled her forcefully into his office, slamming the door behind him.

"Are you trying to get me in some kind of trouble?" His nostrils were flaring in anger as he leant menacingly close. Hermione noticed a change come over him as he suddenly composed himself and marched away from her. Once he was on the other side of the room he turned to face her, his anger still evident despite the new distance he had put between them. "If you were found down here, at this time of night, even on the threshold of my door, do you have any idea what people would say? What they would think?"

"That something is going on between us?" Hermione offered shrilly. "Would that be so far from the truth?" She huffed out in exasperation. Her hands were shaking, and she couldn't quite swallow the lump in her throat, but she was so tired of pretending there was nothing going on between them.

The silence that descended upon the office was deafening, and the two occupants stood stock still, staring at each other.

Hermione waited for her professor to laugh, sneer, hex her, anything that would show her she was nothing more than a foolish child with an unrequited crush; his silence spoke volumes. She took in his dumbfounded expression and knowing full well that Severus Snape would not hesitate to tell her how very far indeed that would be from the truth, if that were the case, she had a sudden burst of bravery.

"I was overwhelmed earlier; my reaction had nothing to do with you making me uncomfortable or my not feeling safe in your presence," she began to speak softly as she walked over to him. He stood as still as a statue. "The truth is, I trust you, implicitly. I feel safe with you, safer than I think I've ever felt. I feel happy when I am with you…ridiculously so. My panic attack was not a negative reaction to you in anyway, and if I gave you that impression I am so very sorry." She reached out tentatively and placed one of her hands over his own, which was still tucked away at his side. Where his arms were crossed noticing the familiar tingle of electricity and warmth she felt whenever she touched him.

"What then?" He muttered hesitantly.

"I'm sorry?" Hermione asked, dragging her eyes away from their joined hands to his face.

"What caused your attack?" He asked as his eyes flitted over her face, studying her reaction. She was blushing and biting _that bloody bottom_ _lip,_ but did not seem to be bothered by the question.

"Some overwhelming emotions which have been bothering me for quite some time now," she offered with a shaky breath. She raised her face and locked eyes with him. He uncrossed his arms, removing her hand from his own in the process.

"You seemed fine, and then all of a sudden..."Snape ran a hand through his hair. He was confused and not sure how to respond to her revelations. "I mean, can you...

"No, but… it was some kind of reaction to you," Hermione practically whispered as her bravery deserted her. She watched Severus study her intently, her hand was still lingering in mid-air, she wanted to reach out and touch him again, and she wanted to tell him the truth.

There was silence once more. Severus watched her and took in her sincere expression and flushed cheeks. _What she is alluding to is unfeasible, _he thought as he desperately fought not to get his hopes up. _She tells me that she feels safe and happy around me and that her panic attack was not a negative reaction to__me, but that it was indeed a reaction to me. She can't possibly…I mean surely she doesn't want me? _

He felt his breathing quicken as he began to imagine that she did return his newly developed feelings. _This cannot be happening; if it is, I cannot let anything happen…_he attempted to remind himself as he tried to ignore how attracted he was to her at this moment. He liked her better this way, dishevelled, wild hair, less make up. Of course he had thought she looked beautiful at the party, but even in her perfectly fitting gown, she was so much more _his _Hermione, right now. Her ridiculously tall high heels had been dumped by the doorway and he could see her feet poking out from under the hem of her gown, showing that hint of practicality that he admired in her. She was now her own stature and instead of being close to matching his height, she was tiny beside him; he liked the way that made him feel. She was so confident and self-assured that he often felt like she was in control of the situation. He liked being able to tower over her and make her anxious like he did in the book shop; it allowed him to feel like he had some control of this tiny little whirlwind of a woman. _Merlin, that hair is just made for post-coital bed-head, _he thought, _and that bloody lip… _He was driven to distraction by her biting on her lip. He felt his chest tighten painfully as he saw a look of concern cross her face as she awaited his reaction to what she had just said. _She is so kind and considerate and I…am utterly besotted. I am completely enamoured with her. What on earth does a girl like her want with me?_

"I don't understand what you want from me," Severus spoke hesitantly. He began pacing the room and stopped once he had put some distance between them

Hermione racked her brains as she battled with what to say. _How much do I tell him? I don't want to overwhelm him or make things irreversibly awkward but I'm so tired of keeping things from him. I want him to know everything; I want him to understand-_

"If you are standing there trying to come up with some inoffensive reason for your behaviour then don't bother," Severus spat out cruelly. "I don't care if you're scared of me, I don't care what you have to say. You are…infuriatingly complicated and confusing, and I just want you to go. I just want you to…" he tailed off as he watched her sudden movement.

_Gods, he's so insecure. I take a few seconds to decide how best to word the fact that I want to spend the rest of my life in his bed being ravished by him, and he automatically jumps to 'she's formulating a gentle knock back? _Hermione rolled her eyes and let out a sigh of frustration. _What can I say to make him understand that I want to be here, that I want to be with him? _She took a moment to study him; he was undeniably sexy. She couldn't quite understand how it had taken her this long to see it. He was dark and mysterious; a bad boy with a loyal and passionate heart, intelligent, witty, classy and annoyingly obtuse when it came to seeing that she was attracted to him. _Well, if I can't tell him how I feel I guess I'll just have to show him, _she thought determinedly. Hermione walked over to him, ignoring his bewildered expression, and placed her hands on his shoulders before closing her eyes, stretching up and pressing a chaste kiss to his soft lips. She waited for something, anything, to happen but it was as if he had been turned to stone. Her heartbeat thundered in her ears. She slowly opened her eyes as she pulled away and took in his expression. He was staring right through her and didn't lower his eyes to meet her gaze, she noticed his jaw twitch and realised in horror that he was obviously attempting to control his temper. "I'm sorry," she gasped before turning and running for the door.

Tears stung her eyes as she fumbled for the door handle, and she cringed as she heard an audible sob escape her. Just as she turned the handle and opened the door slightly, she felt his hand cover her own and slam the door shut. He was behind her and just like that day in the bookshop, she was hyperaware of everything about him; his scent which made her heart flutter, the warmth she felt as he stood so close behind her, and his deep and slightly uneven breathing fluttering the curls at her neck. Her breath hitched when she felt has hands slide up and down her arms, gently caressing her skin. Without realising what she was doing, she leant back slightly bringing her back into contact with his chest. She could feel his heart racing against her, and it seemed to be keeping pace with her own thrumming pulse. Before she could really consider what was happening, he grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her to face him. She gasped as she took in his eyes that seemed to be smouldering with heat.

Severus had tried desperately to fight temptation, but when he had felt her lips against hisown, his resolve had crumbled. The only reason he hadn't kissed her back was that by the time he had processed what was actually happening, she was heading for the door. He knew he _should_ let her go, but he_ couldn't_ let her go because he didn't want to. He wanted her here, with him. When he had slammed the door shut and boxed her in against it, he knew there was no going back. There was no reasonable explanation for the way he stood behind her, trying desperately not to nuzzle his face into her curls and breathe in her scent. There was no reasonable explanation for him to rub his hands up and down her arms, seeking some kind of contact with her bare skin. There was no reasonable explanation for any of it; all he knew was that he couldn't bear to have her leave thinking that she had done something wrong, or that he didn't feel the same.

When he felt her lean in to his tentative embrace, he stopped thinking and spun her around to face him, desperate to observe her reaction to him. She gasped, but reached out towards him and cautiously placed her trembling hand against his chest. _She's so beautiful, _he thought as he studied every inch of her flushed face. _Even if I was 10 years younger and not her professor this would still be wrong, _he forced himself to consider. _She is so good and innocent, and I have committed so many wrongs…I could never be enough for her. This could never be right. _He began to speak, stunned at the raspy quality his dry mouth had brought to his voice. "Hermione…I-I-"

She brought her hand up to his mouth and gently pressed the tips of her fingers to his lips, silencing him. "Is what you are about to say horribly noble and responsible?" Her own voice also sounded different, it was breathless and lower-pitched than her normal tone.

He nodded, almost unperceptively as he fought the urge to kiss the warm skin of her fingers.

She let her hand trail back down to his chest before gripping his shirt in her fist. "Then don't say it." He reached out and touched his fingers against her cheek lightly. She stared up at him with pleading eyes. She swallowed nervously. "Just kiss me…please," she begged as she pulled him towards her with the fistful of shirt she had captured.

He feathered his fingers downward, towards the base of her throat, and she shuddered as he lightly grazed the sensitive skin behind her earlobe. He stared at her, a look of wonder and amazement on his face, and in that moment he was no longer the unreadable man she fought to understand. His fingers worked slowly round to the nape of her neck and became entangled in her mass of curls. She stepped closer bringing her body flush against his, and he exhaled noisily as his fist tightened around her curls. His other hand slid gingerly down her side, and she shuddered as she felt the heat of his fingers through the cool silk of her gown. He curled his arm around her waist and held her against him. His fingers began tracing circular patterns on her hip bone as he waited.

Neither of them knew what he was waiting for; for her to change her mind, him to change his, someone to come barging in and tell him this was all a great joke at his expense? Hermione understood his cautiousness, and so she waited. She would wait for him forever if need be. She waited as he drove her insane by the gentle touches he bestowed upon her, and the way he stared at her as if she held all the answers. She licked her lips and watched as his breathing grew heavier.

"Severus?" Hermione spoke gently so as not to startle him.

"Hmmm?" he replied as he shifted closer not really paying attention to what she was saying as he was so intently focused on the way her lips moved as she spoke.

"I-I need you," Hermione confessed in a whisper.

Something came across him in that moment, and before she could even contemplate what was happening, he tugged gently at the fistful of hair so that her face tiltedto meet his, and hecaptured her lips in a bruising and passion-fuelled kiss. She wrapped her hands around his neck, desperately pulling him into her as if she could somehow get him even closer.

_This is bliss, _Hermione thought as she let her eyes flutter open briefly in an attempt to convince herself that this was actually happening. His lips were surprisingly soft and warm; ironic that such a mouth could spout such cold and cruel taunts on a daily basis. She moaned into his mouth as he began to kiss her more fervently.

_This is home, _Severus thought as he tightened his grip on her waist. He couldn't believe that a scenario as wrong as this one was could feel so unbelievably right. She let out amoan, and in a sudden surge of increased arousal, he bit down on the bottom lip that had haunted him for weeks. She opened her mouth slightly in surprise; he took advantage of the opportunity and slipped his tongue into her mouth, gently caressing her tongue with his own.

She was just starting to feel light-headedwhen he pulled his lips away from her own, gasping for breath. She had her eyes closed tightly and was pleasantly surprised when she felt his lips begin to leave a trail of kisses along her neck as he backed her over to the wall. He left one hand on her collarbone and was caressing her shoulder with his other hand; he slipped the strap of her dress down and kissed her shoulder as he pressed himself against her.

Sandwiched between Severus and the wall, Hermione didn't think she had ever felt more content, or hot, or frantic with need. Every touch of his hands, lips, teeth, anything, was filled with pure lust. The quiet sighs of contentment and gaspsof desperate lust she heard coming from her normally so-in-control professor only served to turn her on even more. She needed….more. She lifted one leg up and attempted to curl it round his waist; she was left breathless when she felt him reach down and fumble with the hem of her dress. His fingers skimmed her skin lightly as he began to work the full length dress up her legs. She moaned when she felt his warm fingers against her outer thighs as he continued to push the dress up. Once her legs were freed from any restrictions he lifted her from under her thighs and wrapped both legs around him as he ground against her. The friction she felt was amazing, she felt his hard length pressing against her and _he is huge,_ she thought as a peculiar warmth began to infuse her entire body. The way he lifted her made her feel as if he was completely possessing her. She felt weak and helpless and that he could do whatever he wanted toher, and she would be helpless to stop him. _I love feeling like this, _she thought as he continued to kiss her demandingly.

"Oh…Severus" she panted as he began trailing kisses down her jawline once more.

He growled and began to suckle on the pulse point of her neck. _I never want to hear anyone else say my name ever again, _he thought as he felt all the blood in his body rush straight to his cock. _It's like she was made to say my name like that._

"Gods…Severus…I want you so much."

_Definitely made to say my name like that, _he thought as he fought the urge to take her against the wall of his office.

He thrust against her wildly and tore his mouth from her neck as he gazed at her with desire written all over his face. He held her against the wall with one hand as he raised the other up to her mouth.

"We have to stop," he murmured unconvincingly as he traced her lips with his thumb.

"No…we don't," Hermione stated before nibbling gently on the tip of his thumb.

He eyed her longingly, "You're probably intoxicated… you drank a lot this evening." He gently placed her back on the ground, his newly free hand began exploring the curves of her waist through her sinfully fitted gown.

"I'm not," she answered breathlessly. "You were watching me?"

"I'm always watching you," he confessed stroking a hand down her cheek. His lips twitched upwards in the slightest of smiles.

She grinned widely at him. "I thought so. It's like I can feel you watching me sometimes; at meals, when we're working together, in class." She wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him towards her.

He froze. _In class, _he thought as he was brought back to earth with a bump. _What am I doing? _"Hermione, stop."

"Why?" She took in his worried expression as she pulled away from him just enough to make eye contact.

He removed her hand from his neck and brushed her hands away from him before walking away. "You need to leave," he groaned sadly as he covered his eyes with one hand.

"Severus, I d-don't-"

"This is wrong; you need to leave," Severus spoke quietly, the bitterness of his emotion building. "You're my student...**"**

Hermione felt terrible. She knew how honourable he was, how much he strove to prove that he wasn't the bad person that most of the world thought he was. "I understand this must be difficult for you, but I'm not exactly a typical student. I'm older and wiser than my peers, and you and I have fought in a war together." She attempted to reason with him, knowing a man as intelligent as Severus couldn't be distracted by her trying to kiss him again. _At this point I would strip naked and hop on his desk if I thought it would help, _Hermione thought as she fought to stay calm. Severus would undoubtedly be turned off by any over-emotional and immature outbursts.

"It doesn't change anything…I'm still…it doesn't change what I am, what this is." He gestured between the two of them. He looked at her with such longing that Hermione felt her chest tighten.

"Stop," Hermione said softly. "I instigated this, and I have actively pursued you. Please don't go all magnanimous on me and start blaming yourself." Shewalked towards him and reached out to grasp his arm, but he pulled away from her.

"Don't, Hermione; I can't control myself around you, you need to leave," he practically whispered as he poured himself another glass of Firewhiskey and threw it back with a shaking hand.

"But we need to talk about this," Hermione pleaded.

"No, we don't. Please… just go." He sank into his chair wearily.

"Sever-"

"Hermione, I would appreciate your discretion in all this, so please don't be angry with me when I tell you to get the hell out of here…now," he spoke coldly as his anger got the best of him. _It's not her you should be angry at, it's yourself, _he thought logically but he couldn't help but lash out at her. It was too easy.

"It's not like some seedy, twisted, abusive relationship where you insist on me calling you 'Sir' and wearing my uniform while you fuck me in detention!" Hermione yelled as she finally lost her temper.

_Gods, all of that sounded good; I am sick, _Severus thought as an image of Hermione lying on his desk in a skimpy version of her uniform appeared in his mind. "Hermione! Out!" He yelled but it still sounded as much like begging out loud as it did in his head.

They stared at one another for a moment; neither sure how the other was about to act.

"Fine, I'll leave, but only because I am mature enough to see that this discussion isn't remotely productive," she sniffed disdainfully as she pulled the shoulder of her dress back up. "This isn't over though; you know that, don't you?" Hermione tried to control her temper.

"Is that a threat?" Severus growled as stood up from his chair, his fists clenched.

Hermione rolled her eyes before throwing up her hands in frustration. "Of course not you stupid arse! I care about you, I would never…nobody will ever hear about this. I would never harm your reputation or try to hurt you."

He looked at her from under hooded lids and took in her earnest expression. _She would never intentionally cause me harm, _he thought remorsefully.

"I _meant_," she began through gritted teeth, "that there is no way we can co-exist harmoniously in this castle without dealing with this properly," Hermione pointed out gently, as she thought about how awkward things could get. She wanted to scream at him; she wanted to cry and stamp her feet and tell him she couldn't live without him. She didn't however; none of that exactly screamed 'yes I'm young enough to be your daughter, but don't worry, I'm mature enough to be your lover.'

"We'll manage," Severus muttered indifferently as he poured himself another drink.

"I won't," Hermione's voice wavered as she struggled to maintain her aloof facade. "I'll miss you terribly if you avoid me and act like this never happened."

He snorted into his glass. "Well, then you are a fool." He knocked his drink back before reaching for the bottle again. _Gods, get out you wonderfully perfect human being, _he thought as her kindness and maturity made him fall for her just that little bit more.

Hermione watched him as the hurt she was feeling began to invade every cell in her body. _I have been kind, patient and __understanding__**,**__ and all the while he sits there getting pissed and belittling what just happened between us. _

"I'm starting to see that," she spoke sadly, but there was a hint of steel in her tone that showed she was angry too. "I am evidently an awful judge of character." She was glad he was staring into his glass as she felt her lip wobble and her eyes fill with tears. She walked over to the door and picked up her shoes. "Goodnight, _sir."_

Severus' head shot up, ready to chastise her for taunting him, but she was already gone.

He waited long enough for her to have reached Gryffindor Tower before he threw his glass against the wall.

_What have I done?_

X~X

**A/N- OVER 7,000 WORDS PEOPLE! PRETTY PLEASE WITH NAKED SNAPES ON TOP LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, I AM SO NERVOUS!**

**This chapter is dedicated to worrywart for ensuring that Hermione did NOT end up with 'Weird Ass Feet' x  
><strong>

**P.S You poor souls; I just read the first few chapters of this fic. TERRIBLE. I must go back and edit! Thank you for sticking with it.  
><strong>

**Well?  
><strong>

**Next Chapter-What would Christmas be without an awkward break up, getting drunk with your girlfriend and sending novelty socks to professors, and a morning-after-the-night-before-style encounter in a public place? Hmmm...  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- My internet was down for 20+ days, my computer broke, my dog died, I changed jobs, my husband was made redundant and is currently unemployed, the kids went back to school, I went back to uni...I'm sure there's more things to blame but that'll do. **

**I am so very sorry. I promise I will never leave it this long again!  
><strong>

**I am going to have to give replying to every review a miss from now on :-(  
><strong>

**Thank you all for the reviews for Chapter 13, they make me smile.  
><strong>

**So where were we...  
><strong>

****Chapter 13-

Hermione and Severus had shared a kiss, Severus had gone all noble on her and told her it was wrong and then...

They stared at one another for a moment; neither sure how the other was about to act.

"Fine, I'll leave, but only because I am mature enough to see that this discussion isn't remotely productive," she sniffed disdainfully as she pulled the shoulder of her dress back up. "This isn't over though; you know that, don't you?" Hermione tried to control her temper.

"Is that a threat?" Severus growled as stood up from his chair, his fists clenched.

Hermione rolled her eyes before throwing up her hands in frustration. "Of course not you stupid arse! I care about you, I would never…nobody will ever hear about this. I would never harm your reputation or try to hurt you."

He looked at her from under hooded lids and took in her earnest expression. _She would never intentionally cause me harm, _he thought remorsefully.

"I _meant_," she began through gritted teeth, "that there is no way we can co-exist harmoniously in this castle without dealing with this properly," Hermione pointed out gently, as she thought about how awkward things could get. She wanted to scream at him; she wanted to cry and stamp her feet and tell him she couldn't live without him. She didn't however; none of that exactly screamed 'yes I'm young enough to be your daughter, but don't worry, I'm mature enough to be your lover.'

"We'll manage," Severus muttered indifferently as he poured himself another drink.

"I won't," Hermione's voice wavered as she struggled to maintain her aloof facade. "I'll miss you terribly if you avoid me and act like this never happened."

He snorted into his glass. "Well, then you are a fool." He knocked his drink back before reaching for the bottle again. _Gods, get out you wonderfully perfect human being, _he thought as her kindness and maturity made him fall for her just that little bit more.

Hermione watched him as the hurt she was feeling began to invade every cell in her body. _I have been kind, patient and __understanding__**,**__ and all the while he sits there getting pissed and belittling what just happened between us. _

"I'm starting to see that," she spoke sadly, but there was a hint of steel in her tone that showed she was angry too. "I am evidently an awful judge of character." She was glad he was staring into his glass as she felt her lip wobble and her eyes fill with tears. She walked over to the door and picked up her shoes. "Goodnight, _sir."_

Severus' head shot up, ready to chastise her for taunting him, but she was already gone.

He waited long enough for her to have reached Gryffindor Tower before he threw his glass against the wall.

_What have I done?_

**Chapter 14-**_  
><em>

Severus had not felt so wretched since his Death Eater days. He awoke with a pounding headache, a tongue like sandpaper and an overwhelming sense of shame and regret. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, wincing as he irritated the cuts on his knuckles. He stared at his hands; _where the hell did these come from? _He flexed his hands experimentally as if hoping the sharp jolts of pain would jog his memory.

He stumbled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom, staggering all the way due to feeling distinctly unbalanced. As soon as he entered the bathroom and saw the broken glass littering the floor, the memories of punching the mirror with both fists came rushing back to him. _Why? _He picked up his toothbrush before throwing it in the sink with a look of horror on his face. He let out a growl and marched through to his living room, picking up the half-empty bottle of Firewhiskey as he went. He stormed into the bedroom with only his Firewhiskey and his resolution that he would never leave his chambers again, to keep him company. He kicked the door shut behind him with a thud.

Severus Snape had remembered.

X~X

Hermione had not felt this miserable since her Horcrux-hunting days. She awoke with a pounding headache and feeling as weak as a kitten. For a moment she couldn't quite fathom why she felt so terrible, but she had an overwhelming feeling that something was extremely wrong. She blinked and rubbed her eyes, wincing as she noted how tender the soft skin surrounding her eyes seemed to be. _Why does it feel like I've been rubbing my eyes all night? _She sat up slightly with her elbows supporting her and looked around her room, taking in the sight of her dress and heels lying on the floor with a look of horror on her face. _I have been rubbing my eyes all night because I've spent most of it crying, _Hermione thought as she lay back down with a groan. She threw her duvet over her face with only her pillow and her resolution never to leave her bedroom again to keep her company. She rolled over onto her stomach and let out a muffled scream into her pillow.

Hermione Granger had remembered.

X~X

**Several hours later…**

Severus sat up rather too quickly and cradled his pounding head in his hands. _What the hell just woke me up? _He checked the time and noted it was 4:00pm. He lay back down and reached his hand out to the right hand side of his bed, fumbling blindly for his bottle. There was a dull thumping sound coming from somewhere outside his head but in his drunken haze he couldn't quite locate the source of said sound.

"Severus?" Minerva McGonagall's voice accompanied the impatient rap at his bedroom door.

Severus Snape lost all hope of evading his boss when he gave a rather uncharacteristic yelp before getting tangled up in his covers and falling out of bed with a thump.

"I know you're in there Severus; what on earth is going on with you? Why are their pieces of broken mirror all over the floor."

"Excuse me Minerva; I am indisposed at the moment. Could you possibly call back tomorrow?" He remained sprawled on the floor, praying that she would leave.

"I'm afraid not Severus. I was knocking at the door to your private chambers for almost 10 minutes before I was forced to use the master password to enter. There is a situation. I must speak with you immediately. Face to face might I add, not through your bedroom door," Minerva spoke firmly.

_Gods I'm done for. I'm about to be fired and arrested. Hell, I'm probably about to be murdered. How does she know? Has Hermione gone back on her word? No, she wouldn't. I bet she ran back to her tower crying, and some annoying little friend got the truth out of her. Fuck! _

Severus got to his feet and began using healing and cleansing charms on himself to make him more presentable. _Unless…perhaps it is merely a coincidence. Maybe something is wrong with one of the Slytherins? Oh, please let there be a copycat Dark Lord or a pregnant teenager…anything but Minerva castrating me for sullying her favourite pupil. Yes, it's just a coincidence. _He began dressing as he attempted to calm himself._ There is no reason to assume it is about Hermione, _he reassured himself as he began buttoning his coat.

"It's about Hermione Granger," Minerva added in clipped tones.

_Shit._

X~X

"Hermione are you in there?" Ginny knocked furiously at the door.

This was the third time Ginny had knocked at her door today. _I've got to get out of here, _Hermione mused as the thought of facing Ginny had her stomach churning with nerves.

"I'm going to grab some breakfast for both of us, and when I get back I expect you to let me in," Ginny threatened. "Or you're not in there, and I am talking to myself. " She let out a sigh. "Either way I'll be back."

Hermione's heart began to race as she heard Ginny make her way down the stairs. _Crap, I can't face her yet. I have got to get out of here. _She threw on a pair of jeans and her favourite oversized cardigan and camisole combination in muted natural colours before pulling on her boots and her outer cloak. She gently opened the door a fraction before peeking out into the hallway; _seems safe enough, _Hermione thought as she shuffled out into the hall before closing her door gently behind her. She crept along to Ginny's dorm, pausing at the door to take a calming deep breath.

"Hello? Ginny? Is anybody here?" She questioned as she opened the door hesitantly. _Hallelujah, _she squealed internally. She ran over to the trunk at the bottom of Ginny's bed and sought out the familiar cool fabric of Harry's invisibility cloak. _Thank Merlin that Harry wanted Ginny to have the cloak here at Hogwarts, _Hermione thought as she threw it over herself and disappeared from view.

She felt a little guilty as she watched Ginny pass her outside the Great Hall with a range of breakfast goods in her arms. _She'll understand, _Hermione thought as she made her way outside into the cool, winter air. Her feet crunched through the snow as she began to form some kind of plan. _I just need to walk, and think…and hide._

X~X

Severus was unclear as to which emotion he should be dealing with first as he followed Minerva through the hallways of Hogwarts. He was relieved that the Headmistress seemed to have no idea what had happened last night; he was ashamed that he had even put himself in the position where such a conversation was possible, but there were more pressing emotions consuming him. _Fear, anger, concern, longing, hurt, worry, sadness, guilt…bloody Granger, _he thought with a snarl.

Hermione was missing. Her room was empty, the school had been searched, and she hadn't been seen all day. It was getting dark and the faculty members were about to search the grounds more thoroughly, but Minerva wanted to ask Ginny a few questions and so Severus found himself in Hermione's room once more. There was no half-naked Hermione this time; only a thoroughly vexed headmistress, an anxious Charms professor, an arrogantly heroic fool who taught Defence and a rather uncomfortable-looking duo of Dean Thomas and Ginny Weasley. Severus drummed his fingers against the bedpost he was leaning against, acting as though he found this entire situation mind-numbingly boring; in actual fact, he was a wreck as he waited to hear just how well Hermione's friends really knew her.

X~X

Hermione was freezing. Yes she was wrapped up, yes she had applied warming charms, but that didn't stop the bitter chill of the Scottish winter air permeating her being. She crept past the Great Hall, still hidden beneath the invisibility cloak. She did a quick scan of the room and noticed that the staff table was pretty much deserted. She glanced at the Gryffindor table, trying to decide whether or not to just stroll in and approach Ginny when she noticed that Ginny wasn't even in the hall, and neither was Dean. The Gryffindor students looked fairly subdued and were whispering amongst themselves. _Gods, _Hermione thought with a groan as a feeling of dread swept over her. _I'm probably in a whole world of trouble. _

X~X

"Thank you for your time Miss Weasley, Mr Thomas," Minerva offered with a sad smile. "You two run along and get something to eat."

Severus breathed a sigh of relief as the two students left the room without divulging anything about his relationship with Hermione. They didn't seem to have a clue that anything was going on, they barely even noticed he was there.

"When I get my hands on that girl…" Minerva trailed off in a fit of anger.

"It is a tad irresponsible of her but hey, kids will be kids, right?" Professor Shardlow offered with a shrug of his shoulders.

_Kids will be kids? Where did they find this fool? _Severus resisted the urge to punch the smug professor who didn't seem to care where Hermione was.

"I am gravely concerned; this is wildly out of character behaviour for Miss Granger to display," Filius began nervously. "I can't help but feel this isn't entirely her fault."

"I agree," Severus confirmed without thinking.

"You do? Who do you think is to blame for Hermione's vanishing act?" Minerva asked bitterly, as she paced the room.

"Miss Granger is the most mature and responsible student in the school; do you really think she would disappear without a word if it could be helped?" Severus attempted to sound logical, but some passion crept into his defence of her.

"There is no way she has been harmed Severus, Hogwarts is perfectly safe." Minerva dismissed that idea with a shake of her head.

"Perhaps she has been harmed emotionally? I'm sure you'll find her tucked away at The Burrow or Grimmauld Place," Severus sneered.

"I would know if she had left the grounds Severus; she is still here somewhere. All her belongings are here, and just who do you suppose could have upset her so greatly that she would flee her education without a second thought?" Minerva eyed Severus warily. "Hermione respects you a great deal, Severus, has she confided in you?"

Severus' blood was pumping as he thought how best to deal with the situation. Hermione _was_ in serious trouble, she _was_ in danger and he could give Minerva better insight into what Hermione was experiencing right now. He was exhausted, and he couldn't stand here and act concerned for a student when it was _his_ awful behaviour that had led to this entire situation.

"Although she hasn't shared anything specific with me, I believe I can hazard a guess as to why she might have felt the need to disappear," Severus began as he cleared his throat. He felt the eyes of his colleagues on him and suddenly found breathing normally a challenge.

"Miss Granger is not to be blamed for this. The responsibility lies solely with-"

"Oh, are you all looking for me?" Hermione spoke breathlessly as she ran into the room.

Severus' head snapped up in surprise, and he felt an instant rush of emotions. She stood there with her rosy, pink cheeks and her wild hair and he breathed a sigh of relief. _She is safe, _he thought as he fought the urge to stride over to her and sweep her up in his arms. He noticed she was avoiding his gaze and was confused at the warring emotions of bitterness and gladness. _Why won't she look at me? Can she not stand the sight of me? Thank Merlin she isn't looking at me, I doubt I could hide my emotions. _

"Hermione Granger! Where on earth have you been young lady?" Minerva asked coldly before throwing her arms around the girl and hugging her tightly. She patted Hermione's hair once before pulling away and rearranging her facial expression once more into that of the angry headmistress.

"I-I've been out walking in the grounds." Hermione lowered her eyes in an attempt to avoid the scrutinizing gaze of the headmistress. "I'm sorry, I didn't think anybody would miss me," she muttered sadly.

Severus felt his heart clench as he realised how his actions must have made her feel. He wasn't ready to deal with everything between them, but he needed her to know that he cared. "Clearly you were wrong, Miss Granger," he sneered. "Evidently you were missed." He fought not to soften his expression when she suddenly gazed at him in reaction to his statement.

"Be that as it may, I cannot begin to imagine how you would get out of the castle without being spotted. Nor can I understand why you would do such a thing!" Minerva spoke frostily.

"I just needed some privacy; I am an only child, and I now share a home with hundreds of other students. I just wanted to be alone," Hermione explained calmly.

"You just vanished, Miss Granger!" Minerva practically screeched.

"I understand that you are an adult and that school is merely a formality at this point, but Hermione, dear, you must realise how worried we all were," Filius offered kindly.

"I'm sorry, I truly didn't think anyone would notice," Hermione choked out as tears began to fill her eyes. She was exhausted; the effort it took not to stare at Severus, not to throw herself into his arms, was almost unbelievable. When she had been standing outside the door listening earlier, she had been horrified when she had heard him about to confess all.

"That's preposterous," Minerva scoffed. "Surely you must know how many people here value you? Did you really think that-"

"Minerva," Severus interrupted calmly. Minerva turned her icy gaze upon him. "Miss Granger hasn't actually broken any rules. She has merely…misjudged the situation." He continued to look at his Scottish colleague despite the fact that he was directing the sentiment of his words to the beautiful young woman standing to the right. "Perhaps if she had considered the whole situation, especially regarding our responsibilities as her educators, she would realise what a difficult position she was putting us in," Severus spoke gently and allowed his eyes to briefly flicker up to a thoroughly dazed Hermione Granger.

"I am not bothered about my reputation as headmistress, Severus. I am more upset by the fact that Miss Granger gave no consideration as to how her little 'vanishing act' would make others feel," Minerva lectured seriously. "Don't you understand how much you have worried poor Miss Weasley? Mr Thomas?"

Severus rolled his eyes as he watched Minerva chastise her favourite student. Hermione's bottom lip began to quiver, and Severus felt a swooping sensation in his stomach as he was overwhelmed with longing to protect her. _There is nothing I can do for her now, not without alarming this lot, _Severus thought as he watched Minerva take out years of stress and worry on Hermione.

"Minerva, I think you have made your point," Severus drawled with a smirk as if he was entirely unmoved by the situation.

"Hermione, there are people here who will miss you if you disappear, who will worry about your whereabouts and who will always go looking for you," Minerva explained in a kinder tone.

Hermione simply nodded furiously as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"She knows, Minerva," Severus interjected softly.

"There are people here who would do anything for you-"

"She knows," Severus spat out a little louder through gritted teeth.

"There are people here who love you-"

"She knows!" Severus yelled before heading for the door. _Why won't Minerva just leave her alone? She looks so bloody vulnerable and hurt. Hermione knows what she means to us, what she means to me-_

"I'm sorry," Hermione practically shouted.

Severus stopped in the doorway, but did not turn to face her.

"I'm not sorry for what I did because I didn't do anything wrong," Hermione began hesitantly. "I did something I wanted to do, and I enjoyed it. It was something I _needed _to do." Hermione glanced briefly at Minerva before returning her gaze to Severus' back. "I am, however, sorry for putting you in a difficult position and for not considering how my actions would affect you. That was selfish of me and I'm sorry," Hermione offered sincerely.

"Well, thank you Hermione; apology accepted. " Minerva smiled at the tired-looking girl.

"Here, here!" Filius shouted.

"No harm, no foul, eh?" Professor Shardlow offered with a wink.

"I'd do it again, in a heartbeat though," was the last thing Severus heard before he strode determinedly away from the awkward encounter.

X~X

**One week later …**

"Harry and Ron will both be back tomorrow," Ginny suddenly said as she lay on her bed repeatedly tossing a Quaffle in the air and catching it.

"Yes," Hermione agreed as she placed a bookmark in the textbook she had propped up in her lap.

"Are you going to chuck Ron?"

"Ginny!"

"What?"

"That's a horrid thing to say," Hermione scolded as she glared at Ginny.

Ginny shrugged. "What? It's true though isn't it?"

Hermione let out an exaggerated sigh. "Yes, I am going to end our romantic relationship, but I'm not 'chucking' him. I still love him, and I'll always have a place in my heart for him…just not as a love interest."

Hermione had arrived at The Burrow earlier in the week for the Christmas holidays. She hadn't seen Severus once since he had stormed out of her room; probably because she spent any time not sleeping, eating or studying in detention with Minerva.

"How are things going with your mystery man?" Ginny raised an eyebrow in a gesture eerily reminiscent of the man in question.

"Not well. In fact…they're not really 'going' at all," Hermione groaned before running a hand through her curls. She knew Ginny would devour the details of their last few encounters with interest, but she didn't really feel like gossiping about Severus, nor did she fancy facing the wrath of the youngest Weasley if she admitted to kissing someone other than Ron.

"Have you had any encounters? You must have seen him at the party?" Ginny stopped tossing the Quaffle and sat up.

"Yes and yes, but both encounters made me absolutely sure that it won't work," Hermione murmured sadly as she began studying her fingernails.

Ginny stood and began pacing the room. "Let me get this straight; you're breaking up with your boyfriend partially for another guy even though things with this other guy have ended before they've even begun? "

"Pretty much," Hermione snorted in amusement. "That's not why I'm breaking up with Ron though; it would have happened either way."

"You know what you need?" Ginny smirked.

"No, Ginevra; enlighten me?"

"Firewhiskey…lots of Firewhiskey." Ginny winked before pulling a full bottle out from under her bed.

**Several hours later…**

"The-Boy-Who-Nailed-Me…that's how I like to think of him," Ginny smiled dreamily as she swayed slightly.

"Urgh, gods Ginny I do not want to hear that. That's Harry…he's like a sister to me." Hermione screwed up her face. "No…wait that's not right. YOU'RE LIKE A SISTER TO ME!" Hermione yelled as she pointed her finger in the air in triumph. "Harry is like a _brother _to me." Hermione gave a self-satisfied nod before screwing her face up once more. "Ewww, my brother and sister are having sex with each other; gods why couldn't I have been an only child." She knocked back another drink.

"I don't wanna go back to school," Ginny whined. "And do either of you know why?" She pointed at Hermione and then slightly left of Hermione.

"Because you can't screw our brother Harry!"

"That's right," Ginny slurred. "Also, Professor Snape is riding me really hard this year."

Hermione sprayed her mouthful of Firewhiskey across the room.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Not literally, that would be…actually it probably wouldn't be all that bad."

"Excuse me?" Hermione stared at her friend, wondering if she was actually admitting to wanting to bed Severus Snape. _He's mines, she needs to back off._

"What? I know he's kind of scary, but can you imagine that voice talking dirty to you?" Ginny placed a hand on her heart before sighing.

"Yeah, it was bloody…I mean it would be hot." Hermione shook her head, desperately trying to rid herself of the drunken brain fog she was currently experiencing. _I can't let Ginny figure out my secret, _Hermione thought as she tried to focus on connecting her brain to her mouth.

Luckily enough Ginny was so drunk she didn't notice Hermione's little slip up. "Poor guy, I think he needs to get laid…badly. I know! We can get him laid! Then he'll stop vanishing my potions and failing me on my essays."

"Just what are you suggesting, missy?" Hermione frowned in disapproval.

"No I'm Ginny, Missy is my mother…oh no wait she's Molly. Gods this stuff is good, I don't even know what's going on. Hands down, this is The-Most-Pissed-I-Have-Ever-Been!" Ginny giggled. "Back to Professor Sexy; couldn't we set him up with someone?"

_Me, _Hermione thought.

"Get some nice woman to fuck him?" Ginny suggested absent-mindedly.

_How about me?_

"Do you know anybody who would want to screw Snape?" Ginny asked innocently.

_Erm, let me think….ME, ME, ME, ME, ME, OH AND HOW ABOUT ME?_

"I can't think of anyone of the top of my face…I mean head. Urgh, being drunk makes me stupid." Hermione threw herself down on the bed before wailing, "Oh no, now I have no good qualities!"

"Shut up, you're full of qualities!"

"Like a box of Quality Streets?" Hermione giggled.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Muggle sweets. Anyway, back to Professor Snapealicious!"

"Yes, back to that…I don't think we can get him laid unless one of us does it, and that's not going to happen!" Ginny laughed.

Hermione scowled. _It might happen, just because you are with Harry you little ginger menace! She thinks I couldn't do it! I could, I bloody could! I've got moves, _Hermione rambled internally as the drunken haze clouded her mind.

"Oh! We could get him a present!" Ginny began squealing and clapping her hands together. "That would cheer him up, right?"

Hermione thought of the look on Severus' face if he woke up to presents on Christmas morning. "Yes! It will be like a Christmas film; the grumpy man finds joy in the world after receiving a selfless gift from an unexpected and mysterious source!"

"What can we get him?" Ginny grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill from her drawer before sitting down and wearily holding her head in her hands. "Once the room stops spinning, I'll write down some ideas," she groaned.

"I'll do it; I am The-Shiniest-Witch-Of-The-Age."

"No you're not," Ginny countered.

"I am so!"

"No you're not, you are The-Brightest-Witch-Of-The-Age…but I think you were lovely and shiny at the party so if you like you can be both!"

"Ok, I stopped listening a while back…" Hermione waved Ginny's kind words away with a flapping hand. "Can we get him a new wardrobe?"

"Why? What's wrong with the wardrobe he's got?"

"It's all black!"

"The wardrobe is black? How does he see his clothes in it? Is this like a spy thing? Hiding his pants and million-buttoned coats?"

"No, I mean can we get him new clothes!"

"Well, why did you say a new wardrobe?"

"It's an expression for getting someone a whole new set of clothes."

"Why not just say 'new clothes'?"

"Because…oh gods, you are so right about that. It is a stupid thing to say!"

"See, not just a hat rack my friend," Ginny offered as she pointed at her head.

Hermione began racking her brains as she tried to come up with the perfect gift for Severus. _I could just lie in his bed, completely naked except for a big green bow? Who am I kidding, that's more a gift for me than for him. _"How about a nice… book? He likes books; he makes us read them all the time." Hermione frowned and her own drunken stupidity.

Ginny laughed and clutched her stomach. "Of course he does, it's his job to make us read and study! I'm sure he loves reading almost as much as you do, but I think a book is too serious. How about a puppy?" Ginny stared at Hermione excitedly, awaiting her reaction.

"You can't get Professor Snape a bloody puppy on a whim! Nope still too serious; a puppy is for life."

"Pants?"

"No!"

"Porn?"

"No way!"

"We could get 'I LOVE SNAPE' tattoos in his honour?"

"Hell no! Can you imagine what Harry would say?"

"Fine, you think of something!" Ginny pouted and crossed her arms.

"What about a nice tie?"

"He's a wizard you great big Muggleborn!"

"Fine. A new cloak?"

"Too expensive, and how will we find one that billows?"

"True. Socks?"

"Yes, perfect! Oh, oh flashback! You, you," Ginny jumped up and pointed at Hermione excitedly. "You, with all your crazy novelty socks! Remember I wanted to send the Muggle science ones to him?"

"The ones with the periodic table on them?"

"Yes! That's the ones! Do they come in pink?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as the two girls began arguing over what colour to buy the socks in.

**The next morning…**

"Wake up girls, your boys are downstairs!" Molly Weasley shouted through Ginny's bedroom door cheerily.

_Oh dear Merlin, that woman is unbelievably loud, _Hermione thought as she sat up with a groan. "Ginny?"

"Meh?"

"I think I'm dying," Hermione tried to open her eyes, but the blinding light streaming in through the window made it too painful.

"I think I'm already dead and in hell," Ginny moaned from beneath her duvet.

"Last night was a bad idea. I'm never drinking again," Hermione declared as she tried to sit up before flopping back down on the bed.

"Screw seeing the boys, let's just go back to sleep," Ginny yawned as she burrowed even further into her bedding.

"Agreed," Hermione mumbled as she closed her eyes and drifted off once more.

X~X

Several hours later saw the girls showered and dressed. They had woken up feeling just as terrible as before, but Ginny had managed to remain upright long enough to sneak up to Ron's room and pinch a little pick me up potion George had recently invented.

"This stuff is amazing," Hermione giggled. "I haven't felt this refreshed in years."

"I know. I feel like a new woman!" Ginny was trying on her t-shirts looking for the tightest one she could find. "Let's go and see our…I mean I'm going down now. You coming?"

"Yes," Hermione sighed as she smoothed down her grey knee-length skirt that she wore paired with a black racer-back vest and thick black tights.

"You ready for this?" Ginny asked kindly as she rubbed Hermione's arm reassuringly.

"I guess," Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "Can you remember what happened last night?" Hermione asked as they began heading down the rickety staircase.

"The last thing I remember is you moaning about how your brother and sister were…you know," Ginny whispered guiltily before giggling softly. "Even that is a blur!"

"What? I don't have a…oh. Was I talking about you and Harry?" Hermione whispered in Ginny's ear.

"Mmmhmm, I believe you were convinced your life would be better had you been born an only child. Ironic, huh?" Ginny raised an eyebrow at Hermione before laughing.

"Gods, I can't believe how stupid alcohol makes me," Hermione muttered as she blushed. "I do have this horrible feeling that something happened last night but I can't remember anything!"

"We were in my room all night, what's the worst that could have happened? Harry!" Ginny squealed as she attacked her boyfriend.

Hermione smiled at the enamoured couple before she turned her head and locked eyes with Ron. He was standing shuffling his feet anxiously and smiling sheepishly at her. She couldn't help but grin at him and before she knew what she was doing she had enveloped him in a hug.

"Hey Mione, I've missed you," Ron mumbled into her hair as he held her tightly.

"I've missed you too," Hermione whispered into his shoulder as she enjoyed the familiar comfort of his embrace.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back slightly so he could see her face. "You look gorgeous," he said before he closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers.

She pecked him quickly before pulling back and smiling. "Thanks Ron, you're looking well. Have you grown? You seem even taller. How's the shop? I imagine it must be pretty hectic at this time of year, are you open later for Christm-"

"Jeez, Mione: one question at a time! You know I've never been able to keep up with your train of thoughts." Ron joked as he rolled his eyes.

"Ha, oh yes…erm sorry," Hermione said nervously as she began to feel guilt welling up inside her.

She felt as if someone was watching her so she turned her head and found Harry and Ginny staring at her; Ginny with a sympathetic grimace and Harry with a kind of wary curiosity. She schooled her expression into one of happiness and excitement. "Harry, come here and give me a hug." She opened her arms and Harry came over and held her tightly.

"Is everything ok?" Harry whispered to Hermione as Ron and Ginny greeted one another.

"Yes…no…not really. I don't know," Hermione whispered back as she felt tears building in her eyes.

"You've not forgiven Ron for that argument, have you?"

"No, no, I have Harry, I promise. I just…I d-don't want to be with him anymore. Please don't hate me," Hermione whispered fiercely as she glanced over Harry's shoulder to check if Ron was listening.

Harry pulled back from her and smiled at her sadly. "I could never hate you Hermione. Just promise me you won't string him along? And please come and talk to me about this properly."

"I will, I promise." Hermione nodded.

"Let's eat, I'm bloody starving!" Ron hollered across the room.

"Some things never change," Hermione muttered sadly to herself as her three friends headed towards the kitchen.

X~X

Hermione locked herself in the bathroom with a reassuring click of the lock. She stood with her back against the door and let her head thud lightly against the wood. The four friends had enjoyed a lovely lunch with only one awkward moment when Ron squeezed Hermione's thigh under the table. Of course, it was only awkward for Hermione, so she had just ignored it.

Now Ginny and Harry were 'hanging out' in Ginny's room and there was a suspicious silence coming from behind the door. Hermione knew she would not be getting back in that room anytime soon; especially not with Mrs Weasley currently out shopping. She also knew that meant that Ron would be waiting for her when she left the bathroom. She turned on the tap and splashed her face with cold water before drying her face roughly on a towel. _ Stupid, lying, cheating face, _she thought as she scrubbed brutally at her cheeks. An image of Severus' eyes boring into her own as he traced her upper lip popped into her mind and she groaned into the towel. She felt heat flood her cheeks and was more than a little disgusted with herself when she felt the beginnings of arousal infuse her being. _I am a horrible person, _she thought as she stared at herself in the mirror. _Well, I refuse to be a horrible person any longer than necessary, _she thought as she squared her shoulders and took a deep breath. She stuck out her chin proudly before unlocking the door and stepping out into the hallway.

"Hey Mione, come here," Ron hissed as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Ron, you scared me! What is it?" Hermione hissed back at him as he dragged her down the hallway. _Oh gods, _Hermione thought as he pulled her up the stairs. She felt even worse when Ron merely turned and winked at her.

In what felt like a mere second Ron was opening his bedroom door and pulling Hermione in behind him. Before she could get two words out he pushed the door shut and pressed her up against it as he captured her lips in an intense kiss.

"Fuck Mione, I've missed you so much. I love you," Ron moaned as he ended the kiss before he began sucking sloppily at her neck.

"Ron," Hermione gasped as tears filled her eyes. Ron took her tone to mean she was aroused rather than upset and so gripped her arse firmly as he pushed himself against her.

Hermione was torn; on one hand she knew she wanted to end her relationship with Ron, but on the other hand he was so familiar and comforting that the thought of kissing him for hours and acting like a normal teenager seemed appealing. She closed her eyes as he nipped at her earlobe and instantly a memory of Severus' voice rumbling in her ear invaded her mind.

"Ron, stop," she yelled as she pushed him away from her.

"Sorry Mione, I know you wanted time to think, and I know you probably think I'm rushing things, but I've realised how much I love you. " Ron stared into her eyes as he reached out to stroke her cheek.

Hermione flinched away from his touch and watched as his eyes hardened slightly. "Ron, I'm sorry but I need to talk to you."

"Let me guess, you're breaking up with me," Ron spat out bitterly. "I told you I was sorry, I never should have called you a prude. I was an insensitive arse, and I'll never speak to you like that again. Please, Hermione," Ron pleaded as he calmed himself.

"Ron, I know how sorry you are, and I completely forgive you-"

"Bloody hell Mione, way to give a guy a heart attack," Ron mumbled before leaning in to kiss her.

"Let me finish," Hermione whispered when Ron's lips were mere millimetres from her own.

He stared into her eyes as his hand cupped her cheek. "Okay…yeah. Sorry for interrupting." He removed his hand but remained directly in front of her, his eyes flickering over her face as he watched her warily.

"I do forgive you," Hermione began as she took a deep breath. "But Ron, I- I…I don't want to be…I mean-"

"You can't be serious," Ron growled and for one horrifying moment he sounded exactly like the boy with the Horcrux round his neck who abandoned her.

"Ron, I-"

"NO! I don't understand what's changed. I don't understand why you won't love me anymore!" Ron had stepped away from her and was pacing nervously.

"I do love you, I just don't want to be in a relationship with you," Hermione mumbled sadly.

"But why? If you've forgiven me then what's changed?" Ron murmured sadly. "Unless…"

"Unless what?" Hermione asked with a hitch in her breath.

"Unless you've found someone else, someone better than me? I mean, Hermione Granger has grown into quite the sexy little war hero. Maybe you were just with me because you didn't think you could get anyone else?" Ron tilted his head at her. He was trying to come across as angry, but his eyes shone with tears, and Hermione could tell he was upset.

"Ron, that's…I wasn't with you because I couldn't get anyone else, I was with you because I was in love with you for years," Hermione admitted as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"So why don't you love me now?" Ron raised his voice, "What's changed?"

"Nothing…and everything. I don't know Ron! I want to be in love with you, nothing would be better. Merlin, Ron can't you see that we would be miserable if we were married to one another? We would argue…we always argue-"

"We hardly ever argue anymore, and if we do it's usually about sex; I'm guessing if we ever got married you would finally-"

"Don't," Hermione warned. "Don't say something you will regret. I want us to be friends Ron. I know that might not seem possible right now but-"

"Are you kidding me?" Ron spat out. "You think we'll ever be able to be friends?"

"Ron, you're my best friend…I can't…I need…"

"Yeah well, I love you, I need you to love me. I want to be with you. We don't always get things the way we want, do we?" Ron spat out as he wiped tears from under his eyes.

"No, I guess not," Hermione spoke sadly. "We're not going to get anywhere right now. I'll give you some time to think." Hermione wrapped her hand around the door knob.

"Yeah, you _will_give me time to think. I want you to leave." Ron stood up and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ron, I understand how you must be feeling right now but I think-"

"I don't want to hear what you think, I don't want to see you, I don't want to be near you. I want you to get out my house…now!" Ron took a few steps towards her and Hermione crumbled.

"Ron, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, please I can't stand the thought of you hating me," Hermione cried.

"I'm trying really hard not to right now Hermione, but all I can find in me is love or hate, and you've already told me that love isn't an option." Ron was glaring at her but tears ran ignored down his cheeks.

"Ron, I do love you, I'll always love you I just don't think we work as a couple."

"No you're wrong. We do work." Ron grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him. He pressed his lips against hers, and Hermione impulsively kissed him back. He pulled away gasping for breath. "We do work," he mumbled before pinning her against the door and kissing her again. "We work," he whispered as he kissed her neck.

Hermione knew she should push him away, but she was clinging to this familiar contact. When he was kissing her, he wasn't hurt. When he was kissing her, he didn't hate her. When he was kissing her, she hadn't just destroyed their bond.

"Please Hermione, tell me we work?" Ron had buried his face into her neck. "I know you love me, I know you are attracted to me…why wouldn't we work?"

"I-I don't know Ron, we just…don't." Hermione whispered before pressing a kiss to his head.

"Why did you kiss me back then? Why did you react to me?" Ron looked up at her.

"I'm confused-"

"See, you're just confused," Ron began earnestly. "If you just-"

"No Ron, I know we're not right for each other…I just don't know how I feel about that."

"Sleep with me," Ron pleaded.

"What? Ron-"

"Sleep with me. If you still feel we aren't right for one another then at least we will have had our first time together," Ron begged as he stared into her eyes.

"Ron, please don't do this."

"Do what? Ask the only girl I've ever loved who also happens to be my best friend to have sex with me? Is that so crazy? I'm sure if we do everything will fall into place. You'll see how right we are." Ron kissed her gently before pulling back and staring at her.

"I can't," Hermione spoke softly.

"Why not?" Ron asked patiently.

_Gods Ron, why are you doing this? _Hermione clambered for something to say that would make this whole mess go away. She desperately wanted to just run away, but she couldn't do that to him. He was trying so hard to be mature about it; he was keeping his temper in check, he was trying to reason with her.

"Because I don't _want _to sleep with you."

The words hung between them as he took them in.

"I love you. I'm attracted to you; but I don't want to sleep with you. All my feelings for you, all our past…it's not enough to take things further. This is as far as we go. I can't imagine a life married to you. You light up a room when you walk in. You like to be the centre of attention, whereas I sneak in behind you. I will never stop being a bookworm, I will never stop being slightly socially awkward and I will never be the right woman for you," Hermione's chest was heaving by the time she finished speaking, and she waited as Ron processed what she had just said.

"But I'm Ron and you're Hermione…we're meant to be. You are the only woman for me," Ron whispered, it was evident his own beliefs were starting to shatter. There wasn't the same amount of vehemence behind his words.

"No Ron, I'm not who you need." Hermione shook her head and reached for the door handle once more.

"If you walk out that door you better go get your things and leave this house," Ron spat out bitterly.

"Why would you want me to stay in this room? I'm not going to change my mind." Hermione shook her head firmly.

"Then get out. Get out of my room, my house…just GO!" Ron screamed at her.

"Ron, I don't have anywhere else to go," Hermione sobbed.

"That's not my problem anymore is it?" Ron tried to sneer at her but his voice wavered and his eyes shone with tears.

Hermione knew he didn't want to be cruel and so she was resolved to make this as easy for his as it could possibly be.

"No, you're right…I don't suppose it is," Hermione whispered before opening the door and closing it gently behind her.

As she wandered through The Burrow, tears filled her eyes as she thought of all the memories made here. This was her home, the only home she had left since obliviating her parents, and now she was being forced to leave. She hovered outside Ginny's bedroom door, but then decided she could get her things later. She wrote three letters before tossing on her cloak and heading out into the bitter cold; one for Harry and Ginny, one for Mr and Mrs Weasley and one requesting a place to stay for Christmas. Then, in the blink of an eye she was gone.

X~X

She heard steps crunch through the snow and turned a tear-stained face towards the sound, catching a glimpse of her saviour in the process, Severus.

She watched as he realised the identity of the late night visitor and faltered slightly. He began murmuring gently in Latin as he placed a hand against the gate. Hermione shivered as his low voice seemed to caress her body as it washed over her. They both took a step backwards as they allowed the gate to open, neither one dropping the other's gaze.

"Hello," Hermione practically whispered as she took in his stony expression.

"Are you alright?" Severus stepped closer to her and began studying her face intensely.

"No," she mumbled as her lip began to wobble.

"Come, Minerva is pacing," he spoke stiffly before turning and walking ahead.

_Thanks for all the heartfelt concern, _Hermione thought bitterly as she trudged behind him.

The walk was filled with an awkward silence and as Hermione's little legs struggled to keep up with Severus, she stumbled and fell to the ground. Tears of frustration and humiliation filled her eyes before she felt two warms hands wrap around her and pull her up. She stepped towards him, seeking comfort as she watched his eyes soften in concern.

"Hermione," he warned in a growl as she pressed herself against him. "Hermione," he pleaded as she placed her cheek against his chest.

"Severus," she bantered back monotonously as she rubbed circles on his lower back.

He had just brought his chin to rest on the top of her head when the sound of the castle doors opening shattered the peace, and he pushed her furiously away from him.

"Nice," Hermione spat out as she flounced off.

Severus cursed under his breath as he took in her hurt expression, before marching after her.

_I have a feeling this Christmas is going to be anything but merry, _Severus thought as he watched Hermione approach the doors of Hogwarts at a furious pace.

X~X

**A/N- Hmmm we'll see Severus!**

** Another 7,000+ words chapter but you certainly deserve it. I will try and be speedy with the next chapter.**

**I know this chapter isn't the best for Hermione/Severus interaction but it is important and I would LOVE to hear from you; if only so I know you don't all hate me for being an awful person and disappearing :-( **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- Hello my lovelies. Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews and messages of support; you really are a smashing bunch! Life is mega busy right now but I have managed to squeeze in a little writing. **

**A little recap of where we left of and then we'll jump right in!**

**Last Chapter:**

She heard steps crunch through the snow and turned a tear-stained face towards the sound, catching a glimpse of her saviour in the process, Severus.

She watched as he realised the identity of the late night visitor and faltered slightly. He began murmuring gently in Latin as he placed a hand against the gate. Hermione shivered as his low voice seemed to caress her body as it washed over her. They both took a step backwards as they allowed the gate to open, neither one dropping the other's gaze.

"Hello," Hermione practically whispered as she took in his stony expression.

"Are you alright?" Severus stepped closer to her and began studying her face intensely.

"No," she mumbled as her lip began to wobble.

"Come, Minerva is pacing," he spoke stiffly before turning and walking ahead.

_Thanks for all the heartfelt concern, _Hermione thought bitterly as she trudged behind him.

The walk was filled with an awkward silence and as Hermione's little legs struggled to keep up with Severus, she stumbled and fell to the ground. Tears of frustration and humiliation filled her eyes before she felt two warms hands wrap around her and pull her up. She stepped towards him, seeking comfort as she watched his eyes soften in concern.

"Hermione," he warned in a growl as she pressed herself against him. "Hermione," he pleaded as she placed her cheek against his chest.

"Severus," she bantered back monotonously as she rubbed circles on his lower back.

He had just brought his chin to rest on the top of her head when the sound of the castle doors opening shattered the peace, and he pushed her furiously away from him.

"Nice," Hermione spat out as she flounced off.

Severus cursed under his breath as he took in her hurt expression, before marching after her.

_I have a feeling this Christmas is going to be anything but merry, _Severus thought as he watched Hermione approach the doors of Hogwarts at a furious pace.

X~X

**Chapter 15-**

Hermione made her way down the stairs towards the great hall the next morning. She anxiously ran her hands over her curls in an attempt to smooth out any rebellious wisps of hair. It was heartbreakingly pathetic how much effort she had put into her appearance this morning, only to pull off the 'casual just-rolled-out-of-bed' look. Last night she had been a mess. Seeing Severus alone for the first time since their kiss had been painful enough, but the added complications of her fragile emotional state and slightly dishevelled appearance (due to her altercation with Ron) had left her feeling embarrassed. Hermione cringed; turning up at Hogwarts late at night after falling out with her boyfriend just screamed 'I'm a mature and wise woman of the world'. _Ex-boyfriend, _she reminded herself wistfully, as she entered the hall.

_No sign of Severus, _Hermione thought sadly, as she took her seat at the only table currently set up in the Great Hall. Hermione let her eyes flicker around the table as she buttered her toast. A couple of second years, a handful of third years and a few fourth years were dotted around the table. She knew that she was one of three seventh years who were spending Christmas at Hogwarts but she was unsure as to how many fifth and sixth years were yet to roll out of their beds.

Last night she had been more than a little disappointed when she had exited Minerva's office to find the corridor empty. She had hoped that Severus would have been waiting for her; to check she was alright, to discuss their kiss, to haul her back to his chambers and have his wicked way with her. Anything would have been better than the cold silence that had welcomed her back to Hogwarts as she had made her way to her room last night. _No, Severus is clearly still avoiding me, _Hermione thought bitterly, as a few faculty members made their way into the hall. She wasn't surprised in the least when 9:00 a. around and every member of staff had finished their breakfast without Severus so much as passing the doorway. Gradually the students filed away to enjoy Christmas Eve as Hermione sat swirling her tea around in her mug despondently. Only Hermione, FiIius and Minerva remained.

"Oh Hermione, I do wish you were here under happier circumstances," Minerva fussed fondly, as she reached out and patted Hermione's arm reassuringly.

"Perhaps I should be going…" Filius began nervously, as he averted his eyes.

"No, there's no need professor," Hermione reassured kindly. "There's no big secret. I broke up with Ron and have nowhere to go really…well no place where I'm wanted."

"Well," Filius murmured before clearing his throat. "You are welcome here, Hermione. We are happy to have the pleasure of your company over Christmas, aren't we Minerva?"

"We are indeed," Minerva agreed with a smile. "Excuse me; I have to discuss tomorrow's meals with the elves," Minerva offered as she stood. "Never doubt how very welcome you are here," she spoke quietly, as she passed Hermione.

Hermione smiled into her cup before she began quizzing Professor Flitwick on the syllabus for the following term.

X~X

Severus had spent most of Christmas Eve hiding out in his chambers. He was currently researching a new brewing process which despite being rather effective was decidedly unstable. Severus was determined to find a way to stabilise this particular method; partly because it could be useful to him, partly because it gave him something to distract himself with. Ever since Hermione had returned to the castle, he had been at a loss as to how to ignore the painful longing he felt. At first it had been almost easy to pretend she didn't exist; directly after their kiss had taken place he had classes to teach, which she hadn't attended, during the first week of the holidays she was absent from the castle. He had been able to compartmentalise Hermione and the effect she had on him but this…

It was as if he could feel her presence in the building. The thought of her lips and her curves crawled under his skin and made him feel restless and desperate. He was consumed with longing, and he longed to consume. These feelings only made the guilt and shame surrounding Hermione worsen and yet with that came the idea of how she was forbidden, unattainable and wholly inappropriate, which only made him want her more.

Yes, Severus Snape would single-handedly stabilise this brewing method because if he didn't he might just turn his whole world upside down.

He tossed his notes aside and ran a hand through his hair in frustration; he was currently getting nowhere. He stood up abruptly and marched over to his impressive collection of books. He spent almost two hours scanning the contents of numerous different tomes before finally admitting defeat and heading for the library.

_In and out in two minutes, _he told himself as he marched through the halls of Hogwarts. He ignored the internal voice asking him why he would willingly venture into the place he was most likely to stumble across Hermione. He didn't really want to consider the answer. He opened the door and peered around it in an uncharacteristically timid manner. Once he was certain the place was deserted he strode over to the stacks where the potions books were kept. He had just turned down the third cramped aisle when he saw her.

Hermione Granger was reaching for a book above her head, and Severus forced himself not to let out a groan at the sight of her body curving and stretching as she attempted to reach one of the higher shelves. She was wearing a pair of tight, stonewashed jeans with a red cardigan and camisole set. Her curls swayed from side to side and even several feet away he could smell the scent of her perfume. He was enraptured, intoxicated but most of all, he felt content. Being around her usually caused so much pain and awkwardness that he was seldom able to just enjoy being around her. It was quite refreshing, being able to appreciate her presence without having to discuss any of their complicated circumstances. She let out a frustrated growl, and Severus had to stifle a chuckle as he watched her stubborn attempts.

He had missed her.

After drinking in the view for an inexplicable amount of time, Severus began to slowly back away. Just as he turned the corner, he tripped over a pile of books waiting to be shelved, and he cringed as they tumbled audibly to the floor.

"Hello?" He heard Hermione call out tentatively. He stood perfectly still as he held his breath. A moment passed and so he began to back away once more.

"Who's there?" Hermione's voice was closer and so Severus continued his retreat.

He slowly backed away from her voice without ever turning around, and when he reached the end of the aisle he turned, prepared to make a break for it. His breath caught in his throat when he came face to face with an irate looking Hermione.

"Why are you skulking around in the shadows?" She crossed her arms over her chest defensively. She was blushing slightly, and she looked as though she was fighting the urge to cry.

Severus said nothing.

Hermione waited as she returned his piercing gaze.

After a decidedly uncomfortable moment passed, Hermione threw up her arms in frustration. "Oh, forget it," she huffed as she turned on her heel and marched away from him.

Severus let out a sigh of relief after she had disappeared but then his eyes widened in horror as she suddenly reappeared in front of him.

"You know, for the 'adult' in this scenario, you're acting rather immature," she stated angrily. "I would have thought you would have the decency and maturity to at least acknowledge my presence, let alone speak to me but-"

"I'm sorry," Severus stated bluntly, as he fought the urge to silence her via more physical methods.

Hermione was silent for a moment.

"Right…well then…" She pulled at the sleeves of her cardigan as she searched for something to say.

"Perhaps, I have failed to deal with this situation admirably," Severus admitted as he watched her warily.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She spoke impatiently and the irritation she felt crept into her voice. "Oh Severus, it was my fault, and you told me to bugger off fairly quickly so I wouldn't worry too much about your failings as a teacher-"

"No, I have failed you Hermione. I regret that I have failed you…" he tailed off quietly.

Hermione stared at the man before her. There was something so humbling about seeing a man as seemingly self-assured as Severus Snape question his behaviour.

"You could never fail me," Hermione spoke breathlessly. "I-I understand, I do. You can't…we can't…I do get it, Severus. Doesn't mean I have to like it, but I understand." She smiled at him reassuringly before turning on her heel and walking away.

Hermione willed herself not to cry as she strode towards the doors of the library. _You'll be out of here in two minutes Hermione, and then you can cry._

_It's all so painful; so utterly consuming and painful, _she thought as she felt a familiar ache in her chest intensify. Everything seemed dreamlike; there was a dull fuzzy quality to the sounds around her, and the tears that clouded her eyes obstructed her vision and created a blurry image of the poorly lit library. Just as she approached the exit she felt a familiar hand wrap itself around her wrist.

She let out a sob of relief as she felt herself being pulled away from the doorway and dragged down the first aisle. She couldn't think clearly, couldn't even see or hear what was happening as she was overwhelmed by a sense of relief and excitement.

She blinked in an attempt to clear her vision and was rewarded by the sight of an intense looking Severus Snape observing her as she felt the tears escape and make their way down her cheeks.

"I hate making you cry," he spat out angrily. "Seeing you hurt causes me physical pain. Do you know how frustrating that is?"

Hermione merely nodded as she looked down at her feet.

She felt a hand cup her face and a thumb rub gently back and forth over her cheekbone. She shuddered at the tender contact that seemed so contradictory to his harsh tone.

"Forgive me," he pleaded sincerely.

Hermione opened her eyes in surprise. _How could he think I haven't forgiven him? I forgave him almost instantly. There is nothing to forgive, _she thought as she looked into his eyes, for once wishing that he would use Legilimency on her.

It took a moment for her to realise why he was seeking forgiveness; not for how he had behaved in the past but for how he was about to behave.

"You're forgiven," she whispered as she felt him lean closer.

"I meant forgive me for what I am about to do," he murmured softly, as he continued his descent, his eyes never leaving her lips.

"I know. You're already forgiven," Hermione informed him nervously. "I'll always forgive you."

He pulled back slightly and stared at her in wonder. Hermione felt her heart beat so wildly she was terrified it was about to burst from her chest. Just when she thought he would stare at her forever, he suddenly reached out for her and wrapping an arm around her waist, pulled her forcefully towards him. There seemed to be a moment where he was frozen and then suddenly he was everywhere. His lips captured her lips, his tongue caressed her tongue and his hands…

_Oh gods his hands, _Hermione thought as she felt his hands map the curves of her body.

She fought for breath as she felt his hands graze the underside of her breasts as he fought to pull her as close to him as possible.

She was lost in sensation. She kissed him passionately, as she stood on her tiptoes and pressed herself against him. He backed her over to the shelves and pressed himself against her as his lips travelled the expanse of her neck.

"Forgive me," he whispered once more before he nibbled on her ear lobe.

"Nothing to forgive," Hermione panted as she squirmed happily against his busy mouth and hands.

"Gods, I've missed you," he rumbled in her ear as his hands caressed her back.

"I've missed you too," Hermione managed to choke out before he claimed her lips once more.

Hermione felt as though she was spinning or flying or some other horribly clichéd expression. The knowledge that this was actually, finally happening was overwhelming. She felt light-headed and almost as though she had slipped into another consciousness; a consciousness in which she was only aware of Severus. Just as she felt his hands grow cautiously more adventurous, the thud of the library doors being flung open permeated the little bubble of sensation they were both currently trapped in.

"Don't. Make. A. Sound," he whispered slowly, as his hand clamped over her mouth.

Hermione strained to hear who could possibly have joined them in the library, but all she could hear was her own heartbeat thundering in her ears. She watched as Severus turned his head and narrowed his eyes in order to focus on their surroundings.

"Are you sure she's in here?"an unfamiliar voice asked.

"Yes, she's always bloody here," a second voice joked quietly. "She's usually at the tables in the back."

Severus looked at Hermione, raising an eyebrow. She shrugged as best she could in her current position.

"Just go over, compliment her on her brains and then ask her back to the dorm for some Eggnog."

"But she doesn't seem like the type to—"

"I heard she just split up with Weasley. If you chat her up a bit and get her pissed, I'm sure she'll be the type," the second voice offered crudely.

Hermione felt Severus' grip on her waist tighten as he removed the other hand from her mouth. He clasped her hand in his own before pulling her further down the aisle and into a shadowy corner.

He took in her incredulous and deeply offended expression and felt the urge to smile. "Do you really care what two ignorant little fools think? I was there that day in Hogsmeade remember? I have no doubt how much you respect yourself and how responsible you are about those kinds of decisions."

"Oh yes," Hermione began sarcastically. "Entirely responsible, grinding against my teacher in the library."

He kissed her brutally, possessively, as if it was for the last time, before pulling away and staring into her eyes. One hand was wrapped firmly around the back of her neck, the other was gripping her waist tightly.

"Is this what you want?" He searched her eyes for any sign of doubt. He hoped she realised the real question he was asking was, _Am I what you want?_

"I want you," Hermione answered simply.

Severus growled before kissing her deeply. He withdrew slightly before whispering in her ear, "Careful how you word things, or I might get the wrong idea."

"I meant exactly what I said, in all contexts," Hermione whispered bravely.

Silence.

It seemed an age before either of them even dared to breath.

"Come to my office after dinner; we must discuss this." He seemed to regain some of his composure as he considered the ramifications of his recent actions.

"Okay," Hermione murmured hesitantly, as she averted her gaze and began nibbling on her lip.

"That biting your lip habit has got to be discussed; it's distracting to say the least," Severus teased with a smirk before his expression grew more serious. "Why do I get the impression something is bothering you?" He pulled his hands away and took a step back.

Hermione instantly moved forward as if drawn to him like a magnet. She placed both hands on his chest in an attempt to soothe his obviously wounded pride. "I'm not…I don't have any doubts. I'm just worried you do. I don't want to turn up after dinner only to be dismissed once more."

"As much as I should send you away, I won't. I can't." Severus wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him once more with her hands still pressed against his chest.

"She's in here somewhere, and we aren't leaving until you have asked her out," the voice from earlier insisted.

Hermione looked up at Severus with wide eyes as they overheard the voice which sounded worryingly close. Severus placed a hand on either side of her face and kissed her gently before he turned the corner and disappeared. Before Hermione had a chance to follow, two vaguely familiar sixth year boys came into view from the other end of the aisle.

Hermione attempted to look as normal as possible as she fought to regain her composure.

"Oh…Hermione, fancy meeting you here," the taller boy said.

Hermione managed a fairly natural smile as she mentally rolled her eyes.

X~X

Severus was both thrilled and horrified in equal measures when Hermione was the last person to arrive for dinner that evening. There was only one seat remaining, and that seat just so happened to be directly beside him. Since there were only a small number of students staying for the holidays, the faculty had abandoned the Head Table in order to dine with their charges.

Severus fiddled nervously with a napkin, fighting the urge to look up as he heard Minerva announce that Hermione had joined them. He chanced a quick glance up at her as she pulled out her chair; her cardigan and camisole remained from earlier in the day but a distractingly short and tight black skirt and black tights had replaced her jeans. Severus was embarrassed by the fluttering sensation in his stomach as a waft of her light perfume reached him. She looked beautiful, and he was painfully aware that it was becoming more and more difficult to pretend he was indifferent to her presence.

"Good evening," Hermione murmured softly, as she unfolded her napkin over her lap; she kept her eyes directed away from him.

"It is, isn't it?" Severus replied quietly, as he observed the rest of the table.

"Hmmm, not as nice as my afternoon was," Hermione bantered playfully, as she poured herself a glass of water.

Severus watched her out of the corner of his eyes and noticed her cheeks were flushed. He let a few moments pass, and just as Hermione's lips touched her glass he suddenly said, "The night is still young."

Hermione's glass hit the table with a thud as she choked on her first sip of water.

"Oh dear, Severus give her a pat on the back before the poor girl faints!" Minerva ordered from across the table.

Severus provided Minerva with a look of distaste as he sat unmoving.

Hermione continued choking as she struggled to regain her composure.

Minerva glared at Severus.

Severus rolled his eyes before unceremoniously thumping Hermione on the back twice before she stopped choking.

Had anyone paid any close attention to the encounter they might have noticed his palm move soothingly over her back before returning to his lap.

Hermione tried not to let the subtle show of affection affect her, but she felt her mouth traitorously curl up in a small smile of delight.

"There now," Minerva said happily. "Time to eat!" She clapped her hands and plates piled high with delicious food appeared before them.

Hermione reached for the plate of vegetables to her left and helped herself to a small portion.

"Would you like some, sir?" Hermione asked politely, but with a hint of mischief.

"Yes, please," Severus drawled smoothly, as they locked eyes.

Hermione carefully stretched her arms out so he could take the plate from her, and as he did she let her fingers dance gracefully over the back of his hand.

Severus looked up and noticed that everyone was currently busy filling their plates. He leant ever so slightly closer to her as he spooned some vegetables onto his plate. "Careful," he chastised silkily.

"Whatever do you mean?" Hermione asked innocently, as she helped herself to some chicken.

"Take a moment to consider your actions before your fingers get burnt," Severus replied in a bored tone.

"But the plates aren't even hot!" Hermione batted her eyelashes at him as she pretended to be unaware of what he was inferring.

"Maddening witch," Severus murmured before lifting a forkful of food to his mouth.

Hermione saw her opportunity for revenge and so at just the right moment, she slipped her hand under the table and gripped just above his knee firmly. "You wouldn't have me any other way," she whispered quickly.

Severus choked on his food.

Minerva rolled her eyes. "Merlin, is there something the matter with the food and drink on your side of the table?"

Everyone laughed as Severus managed to catch his breath. He kept his gaze on his plate and did not speak a word to Hermione for the rest of the meal. He stood up and excused himself before striding out of the hall.

Hermione tried not to laugh as she heard Filius remark on how Severus was quick to escape this evening.

XXX

Severus paced the length of his office as he attempted to calm himself. _That witch will be the death of me, _he thought as he recalled her behaviour during dinner. Her faux-innocent comments and heated glances had driven him mad. He had left the hall as soon as possible in order to avoid a scene.

He had only just come to terms with the fact that he was attracted to Hermione; he wasn't prepared to even consider how that information would be received by others.

He could not hope to avoid this entanglement. Nor could he hope that they would ever be accepted publically. No, the only thing he could hope for was that once they had exorcised whatever 'this' was, they could part amicably and privately.

_Why am I even attempting to think about this logically? The whole situation is entirely illogical. _Severus' thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his office door.

_Right then, _he thought as he prepared himself. In five short strides, all that separated him from ruin and damnation was an unlocked door. With that terrifying thought, he reached for the handle.

X~X

Hermione's heart was pounding as she marched through the empty hallways of Hogwarts. She walked quickly and quietly, praying that nobody would intercept her before she reached the dungeons. _What am I doing? I'm Hermione Granger; I'm not this kind of girl; except I am when it comes to Severus, _she thought with a typically teenaged sigh. She couldn't quite put her finger on when things had changed, but she knew that her opinion of Severus Snape had altered dramatically and suddenly over the last month.

_He's Snape. Professor Snape; scary, evil, cruel Professor Snape. Except he's also Severus; my friend Severus. My friend who smells nice and has beautiful hands and a voice that makes me shiver. He's kind to me; he's refined, intelligent and astoundingly brave. _

Hermione could see his office door. _Breathe, _she thought as images of their earlier encounter invaded her mind.

Ten steps…

_What if I'm not ready for this?_

Nine steps…

_What does he expect from me?_

Eight steps…

_What if we get caught?_

Seven steps…

_What if I'm an inexperienced fool and I embarrass myself?_

Six steps…

_What if he's angry about my behaviour at dinner?_

Five steps…

_What if he's changed his mind?_

Four steps…

_What if it ends badly and I have to attend his classes?_

Three steps…

_What if I don't mean as much to him as __she__ did?_

Two steps…

_What if he compares me to Lily; beautiful, confident and clever Lily?_

One step…

_What if I'm about to make the biggest mistake of my life?_

A rush of memories flooded her mind; the kindness he had reluctantly shown her, the way he looked at her as if she was the most beautiful woman in the world, the way his kisses had made her feel.

She needed this.

She needed him.

And so armed with these comforting memories, she raised her hand and knocked on the door.

X~X

**A/N- Okay…before you all sharpen your pitchforks the next chapter will be posted within 24 hours! If we reach 400 reviews ahead of schedule I may be forced to speed things up a little. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N-Woah…I was sort of joking when I said if we reached 400 reviews I would post ahead of schedule but you guys have blown me away with your kind words! 400th review came through at 22.19...it's now 22.31 and I'm about to post!The original plan was 1 a.m. so I kept my word!  
><strong>

**Thank you all; I've been having a really hard time lately and your reviews give me warm, fuzzy feelings :-D  
><strong>

**worrywart is the best beta in the world. She's a bloody lovely woman to boot and I don't know what I would do without her.  
><strong>

**I'm going to put the rest of this note after the chapter…**

**Chapter 16-**

Severus practically pulled the door off its hinges in his eagerness to see her. He was greeted with the sight of Hermione, smiling nervously at him.

Hermione lost all ability to form coherent sentences or to put one foot in front of the other when she saw the smouldering look in his eyes.

He peered around the doorway and glanced down the corridor to check that they were not being watched. When he saw the coast was clear, he extended his hand towards Hermione. Hermione gulped and took it tentatively. He pulled her gently into the room, closing the door behind her with wandless magic.

"So…" Hermione offered uselessly.

"So," Severus concurred with a smirk.

"What did you want to discuss?" Hermione threaded her fingers together nervously as she stared down at her hands.

"I can't seem to remember," Severus murmured, as he stepped towards her, the sound of his feet causing her to finally look up.

"Is there anything I can do to refresh your memory?" Hermione gulped at her own audacity. She couldn't quite believe the words that were coming out of her mouth.

Severus looked into her eyes for a moment before his eyes flickered down to her lips. He leant closer and whispered, "I'm sure you'll think of something," against her lips.

Hermione closed her eyes and kissed him chastely on the lips before pulling away with a mischievous grin. "Remember now?"

"It's still a little fuzzy," he teased with a smirk.

Hermione giggled softly before once more claiming his lips, a little more firmly this time. She pulled away and arched a brow at him questioningly.

"I believe it is beginning to come back to me, but I'm definitely in need of some further clarification."

Severus had barely finished speaking when Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him. She kissed him passionately, massaging his tongue with her own. He kissed her back with the same fervour, his hands sliding down her body as he pulled her closer.

He suddenly pulled away from the kiss with a groan and buried his head in her neck as he stilled his hands.

"Is it discussion time, now?" Hermione asked over his shoulder as she attempted to catch her breath.

"Mmmm," Severus rumbled into her skin before placing a gentle kiss on her collarbone.

"Should we…should we…sit?" Hermione stuttered nervously.

Severus withdrew slowly before taking her hand and leading her through a door behind his desk. After walking down a small, cramped corridor, they reached the door to Severus' chambers.

Hermione stilled and Severus turned to face her.

He noticed her anxious expression and brought his hand up to cup her cheek. "Are you alright?"

Hermione looked at him with watery eyes. "I'm- I'm just, I mean what are we doing? It's crazy. This is crazy, we are crazy!"

"Yes. It is completely insane and quite possibly the worst decision I have ever made, and coming from me, that is saying something," Severus grimaced. "I don't know what's going on here but I do know that I can't stay away from you. He took both her hands in his own, and continued, more seriously, "I can't live in this castle with you as things are; something needs to change. What that something is depends on how you feel-"

"You know how I feel about you, I-" Hermione interrupted.

"Not just how you feel about me, how you feel about your future, your reputation, and numerous other headache-inducing concerns." He looked at her longingly before a sad expression came across his face. "I have no idea what I am doing, I can't promise that you will get exactly what you want, I can't promise nobody will find out, but I can promise that I will do everything in my power to _not hurt you_." Severus awaited her reaction anxiously; this was the first time he had really broached the subject of her possibly not getting her way. He worried that she would have high expectations; that she would expect everything to be perfect now that he had embraced their connection.

Hermione smiled at him gratefully and squeezed his hands. "That's more than enough."

"Good. Now would you rather go back to my office? I admit I didn't consider how taking you to my private chambers might make you feel." Severus admitted quietly, as he furrowed his brow in concern.

"No, it's fine honestly. I just had a no-turning-back moment," Hermione confessed with a nervous laugh.

Severus opened the door and stepped back to allow her entry. As she slid past him he leant forward and spoke in the gentlest tone Hermione had ever heard him use. "You can always turn back; I will never hold it against you. You can turn back anytime."

"When you say things like that, how on earth could I?" Hermione said fondly, before bestowing a kiss on his cheek. She wandered over to his bookcase, eyeing his collection in awe. Hermione was so busy admiring the books that she didn't notice the slight reddening of Severus' cheeks.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Severus asked, as he shrugged off his cloak and draped it over the back of the armchair.

Hermione looked over and tried not to react to seeing him so underdressed. It was just like that day in the bookshop, and that was where it all started. "Just some water please," she called out as she returned her gaze to the books in the hope that their comforting presence could regulate her heartbeat.

Severus poured himself a double measure of Firewhiskey before getting Hermione a glass of water. As he fixed the drinks he began to ruminate on the situation he now found himself in. _What in the bloody hell was I thinking? This is a bad idea, a terrible idea. What is wrong with me! _He snarled at his internal worrying and marched back into the living area. Severus stopped in his tracks at the sight of Hermione curled up in his armchair reading a book.

Severus had never been very good at letting people in; his father wasn't interested, his mother gave up trying after a while and Lily...well he pushed her away. Seeing Hermione making herself at home in his personal space felt...nice. He was surprised by his reaction; he awaited the snide comment to fall from his lips, but it never came.

"Oh, sorry," Hermione shouted jumping up from the chair and closing the book simultaneously. "I couldn't help myself," she offered sheepishly, as she waved the book in the air.

"A sentiment I am all too familiar with these days," Severus answered with a strained smirk.

Hermione placed the book down on the coffee table and took the glass of water from his hand. "Thank you," she murmured, as she blushed.

Severus placed his Firewhiskey on the table before retrieving his wand and pointing it at the armchair. He murmured a spell under his breath and with a few rather complicated wand movements, transfigured the chair into a couch with room for two.

"Just like magic," Hermione joked wryly, as she took a seat.

Severus raised an eyebrow at her poor joke before picking up his Firewhiskey and joining her on the couch. He leant forward with his elbows on his knee and the glass cupped in both hands. He stared into the glass pensively.

"So...," Hermione reiterated uselessly before taking a sip of her water.

Severus remained silent; the only change in his demeanour was a quick side glance in recognition of her speaking.

Hermione stared into her own glass before leaning forward and placing it on the table with a sigh. "It's getting late; we should probably talk."

Severus nodded before knocking back his drink and placing the glass on the table.

"What's...what's happening here? I mean, what is this?" Hermione asked.

"You mean for once you don't already know all the answers?" Severus teased, but his tense mood added a degree of flatness to his words which made it seem like an insult.

Hermione bristled at the return of his familiar tone and sat up a little straighter.

"I'm sorry, it was a joke," Severus told her as he ran a hand through his hair.

She nodded warily.

"I think I need to work on my delivery," he deadpanned.

Hermione laughed at the irony of his perfectly delivered self-critique. "I think you're better than you think you are," she admitted, as she relaxed slightly.

"One can only hope," Severus bantered back.

Hermione was getting fed up of them dancing around the issue. She realised Severus was reluctant to open up to her so she decided just to go for it herself. "This is going nowhere, so I'll start," Hermione began in her bossy tone. "What's changed? Why are you now okay with this?" Hermione asked gesturing between them with her hands.

"Nothing has changed, it's still wrong. It's still a bad idea, and I'm still-"

"Stop," Hermione interrupted. "I'm not interested in listening to you chastise yourself again."

"Nothing has changed...I just...I can't...I can't stop it." Severus admitted, sadly as he avoided her gaze. I

"Do you want to stop it?" Hermione turned to face him, her heart plummeting to her stomach

"Yes...no...oh, I don't bloody know Hermione. I don't want to do this to myself, but most of all I don't want to do this to you, but then I see you and I seem to lose all sense of reason!" He turned to face her. "I am not a particularly nice man, and I don't have many friends, but you have come to mean a great deal to me, and the thought of not having you in my life in some capacity is...disconcerting."

"How romantic," Hermione teased with an eye roll.

"Coming from me, _that_ is as good as it gets," Severus informed her.

"I find that hard to believ-"

Severus cut across her, "No, Hermione. There will be no declarations of love or future for us. I can only hope that we can-"

"What, so you don't want to be with me?" Hermione asked, confused.

"I do. I want to be with you more than anything. I want to be with you all the time. I just can't be in a real relationship with you, _ever._ It is my hope that nobody will ever know about this. It would ruin you." Severus admitted bitterly.

Hermione stared at him for a moment as she nibbled on her bottom lip. "Let me get this straight; you don't see any future for us. You refuse to be in an actual relationship with me, ever, but you won't fight this anymore. So what? You're happy with a quick fumble in the library?" Hermione's voice was a little shrill, and she stuck her chin out in the air proudly as she folded her arms across herself defensively.

"That's not what I meant-"

"Funny, that's what it sounded like!" Hermione stood up. "I think I should go, this is a bad idea."

"No, wait. We need to discuss this," Severus implored as Hermione headed for the door. "I will hand in my resignation."

Hermione stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. Her stance was still angry and defensive, but her expression was weary. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"Things cannot continue as they are now. It's not fair to ask you to listen to me lecture and put up with me treating you like a child when you know that's not how I think of you."

They stared at one another.

"How did you hope things would proceed?" Hermione asked. "If I hadn't taken offense, what was your idea of our immediate future?"

Severus shifted anxiously. "Honestly? I thought we could spend time together like we used to. Brewing, talking..." He looked up at her as he tailed off nervously.

"It didn't really seem like you had a platonic friendship in mind earlier," Hermione spat out in confusion.

"Sometimes, when two people who are attracted to one another spend time together, things happen; sometimes they don't. I thought we could just enjoy our time together in whatever capacity, and my primary hope was that we could get past this 'thing' between us and be friends." Severus picked up his glass and headed into the kitchen. He was surprised to see Hermione still standing there when he returned.

"So, what you just want to _go with the flow_?" Hermione asked incredulously, as she uncrossed her arms.

"At the risk of sounding like Trelawney, yes, I believe that would be best." Severus knocked back his second drink before placing it on the table.

"But there is no future for us?" Hermione asked, quietly.

"No; how can there be?" Severus answered sadly. "Think about it, do you really want to have your whole support network turn on you? Because I can tell you, Potter, Wesley, She-Weasley...none of them will ever accept me."

"I don't care," Hermione answered stubbornly.

"You would if it happened. Don't you want to be with someone your own age, who wants to get married and have children? I don't want any of that. All I want is your friendship...fumbles in the library are an added bonus," he added quickly with a smirk.

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek in an attempt not to smile, but failed miserably.

As if suddenly remembering the rest of his statement she sobered instantly. "You really don't want any of that?"

"I don't," Severus admitted, sadly.

"I do," Hermione countered, honestly.

"I know. What is more, you deserve all of that," he said as he rubbed his temples. "I hope you understand what I am trying to achieve by telling you all this. I respect you too much to not be entirely honest with you. I refuse to lead you to believe that this could ever go somewhere. "

Hermione wiped a stray tear away from her cheek. "I just don't see the point in prolonging this...won't it just hurt more when it ends?"

"Probably." Severus folded his arms, shielding himself from her tears.

"But...the thought of not having you in my life in some capacity is...disconcerting," Hermione admitted, throwing his own answer back at him.

"No need to be so sentimental," Severus teased.

"So, no more avoiding each other?" Hermione asked.

"Unless you want that, no." Severus uncrossed his arms and placed his hands in his pockets.

"So, we'll be friends, and you won't push me away?"

"Yes, and I promise I won't punish you for my complicated feelings by turning on you suddenly."

"So if we spend the rest of the school year drinking tea and brewing potions and never kiss again you'll be okay with that?" Hermione walked back over to the couch and sat down.

"Yes, I just can't stay away from you when we live in the same building." Severus returned to his own seat on the couch.

"And...and if I kiss you, you won't tell me to get out?" Hermione asked, as she stared at her lap.

"No, that would most definitely not be my reaction." Severus willed himself to stay calm as the impulse to kiss her began to build.

"And you do genuinely care for me?"

"The only thing stopping me from keeping you to myself for the rest of our lives is my own limitations."

"What would the alternative scenario be?"

"I would probably hand in my resignation and leave Hogwarts as soon as possible. I don't want that to influence your decision. You know I haven't been happy here; my resignation has been a long time coming."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. "And you hope that in ten years time we'll be over this and be good friends?"

"Yes." Severus tried to focus, but he couldn't take his eyes of the way her lips moved as she spoke.

"So you'll be ok with seeing me in a relationship with someone else?" Hermione asked.

"If you are happy, I will be happy for you."

"And if I meet you for coffee and tell you I'm moving in with someone, you won't be jealous that I will be waking up with another man every day?"

"I can't answer that, but hopefully, I won't be jealous." Severus tried to answer calmly as a surge of possessiveness came over him.

"And you'll be able to watch me walk down the aisle and marry this future man?"

"Hopefully," Severus growled.

"And when you see his hand on my swollen stomach when I'm pregnant with his child, all you'll be thinking is 'I can't wait to be Uncle Severus?" Hermione taunted desperately.

"Of course I fucking won't," Severus growled before grabbing her and kissing her deeply. He trailed a few kisses down her jaw before whispering, "I will probably be consumed with jealousy, but ultimately happy that you are happy. I can't even think about these things because right now, I feel like you are mine. I need you to be mine."

Hermione kissed him desperately as he pushed her back until she was lying flat on the couch, and he was cradled between her legs.

"Gods," she moaned as he suckled at her collarbone.

"Mine," Severus stated before kissing her once more.

Hermione's hands gripped the back of his shirt as she felt his hands wrap around her thighs and pull them open slightly wider.

"Say it," he growled, as he nibbled on her ear.

"W-what," Hermione choked out, as she shifted her hips towards him.

"Say that right now, you're mine," he gasped, as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"Yours...only yours," she murmured frantically, before kissing him once more.

Their kisses continued for several minutes. Things began to grow more frantic as his hands ran up her sides and cupped her breasts gently through her top. It was when she began to thrust against him more firmly that Severus realised what was happening.

"Stop," he panted, as he pulled away.

"No," Hermione moaned deliriously as she tried to pull his lips back to her own.

"Yes, stop." Severus groaned, as he pulled himself back slightly. "This isn't fair; I didn't give you a chance to consider our discussion."

"I considered it, now kiss me," Hermione pleaded as she ran her hands over his shoulders and upper arms.

"No, you haven't considered it properly; sleep on it." Severus deposited a chaste kiss on her forehead before using all of his resolve to stand up.

He stared down at Hermione lying on the couch, legs slightly parted, hair dishevelled, chest heaving as she took deep breaths. _Fuck; effortlessly sexual indeed, _he thought as he looked away.

When he looked back a moment later she was sitting up, and he was painfully aware of just what part of his anatomy her mouth was level with. She looked up at him with faux-innocence, and he snarled before pulling her up to standing.

"Stop," he growled before kissing her deeply. "Go to bed, Hermione."

"Where is i-"

"Your bed, Hermione," Severus groaned at her playfulness, before kissing her forehead and walking away.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow," he said, once he was safely on the other side of the room.

"But tomorrow is Christmas; I don't want to have lots of serious, potentially upsetting things to discuss on Christmas," Hermione whined.

Severus smiled. "Fine, there will be no discussion tomorrow. We can either act as if today never happened, or we can continue with our reckless behaviour and worry about the future after Christmas."

"I'll take that second option," Hermione said with a smile.

"I was hoping you would say that. Now, go to bed," Severus smiled at her again.

"Ok...well...goodnight then," Hermione said awkwardly as she turned to leave.

Severus strode over to her and spun her round to face him. He leant down and kissed her gently, but sensuously. He pulled away ever so slightly and opened his eyes. "Goodnight, Hermione."

She smiled at him before opening the door.

"Will you get back okay?" Severus asked.

"I'll be fine. You just stay here. If I get caught I can always say I was stealing from your store cupboard."

"Funnily enough, I don't think anybody would find that difficult to believe," Severus offered with a raised brow.

Hermione giggled before making her way along the cramped corridor. "I can't imagine why," she called back playfully. "Night, Severus."

xxx

For the first time in a great many years Severus Snape went to bed on Christmas Eve too excited to sleep, wondering what surprises the day ahead would have in store.

**A/N-**

…**tumbleweed.**

**Okay, let's discuss this seriously. **

**I have always wanted this story to be different. **

**I have always wanted the character development in this story to be as realistic as possible.**

**Speaking as someone who has experienced a slightly inappropriate relationship with an older man in my teenage years, sometimes things just seem too difficult.**

**The two involved usually fight it as best they can, see that there is no future in it but constantly put themselves in situations where something will happen. **

**The man I had a relationship with was completely honest with me and told me, "****If**** things were different, I could really fall in love with you." I can still hear the sincerity in his voice, and I don't doubt that he cared for me deeply. Sometimes you know things won't work out but that doesn't stop you wanting to experience them. **

**I don't think someone like Snape knows what he wants at this point in his life and I think it would take actually experiencing a relationship for him to know. **

**I also think it will be interesting in the following chapters to delve into Hermione's thinking a bit because you rarely read a story where she is reluctant to go public but I'm not sure she would be thrilled at telling the world she was in love with Severus Snape...at least not until she actually realised she couldn't live without him.**

**I've got the rest of the plot mapped out in detail…things are about to get smutty and I promise I will keep you guessing right until the very end. **

**Next Chapter- Have yourself a smutty little Christmas…**

**I can tell you it will be up in November...that is as specific as I can be lol.  
><strong>


End file.
